Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: This is the first-year sequel to my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter. Join Harry as he heads to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Find out what happens when a very different Harry doesn't meet the expectations of a harsh and callous world. Rated Mature for language and later content.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!** _ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

And last, for those wondering where Ginny has been, Muggle's Daughter was only the first installment of eight. She's coming. In fact, well, read on.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **THE HOGWARTS' EXPRESS**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"You're joking," Mr Granger said. Harry thought even Mali – who was always up for anything magical that she could participate in – looked a bit skeptical.

"Nope," Sirius answered. "It's all set up to allow non-magic parents across so they can see their children off. Just hit it at a quick walk and you'll go right through."

Mr Granger eyed him dubiously. "Just so you know, if I break my nose trying to go through that wall, I'm going to tie you in a knot no amount of magic will be able to get you out of."

Harry was only slightly less concerned than Mr Granger. The wall wasn't anything like the passage from the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. That one you tapped your wand on the bricks in the right pattern and the wall rearranged itself into an archway you could see and subsequently walk through. This wall, because it was out in the middle of a non-magic train station, needed to maintain the appearance of being solid… It was doing a very good job of it.

He found he wished his mum or Mrs Tonks had been able to join the group seeing Hermione and he off. He could trust them. Remus and Sirius, _they_ were still smarting from the final ambush Hermione and he had caught them in the day before during their paintball war. But with the desire to keep his mum, as well as any confirmation of a relationship with Mrs Tonks, hidden, it was only Hermione's parents, Sirius and Remus who had accompanied them to the station. Their goodbyes to his mum, Mrs Tonks, Mr Tonks and Tonks – that really was a lot of Tonkses – had occurred before leaving Bourton that morning. Harry was also feeling a bit tetchy towards Hermione because, while he was once again denied something that should have been his by rights, _she_ got to have her parents come see her off.

A hand slipping into his startled him. "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. Harry stared at her. "You should be able to have your mum here." Harry blinked. She was no-where near good enough to use Legilimency on him without eye contact and even with it she was like a freight train compared to Mrs Tonks. "It took me a while to figure out why you were so quiet."

Harry squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

She smiled. "It's two minutes past, shall we give it a go?" she asked under her breath.

Harry grinned. They'd arrived plenty early to the station. So much so that the portal hadn't been open yet. But with it now being 9:02, it should be. "Come on." He tugged her hand and they darted through.

"Oi!" Sirius hollered.

Harry and Hermione split to either side of the portal the instant they were through. They then each stuck a leg in front of it just in time to send Sirius sprawling as he hurried after them.

"ARGHH!" he bellowed as he face planted. Before he could get out of the way, Remus came through with the trolley carrying their school trunks and ran it up on top of him, pinning him underneath. Harry and Hermione burst into laughter and crumpled to the floor.

"Bril!" Harry gasped, holding his hand up.

Hermione's parents came through just in time to see Hermione fist-bump him. "What in the world?" Mali gasped.

"It would appear the twin terrors have struck again," Remus remarked dryly.

"Shut up and get this thing off me," Sirius complained. Remus gave the trolley a tug.

Mr Granger offered Sirius a hand up. "You could stop encouraging them," he suggested.

Sirius glowered at the two miscreants who were still sitting on the floor in a heap chortling at him. "No worries," he said. He brushed himself off and pointedly straightened his jacket. "I've already set a few things in their trunks for when they open them later." Harry and Hermione stopped laughing and studied him. "Oi, knock that off!" Sirius bellowed. As he was expelled form Sirius' mind, Harry's head jerked like he'd been smacked.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said morbidly.

"Drat," Hermione muttered. "I guess I'll be doing an awful lot of Finite Incantatems later."

"You better believe it, Girlie," Sirius said.

"Come on, let's get you two loaded up," Remus urged.

For the first time since coming onto the platform, Harry focused on his surroundings. The massive black and red Hogwarts Express locomotive belching steam sat before them. "Cool," he gushed softly.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

Mali sighed. "It's like stepping back into a bygone era."

"Which is both good and bad," Remus observed. "The train is one of the good. You kids got everything you need out of your trunks?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Harry patted his bag. "Yep."

"Alright then." Remus took his wand out and levitated their trunks into the baggage car where a purser took over packing them away.

"Remind me to invite you over when I need those flagstones moved," Mr Granger said.

"Happy to help," Remus answered. It'll just have to be when it's dark out."

"Hmm, sit in my garden and have a beer with my mates till it gets dark or lug rock around for the day. Yeah, easy choice."

"I'll bring the beer," Sirius said.

"Can we go on the train?" Mali asked.

"Sure," Remus said. "Let's get them settled."

It was five to 11:00 when the second whistle sounded; announcing the train's imminent departure. Over the last two hours the train had filled with students heading off to school and most of them were now crowded at the windows so they could say a last goodbye to their families.

"Make us proud," Mali said.

"We will, Mum," Hermione answered.

"Promise," Harry added.

"And be good," Mr Granger said. "You especially," he added with a significant look at Harry.

"Hey!" he protested. "I just come up with the ideas. She's the one who figures out how."

Hermione elbowed him. "I do not!"

"Do so!"

"School will be lucky to be standing by the time those two get done with it," Sirius said under his breath.

"Don't I know it," Remus agreed. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth. Harry and Hermione held their hands out. Remus sighed and gave them each a stick. "All I had to do was wait two minutes," he muttered.

Harry popped the gum in his mouth and instantly knew they'd been had.

"But then we'd have missed this," Sirius chortled. Hermione's parents just stared at them.

Harry and Hermione took one look at each other, cried, "YOU HAVE MY HAIR!" and burst out laughing. The whistle blew and the train lurched. "WAIT, HOW DO WE FIX IT?" The train had already moved about five feet forward.

"It'll wear off," Remus called.

"Eventually!" Sirius added.

"Bye! We love you!" Mali called.

Hermione waved back. "Love you, Mum, Dad!" And then they were out of the station. Harry pushed the window up and they sat back on the bench. So far they hadn't been joined by anyone and had the compartment to themselves. They looked at each other and snorted. "You look ridiculous," Hermione teased.

"You're not much better," Harry retorted.

Hermione dug her mirror from her pocket and examined herself. Luckily Harry wore his hair long and she didn't look too bad. "How long do you think it will last?"

Before he could reply, the door to their compartment slid open. Two girls stood in the passageway. "Hey, are you first-years as well?" one asked.

"We are," Hermione piped up. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, that would be lovely," the second girl said. "Everywhere else that isn't full is infested with nargles. Which is very strange as there is no mistletoe to be found anywhere."

"Luna," the first girl hissed.

"What?" she asked.

The girl sighed. "Nothing." She pulled her friend in and slid the door shut.

Harry pretty much missed everything of the exchange between the two girls and Hermione. He could do little but stare. The girl – yes, there were two of them, but that was beside the point – had flaming-red hair, her face and arms were covered with freckles and she looked almost exactly like the girl from the boat rental kiosk in Disney World… Only she was ten years younger. More shockingly, she was the last piece of the puzzle from his visions the night Kaa had bonded with him.

 _She_ was the girl flying her broom while he watched from behind a tree.

Hermione caught him staring while the two girls put their bags in the bin over their bench and elbowed him. Harry startled and finally registered that the second girl sported golden blonde hair. He glanced between Hermione, the girls and slouched over to whisper in her ear. "Dibs on the redhead." Hermione goggled at him. "Deal?" he asked.

Hermione shot the girls in question a look and then back to Harry. "K," she squeaked.

Harry sat up again just as the girls faced them and sat down. "Thanks for sharing," the redhead said. "I'm Ginny Weasley. And this is my friend Luna Lovegood."

"Hermione Granger," she answered. She glanced at Harry when he didn't say anything. He was openly staring at Ginny once more. She elbowed him. Hard.

He jumped and turned to her. "OW! Hermione, what was that for?"

"You were staring," she hissed.

"Staring?"

Hermione jerked her head. "Staring," she said again, barely moving her lips. Harry glanced over and once again when his eyes landed on Ginny his brain jumped the tracks.

"What?" Ginny demanded. "Never seen a girl with red hair before?"

Harry finally snapped out of it. "Right. Sorry," he said turning a spectacular shade of red. "Erm, what were we talking about?"

"Your name," Hermione hissed.

"My name?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione growled. "Your name. You know. Like I'm Hermione Granger, she's Luna Lovegood and she's Ginny Weasley."

"It appears he's suffering an infestation of wrackspurts," Luna said.

"Wrackspurts?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Yes. They enter your head through your ears and make your mind go all fuzzy."

The two stared at her. "Well," Hermione said airily, "I suppose it's as good an explanation as anything. Since he seems incapable of telling you himself, his name is Harry Potter."

Harry had to force himself to pay attention to both girls' reactions and not just stare at Ginny. Other than the few adult witches and wizards he already knew, this was the first time someone from the wizarding world was meeting him. He'd been told to expect some odd reactions. Both girls' eyes widened and glanced to his forehead and the lightning bolt scar he sported. Harry blushed.

"Well," Ginny said, "He certainly isn't the eloquent prince the story books make him out to be, is he? Or can he actually answer for himself?"

"Not by a long shot," Hermione agreed, liking Ginny already.

"Not if I were blessed of a thousand," Harry said, "nay, ten thousand, years in which to gaze upon the beauty of your visage would I find words to pen that might capture what mine eyes have beheld." All three girls stared at him with wide eyes. Harry smirked. "How's that for eloquence?"

Ginny recovered first. "Needs polishing," she said with a cocky grin.

"I rather thought it was well spoken myself," Luna said.

Hermione groaned. "Please don't encourage him."

"Hag, be gone from my sight," Harry retorted.

Hermione grabbed his wrist and twisted. "What did you call me?"

"Give," Harry capitulated as he slid to the floor to relieve the pressure. "I give." This particular hold wasn't from judo per say, but that didn't matter in any way, shape or form because, It – Was – Brutal. And it was her specialty. He'd never once gotten out of it when she managed to put it on him. "Come on, Hermione, you know I think you're pretty." She let him go. Harry climbed back to his seat. "You have violent tendencies, you know that right?" he said massaging his wrist.

"If _you_ had to put up with _you_ for a best friend you'd be violent as well," she retorted.

"So you two know each other?" Ginny asked. "You must not be Muggle-born then?"

"Actually, I am," Hermione said.

"We met at judo camp," Harry said.

"But I didn't know anything about who he was."

"And I didn't know she was a witch."

"It was such a relief to see him in Diagon Alley when we went to get my school things," Hermione said. She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"I kind of thought I'd be lucky to see her again after this summer. But then I find out she's a witch," Harry said. "It's brilliant."

Ginny eyed their entwined hands. "Are you like boyfriend and girlfriend then?" Harry and Hermione snorted. At the same time there was a pop and their hair returned to normal. "Bugger!" Ginny gasped. "How did Fred and George manage that already?"

"Holy cricket," Hermione gasped.

"Fred and George are your brothers?" Harry asked.

"You know my brothers?" Ginny asked.

"Do you have a brother named Charlie too?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "How did you know that?"

"Because he's dating Sirius' cousin Tonks. She told us all kinds of stories about your brothers."

"Do you mean Sirius Black?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded. "He's my godfather."

"Your godfather?" Ginny asked. "I didn't know that."

"It's been kept quiet," Harry answered.

Just then the trolley lady knocked and slid their door open. "Anything off the trolley, luvs?" she asked.

"No thank you," Ginny said.

Luna bounced up. "I'd like a meat pie and some pumpkin juice."

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione. "After the gum, I'm not eating anything else we brought," she said.

"Me either," Harry agreed. He dug out his money pouch and went to examine the options. After he'd made his selections, he returned to his spot and dumped the pile on the seat between himself and Hermione. Hermione grabbed a pasty for herself. "Help yourself if you want anything," Harry said to the other girls.

Ginny dug a sandwich from her bag. "I'm good," she said. She took a bite, chewed, stopped, peaked at her sandwich, sighed and swallowed.

"Tuna?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

"Trade?" Luna offered.

Ginny eyed her sandwich dejectedly. "You're sure?"

"I don't mind tuna."

"You're positive?" Ginny asked again. Luna handed her pie over and took Ginny's sandwich. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna tossed the sandwich in the bin, reached across the compartment and took a pasty from Harry's pile. "Thank you, Harry, she'd never take one herself."

"Luna!" Ginny cried.

"Erm, you're welcome," Harry said.

"I really don't know why your mum keeps giving you tuna. She knows you don't like it." Seemingly oblivious to Ginny turning scarlet, Luna bit into her pasty. She swallowed and focused on Harry and Hermione. "You never did answer you know." Luna noticed Ginny eyeing the bin. "Those are bottomless bins, Ginevra. So if you intend to dig your sandwich out, you best get started." She took another bite of her pasty. "Or you could just eat the meat pie."

"There's plenty, Ginny," Hermione urged.

"And I can always buy more," Harry said. "I really am happy to share."

Ginny gave them a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luna said. She focused on Harry and Hermione. "So, are you?"

"Are we what?" Harry asked.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No," Hermione said.

"We're more like brother and sister."

"But you hold hands," Ginny said. "And you paid for her lunch."

Harry shrugged. "She'll buy next time."

"And the hands?" Luna asked.

Harry glanced at Hermione. He'd never really given it a second thought. Well he had, but that was only because Sirius was on about it all the time. So they held hands, what was wrong with that? "It's a long story," Hermione said. "Besides, Luna gave you her lunch even though she didn't want tuna either."

"Do you hold hands with her?" Harry asked.

Luna and Ginny exchanged a look. "Yes," Ginny said.

"Quite frequently," Luna added. "But Ginny isn't gay, it's not like she's my girlfriend… Well, I suppose technically she's a girlfriend, but she's not a _girlfriend."_

"See, friends can hold hands," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it's normal for girls to hold their friends' hands," Ginny said.

Harry shrugged. "Not a girl, wouldn't know."

"I've never had a girlfriend, so I wouldn't know either," Hermione said.

"Well," Luna said, "I think it's nice. Is your hair going to change again?"

"Erm," Harry said. Luna seemed to change subjects rather unexpectedly and he was finding it a bit difficult to keep up. "No. Sirius pranked us earlier. We both have our normal hair now."

"That's good," Luna said. "You both look much better this way."

"I do?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded. "You're very unique this way. I like things that are unique."

"But it's so bushy."

"It's beautiful," Luna said. "May I have a licorice wand, Harry?" Harry grabbed two and handed them to her. She immediately offered one to Ginny. Ginny glared at Harry. He grabbed a chocolate frog from the pile and offered it to her instead. Her eyes narrowed. Harry shrugged and tossed it on her seat.

"You may as well eat it, Ginny," Hermione urged. "Harry is extremely generous with his friends."

The door of their compartment opening interrupted them. A tall, gangly, redheaded boy with a bit of a long nose was stood in the passageway. Another boy, slightly shorter than the first, but much pudgier, with hair as black as Harry's lurked nervously behind him. "Has anyone seen a toad?" the redhead asked. "Just, Neville's lost his." He jerked his head over his shoulder, indicating the boy behind him. Neville smiled nervously at them.

"No, sorry, Ron, we haven't," Ginny said.

Ron, Harry figured he must be Ginny's brother, focused on her. "Oh, hey, Ginny, didn't see you there." Ginny scowled at him. "Hey," he said brightly, "can I have a frog?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. That's Luna's. You'll have to ask her."

"No," Luna said.

"Loan me a sickle then, Sis?" Ron asked.

Ginny glowered at him. "Considering I already bought you a broom, why don't you go beg money off Fred and George," she said coldly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine." He glanced around the compartment. His gaze lingered for a second on the pile of treats between Harry and Hermione, before he settled on Harry himself. "Blimey," he gasped. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Last I checked," Harry agreed. He noticed the other boy, Neville, craning to get a better look at him.

"What are you doing sitting here with a bunch of girls, Mate?" Ron asked. "Come sit with Neville and I."

"What's wrong with girls?" Hermione demanded.

Ron completely ignored her. "You coming, Mate?"

Not that he'd ever been going to leave Hermione behind anyway, Harry decided Ron was a first class git and settled back in his seat. And that said nothing for Ginny. He'd been dreaming of her since just after he'd turned seven. He wasn't about to leave without getting to know her better. He also was rather enjoying Luna's company as well. "Nope."

"No? What do you mean no? Why would you want to sit here with a bunch of girls; especially my sister and Loony Lovegood?" As fast as both Hermione and Ginny were, Harry was quickest. He was nose to chin with the taller boy in blink.

"I don't take kindly to people who call my friends names," he said, his voice low and laced with warning. Ron was taken aback but rallied quickly. Right up till Harry caught sight of a wand out of the corner of his eye.

"Leave, Ronald," Ginny hissed. Ron hesitated. "Two words," she intoned. "Bat Boggey." Harry made a mental note to try and learn her tone. _It_ was scary.

Ron paled and backed out of the compartment. Harry reached out and slid the door closed again. Ron glared at him through the glass. "Stay away from my sister, Potter," he warned before stomping off. Fidgeting nervously, Neville couldn't seem to decide if he should follow Ron or not.

Harry cracked the door open. "Want help looking for your toad?" Neville's eyes widened. Just then a large grey toad croaked and hopped out from the toilet.

"Trevor!" Neville cried and dove for the creature.

"Problem solved," Harry said. "You can join us if you like."

Neville climbed to his feet. "M–my th–things are back there."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself." He closed the door and sat down again.

"Daddy will be ever so pleased to hear I've made a friend already," Luna said. Harry glanced at Hermione. Apparently uncomfortable silences were not something that existed around Luna.

Hermione shrugged. "He started it. What's wrong with girls indeed." She grabbed a peppermint stick from the pile. "Next time he ignores me like that I'll give him something to remember me by."

Harry smirked. "Glad to see I'm not the only one suffering from your violent tendencies." He turned his attention on Ginny. She was still holding her wand and had an angry scowl on her face. "So, your brother?" he asked.

"Git extraordinair," she muttered.

"Would you have really hexed him?"

"I'm surprised she didn't," Luna said.

Harry caught a small smirk from Ginny at Luna's words. "What is bat boggie? I haven't heard of that one."

"Just a curse my brother taught me."

"How many brother's do you have?"

"Six," Luna piped up. "William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George and Ronald. I quite like William and Charles. The others, not so much."

"Fred and George are all right," Ginny countered.

Luna tipped her head. "Ask me tomorrow."

Ginny frowned. "What's that mean?"

Luna gave her a puzzled look. "I should have thought that was obvious. Did I fail to make myself clear? Perhaps you're suffering a case of wrackspurts as well." She looked thoughtful for a second. "They are contagious after all, and Harry was suffering from them earlier. And Merlin knows Ronald seems to have a permanent infestation. Now that I think about it I'm rather surprised you haven't been infected before."

Harry leaned over to Hermione. "Do you have any idea what wrackspurts are?"

"No clue," she replied.

Harry nodded slightly. "Alright then."

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny said. "That makes me feel so much better."

Luna patted her hand. "I hold little hope for Ronald, but I'm sure you'll be fine by morning."

"Are all your brothers older than you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Though this is Ron's first year as well."

"Oh, he must turn twelve soon then?"

"The fourth," Ginny said.

"Ouch," Harry said. That's worse than Hermione. She turns twelve on the twelfth. You must have just turned eleven then?"

"The twenty-fifth."

"Whew, that's cutting it close. Glad you weren't late."

Ginny grinned at him. "Actually, I was almost five weeks early."

Harry smirked. "Then I'm glad you were early."

Ginny gave a little snort. "You have no idea." She sat up and gathered her hair back, piled it on top of her head and used her wand to hold it in place. "Thank you for standing up to him. He's always picking on Luna."

Harry shrugged. "Hermione and I are used to standing up to bullies."

"Well, you'll have me to help you now too," Ginny said.

"Me three," Luna said. "Or perhaps it's four; I'm not sure. Though Ronald hardly classifies as a bully."

"Oh, what does he classify as then?" Hermione asked.

"Moron," Ginny said. "Clueless," Luna said at the same time.

"Are you really happy to sit here with three girls?" Ginny asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry countered.

Ginny shrugged. "Ginevra's brothers never want her around," Luna said. "Except for Bill and Charlie."

"Why don't they want you around?"

"They say it's because she's a girl," Luna said. "But it's really because they don't like that she's better than they are."

" _Luna_ ," Ginny hissed.

"Someone has to be on your side," Luna said. "And with Bill and Charlie not here, that means it's my job."

Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Can we talk about something other than me and my stupid brothers?"

"If you like," Luna said. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything," Ginny said.

Harry shot Hermione a look and gave a shrug. She made a little slithering motion with her hand. Harry nodded. "Up to you," she said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Harry went all in. "Trying to decide if I want to share a secret with you."

Luna leaned forward. "I can keep secrets." She clapped her hands excitedly. "What have you got? Are you secretly a girl and that's why you're not bothered sharing a compartment with us."

"LUNA!" Ginny cried?

"What? That would be a brilliant secret. What's it like having a pemlpha."

Ginny clamped her hand over Luna's mouth. "Pay no attention to her. She's only pretending she's crazy. And I swear she can keep secrets."

Harry, who was a truly spectacular shade of red, glanced at Hermione. She was nearly as red as he was sure he must be but she just shrugged. Giving himself a shake he reached out and slid the lock on the door. He then pulled the shade over the glass. Last, he triggered the release for his wand. "Colloportus" he hissed.

Ginny's eyes widened. "That's an O.W.L. level spell."

"Yeah, well I can only do a few others so don't get too excited about it," Harry replied. He grabbed his bag from the overhead bin. "So, this will get out before long anyway, but I figure if you two are going to do a runner on us I might as well find out before I put much effort into making friends with you."

"Harry," Hermione protested. "That's a bit rude, don't you think?"

"It's the truth though, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't hurt to have a bit more tact than a cave troll you know."

"Whatever," Harry said. He focused on the other girls. "Ever heard of Parselmouths?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Harry reached into his bag and pulled Kaa out. "Meet Kaa," he said.

Both girls' eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. "Oh," Luna said, "that's better than secretly being a girl by a long shot."

"She's perfectly harmless," Hermione said. She held her hand out and Kaa traveled from Harry to her, up her arm and settled on her shoulders where she rubbed the top of her head against Hermione's cheek before settling down. "See, harmless."

Harry laughed. "Don't let her fool you," he said. "She was terrified the first time she met Kaa too."

"Y–you can speak with her?" Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded. "Yep."

Kaa flicked her tongue against Hermione's ear. "Stop that you," Hermione chastised. Kaa slipped down her front and coiled in Hermione's lap where she faced Ginny and Luna and raised up about half her length.

 _"Ssshe isss the one from your visssion?"_ Kaa asked.

 _"Pretty sure,"_ Harry hissed.

"Are you speaking with her?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded. "She can understand you if you want to say something to her."

"How long have you had her?" Luna asked.

"She found me just after I turned seven," Harry said.

"And you've had her ever since?"

"Yes."

"C–can I touch her?" Ginny asked.

"Ask her," Harry said. Ginny stared at him. "I swear she won't bite you."

Ginny glanced between Harry and Kaa. "Watch," Hermione said. She gently picked Kaa up, wound her around her arm then raised the serpent to her nose. Kaa flicked Hermione's nose with her tongue before stretching out to bump noses with her. Hermione turned Kaa around and held her out to Ginny. "If you want her to come, just ask."

Ginny swallowed. "You promise not to bite me?" Kaa moved her head up and down.

"Just hold your hand out and let her come to you," Harry said. Ginny cautiously raised her hand. Kaa bridged the distance. "Just be still," Harry urged. "She'll want to scent you first."

"Scent me?" Ginny whispered. "Meep," she squeaked when Kaa flicked her tongue against her fingertips.

"And now she'll come to you," Harry said.

"Ok," Ginny croaked. Kaa slipped forward, gliding up Ginny's arm to her shoulders and back down her other arm. Harry reached out to Ginny who held her arm up. Kaa traveled across the space and wound around his arm.

"She loves having her head scratched. Go on and try," he urged.

Ginny cautiously did so and found Kaa gently pressing against her fingers. "Wicked," she breathed.

Harry focused on Luna. "Would you like to say hi?"

"Yes please," she said eagerly.

Harry shifted so Kaa could bridge the distance between them. "Just hold your hand out and wait for her to come to you." Luna did as he said and, as with Ginny, Kaa flicked her tongue to Luna's fingers before moving across to her arm and up to her shoulders.

"She really is beautiful," Ginny whispered. Kaa stopped and swung round to her.

 _"Thank you."_

"She says thank you," Harry translated.

"You're welcome," Ginny said. Kaa dipped her head before swinging back round to finish traversing up Luna's arm around her shoulders and back down again.

Luna turned her back so she could look Kaa in the eyes. "Be safe my friend," she said.

Kaa hissed in reply, stretched forward and flicked her tongue against Luna's nose. "She says thank you and that your heart is a joy to feel."

"Thank you," Luna said. She held her hand out and Harry quickly moved to take Kaa from her. He held her up and bumped noses with her.

 _"We'll talk later."_

 _"The time of choosssing comesss. Remember your Ssspiritsss and you will be fine."_

 _"You can't just tell me what to do?"_

 _"I jussst did."_

"What is she saying?" Hermione asked.

"She's just complaining again about the list of things she's not supposed to eat."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Owls, cats, toads, rats."

Ginny shuddered. "It's too bad Percy's pet rat escaped. I'd have been glad to have her eat it."

Harry stared at her for a second. She had no idea just how happy he'd be to let Kaa eat that particular rat. "Yeah, too bad," he agreed.

"You should probably put her away, Harry," Hermione said. "Besides, I need to go to the toilet. And we should get our robes on as well."

"Yeah, sure." He quickly bumped noses with Kaa again and set her back in his bag before unlocking the door.

Hermione darted out. "Be right back." Over the next ten minutes, each of the girls and Harry made a trip to the loo and returned to their compartment where they pulled their robes on over their everyday clothes and quietly conversed for a bit. Luna had also pulled a paper from her bag and was working on the crossword.

"What's a nine letter, historical name for Ethiopia?" she asked.

"Abyssinia," Hermione answered. Luna wrote it down.

"She was right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"She's always right," Harry said at the same time.

"I've never gotten one right when she's asked," Ginny said.

"You have so," Luna said.

"Fine, I almost never get them right."

"To be fair, I don't ever ask you the easy ones," Luna pointed out.

"Ask her another one, Luna," Harry said.

Luna skimmed down her page. "No, that would hardly be fair," she muttered.

"What wouldn't be fair?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you've only known you're a witch for a bit more than a month so you can't possibly know too many of these. I wanted to find something they would know in the Muggle world as well."

"That's true," Hermione agreed. Harry could see just how much it cost her to keep her mouth shut. He'd be willing to bet his friend knew as much as either Luna or Ginny did about the magic world. Before Luna could find a good question the door to their compartment slid open once again.

Two hulking boys whom, excepting for their dark hair, instantly reminded Harry of his cousin, flanked a thin boy of average height and white-blonde hair. The blonde boy focused on Harry. "It's true then," he said, "they're saying Harry Potter is in this compartment?"

Harry couldn't say why, but he instantly took a disliking to him. "What if it is?"

The blonde stepped into the compartment. "This is Crabbe," he jerked his head to his left. "And Goyle," he jerked his head to the right. I'm Malfoy," he stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione surreptitiously slid her hand over Harry's and squeezed. Hard. It was good that she did. He hadn't expected this to begin so quickly and even if he had he wasn't sure he could have suppressed the instinct to plant Draco's face through the floor. "You're joking, right?" he asked.

Draco's ears pinked. "Joking? I'm not sure I get your meaning, Potter?" He pressed his hand forward. "I was just offering to help you make friends with the right sort."

Harry glanced at the others in the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle looked just as dim as Dudley ever had. Luna was watching them nervously. Ginny appeared to have taken the same sort of disliking to Draco as he had. Hermione gave a tiny shake of her head. Harry heaved himself to his feet and advanced a step towards Draco. "Well, you know, I'm touched, Draco, I really am. That you'd want to help me and all, because I did spend most of my childhood being raised by Muggles after my parents were murdered by a trumped up, half-blood, psychopath. But the thing is my godfather, Sirius Black, he caught up to me after he was exonerated, and he taught me to be able to tell the right sort for myself. So I hope you'll take this as the insult it's meant to be," he put his hand on Draco's chest and pushed him out of their compartment, "when I politely decline your offer for assistance and ask you to please go away."

Ginny covered a snort with a cough. "Think that's funny, do you," Draco snapped. He looked her up and down with revulsion. "No need to ask your name. Red hair, second-hand robes, you _must_ be a Weasley. Father says the only thing a Weasley is good for is having more children than they can afford."

"Better that than a pompous arse with a face like a ferret" she retorted.

"How dare you!" Draco lunged just as Harry slid the door closed. The blonde's face slammed into it. "YEOW!" he howled, holding his nose. Harry locked the door and smiled benignly at the other boy. It appeared Draco might go for his wand, but he suddenly turned to his left. Harry couldn't quite see what had drawn the blonde boy's attention but he and his thugs very quickly beat a hasty retreat. A few seconds later an older boy with red hair appeared in the corridor. Harry could just make out the badge on his uniform that called him out as a prefect.

"Prefect," he hissed. He unlocked the door and dove for the bench. Hermione slid next to him with her book while Ginny and Luna bent over the crossword.

The door of their compartment slid open. The four turned to the second, tall, gangly, redhead boy to enter their compartment that day. "Would anyone care to tell me why there is blood on the window?"

"Some boys were messing about in the passage earlier," Ginny said. "One of them fell and hit his nose."

"Messing about?"

"Yes."

"Which way did they go? Can you describe them?"

Ginny shook her head. "I only really saw them as they ran away. By the time we opened the door to look all we could see was the back of the last one. He was big and had dark hair. I'm sorry I can't help more, Percy."

Percy glanced at the rest of them. "Do any of you have anything to add?"

They all shook their heads. "Nope," Harry confirmed. "We heard a bang and by the time we looked it was just like Ginny said."

Percy's eyes slowly widened as he realized just whom he was speaking with. "Sweet Merlin, are you really Harry Potter?"

"Last I checked," Harry said.

Percy puffed himself up and stuck his hand out. "Percy Weasley. I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you, Harry."

Harry reluctantly shook the boy's hand. Where Draco's pompous arrogance had put him off before, Percy was putting him off with something he couldn't quite place his finger on. He only knew it creeped him out. But he was Ginny's older brother and he'd already made a bad impression on the first one he'd met. Now matter what Ginny felt about Ron, he figured not shaking hands with Percy now wouldn't earn him any points with her. "Nice to meet you as well," he said and shook his hand. "I imagine you already know Luna, and this is my friend Hermione Granger."

Hermione held her hand out. Percy absently shook it. "Yes, nice to meet you," he said, barely looking at her before his attention was on Harry again. "I'm sure I'll see you around Harry. I'm a prefect, so if you need any help finding your way, don't be afraid to ask."

"Cool," Harry said and went back to his book with Hermione.

"Is that Runes?" Percy asked. Before Harry could respond there was a commotion in the passageway.

"Best run, Percy," Luna said. "The train is infested with nargles there are probably all kinds of students doing things they shouldn't."

Harry and Hermione looked up in time to see Percy react like he was just realizing she was there. In fact, he probably was. "OI! Give that back!" a voice shouted from down the corridor. Percy was gone in a blink. Harry slid the door shut and locked it again.

"Git," Ginny grumbled.

"I think he had a crush on you, Harry," Hermione teased. Harry shoved her.

"I really do hope we can avoid going four for four today," Luna said. "And that really wasn't very nice of you, Ginevra."

"What did I do!"

"Saying Draco had a face like a ferret. I happen to have had a pet ferret and he had the sweetest little face, quite adorable. Now if you'd said he looked like an albino aye aye, I'd have agreed with you."

Hermione snickered. Ginny stared at Luna. "Is that even a real animal?"

"It is, Hermione giggled. "They're native to Madagascar."

"What do they look like?" Harry asked.

Hermione snorted. "Big eyes, long nose, large ears."

Ginny snickered. "Well that pretty much describes him, doesn't it?"

"That was a brilliant speech you gave him, Harry," Luna said. "It would appear you _are_ as eloquent as the books led us to believe." Even as he blushed Harry couldn't help grinning.

"Don't tell him that!" Hermione cried.

"I still say he needs work," Ginny said.

"Ohhh," Hermione groaned.

The rest of the ride passed quickly, with no further interruptions from bothersome snoopers or people looking for lost toads. But despite the stories and laughter they all shared, Harry noticed Ginny wasn't quite as excited as the rest of them. She was always the first to stop laughing and the last to join. Also, Luna seemed well tuned to Ginny's mood. She regularly took Ginny's hand and brought her back from wherever it was she drifted off too. Harry wasn't quite sure why, but it seemed familiar to him. Soon enough though they felt the train begin to slow and a female voice sounded in their compartment.

"All students are instructed to leave their belongings. They will be brought up to the castle for you."

Harry grabbed his bag and gently pulled Kaa from it. He didn't care that the appropriate individuals knew of his unusual companion, he was not leaving her to the care of the Hogwarts' elves. Especially if Simper's reaction was anything to go by; his mother's elf absolutely refused to be in the same room as Kaa. And she had never once so much as set foot in Harry's room since he'd arrived at the Briar Patch. Apparently elves and snakes were not friends, _ever_. He tucked her in the specially spelled pocket on his robes and left his bag on the seat.

When he looked up he caught Ginny and Luna watching. "Stick together?" he asked.

They nodded. "Of course we're sticking together," Hermione said.

Harry grinned. "Bril."

The train gave a jolt and the four of them quickly joined the throng in the corridor with Harry in the lead. Hermione followed with Ginny next and Luna in the rear. Each grabbed a handful of the robes of the person in front of them and held on tight so they wouldn't get separated. In short order they were out of the warm train and on the much colder platform.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, as promised, here we are back at Hogwarts. And as promised I think we can see things are going to be drastically different than JKR's version. Hopefully this will live up to expectations. As mentioned back way at the beginning of Muggles' Daughter, there would be instances where I borrow bits of text verbatim from JKR. You may notice that in places going forward. Again, it isn't much, but sometimes she was just so good there is little choice. Anyway, hopefully this was a good start for year one. I hope the meeting between Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna lived up to people's expectations.

One thing; seriously Harry, calling dibs, who does that!

Also, for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.

Last, as always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **The Sorting Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"FIRS' YEARS, OVER HERE!" quite possibly the loudest voice Harry had ever heard in his life bellowed. "C'MON GATHER 'ROUN'. FIRS' YEARS."

Harry pushed his way towards the voice, pausing when he got his first look of what was easily the biggest man he'd ever seen in his life. "Whoa," he said. Harry was sure the man was at least ten feet tall. He had thick, wild, black hair and his face was hidden behind a tangled black beard. About all you could make out were his eyes, shining like black beetles within all the hair. Harry was rather glad to have been warned that Hagrid only _appeared_ intimidating. Otherwise he was certain he'd look just as frightened as the rest of the students gathering near their chaperone. Harry didn't blame them. Even forewarned _he_ hesitated. And he rather thought Hagrid might not have been the best choice for this situation. For goodness sakes, better than half of the students around him had only known of the magical world for a bit more than a month and they toss Hagrid at them?

"Alrigh' you lot, settle down now, settle down," Hagrid called in a bit quieter voice. But then he startled a squeak out of about half of them with another, "ANY MORE FIRS' YEARS?" A few more stragglers, appearing just as frightened as the rest, timidly joined the group. "Alrigh' then, name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the Keeper o' Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts an' it's my job t' deliver yeh t' the care o' perfessor McGonagall. But firs' we gotta take a little boat ride across the lake. Follow 'long an' keep up now." He turned and headed down a dark and narrow path.

Harry set off with his train in tow. He very nearly had to run to keep up with Hagrid's massively long strides but thankfully, it wasn't far. "Yeh'll be getting' yer firs' look o' Hogwarts in jus' a min'."

There was a collective, "Ohhhh."

They came around a bend and the path opened onto a small beach with the waters of a great black loch lapping at the shore. A flotilla of small boats sat just at the waterline and across the loch, standing sentinel atop a high mountain was Hogwarts. The windows of its many towers and turrets sparkled beneath a starry sky. It was quite the sight indeed.

"Alrigh' in yeh git now. No more'n four t' a boat." Not wanting to be split up, Harry moved quickly to grab a boat and held it while the three girls clambered in. He gave it a little shove and jumped in himself. Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, bobbed next to them. "Everyone in?" he called. "Right then — FORWARD!"

The boats weren't as fast as the ones Harry and his mum had rented at Disney World, but they managed a good clip and they did it silently. He glanced back and counted. With their boat and Hagrid's, there were twenty-six boats fanned out and spreading wakes across the loch. A sudden scream drew his attention to his left.

"IT'S JUS' THE SQUID," Hagrid shouted. "NO NEED T' BE 'FRAID O' IT."

"Squid?" Hermione croaked. Harry craned his neck and sure enough he could make out a large shape in the water behind them. A long tentacle rose up and seemed to wave at him before it veered towards one of the boats.

"AAIIEEE! GET AWAY FROM US!" Harry thought he recognized the voice as that of Draco Malfoy but the moonlight wasn't enough for him to see much more than shapes and shadows so he couldn't be certain. What he did see though, was the squid slam its tentacle in the water to send a giant splash up and drench the students in the boat.

"AAEEEIIII!" they screamed.

"SEBASTION!" Hagrid roared so loudly Harry fell off his seat. He found himself in a tangle with the other three occupants of his boat.

"Sorry," they all cried and tried to untangle themselves. By the time they had regained their seats, they were approaching the cliffs below the castle and it looked like they were going to run right into them.

"WATCH YER HEADS!" Hagrid shouted. He ducked just in time to miss hitting his head on the top of the small cavern that suddenly appeared in the cliff face. Harry didn't bother. He could have been standing and passed safely under the opening. The tunnel was lit at regular intervals and was narrow enough that the boats remained in single file for quite a distance. They went on long enough that Harry wondered if they might not be directly under the castle by now. It was only a minute later the tunnel opened to a large, well-lit cavern. The light seemed to come from the walls and ceiling of the cavern itself. Hundreds of massive stalactites, appearing like the drippings of a melted candle, hung from the ceiling. Some of them were so long they nearly reached the surface of the water. Across the cavern a series of docks and a boathouse had been built and beyond the boathouse a staircase spiraled up and around a truly colossal natural column and disappeared into the ceiling of the cavern.

"Bugger," Ginny whispered. Harry agreed. It was stunning.

"Hardly a fitting word for something so beautiful, Ginevra," Luna sniffed.

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said.

"You're quite welcome, Hermione." Harry stifled a laugh. It appeared both he and Hermione might have gained an ally in annoying each other.

The boats glided across the still surface of the water and slid into the spaces along the docks. "C'mon now," Hagrid called.

Harry followed the others from the boat, ending up at the back of their train of four and the last of all the students following Hagrid up from the docks to the steps. They reached the base of the column and began winding their way around it. Up and up they went right into the ceiling where they entered what appeared to be a giant hole some twenty feet in diameter drilled right into the ground. Well above him Harry could see Hagrid leading the column of students up the stairs that jutted out from the wall and just as his feet actually left the cavern, the progression came to a halt. "Everyone out o' the cavern?" Hagrid called down.

"Yes, Sir!" Harry called back.

"Right then, watch yer feet!" There was a grating sound and a slab of rock slid over the opening to the cavern below. Harry jumped up a step, crowding Ginny on hers.

"Sorry," he said.

"Not a problem," she answered.

"Hold on now," Hagrid called, and a second later, "UPWARD!"

There was a jerk that sent Ginny stumbling into Harry, and then like some kind of magical escalator, the stairs began winding themselves up and around the walls of the giant tube. Ginny righted herself, blushing as she looked up at Harry. "Sorry."

He smirked. "Not a problem." Round and round and up and up they went. The longer it went on, the more Hermione pushed herself into the wall. There was a railing, but Harry knew it didn't matter to his friend. "Excuse me," he said to Ginny and moved up to Hermione's step so he was between her and the railing and the drop back down. He took her hand in his. "Aright?"

She nodded. "Fine." It was close to five minutes before the magical escalator ground to a halt. "C'mon!" Hagrid called. Harry waited patiently for the line to move and started up with Hermione; a glance over his shoulder and he got smiles from both Luna and Ginny. Apparently they weren't bothered by heights. Once they'd all reached the landing Harry stood behind Hermione with Ginny and Luna crowding supportively one either side of her.

Before them, stood a humongous door. It was made of wood and had thick bands of iron strapped across it. Hagrid reached for a knocker that was large even in his massive hands and banged it three times. The door cracked open with a stupendous crash and swung wide. Standing three steps up on a very wide staircase was professor McGonagall. She was dressed in dark green robes and Harry's first impression of her from Diagon Alley was reinforced. This was not a witch to mess with. Though if his mum was to be believed, she was really very fair and cared deeply for all students, not just those in her house. "The Firs' Years, Perfessor."

"Thank you Hagrid. I shall take them from here."

"Oh yeah," Hagrid said. He held a toad up. "Anyone lost a toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville said. He darted forward and took the toad from Hagrid only to find Professor McGonagall's gaze on him when he looked up again. Harry was quite glad Trevor wasn't his pet. "Sorry," Neville croaked, sounding very much like his pet indeed.

"Very good then," Professor McGonagall said. Without another word she turned and hurried up the stairs. Clearly they were expected to follow and the students hastened after her. There were only twenty or so steps till they reached the main entrance to the castle. It was big enough the whole of the barn back at the Briar Patch would have fit in it. Huge sconces, holding torches as big around as Harry's head, cast their light about. To Harry's right must have been the main doors of the castle. They were easily twice the size of the door that led to the caverns. To his left were another set of massive wooden doors from behind which a hum of excited voices thrummed. Directly across from them was a hallway and a superb marble staircase led to the upper levels. Professor McGonagall led them to the hallway underneath the stairs and into a room adjacent to what Harry figured was the dining hall. She waited until the last of them had filed into the room and the door had closed.

"Now," Professor McGonagall began. Her eyes narrowed and she stopped. "What happened to you four?" she asked sternly. It was all Harry could do not to laugh. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and a dark haired girl had been the ones the giant squid had splashed.

"The squid splashed us," Draco said.

"I see." Professor McGonagall took her wand out and trained it on them. A few seconds later steam began rising off the four. "Now," she said. "In a few moments you will go through these doors and join the rest of your classmates. But before you can take your places, you must be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your home while you are at Hogwarts. You will attend classes with your housemates. Together, through hard work, you will earn points for your house. Rule breaking," she paused, "will result in loss of points for your house. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. This is a great honor and I hope that you will each do your houses proud. The houses are Gryffindor, of which I am the head, Ravenclaw, headed by Professor Flitwick, Hufflepuff, headed by Professor Sprout and Slytherin house, headed by Professor Snape. Each house has produced many great witches and wizards and I wish all of you the best as you begin your journey here at Hogwarts… Are there any questions?"

Harry glanced around but no-one seemed to be willing to step forward and ask anything. "Very well then. I shall return for you shortly. I suggest you take a moment to make yourself presentable while you wait so that you might make a good impression on your classmates." Without another word she left. The students glanced around nervously at each other.

"Do you have any idea how they sort us?"

"I think it's a test of some sort."

"My brother said we have to wrestle a troll, but I think he was lying."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Wrestle a troll," she muttered so only the four of them could hear. "Only if we have to wrestle you, Ron." Harry snorted while Hermione bit her lips to keep from laughing too loudly.

"I really rather hope that isn't the case," Luna said. "I prefer avoiding Ronald as much as possible."

"Do you really not know?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I think there's some kind of compulsion that doesn't let people who've been sorted tell people who haven't how it's done. I've never once heard anything and I've got five brothers who've been through it already plus my mother and my d–dad…" She paled as she trailed off and suddenly appeared near tears.

Luna wrapped her arm around Ginny. "I'm here." Ginny nodded shakily. Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione.

She shrugged helplessly and reached for Ginny's hand. "Are you ok?" Ginny quickly swiped at her cheeks and Harry tried to crowd in so no-one would be able to notice her distress. He was thwarted when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and spun around.

"I thought I told—WHAA!"

Harry grabbed the offending hand, pulled, ducked and flipped his attacker. "Don't ever touch me again," he snarled.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried. She pulled him back by the collar of his cloak and Ron scrambled to his feet.

Ginny stepped between Ron and Harry. "I told you to go away, Ronald."

Ron glowered at her. "Mum told us to watch after you."

"You," Ginny snorted, "watch after me. That's a laugh if I've ever heard it."

"I'm warning you, Potter," A collective gasp came from the crowd at Harry's last name, "stay away from my—" Ron didn't get to finish his threat because Ginny hauled off and kicked him in the shin. "YEOW!" he howled and began hopping around.

"Next time it'll be in the stones, Ronald."

"I say, what's going on here?" Harry whirled around to find the room had filled with about twenty ghosts floating at head height. They were pearly white and transparent, and they were _ghosts_!" He'd been warned, but still, they were _ghosts!_

"Oh my," Hermione gasped. Harry smirked. Apparently she was just as astounded as he was.

"Must be the first-years waiting for the sorting," a short and rather rotund ghost said.

"But of course," his companion agreed. He was much taller than the first ghost, was dressed like an aristocrat from the 1600s and had a large frilly collar around his neck. "I say, what's wrong with that one, hopping about like that?"

"Perhaps you should try that, my friend. Your head might finally fall off and you'll be invited to join the Headless Hunt this year."

"Do you think?"

"Couldn't hurt…"

"We're already dead!" they cackled together. The tall ghost grabbed his leg like Ron and began hopping about. His head soon began wobbling oddly till it tipped clean to the side and hung by a thin bit of ghostly skin and muscle. There were a number of screams and one girl fainted dead away. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and about tore it off. The ghost stopped hopping about, reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and set his head back in place. "So sorry about that," he said cheerfully. "Good luck to you on your sorting." He and his companion floated away.

"I'm the Fat Friar," the rotund ghost called, "Hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff. That's my old house you know."

"Did you see their faces?" the tall ghost cackled as they drifted through the wall.

Harry exchanged looks with his three friends. "Bugger," Ginny said.

There was no chance to reply because the door opened. "Come along," Professor McGonagall said. Harry glanced at the girl who had fainted. She seemed to have more than enough help though so he hurried along with the others into the Great Hall.

If the entry hall was massive, the Great Hall lived up to its name. It was _ginormous_ ; easily twice as large. The torches in the sconces here were as big around as his entire body. The ceiling appeared to open to the night sky with hundreds of stars and the moon hanging in it. It was quite impressive; even if it was nothing more than an illusion. Four long tables ran the length of the hall and the students of each house were sat at them. Opposite the doors on the one end of the hall was a fifth table set on a raised step. A dozen or so professors were sat at it; including one wizard with a long white beard. He wore spectacles, purple robes splashed with the planets of the solar system whirling about and a matching wizard's hat.

Dumbledore.

Harry suppressed a flash of rage. This was the man who had placed him with his aunt and never looked back. And there on his left was Professor Snape. Rage again, for the man who betrayed his mum. Hermione slipped her hand into his. "Easy," she said. Harry squeezed her hand and followed the rest of the first-years to the front of the hall and took his place as he waited to be sorted. Centered directly in front of the head table was a four-legged stool with a tattered old wizard's hat sat on it. Silence descended on the hall and after a few moments the hat began to move. A seam opened, a mouth formed and it began to sing.

Another year has begun

So gather round, gather round

Listen well while my song is sung

Long ago four friends sought to teach

They gathered and built this castle

The walls of which their enemies could not breach

Divide you I must

But never fear

In me you can trust

I'll look in your head

And find you a place

There you will make your bed

Be you of Heart like Gryffindor

Will you create a tale

To match those of yore

Or perhaps your mind

Like that of Ravenclaw

You wish to match in kind

Will you make your stand

As did Hufflepuff

With the loyalty of your hand

Is it ambition that makes you thrive

Then come to Slytherin

For none could match his drive

Enjoy your place

For unique each you are

And for each there is space

But as you grow

If it is your wish to be great, remember this

It is the seed of all you must sow.

The hall burst into applause and the hat bowed to each table before settling back down in place as if there was nothing abnormal about it at all. Professor McGonagall stepped up. "When I call your name, you will come forward and sit upon the stool. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

"I knew George was lying," Harry heard Ron hiss.

"Eejit," Ginny muttered.

Professor McGonagall unfurled a scroll and drew a breath. Harry was positive he saw her glance at Dumbledore and give him just the tiniest smirk before she called the first name. "Zabini, Blaise." The whole Hall went dead silent. Harry thought the reaction was a bit much just because she had started at the end of the alphabet instead of the beginning. Blaise turned out to be a tall black boy. He walked to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and everyone waited.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Slytherin house applauded loudly and professor McGonagall took the hat from Blaise. He hopped from the stool and went to join his new house.

"Goldstein, Anthony," Professor McGonagall called. A rush of whispers swept the hall while the boy came forward. Harry thought he saw Dumbledore give what appeared to be a long-suffering sigh. Anthony was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw and the next name was called. "Weasley, Ronald."

Ron pushed past, bumping Harry in the process. "Sorry," he said without glancing back.

"Fecking eejit," Ginny muttered. Harry was forced to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing out loud. Ron climbed on the stool and the hat was sat on his head. It seemed to take a bit longer than it had for either Blaise or Anthony.

"Gryffindor," the hat said. Harry couldn't help thinking the hat didn't sound particularly pleased with the decision.

But if the hat wasn't pleased, Gryffindor house was raucous with their approval of their new member. Percy greeted Ron at the table with a handshake. Unlike their stiff older brother, two identical boys who must have been the remaining brothers he hadn't yet met, greeted Ron with back thumping hugs and nuggies.

"Well it was that or Hufflepuff," Ginny said under her breath. Harry glanced at her. There really seemed to be little love lost between her and her brother.

"Bones, Susan," Professor McGonagall called. Harry perked up a bit. He wondered if she was related to Amelia Bones, the director of the DMLE. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair slipped confidently through the crowd and climbed up on the stool. The hat was sat on her head and Hufflepuff quickly had their first new member.

"Weasley, Ginevra," Professor McGonagall called.

Ginny gathered herself. "I don't care what house you're in, you're still my friend," Harry hissed.

"Mine too," Hermione said.

"I'll always be your friend," Luna encouraged.

"Thanks," Ginny said and quickly moved to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and they waited, and waited… and waited. Ginny had paled and it looked like she was arguing with the hat. Harry shifted nervously. He could think of only one reason she would argue with the hat.

"Slytherin!"

Unlike the students who had gone previously, Ginny didn't jump up excitedly. Nor was there any clapping or cheering to be heard from the Slytherin table. She took a moment to gather herself before she took the hat off and handed it to Professor McGonagall. Harry followed her eyes as she looked over to the Gryffindor table. Her brothers, no, strike that, the whole of Gryffindor house stared at her dumbstruck. Percy was shaking his head back and forth and Harry couldn't tell if it was because he couldn't believe it or if he disapproved. Her three younger brothers got over their shock and their faces turned ugly. Ginny raised her chin, turned and walked to the Slytherin table. Harry glanced up at the head table. There was only one professor who didn't appear shocked by Ginny's placement and she seemed to be staring blankly off into space. She seemed so out of it Harry wouldn't have been surprised if she suddenly started to drool. He turned his attention back to Ginny. She took a seat at Slytherin table as close to the head table as she could. Not a single of her housemates welcomed her and those nearest her slid away. Her only reaction to their treatment was to pale further than she already had.

Harry missed the next bit of the sorting. His entire focus was on Ginny and willing her to look at him. She remained stoically focused with her hands in her lap and her eyes downcast on the table in front of her. Desperate to give her some support he didn't realize what he was doing till he felt his magic building in the pit of his stomach. _LEGILIMENS!_ he thought ferociously. It wouldn't be till much later that night that Harry would think to be surprised that he actually managed to project himself outward to her. He didn't have eye contact and he didn't penetrate her mind, but it caught her attention and she looked up sharply. "Friends," he mouthed, holding her eyes.

Hermione nudged him. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Friends," Harry mouthed again before turning his attention to Hermione. "Did you see the way people reacted?" he whispered.

"Rather impossible to miss. Her brothers won't even look at her unless it's to glare daggers."

"Does it matter to you?"

"Of course it doesn't," Hermione said. "I can't believe you'd even ask me that."

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called before Harry could reply.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Ravenclaw for sure," he said.

She smirked and made her way to the stool. Harry was rather surprised that it took the hat as long as it did. But not as surprised as when it announced, "Gryffindor!" Hermione pulled the hat off and shot him a smile before making her way to the Gryffindor table where she was warmly greeted.

Luna shifted to stand a bit closer to him. "I do sometimes hate when I'm right," she said.

"You knew she'd be placed in Slytherin?" he asked.

"The last year has been very hard for Ginevra, but she is very driven."

"She is?"

"She already knows she wants to be a curse-breaker. William sends her curse-puzzles all the time. She figured one out last week that had taken the Goblins a year. She's very smart."

"Then why wasn't she placed in Ravenclaw?"

"I rather imagine because she's strong enough to survive Slytherin."

"Was your comment about her brothers and asking you tomorrow in regards to how they'd react to her being in Slytherin?"

"You're rather observant for a boy, Harry. Have you figured out why professor McGonagall is jumping back and forth about the alphabet?"

"I imagine, because she wants me last."

Luna gave him an appraising look. "Yes, but why?"

"She's twisting Dumbledore's tail."

"Very observant."

"Lovegood, Luna," Professor McGonagall called.

Luna smiled. "I rather suspect I won't see you again till tomorrow, Harry, so I'll say goodnight now."

Harry smiled back. "Good luck, Luna."

She actually skipped her way to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched her head before announcing, "Ravenclaw!" Harry's eyes were on Ginny while Luna was sorted and she seemed to sag before she managed a smile for her friend. He glanced to Hermione who also looked a bit sad that Luna hadn't joined her. He turned his attention back to Ginny who remained alone and friendless at the Slytherin table. Each new addition avoided her and a glance at the Gryffindor table showed her three youngest brothers laughing each time it happened. Percy simply ignored the whole scene. Harry's dislike of them grew with each passing moment. Coming from where he had he knew just how important family was; whether it was by blood or not, and that they could treat her so poorly incensed him.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"About bloody time," Draco grumbled, "Forcing me to stand here all night like a common servant." Harry found himself wishing the squid had done a bit more than splash the pompous little twat. Drowning would have been acceptable.

"Slytherin!" the hat called. It had barely touched the boy's head. Harry watched him make his way over to the table where he was accepted easily by the rest of the house. Actually he was greeted with what might have been deference by a large number of the students. Ginny, however, didn't even bother to look at him. There were only three left to be sorted now; another boy and a girl with long blonde hair. Megan Jones went to Hufflepuff while Michael Corner went to Ravenclaw and finally it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry!" Even before his name was called he noticed Dumbledore and Snape sitting up a bit straighter. And with the calling of his name a rush of whispers filled the hall.

"Is it him?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

"Can you see his scar?"

Harry glowered at the last. Despite being at least a few years younger than the Hufflepuff boy it was enough to make him turn red and look away. Harry turned from him and found Hermione giving him a painful smile. He sighed and climbed on the stool. She'd understand, once he explained… he hoped. Professor McGonagall set the hat on his head.

 _Put me in Slytherin,_ he thought. For a moment nothing at all happened. Apparently he'd taken the hat by surprise.

 _Well, I can't say I expected that. Nor did I expect to find all these deceptions in this head of yours; most impressive._ Harry pulled everything back and slammed the gates of his citadel shut. _Impressive indeed._ He could feel the hat poking around at his walls and did his best to shadow it. Something told him the hat was toying with him. Well, Mrs Tonks said power trumped everything and that he had it in spades. He guessed he'd find out how true that was if it came to it. _Now how can I sort you if you won't let me look?_

 _Just put me in Slytherin._

 _Obviously either very brave or very stupid,_ the hat said. _Perhaps Gryffindor then._

 _NO!_

 _And obviously very intelligent._ The hat seemed to ignore him. _These walls cannot possibly be natural. And that serpent, you've been trained. By whom I wonder?_

 _I'm not telling,_ Harry said. He moved to reinforce where the hat was probing. _I'm warning you._

 _Loyalty as well. Fear not, Mr Potter, I have never once revealed what I have learned within the heads of my students. Your secrets are safe with me._

 _I'm still not telling you anything. Just put me in Slytherin._

 _Why? Make no mistake, I agree, you could do well in Slytherin. But it will be very difficult. Wouldn't you rather be with your friend in Gryffindor? I'm certain she'll be disappointed you're not with her. Quite the surprise to find a Muggle-born student who is a trained Occlumens, did the same person instruct you?_

Harry ignored the hat's question. _We'll be fine._

 _Yes, I think you will. Tell me why you want to be in Slytherin and I'll consider it._ Harry felt the hat retreat from trying to penetrate his citadel. _Give me a reason why I should give you what you ask._

Harry thought about it. What was he willing to share to get his way? He chanced a glance at Ginny. Anything, he decided. Four years of dreams needed an answer and the way things looked, the Darkness he'd seen in his vision of her was already threatening her. Luna even said she'd had a very difficult year so the Darkness may have been building even more than he knew. He pulled up the memory of the vision he'd had the night Kaa had bonded with him and pushed it outside of his citadel walls.

 _Hmm,_ the hat mused. _And this occurred the night of your bonding?_

 _Yes._

 _I am not inclined to go against forces of this nature._

 _Then put me in Slytherin._

 _I wish you luck, Mr. Potter._ "SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed. From the high table came the sound of a glass shattering. The rest of the hall was dead silent. Harry looked for Hermione. "Sorry," he mouthed.

She gave him a small smile in reply. Harry hopped off the chair and offered the hat to Professor McGonagall. She seemed incapable of doing anything but staring at him. "Sirius said you were fair," he challenged. She snapped out of it and took the hat from him.

"Please take your seat, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Ma'am." But for a single pair of chocolate brown eyes locked on his, Harry ignored everyone else in the hall as he walked to the Slytherin table. She followed him the whole way, turning as he passed behind her then turning back the other way to face him as he sat down next to her. "What else would you expect from a Parselmouth?" he asked. In the still silent hall his voice carried loudly and there wasn't a single person who didn't hear him.

"Did he say—"

"He can't be. Parselmouths are evil?"

"But he defeated You-Know-Who."

"But he's in Slytherin."

His hope to fly under the radar for as long as he could already in tatters Harry took a deep breath and stood up again. The hall immediately fell silent. "My parents were betrayed by two people," he said. "One of them was a Gryffindor… The other was a Slytherin." His eyes swept the hall and passed over the head table. Dumbledore and Snape were as pale as the ghosts he'd seen earlier that evening. "All I ask is you give me a chance." Fully aware of the disbelieving stares – Ginny's the most heavy of them all – he sat down and turned his attention to the high table and Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall hissed.

He gave a start and hurriedly climbed to his feet. "Yes, well, truer words have never been spoken. Never judge a book by its cover and never judge a person by the prejudices of the past," he said, gaining his stride. "But enough of that. Welcome." He spread his arms wide. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'm certain you are all quite famished so let the feast," he clapped his hands together, "Begin."

The tables instantly filled with food. Spotting his favorite, Harry reached for the roast beef. If there was an advantage to not having anyone else willing to sit near the two of them it was first crack at the various dishes. He turned to Ginny and offered her the platter. "Roast?"

She was still staring at him like he had three heads. "Are you for real?"

"Are any of us?" he countered. "Or is it all just a dream?" She stared at him for another few seconds before she reached out and pinched him. "Ow!"

"Guess we're awake," she said.

Harry smirked. "Maybe. Ask me again tomorrow."

"What is it with you and Luna and tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. Do you want roast or can I set this down?" Ginny took it from him and turned her attention to filling her plate. Harry kept an eye on her as they ate. She'd taken a fair bit but was mostly pushing it around on her plate. He cautiously put his hand on hers. He didn't know if she felt the same jolt of electricity he did, but she did look sharply at him. "You aren't alone," he said.

"Thanks, Harry."

He squeezed her hand before letting go and going back to his dinner. "Eat something, even if it is just dessert."

Ginny glanced at the tray of cakes, biscuits, tarts and brownies. "Harry," she said and reached for a brownie, "I think you and I are going to be great friends."

"Good," he answered. He leaned over and stage whispered. "Cause just between you and me, everyone else in this house hates me." Ginny snorted and started coughing and it was a good thing no-one was sitting across from them because they'd have been sprayed with brownie.

He pounded on her back. "Alright there?"

"Fine," she gasped. She grabbed a glass of water and downed it. "Fine."

Harry chuckled and went back to his dinner. Despite the whispers and looks they continued to draw, they managed to eat without further incidents and Harry quite stuffed himself. Probably he should have skipped the second helping of cherry pie, but it was his favorite… and it was _really_ good.

Harry took the relative peace of dinner to concentrate on a task Mrs Tonks had set him. Perhaps the greatest concern in sending him to Hogwarts was the rage he held towards Professor Snape. She'd wanted him to spend as much time as possible watching and studying him before his first potions class. It would help him to be able to control his reactions when he eventually did interact with the man. Of course, now that he'd gone and got himself sorted into Slytherin house, it was more imperative than ever that he be able to control himself around his potions' professor. If he couldn't, he'd never be able to protect his mind from him. And Mrs Tonks believed Snape to be as good, if not better, than she was. Harry found that to be a very frightening thought. Though he did have one thing to fall back on if deception failed; brute power. But that was a last resort, not their preferred course of action.

Eventually dinner and desserts were cleared and Dumbledore was rising from his seat. He tapped his class with a spoon a few times and waited for the students to quite. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few start of term announcements. First, new students are advised that the Dark Forest, as always, is forbidden. He glanced at the Gryffindor table. "A few of our upper class students would do well to remember this also." Harry wasn't sure whom the comment was directed at but Ginny's twin older brothers seemed to be garnering more than their share of attention from their housemates.

"Second, our Caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the use of magic in the hallways is not allowed. And lastly, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to any student not wishing to die a most horrendous death."

Harry's jaw literally dropped. What in the buggering hell were they keeping in a school that required a warning like that? He was seriously glad Hermione's parents hadn't been there to hear that. It might finally have pushed her father to say enough is enough and send her to some other magical school. He felt eyes on him and sure enough, across the hall Hermione was looking right at him. The look on her face said it all. 'What the hell kind of school is this?' Harry could only shrug.

"And with that," Dumbledore said, "off to bed with you."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

And here we go being forced to split chapters again. Part two will post tomorrow. I promise.

Also, for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.

Last, as always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.

Also, a reminder, if you'd like a response to your review, I can't respond to guest reviews. You need to create a profile, sign in and then leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 2: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **The Sorting Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"And with that," Dumbledore said, "off to bed with you."

Harry stared at the man incredulously. "He's barking," he muttered. "After a warning like that he finishes with, 'Have a nice sleep.'"

Ginny snickered. "You're hilarious, you know that, don't you?"

"Alright you runts, on your feet." Harry turned and found the students of Slytherin house rising with the first-years gathering near a large, hard looking boy with shaggy black hair and girl with long blonde hair. Harry thought she would have been pretty if not for the scowl of derision on her face.

"You too, Weasley, Potter," the girl snapped.

"They give you a warm fuzzy feeling, don't they," he quipped before heaving himself up.

Ginny quickly followed. "Stay close," she hissed.

Harry started to take her hand but stopped. He knew enough about Slytherin house from Mrs Tonks that he didn't want to give the impression either of them, Ginny especially, were weak. Instead he softly answered, "Promise."

"Right then you lot," the girl spoke. "Follow me." Harry, Ginny and the rest of them did. The girl led them from the Great Hall to the hallway under the stairs and down to another staircase that they descended to a large landing where she stopped. "Now that we're away from the rest of the morons in this school," the girl said, "my name is Stephanie Chambers. This is David Bellamy. We are your fifth-year prefects. Abigail Langer and Philip Stranton are your sixth-year prefects. Slytherin's seventh-year prefects are Nadia Provst and Gregory Yancy; remember their names. In his infinite idiocy, the Headmaster," she sneered disdainfully, "has failed to pick a Slytherin for either head-boy or the head-girl positions. I would be highly disappointed to hear any of you ever approached them, but should some of you fail to live up to the standards of Slytherin house, William Windsor of Ravenclaw is head-boy. Head-girl is Kate Middleton of Hufflepuff. Let's go." She spun on her heal and hurried down another set of stairs.

"Move!" David Bellamy snapped.

Most of Harry's housemates quickly did as they were told. Harry did so only so fast as to not push David too far. He wasn't going to be bullied ever again but he couldn't count on the same luck that had allowed him to get away with throwing Ron earlier if he went around doing it to everyone in the school. Besides, there was always the possibility he'd run into someone better than he was. Also, the vast majority of his and Hermione's magical study had been theory, the Mind Magics and their Animagus training. They'd done just enough actual spell work to keep them from mutinying. As a result, their repertoire of spells was limited. _Strategically_ limited, but limited all the same. So he didn't fancy being on the wrong end of a fifth-year's wand his first night at school either.

"You would do well to remember what my last name is and treat me with a bit more respect than the rest of this rabble." Harry glanced back. Draco Malfoy was staring the older boy down.

"Sorry," Bellamy said.

"I shall overlook it this time."

Harry turned before either of the two boys saw him watching. His dawdling had allowed enough of a gap to open between he and Ginny and the rest of their housemates that he felt comfortable talking softly to her. "I have the feeling it won't be very long before I'm forced to explain a few things to Draco."

"Harry," she warned. "You need to be careful. His father is really powerful. He's even on the board of governors for the school."

"So is my godfather," he replied. "He also controls the seat being held in my name. He's just as wealthy, if not more so than Draco's father, and he has the minister tied up with a half-dozen lawsuits. Draco may be able to make the rest of these pure-blood morons grovel at his feet, but not me." He glanced over at Ginny. She was staring at him like she didn't know what to do with him.

"How did you end up in Slytherin?" she demanded.

"How did you?" he countered.

"I couldn't convince the hat to place me anywhere else," she said bitterly.

"Funny," Harry said, "I wouldn't _let_ it place me anywhere else." She blinked. "I have something I need to give you before we go to sleep tonight."

"What?"

"Quit talking!" Stephanie snapped.

Just then Draco shoved his way between Harry and Ginny. "Get out of my way." Harry spilled forward, rolled, spun and swept Draco's legs out from under him. He was back on his feet almost faster than Draco's head had smacked the flagstone floor. Harry kept his eyes on Draco while he held his hand out to Ginny. She stared up at him from where she had fallen. "Warning number two, Draco," Harry said.

Draco sat on the floor his face purple with rage. The rest of the students had all stopped and were watching in dumbfounded silence. Even the prefects seemed incapable of doing anything. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Draco screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" Ginny cried.

Harry spun and grabbed the first arm within reach. Using his opponent's momentum against him he tugged, ducked and sent Crabbe flying over his shoulder to land flat on his back. Harry then slid sideways and gave the onrushing form of Goyle a shove in the back. The boy stumbled forward and crashed into a suit of armor. Harry's wand slid into his hand and he leveled it on the girl who had ridden in the boats from Hogsmeade with Draco and his two goons – he thought her name was Pansy. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand found the pressure point and pressed till she dropped her wand. "Let me explain this in terms you can understand," he hissed dangerously. "I destroyed Voldemort–" there was a collective gasp from every student in the hall, "–when I was still in nappies. Do you really think I can't swat you like a fly?"

"What," a soft voice sibilantly asked, "is the meaning of this?" Everyone but Harry whirled to face the newcomer.

"Professor Snape," David croaked.

Professor Snape stepped from the shadows of a side corridor Harry hadn't even noticed was there. "Indeed." He spoke without moving his lips, and put the strangest inflection on his words. It made them seem very menacing. "I shall ask again. What… is the meaning of this?"

"Potter attacked us!" Draco cried.

"Sir," Professor Snape said.

"That's a lie," Ginny protested Harry's innocence.

Professor Snape looked sharply at her. "Silence," he said, drawing the word out painfully. Ginny pressed her lips together tightly. Snape held her for a second before suddenly turning on Draco. "Potter attacked us, Sir, Mr Malfoy," he drawled. It was strange, the slow, deliberate speech coupled with sudden, sharp movement. Harry was seriously creeped out. How could his mum ever have liked him?

"Yes, Sir," Draco croaked. Harry suppressed a smirk. Apparently he wasn't the only one unimpressed by Draco Malfoy.

"Get – Up." Once again Snape drew his words out and snapped 'up' off with a sharp 'P'. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle climbed to their feet and Snape's eyes traveled over everyone watching. "Is this true, Miss Chambers?"

She glanced between Draco and Harry and Harry fixed her with hard eyes. She quailed. Apparently his little threat to Pansy had registered with at least one person. "I–I'm sorry, Sir. I was facing the other way and didn't see how it started."

"Mr Bellamy?" Snape droned. Harry turned his eyes on the male prefect; daring him to lie as well. He knew Stephanie had seen the whole thing. She'd just been afforded the first chance at an out.

"S–Sir?"

"Is – It – True?"

Bellamy glanced at Draco. "Y–yes, Sir."

"Coward," Harry said.

Snape rounded on him. "Did I say you could speak?"

"Shall I provide a memory to be viewed by pensive?" Harry retorted. "I'll happily press the case all the way to the board of governors… Sir."

"Release her," Snape hissed. Harry let Pansy go and she cradled her arm gingerly.

"Sir, I demand—"

Snape grabbed Draco by the front of his robes. "SILENCE!" he roared, spittle flying from his mouth. He shoved Draco into Crabbe and Goyle, sending them all spilling to the floor again. "Get them in their rooms," he snarled. "Potter, Weasley, follow." He turned and stalked down the hallway he'd come from.

Harry picked Pansy's wand up and offered it to her. "Wonder if it's mine now," he mused.

She snatched it from him. "Bastard."

"If it is, I'll give you a Galleon for it."

"NOW!" Snape thundered. Harry gave Pansy a last smirk before grabbing Ginny by the arm and hauling her along till she managed to stop stumbling. They hurried after Snape down into the bowels of the castle. He finally stopped next to a black suit of armor. It held a sword, point down on the floor with the hilt between flat palms. Snape twisted the sword one full turn. There was a clunk, and a crack opened in the wall revealing a door that swung inward. "In," he said, once again drawing the pronunciation out.

Harry stepped through with Ginny close behind. They found themselves in a dimly lit office. The walls were lined with shelves holding hundreds of bottles and phials. Snape stepped past them to a massive desk that was meticulously organized. He ignored the chair, instead choosing to stare into the small fireplace and the feeble heat the fire within was emitting to the room. There were no other chairs so Harry and Ginny stood and waited in silence that drew on far longer than was comfortable. Ginny shifted slightly and Harry edged so they were standing shoulder to shoulder.

"The two of you are to stay away from Draco Malfoy."

"Then tell him to stay away from us," Harry retorted.

Snape whirled. "I did not give you permission to speak."

"So."

Snape turned purple with rage. "I should have known better than to hope you might be graced with a bit of your mother's sense. Instead you are exactly as I feared you'd be; nothing more than a clone of your arrogant father."

"As I've no memory of him, I wouldn't know," Harry retorted. "But then, since you were the one who got him killed, you'd know that wouldn't you, Professor?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Snape exploded. He advanced on Harry threateningly. Harry pushed Ginny back and braced himself. He'd spared with people bigger than him, but this was an adult and his skill would only go so far against the size and strength he was facing. Kaa however was ready. She spilled from Harry's pocket and reared between them. Snape stopped after only his first step. The three of them, Snape, Kaa and Harry faced off.

 _"Kaa, come here please,"_ Harry hissed. She slowly backed away from Snape and Harry bent to retrieve her. She coiled around his arm and he moved her so she could stretch across his shoulders. Harry knew his mum and everyone else would not be pleased with him. He'd already managed to get himself in two near and two actual fights and now was facing down the biggest fear they'd had in sending him to Hogwarts. But if there was one thing his mum had instilled in him it was that she would always back him if he were standing up to someone bullying him. She'd also, even if she didn't know it, given him the seeds of an idea for getting Snape to keep away from him.

"My mum has a message for you, Sir."

Snape stared at him, clearly not sure what to do with him. "Your mother?"

"Yes, she said to tell you, that Hades couldn't be bothered to come up with a unique Hell just for you. He simply planned to chain you to the same mountain as Prometheus. She asked him if he might grant her the creation of your punishment instead. He was very pleased with the idea."

Snape paled beyond his already sallow complexion. "That's impossible."

Harry shrugged. "Believe what you want. My mother visited me. _She_ told me to run away from my aunt. _She_ led me to Sirius when he was freed… And she told me she was _very_ much looking forward to seeing you again." Harry used every bit of his training, every trick Mrs Tonks had ever taught him to keep his emotions in check while Snape stared at him with horror in his eyes. He had planned to keep this course of action as his ace in the hole but circumstances had him going all in instead. He just prayed Snape wouldn't actually try using Legilimency. Harry was pretty certain it would be a disaster for him if Snape did. Snape slowly backed away from him and Harry let out a slow breath.

"I will deal with Draco. In the mean-time, you will stay away from him." He stalked to the door and held it open. "Come." Harry and Ginny hurried to follow.

Five minutes later Harry was in his dormitory. With no more words than necessary, Snape had delivered the both of them to their rooms and dragged Malfoy from his. Harry had been assigned to share a room with Blaise Zabini and the other boy was already in his bed with the curtains closed. He'd have to ask Sirius later what he knew about the boy's family. But first he needed to get back to Ginny. Harry quietly opened his trunk and dug a pouch from it, stuffed it in his pocket and hurried back to the Slytherin common room where she was waiting for him. "Alright?" he asked, sliding into a chair at a study table with her

She shrugged. "I've been worse."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "You and me both." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "Is your bed a four poster?"

"Yes."

"And you have a bureau on one side, and a desk on the other, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Harry drew a quick diagram depicting her bed, bureau and desk. He then put a star on each of the bedposts and the outside edges of the bureau and desk. Next he opened the pouch and shook out six of the rubies in it. Each of them was about half the size of a marble and he set them on the six stars on his diagram. "Stick one of these on each spot I've marked. Once you've done that, prick your finger and put a drop of blood on each stone in turn. It doesn't matter where you start; just make your way counter-clockwise around the pattern. When you get back to the start, put a drop of blood on your wand and touch it to the first stone. You only need to put a drop of blood on your wand at the first stone, but you need to touch your wand to each of the stones in the same order as you went the first time."

"A blood-line ward," Ginny said, "Those are really strong."

"Yep," Harry agreed.

Ginny frowned. "Harry, I can't take these."

"Ginny, please; I've heard some real horror stories about Slytherin house. And you and I are off to a really bad start. Just take them so I know you'll be safe."

Ginny hesitated. "What about you?"

"I've got more. Plus I have Kaa. Please, Ginny, just take them."

"You're sure."

"I'm positive."

She considered for a second. "Why are you doing this?"

Harry smiled. "Because you're my friend."

She thought about it for another second. "Ok, I'm going to agree just so we can go to bed and I'll really feel a whole lot better about that if I know no-one is going to be able to get me in my sleep. But you and I are going to sit down and talk about this and everything else first thing tomorrow."

"Deal," Harry agreed. He swept the jewels up and handed them to her. "See you in the morning?"

"Wait for me for me for breakfast?"

"Meet in the common-room at 7:30?"

"7:00 I want to talk before we go."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

* * *

Ginny considered the letter she'd just read. She was going to have to do some thinking about what it meant. The letter and the argument between Bill and their mother regarding the used wand her mother had tried to give her both needed considering. She'd been too upset, relieved, and then distracted that morning to really catch the fact that Bill, and not her mother, had won that fight. It wasn't even so much that he had won; it was that he had put his foot down and told her, in no uncertain terms, his decision and not hers was law. The letter in her hands reinforced that. Bill, and not their mother was the legal head of the Weasley family and if there were any question regarding parental approval for her to participate in an activity, the question was to be asked of him; not their mother. Bill had already spoken to Professor McGonagall about it and that should be that, but if their mother tried to interfere, he'd wanted her to know she could appeal to him. In both cases she was grateful for it. Actually she was _very_ grateful. She knew her mother would have prevented her from participating in flying classes and now she couldn't… But there was something in there that bothered her and she wasn't quite exactly sure what that was yet. Unable to figure it out she folded the letter and carefully tucked it away in her trunk.

For a few seconds she considered unpacking and setting her space up but she was very tired and didn't want to disturb her roommate. Besides, she would have time tomorrow to do that. Decided, she pulled her pajamas out, climbed into bed and pulled the hangings closed so she could change. It really had been late by the time Professor Snape had delivered her and Harry to their rooms, and then she'd needed to sneak back to the common room because Harry had wanted to give her the ward stones. That was another thing that she really needed to think about.

The ward had been just as easy to set as Harry had indicated. Of course that was only the case because the stones he'd given her had been prepared and charged and all she'd needed to do was connect them, key them to her blood and activate them. The question was why he had them to begin with. Given the events of the day she was more than glad he did, but she hadn't been prepared for such an event. Bill had never said a word about setting a ward on his things while at school so she rather doubted it was common at all. So why was Harry prepared for it? She couldn't come up with a reason other than there must be one. Hopefully she'd be able to find out why tomorrow.

She rolled to her side. Harry certainly was interesting. She'd been very surprised when he hadn't ditched them all to go join Ron and that other boy; what was his name, Nelson, or Norvile, no, Neville, that was it. But he hadn't. He'd stayed with them. Not only had he stayed with them, he'd defended Luna to her brother. She was pretty sure he'd have been willing to fight him if the threat of her Bat Boggey hadn't sent Ron running. Despite everything, she couldn't help smiling a bit about that.

Bill had written the spell into the margin of one of his old textbooks and it had stuck in her mind when she'd come across it. She'd been as surprised as anyone the day she'd wandlessly hexed Ron and the twins with it. They had switched the shampoo to make her hair fall out; on her tenth birthday no less. Seriously, who was that stupid? Ron being Ron had gotten a second taste of the spell the day after Bill had taken her to get her wand – ten inches, yew with a dragon heartstring core and yes, she was very pleased with it. Bill had been decidedly displeased with her for the hexing though and she'd only gotten her wand back this very morning. But honestly, she'd still been fuming over her mother's betrayal. She'd absolved Ron of any wrongdoing and given him a bloody nimbus 1500 and he went and taunted her by calling her princess… what did he expect was going to happen? Stupid Git!

Ginny flopped to her back. Speaking of stupid gits, even turning around three times to retrieve things her brothers had forgotten wasn't enough. Fortunately Bill had flat refused to turn around a fourth time so Ron could retrieve his collection of famous witch and wizard cards. Good thing, that. They'd made the platform with less than five minutes to spare! She'd been furious with her brothers. But the delays had created one good thing. She'd been spared a long goodbye from her mother. Yes, she was still angry about the wand incident. And after today she was also beginning to regret telling Ron he didn't need to pay her back for the broom. She angrily rolled to her stomach and punched her pillow. Why couldn't she sleep? Harry, Her brothers, Luna, Hermione… Slytherin.

She was in Slytherin house. A tear slid down here cheek. She hadn't wanted Gryffindor. She'd wanted to be different and had hoped for Ravenclaw. She'd known that was where Luna would go and they'd have been together. But if not Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff would have been fine as well. But the hat wanted her in Slytherin. _It_ had said she was smart and driven and Slytherin was the perfect place for her. She'd been dismayed.

The hat had argued she was strong enough. She could withstand the pressures of the house and emerge as a symbol of a pure-blood witch from Slytherin who did not carry the prejudices of the pure-blood set. She could help bridge the differences between the houses and heal the rifts in magical society.

She told the hat she didn't give a rat's arse about healing the rifts in wizarding society, she just wanted to be a curse-breaker like her brother and if it put her in Slytherin she would torch it. The hat had countered that some people were born to greatness and others had it thrust on them and stuck her there anyway.

"Bloody hat better hope I never get my hands on it again," she muttered. Her mother was going to hate her, her brothers already did and she was an outcast in her house. She was always the odd one out. Bill and Charlie were the only ones of her brothers who could be bothered with her. But they were so much older than her she couldn't always count on them being around. Her father, well, he was gone. And for some reason her mother seemed to take things out on her now more than ever. And now she had gone and got herself sorted into Slytherin. Percy had probably already sent an owl off home. She flopped to her back and pressed the pillow over her face. If she were lucky, maybe she'd suffocate before morning.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bed and fumed. Percy had docked her five points for fighting with Ginny's brother Ron and they weren't even to start class till the day after tomorrow. The stupid git had spouted off in the common room that Harry was obviously a dark wizard because he'd been sorted into Slytherin. Of course she had defended him. The argument had gotten heated, with the two of them face-to-face screaming at each other. He'd made the mistake of trying to push her. So she threw him. She then held him down and warned him if he ever touched her again she'd break his arm before letting him up.

"So much for making friends," she muttered. Worse, she owed Harry a galleon now for being the first one to be docked points. Though she had to admit planting Ron's face in the floor was well worth a Galleon. She'd never met anyone who grated on her as quickly as he had. There were also the few older girls who, if the looks they'd given her were anything to go by, had seemed quite impressed by her actions. She gave a soft snort. She'd been away from home less than twenty-four hours and gotten herself in four fights already. Harry really was a bad influence on her. Before he'd come into her life, even though she was perfectly capable of it, she'd never been willing to stand up for herself. Now she seemed incapable of backing down.

She sighed dejectedly. She was crushed Harry wasn't in her house. She'd been certain they would both be in Ravenclaw. Instead she was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. She was best friends with her supposed enemy. Well, there was no way she was going to let their friendship go the way of Lily and Professor Snape's! Harry would never do to her what Snape had done to his mum. She was certain of it. The hat had placed her in Gryffindor for a reason. Well, she could be brave enough to be the Muggle-born best friend of a Parselmouth, half-blood Slytherin Lord no matter what the rest of the idiots in Gryffindor said!

She let out another sigh. It had all been going so well. The two of them had made friends with Ginny and Luna on the train. Both girls seemed very nice and they'd all gotten along famously. Harry had especially taken to Ginny. She couldn't help smirking at his inability to even talk to her at first. No doubt about it, even without him having called dibs – who does that anyway – she'd have caught that he was crushing big time on the redhead. It was kind of surprising though. Harry had only ever crushed on girls much older than he was. This crush might actually lead to something. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Her mind traveled to Luna. The blonde girl might have been a bit odd at times but she seemed very nice. It hadn't been hard to see she was very protective of Ginny either. It had been most noticeable when Ginny had mentioned her dad and Hermione wondered what had happened that Ginny couldn't talk about him without breaking down.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a humming sound coming from her lap. She grabbed for the mirror and activated it. "Where have you been?" she demanded the instant she saw Harry's face. "I've been trying to call you for an hour!"

Harry smirked. "I got in a fight with Draco, had to talk with Snape – he really is as frightening as Tonks says by the way – and then needed to teach Ginny how to set up the ward stones for her room. I only just climbed into bed myself."

Hermione stared at him. "Did you lose points?" she eventually asked.

"No."

"Drat."

"Seriously?" Harry exclaimed, "you've lost points already? What did you do?"

"I beat up Ron because he called you an evil git. I think, as I was defending you, I shouldn't have to pay you."

Harry pretended to consider for a moment. "Yeah, nope. I want my money or I'm telling your mum you lost points before we even started classes."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Remind me again why I even like you?"

Harry seemed to sober in the mirror. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I got sorted into Slytherin."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you can really be daft sometimes."

"Does that mean we're still going to practice Legilimency tomorrow?"

"I'm not going to be the one to tell Mrs Tonks we didn't if we don't."

"Me either," Harry agreed. "Ginny and I are meeting at 7:30 to go to breakfast. Do you want to eat with us?"

"Can we?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess we'll find out." He thought about it. "Meet you at the staircase at 7:45?"

"Alright."

* * *

Luna closed the curtains of her four-poster and settled back on her bed. It was quite comfy and there were plenty of blankets. That was nice. It was already quite cool in the tower and she wished the fire were going in the stove. She was very worried about Ginevra. Just as she'd expected, her friend had been sorted into Slytherin. And just as expected, her brothers had turned on her. She had never gotten on with those four. She made a mental note to learn the warming charm her father used on her bed at home. If it was cool now, then it was probably going to be very cold come winter. Even with the stove going. Ron had always been mean to Ginevra, and just like her friend, Luna didn't like how lazy he was. She had helped Ginevra do Ron's chores more times than she could count. It was too bad Kai hadn't come with them, but the fairy had disappeared the day after Ginny turned eleven and neither of them had seen her since. Fred and George, they were only ever nice to Ginevra when they wanted something from her. The occasional prank was all well and good, but to make her hair fall out on her birthday, that was just mean. It really would have been nice for both of them if the fairy had come along. Kai was ever so kind. But she hadn't and that was that. Of course they had Harry and Hermione now. Harry especially seemed a good friend to have. She hoped Ginevra was warm enough. The Slytherin dormitories were supposed to be down in the bowels of the castle with the dungeons. It was bound to be even colder down there. Cold reminded her of Percy. It described him perfectly. He wasn't really mean but he wasn't nice either. He was cold. He didn't have time for anyone but himself and was a bit arrogant. Harry had stood up to Ron and that Draco boy – she really didn't like him – for them. It had been quite nice to have someone do that. Ginevra was the only friend she had ever had so it was ever so nice to make a new one. It was a good thing Ginevra had Bill. He didn't suffer the same myopic view of the world that said all Gryffindors were good and all Slytherins were bad. Ginevra would never lose him. She hoped Percy hadn't written home about Ginevra being sorted into Slytherin already. Mrs Weasley was not very open-minded. Harry really did seem the loyal sort, didn't he…? Yes, he did. Hermione too. She tried not to think about Charlie too much. He made her tummy feel funny. But he'd always been good to Ginevra so she was willing to put up with a funny tummy when she did think about him. She rather suspected Harry would be only too happy to fill whatever void Ginevra needed him to. She hoped her friend would let him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat down heavily on the chair in his study. Things were much worse than he'd feared. Harry was far from the compliant, broken child he'd hoped would walk through the doors of Hogwarts when he'd placed the boy with his aunt so many years ago. He was instead, intelligent, driven and quite capable of standing up for himself. Never mind the altercations with Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, his spies in the castle reported the boy had even refused to be cowed by Severus. What he wouldn't give to know what had happened in Severus' office. A sharp knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. The door swung open and Severus walked in.

"Headmaster."

Dumbledore poured a glass of whisky for his friend. "Well?"

Severus took the glass, drained it and slammed it down. "The boy is every inch his father's son. He is arrogant, disrespectful and should be expelled for attacking Draco, Vincent, Gregory and Pansy.

Dumbledore sighed. "Will the claim stand up in front of the board?"

Severus scowled. "There are, perhaps, mitigating circumstances."

"Severus, you must set aside this hatred of James and see Harry for who he is. The boy was placed in Slytherin after all. Certainly that indicates he is different from his father."

"A placement you were dismayed by, I might point out. Or was it simply a muscle spasm that caused your goblet to shatter?"

"I will admit I was surprised by his placement in Slytherin. But many fine witches and wizards have come from your house. I have faith Harry will prove himself as well."

"Your faith is misplaced, Headmaster. If the eventual defeat of the Dark Lord rests on that boy's shoulders, we are all doomed."

"Make no mistake, Severus, Harry is our, your, only hope," Dumbledore said sharply.

Severus spun around and paced to the window where he stood silently for nearly a minute before speaking. "What would you have me do?"

"Watch over him. Keep him safe."

"Draco will be difficult."

"I'm certain you will manage." Severus grunted. "Tell me what happened between them?"

"You don't know already?"

"Not every nook and cranny of this castle is under observation at every moment."

Severus huffed exasperatedly but strode to Dumbledore's pensive where he extracted a memory and deposited it in the basin. "See for yourself." He stirred the contents with his wand and the scene billowed up in ghostly form. Dumbledore stood and joined Severus.

"Interesting," he mused.

"Interesting?" Snape asked. "He man-handles two boys twice his size without trying and that is your observation?"

"This meshes well with the report Minerva brought of meeting him. She said that Sirius claimed Harry was studying martial arts and that he was good at it. I'm rather concerned with his threat against Miss Parkinson though."

"I rather suspect Miss Parkinson is as well. Given the circumstances, I won't even be surprised if her wand has switched allegiances to him."

"The Trace will have prevented that," Dumbledore said dismissively. "I believe I will need to speak with Harry regarding this. Tell him to report to my office after lunch tomorrow; say 1:00.

Severus quirked a brow. "Are you certain that is wise? Has Black not warned you to stay away from the boy?"

"The boy was in a fight that saw one student sent to the hospital wing and damaged a priceless suit of armor. It is well within my duties to question him."

"Very well then. If that is all?"

"Yes. Thank you Severus."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

I don't have a lot of comments at this point. Obviously things are different; the biggest being Harry and Ginny. I really wanted Harry to be a high achiever. I know he saved the stone and saved Ginny and a bunch of other things JKR had him do. But he was never a high achiever. His mum and dad were. Maybe his dad to a lessor extent, but his dad did become an animagus without a teacher and he, along with Sirius, Remus and Peter created the Maurder's Map. I wanted a Harry capable of competing with that legacy.

Last, as always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Settling In Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The morning following the sorting found Harry up early and heading for the Slytherin common room. They day was mostly devoted to first-year students. They were due at breakfast no later than 8:30 and would receive their class schedules at 9:30. After that they had orientations till noon. After lunch they were free, but were encouraged to spend the time before dinner exploring the castle so they might find the quickest routes between their classes.

He hurried into the common room with two minutes to spare to find Ginny already there. She was sat on a large, comfy looking armchair and appeared to be sleeping sitting up. He studied her for a second before joining her. She seemed paler than she had the previous night and there were dark circles around her eyes. He figured she probably hadn't slept well. He crossed the room quietly and sat down opposite her. She opened her eyes but closed them again on seeing who had joined her. Harry tipped his head back and closed his eyes. It really was too early. Especially for how late he'd been up.

"I've dreamed of coming to Hogwarts since as long as I can remember," she said. "Now I just keep hoping this is a nightmare." Harry picked his head up and focused on her. She opened her eyes. "It's not, is it?"

Harry reached over and pinched her. "You feel pretty real to me."

"Luna knew."

"That you'd be sorted into Slytherin?"

"It's what she meant when she told me to ask her tomorrow about Fred and George." Harry nodded. "I don't think I can go out there," she whispered.

"Sure you can."

She closed her eyes tightly and a single tear slid down her cheek. "I suppose this is what I get for wanting to be different."

"Different is good," Harry said. "I like different."

"What do you think your parents would say, if they knew you were in Slytherin?"

"Well," he hedged. He hated lying to her, but the secret of his mum being alive was too important to chance telling her. "I know what Sirius will say and I like to think my parents were a lot like him. I think they'd tell me to make them proud and that they loved me."

"I know what my mother will say. She'll tell me how disappointed she is and want to know how I could betray her like this."

Harry frowned. "Will she really do that?"

"Yes."

Harry leaned towards her. Reaching out, he held his hand up. Her brow furrowed so he just raised his brow and gave a little jerk of his head. She caught his meaning and cautiously reached up and placed her palm flat to his. For the second time Harry felt the jolt of electricity shoot up his arm and this time, by the way her eyes suddenly widened, he knew she did as well. He spread his fingers and hers wove into his. "If she really says that," he said, "then I say it's her who is betraying you." They stared at each other for a long moment before he eventually tugged her hand. "Come on, I told Hermione we'd meet her for breakfast."

"How could you have talked to her already?"

Harry grinned. "Later."

Five minutes later the two had reached the entry hall. Hermione was waiting for them and she quickly ran over and hugged Harry. He returned her hug tightly. When she let him go he held his hand out. She rolled her eyes but slapped a galleon in his palm. Harry flipped it and quickly pocketed it. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Whatever." Hermione turned to Ginny. "Morning, Ginny. It was really mean the way people treated you last night. I hope you know I don't care what house you're in. I'm happy you're my friend."

Ginny gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Hermione. I'm glad to have you as a friend as well."

Hermione slowly began bouncing on her toes. "Watch out," Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You're about to be hugged," Harry said. "It's best to brace yourself."

"Shut it you," Hermione said.

"I don't mind if you hug me," Ginny said.

"Oh good," Hermione said and launched herself at the smaller girl. Ginny staggered back under the onslaught.

"I tried to warn you," Harry said.

Hermione let Ginny go. "Oh this is so nice, to have made two new friends already. At least I hope Luna considers me a friend."

"I'm sure she does," Ginny assured her.

"Let's go see if we can find her," Harry said.

"Oh, that would be a good idea," Hermione agreed. "I'd hate for her to think we'd left her out." The three quickly moved through the doors of the Great Hall and sure enough Luna was sitting alone in the empty hall. She spotted them and waved.

"Come on," Harry said. He led Ginny and Hermione over. "Mind if we join you?" he asked.

"I was saving you seats," Luna said. "It would be ever so nice not to have done so in error." She hugged Ginny tightly. "Good morning, Ginevra. I hope you aren't too disappointed with your placement."

Ginny returned her hug and sat next to her. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I rather suspected, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Luna cocked her head. "Should I have? I think that would have upset you. I don't like to upset you. Have I upset you by not telling you? If I have, I'm very sorry."

"It's ok, Luna," Ginny said. "I just wonder how you know some of the things you do sometimes."

"I ask myself that all the time," Luna answered. She shrugged. "I shant ask the two of you if you had a good night. I rather suspect your housemates were even more boorish out of sight than they were at dinner." She focused on Hermione. "But how was Gryffindor house?"

"Yeah," Harry added with a smirk, "how was Gryffindor?" Hermione kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"Alright I suppose," Hermione said. "Most of them were nice and my dorm-mates seemed friendly enough."

"Why did you kick Harry?" Luna asked

"Because he's annoying," Hermione said.

"She's just mad I won our bet," Harry retorted.

"Ohhh," Luna said. "What did you bet? Was it that Ronald still wets his bed? If I had bet that he does, would I have won?" Ginny spurted juice across the table and started coughing. Luna pounded her back.

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione. She shrugged. Apparently you had to deal with a bit of oddity if you were friends with Luna. "No, that wasn't our bet," Hermione said.

"Oh," Luna said sadly. She brightened almost instantly though. "Can we make it a bet then…? I'll bet he eats his boogers too."

"Ewww!" Hermione squealed. Harry snorted and started hacking on a mouthful of eggs. Hermione pounded his back.

"Luna," Ginny gasped, "stop. Please."

"Thanks," Harry choked.

"You're welcome," Hermione said.

"Luna, I love you, but you're gross," Ginny giggled.

"But I'm not the one eating my boogers," Luna protested.

"STOP!" Harry, Hermione and Ginny cried.

"The bet was who would lose house points first," Hermione said quickly.

Ginny and Luna's eyes widened. "You lost points already?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"How did you manage that?"

Harry snorted. "She beat Ron up."

Ginny and Luna's mouths dropped. "You beat Ron up?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I didn't really beat him up. I just kind of threw him like Harry did before the sorting."

" _You_ did _that_ to my brother?" she whispered.

Hermione fidgeted. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he said Harry was an evil git because he was sorted into Slytherin."

"Hermione," Luna said, "I think I love you." Hermione turned scarlet.

"The best part is, she lost points and she only beat up one person," Harry said gleefully. "I beat up Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and didn't lose a single point for any of it."

Hermione rounded on him. "You did what!"

"Beat them up," Ginny said and launched into the tale.

"That is so not fair!" Hermione grumped when Ginny finished.

"Can you teach us Judo?" Luna asked.

Harry glanced at Hermione. She was still one level above him and was the only one of them to have ever done any teaching at the studio. "Sure," Hermione said. "But it's lots of work. Harry's been practicing for a bit more than two years and I've been practicing since I was three."

"I don't care how much work it is," Ginny said. "Bill wanted me to take martial arts classes once but my mother would have had to bring me to them and she refused. She can't stop me from doing them if you're teaching me."

"But won't your mum be angry when she finds out?" Hermione asked. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"My mother can be as mad as she wants," Ginny said. "Bill is the head of the family. She only put a stop to it because he's in Egypt and he couldn't take me to the classes himself."

"Oh," Hermione said. "If he's your brother, how is he the head of your family?"

"There are very old fashioned laws in our society that haven't been changed," Luna said. "Ginevra's mother and father married under a ceremony that essentially made her mother, her husband's property. It's all very convoluted. But when Ginevra's father died, William became head of the family. His word is law. No matter what her mother says, if William says the opposite, that's the way it will be."

Hermione stared at her, slowly going pale. "Does that happen for every witch?"

"No. There are new ceremonies that make women equal partners with men. And even for the old customs the man can emancipate his wife after the marriage is consummated. She would then be the head of the family no matter if she had a son who was of age or not. Ginevra's father never emancipated her mother and because of that William's decisions are final."

"I'm never getting married," Ginny said. "It's not worth risking never being able to make your own decisions."

"Me either," Hermione said.

"It's really just the old families that do it anymore," Luna said. "You simply have to make sure you use one of the modern ceremonies and you have nothing to be worried about."

"It's still not worth it," Ginny said.

"I agree," Hermione said.

"I'd never do that to my wife," Harry said. "I'd never force her to be anything she didn't want to be and I'd never make it so our son could tell her what to do."

"Well," Luna said, "it might be trapping Ginevra's mother, but it's also the reason Ginevra will be allowed to participate in quidditch and any number of other activities if she wants. Her mother can't stop her because William will let her."

Before anyone could say anything, Percy and the rest of Ginny's brothers appeared behind her. "Ginevra," Percy said stiffly.

Ginny turned to face them. "Yes?"

"I think it goes without saying how disappointed we are in you."

"Then why _are_ you saying it?" Luna retorted. "If you don't have the decency to stand by your sister, then at least have it to leave her alone."

"I'm surprised at you, Luna," Percy said. "I've always thought you were intelligent. What would your father say if he knew you were associating with a Slytherin?"

"As my mother was Slytherin, I believe he would say he was proud of me for supporting my friend and that you are an ignoramus simpleton with an over inflated ego and a small brain." She shrugged. "I could be wrong though so I shall remember to ask him when I write him later today." Harry bit his cheeks to keep from laughing. Next to him, Hermione was holding her hand over her mouth. Percy's mouth flapped and the twins couldn't seem to help themselves from snickering. Ron seemed angry, if also a bit confused.

"She basically said your brother is stupid, Ron," Harry said.

"I know what she said," Ron snapped back.

"Oh, sorry, you looked like you needed a translation. My mistake."

"Quiet, all of you or I'll take points off," Percy said. Harry pantomimed zipping his lips and throwing the key away. He grinned manically at the older boy. Four fights, getting one over on Snape, and now this, Sirius was going to be so proud of him. "Don't test me, Potter," Percy warned. Harry winked, speared a sausage and raised it to his lips. He paused, frowned and unzipped his lips before popping the sausage in and zipping his lips again.

"Is there a problem here?"

Ginny's brothers whirled around. "Professor," Percy yelped.

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said.

"No problem at all, Professor," Hermione said. "Ginny's brothers were just telling her it didn't matter that she was sorted into Slytherin. She was still their sister and they loved her regardless."

Professor McGonagall raised a brow imperiously. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Professor McGonagall swept the four first-years with her sharp gaze. Harry smiled at her. "Well I am glad to see you forming friendships outside of your houses," she said. "One point to each of you." She turned around and focused on Ginny's brothers. Ron looked at the floor. The twins plastered innocent smiles on their faces while Percy shrank back and swallowed nervously. "I suggest you get breakfast; you especially, Mr Weasley. Your orientations begin in fifteen minutes."

Ron paled. "Yes Ma'am," he croaked and scurried away. Professor McGonagall swept away from them leaving Ginny's three remaining brothers standing stupidly behind. Harry held a fist out to Ginny.

"What?" she asked.

"Fist bump," he said.

"Fist bump?"

"Yeah, you know, like a high-five only it's a fist bump."

Ginny gave him a look like he was crazy. "What for?"

"Because with two of us, we're ahead of them. And with the five points Hermione lost last night we're beating the pants off Gryffindor." He turned to Hermione. "And I won a galleon off her." He bumped his own fists together. "Boom, Lion girl."

Hermione glowered at him. "I'm going to make you eat that galleon tomorrow night."

Luna leaned towards Ginny. "I think the wrackspurts must be multiplying. Either that or there is an infestation in Slytherin house. You should wash your hair with bubotuber puss as a precaution."

"If I drown Harry in it will it cure him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it would kill the wrackspurts, yes. But it would also kill Harry. I doubt you wish that to be the outcome."

"Don't bet on it," Hermione muttered darkly.

"Ahem," the four turned to the voice.

"Drat," Luna said. "I thought you had left. What do you want now?"

"I believe I was speaking to my sister when you so rudely interrupted," Percy said.

"No, you were belittling your sister when I pointed out you were being an idiot. There's a difference," Luna countered. Percy puffed himself up.

"Perc," Fred or George, Harry hadn't a clue which, said while tugging on his brother's sleeve.

He rounded on them. "What?"

The other twin jerked his head. "McGonagall's watching." Percy's head snapped to her. She beaconed him to her.

"Run along like a good little boy now, Percy," Harry taunted. Fuming, Percy stormed away, leaving only the twins.

"Got yourself some right mouthy little friends there, Sis," one of them said.

"Better than back stabbing brothers, who laughed every time someone refused to even sit next to her," Harry said.

"Just go away and leave me alone," Ginny said. She turned her back on them. Luna followed suit. Harry and Hermione, who were across from them, continued to glower at the older boys.

"Come on, George," Fred said. He tugged his twin's arm. "It's not like we ever wanted the little snake around anyway."

Harry was half way to his feet when professor McGonagall's voice rang out. "All first-years will please follow me."

"Don't worry, I know where they sleep," Hermione hissed.

"Right," Harry agreed. He focused on Ginny and his anger surged. Her brothers' parting shot had obviously hurt. It even seemed as if something in her eyes might have died. He reached across the table and put his hand on hers. "Remember what I said, they're betraying you, not the other way around."

She gave a weak smile in return. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry was feeling pretty overwhelmed by the time the four of them were seated at the Ravenclaw table for lunch again. Hogwarts was just as amazing as his mum had described. There were hundreds of staircases; some of them only appeared on certain days and others randomly changed where they went from day to day. Still others had a trick step that if you didn't remember to jump you'd fall through and end up trapped till one of the professors came and got you out. There were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickled them in just the right spot, doors that led nowhere and doors that were really just walls pretending. The people in the paintings were forever moving about to visit with their friends so you couldn't count on them as landmarks. Most of them were happy to direct you though if you needed it. The various statues, suits of armor and even a few potted trees liked to move about as well.

There were also dozens of ghosts about the castle. Some of them took a perverse pleasure in popping up in front of you just so you'd walk through them. It had happened to Harry on the tour and felt like he'd been plunged into a bath of ice water. And there was a poltergeist, Peeves. He'd been waiting to ambush the first-years on their tour of the castle and dumped bottles of ink on half a dozen of the students before Professor McGonagall had chased him off. Harry was disappointed Peeves hadn't managed to get Ron, Draco or any of the others he was having issues with.

They had also met the caretaker; one Argus Filch. Harry didn't think he'd ever met a more cantankerous person in his life. They'd had to sit and listen to him drone on for twenty minutes while he read a list of banned items. Filch also owned a cat, Mrs Norris. Harry instantly took a disliking to the scraggly, bulbous-eyed creature. The feeling must have been mutual because she had flown at Harry and clawed his arm bloody before Professor McGonagall had petrified the beast and ushered them along. Kaa had been hissing her desire to eat the creature from Harry's pocket for the last hour. Harry hadn't told her she couldn't. At the very least he was going to give the thing a good kick the first chance he got.

"How is your arm, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Fine," he answered. "Wish I could say the same for my robes. Stupid buggering cat."

"Harry," Hermione complained.

"What?" he demanded and shoved his arm with shredded robe sleeve in her face. "Do you see what that thing did to my robe?"

"It's no reason to swear."

"Buggering, buggering, buggering," Harry retorted. "That thing nearly claws my face off and you're worried about my language?"

"Your face is fine. At least it's as fine as it normally is, which isn't saying much."

"Ha. Ha."

Luna grabbed his arm and pushed his sleeve up. "You really heal quickly," she said. The claw marks on his arm were already completely scabbed over and were even starting to shed that in places, revealing a thin white line.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I always have. It's even faster since Kaa bonded with me."

Luna cocked her head back. "I almost forgot about her. Where is she?"

"In my pocket."

"Can you bring her out?" Luna asked. Harry hesitated, but he noticed Ginny perk up at the idea. She had been very subdued since the run-in with her brothers at breakfast. Ron had also made a few remarks during orientation that she had overheard, further souring her mood. He was reaching into his pocket when, once again, someone decided to pick a fight with the four of them.

"What are you two doing?"

By the badge on her robes she was the sixth year Slytherin Prefect. Harry thought her name was, Abigail, but wasn't certain. "You are?" he asked.

"Abigail Langer," she answered. "Your Prefect. And I want to know what the two of you are doing eating at the Ravenclaw table."

Harry glowered at her. Seriously, did he have a sign on his back that said, 'EASY MARK,' or something like that? "Eating," he said. Hermione let out a soft groan beside him.

"Slytherin House does not eat at the Ravenclaw table," Abigail hissed.

"I wasn't aware houses ate at all," Harry retorted. Hermione elbowed him but Harry ignored her.

Abigail turned scarlet. "You know what I meant, Potter."

"I did?" he asked. "Oh right, wizard and all I forgot about my mind reading skills." He focused on her intently. "Nope, I'm just getting that noise you hear when you put a seashell to your ear." It was too much for Ginny and she let out a little giggle.

Abigail rounded on her. "Shut your mouth, Weasley. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"For what?" Ginny retorted.

"For not knowing your place, blood-traitor."

Harry was instantly on his feet. "I'm sure you heard about last night, Langer," he said in a low voice. "Do you think that little threat to Parkinson didn't apply to the rest of you inbred, pure-blood morons?"

"Potter," Professor Snape drawled sibilantly from behind him, "why is it I once again find you at the center of another disturbance?"

Harry kept his eyes on Abigail. "Just your good luck, Sir."

Snape leaned over slightly and ominously hissed. "I am not amused."

Harry kept his eyes on Abigail. "Sorry, Sir. I'll try harder."

"Five points for your cheek, Potter," Snape hissed. Harry pressed his lips together tightly. Apparently his run in with Snape the previous night hadn't bought him much. Snape straightened and focused on Abigail. "It is not against the rules for students to intermingle with those of other houses, Miss Langer. If Potter and Weasley choose to lower themselves from the standards of Slytherin house there is little that can be done."

"Yes, Sir," she answered through gritted teeth.

"Besides, it is likely Potter will be leaving us before the end of the day anyway." Harry whipped around. "The Headmaster has requested your presence in his office, follow me." Without another word Snape whirled and stormed away, his robes billowing behind him. "Now, Potter," Snape called when Harry didn't immediately follow.

Harry stumbled his way out from the table, tripping and falling as he did. It brought a wave of laughter that covered his hissed plea to Hermione, "Sirius, call him. Ginny knows," as he scrambled to his feet. Frantic whispers shadowing him, Harry calmly followed along after Snape.

"Serves him right, evil Slytherin."

"What did he do?"

"I heard he attacked his roommates."

"I heard he cursed Snape." Harry couldn't help smiling at the last. In a way, he had.

"He should get an award for that," a last voice muttered.

Back at the table, Hermione focused on Ginny and Luna. The other two girls were pale and poor Ginny looked to be on the verge of tears. If Harry were expelled, she would be left alone in a house that had made its disgust of her more than apparent. "Come on," she said. She grabbed her bag and hurried from the Great Hall with the other two rushing to keep up. Once in the entry hall, she broke into a run, heading for the first floor.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried.

"Come on," Hermione shouted back. She hit the landing, turned left and rushed down the hall, skidding to a stop at the entry to the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione pushed the door open and pulled the other two in. "Looking for a place we wont be bothered." She dug in her bag for her pocket mirror and pulled it out. "Sirius!" she hissed loudly. "Code red… Sirius… Come on, Sirius, I'm not joking."

The mirror darkened and Sirius' face appeared in it. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It's Harry. Professor Snape just took him to see the Headmaster. He made it seem like Harry was going to be expelled."

"Seriously? That was quick."

"SIRIUS!"

"Right, sorry, what happened? Do you know what he did?"

"No. But Ginny does."

"Ginny?"

Hermione shoved the mirror into Ginny's hands. "Sirius, Ginny. Ginny, Sirius."

"Erm," Ginny said.

"Hellooo, Red," Sirius said. "Wait, no. Crud. Damnit. Stupid Potter curse."

"SIRIUS!" Hermione cried.

"Right, Sorry, Herms. Ginny, right?"

"Yes."

Sirius grinned. "So tell me what my dashing godson did?"

Ginny blushed but quickly said, "He beat up three of our housemates, pulled his wand on another and threatened to swat her like a fly."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "That it?"

"No, he basically told Professor Snape to stuff it and that his mum had visited him from the grave and told him to tell Professor Snape she was waiting for him to die so she could throw him in the Hell she was making for him."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Son of a bitch if that kid isn't his mother's son. Right then. I've got it from here. You kids get back so no one can blame you for tipping me off."

"Right," Ginny agreed.

"Oh, hey there blondie," Sirius said. "Gotta run, but I'll get your name later." And he was gone. The three girls stared at each other, blinking rapidly.

"Who's Sirius?" a voice asked.

"AIIIEEE!" Hermione, Ginny and Luna screamed.

"Myrtle, don't do that!" Hermione snapped.

"Well don't yell at me. You're in my toilet after all."

"Yes, I'm sorry. You're right. But you scared us."

Myrtle darted forward menacingly. "Well I'm a ghost, aren't I? I'm supposed to scare you."

"And you did a wonderful job," Luna said. "This is your toilet? As toilets go, it's a very nice one."

"Oh?" Myrtle asked. "You like it?"

Luna nodded. "I do."

Myrtle considered her. "You're not making fun of me, are you?"

"Oh no. I would never make fun of you. I only make fun of people who deserve it. Sadly, they usually aren't intelligent enough to know I am."

"I like you," Myrtle said. "What's your name?"

"It's Luna." She stuck her hand out. "Very pleased to meet you."

Behind her thick glasses, Myrtle's eyes widened. She placed her hand on Luna's, sinking right into the girl. "Well you're certainly not like anyone else I've met."

"Nor are you," Luna said. "These are my friends, Hermione and Ginevra."

"Hello," they managed.

"I hate to run away on you, Myrtle, but I'm afraid we do have to be going now. But we'd love to come back and visit you."

"You would…? Will you bring that Sirius boy? He sounds exciting."

Robes billowing, Snape stalked through the corridors with Harry doing his best to drag his feet; hoping to give Hermione time to contact Sirius and for his Godfather to get there. He was really going to be in for it the next time he saw his mum. Snape stopped at a statue of a very ugly gargoyle carved into the wall. "Ice mice," he snapped. The grating sound of stone on stone filled Harry's ears and the statue slid to the side. Behind it an archway was revealed. Inside, another medieval escalator of stone steps was slowly spiraling up. Snape stepped in and Harry followed. Once in, the gargoyle slid back into place. Snape turned on him. "You didn't honestly think I'd believe that story, did you?"

With Snape above him, Harry had to crane his neck back to look at him. "Believe what you want, murderer."

"Watch your tongue, Potter," Snape snapped back.

"Or what?" Harry retorted. He was way too far into this to back out now. And the funny thing was, most of it was actually true. "I know all about what you did to my mum. She told me everything; how you begged Voldemort to spare her if she'd just step aside and let him kill me and my dad and how he agreed he would give her to you if she did." Snape rocked back like Harry had struck him. "My mum knew I was coming here. She made me swear I wouldn't go after you. She made me swear I'd leave you for her. I just hope I'm there to see it." He pushed past Snape to the top of the stairs where he found a heavy oaken door. He knocked on it.

"Come," a voice called. Harry shot a last sneer over his shoulder at Snape and pushed the door open. "Mr Potter," Dumbledore said. Harry felt a slight pressure against his mind and clapped his hand over his scar.

"Arghh!" he groaned and collapsed to his knees.

While Snape was trying to avoid tripping over him, Dumbledore moved to assist him. "Harry!" he said, crouching in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry gasped. "Just, I get these headaches sometimes. They just come on." He shrugged Dumbledore's hand off. "Don't touch me."

Dumbledore backed away, holding his hand up in supplication. "Harry, I mean you no harm."

Harry climbed to his feet. Sirius said the best defense was a good offense so Harry came out swinging. "Like you did when you dumped with my aunt?" he retorted. "And don't call me Harry."

"You see, Sir," Snape said, "Just as I told you, arrogant and unaware of his place or his betters. Just like his Godfather. He should be expelled immediately."

"That will be enough, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Mr Potter is well within his rights to be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you, sir," Harry said. "I hate you… Almost as much as I hate him." He jerked his head at Snape. He felt pressure against his mind again and clapped his hand to his forehead. "Ahh," he hissed.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore tried, only to be interrupted by the flames in the fireplace turning green and flaring. "Albus, are you there?"

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry? What are you doing there? Albus, what's going on, why is my godson in your office?"

"Just a minor disciplinary matter, Sirius. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"Then why does he want me expelled?" Harry demanded. He massaged his temples gingerly.

"EXPELLED!" Sirius exploded. "WHAT THE HELL FOR?"

Dumbledore sighed and flicked his wand at the fire. "Come through, Sirius."

He'd barely finished speaking before Sirius was emerging from the fireplace. He crossed the room in two strides and took Harry by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Just one of those headaches I get," Harry muttered. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Sit down then. I'll deal with this." Harry collapsed in the nearest chair and sat with his head in his hands, his palms pressed into his eyes. Sirius turned on the others. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"Now, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "Harry was involved in an altercation with a number of his housemates last night. I was merely fulfilling my duties as headmaster in getting to the bottom of things."

"The boy attacked three of his housemates and had a fourth at wand point. He should be expelled," Snape said.

"No one is going to be expelled," Dumbledore said forcefully.

"Then why is he here?" Sirius demanded.

"As I said, I merely wished to obtain his side of the story."

"Then by all means," Sirius said. "As his head of house is recommending he be expelled, this is obviously a situation for which the board will require the memories of those involved, as well as any possible witnesses, be submitted for pensive review. I trust, if you haven't already, you'll be gathering those."

"If I give my memory, can I go?" Harry asked, "my head is killing me."

"There will be no expulsion!" Dumbledore said angrily. "Harry's version of the events will be more than enough."

"Draco shoved me and Ginny. He knocked us both down. I swept his legs out from under him. He told his friends to get me so I threw one of them and shoved the other into a suit of armor. Pansy tried to pull her wand on me but I got the drop on her."

"You forgot the part where you threatened to swat her like a fly," Snape said.

Harry shrugged. "She was going to curse me in the back after I'd already been attacked by three people. She's lucky I didn't detach her arm from her shoulder."

"Well," Sirius said, "He may not be completely innocent – honestly, he rarely is – but he certainly wasn't the only one in the wrong."

"Can I go now?"

"Certainly, Harry—"

"I told you not to call me, Harry!"

"My apologies, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said. "Please, go and see Madam Pomfrey. She brews a wonderful headache remedy."

"Thank you… Sir." Harry stood and gave Sirius a brief hug. "I'll write you tonight."

"Alright, Pup. Go get that headache taken care of." Harry wasted no more time getting out of the office.

Harry stepped out of the hidden entry to Dumbledore's office and was hit by a dark-haired missile. "Harry!"

Harry staggered back. "I'm fine, Hermione." She let him go only for Luna to grab him tightly. Startled, Harry awkwardly hugged her back. Hermione was the only person he'd allowed to attach to him so quickly that they hugged when they barely knew each other and that had still taken a few weeks to develop. Everyone else, even his mum, had to fight tooth and nail to win his trust enough to hug him. Luna let him go. He glanced at Ginny.

"Please tell me you aren't expelled." Apparently she wasn't going to hug him yet.

"Not today… But then the day isn't over yet and this school seems to be overrun with morons just itching to pick a fight with me." He set off down the hall and the three girls hurried after him. "Do any of you remember how to get to the hospital wing? I've a horrendous headache."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, it looks like Harry is make lots of friends and getting along just dandy with Snape and Dumbles.

What else, I have no intentions of bashing any characters. This isn't a pile on Snape or Malfoy, or Ron, or any character just to do so story. They are all behaving the way they are for specific reasons and beliefs they all have. That makes some of them idiots and some of them not. Now, Luna, it's possible she isn't above a bit of bashing and when you give her Harry to play off of. Let's just say it gets to be really fun when you get to where I'm writing now.

For anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.

As always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.

Sorcerer's Muse


	5. Chapter 3: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Settling In Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Better?" Hermione asked when Harry exited the hospital wing.

"Much." He glanced at his watch. "We've still got three hours till dinner. Should we explore the school a bit?"

"Ginevra and I would like to go someplace we can talk," Luna said.

"Luna," Ginny warned.

"Don't Luna me, Ginevra. You want to know what's going on just as much as I do."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Just you two are keeping secrets and we'd like to know what they are," Luna said. Ginny let out a groan.

Harry glanced at Hermione. He had to admit, things had gotten out of hand far quicker than any of them had expected. "Come on," he said. He knew of a few places they could talk without worry of being overheard. Ten minutes later, the four were standing just at the edge of a massive tree.

"Is this it?" Hermione asked. Just then a bird flew a bit too close to the tree and one of the branches whipped out and snapped it from the air.

"Eeep!" Ginny squeaked.

"Now you stop that!" Luna scolded the tree. The tree lashed a branch at her, but she was just out of reach.

"Do you see the knot?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Hermione answered.

"Can you hit it?" Hermione gave him a disdainful look. "Sorrrry," Harry muttered. She grabbed a rock, went through her routine and flipped it perfectly through the air to hit the knot. The tree immediately froze in place. "Nice shot," Harry said and darted forward. Hermione followed. Luna and Ginny exchanged a look and hurried after to where Harry had already disappeared. Harry jumped down the last step and waited for the others. Once they'd joined him he slipped his wand into his hand. "Lumos," he said firmly. His wand lit and he set off down the passageway.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Somewhere we can talk," Harry answered. He stopped at a widening in passageway. "Think this is far enough in?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "The tree is active again so no-one should be able to get anywhere close to the entry."

"Alright then." Harry balanced his wand on a small ledge and sat down. Hermione sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Are you sure you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Positive," Hermione said.

"Then what are you?"

"Are you two going to sit?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Luna said. "That would be more comfortable." She sat down and made herself comfortable. "Well?" she asked, looking up at Ginny. Ginny settled next to her and Luna took her hand. "There, much better."

"Well?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"First, no, Hermione is not, and never will be, my girlfriend."

"Well that's a bit harsh," Luna said.

"It's true," Hermione said. "I don't love Harry that way and I never will."

"Alright then," Ginny agreed. "What about the secrets?"

Harry sighed. "You're right, we are keeping secrets. The problem is, we can't tell them to you."

"Not until you can keep them secret," Hermione amended.

"We can keep secrets," Ginny said.

"You already trusted us with Kaa," Luna pointed out.

"You can't keep them from Snape or Dumbledore," Harry said. "And I'm not planning to keep Kaa secret anyway. The professors all know about her already and I already told the whole school I was a Parselmouth."

"True," Luna said. "Then why did you tell us about her?"

"Like I said on the train. I wanted to know if it was worth my time trying to make friends with you."

"That's rather cold of you," Ginny said.

Harry shrugged. "It's the truth. Would you prefer I lied to you?"

"But you won't tell us the truth now."

"I will when I know you can keep things safe."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about the Mind Magics?" Hermione asked.

"You mean Occlumency and Legilimency?" Ginny asked. "I've been studying them for years."

"You have?" Harry blurted.

"You don't need a wand to practice it. At least you don't for Occlumency. Bill gave me a number of books on it. I've tried to practice it a little every day."

"Bugger," Harry said. Hermione sighed disgustedly. Harry ignored her and turned to Luna. "You as well?"

"I read the books William gave her, but I haven't practiced it very much."

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione. "Well that's a bit different, isn't it?"

"Only if they can actually do it," she said.

Harry focused on Ginny. "Would you let me try Legilimency on you?" Before she could answer, Harry felt a vibration coming from his pocket. "Sorry, hold that thought." He pulled out his pocket mirror and activated it. "Hey, Sirius."

"Where are you?"

"In the passage under the whopping willow."

"What are you doing there?" Sirius asked. "No. Doesn't matter. Stay where you are. I'll be there in a minute." The mirror went dark and Harry tucked it away.

"Guess you two are going to meet my godfather."

"Harry, this is really good," Hermione said. "He can test them instead of you."

"That's what you did during the sorting!" Ginny accused. "You tried to use Legilimency on me."

"You did what!" Hermione cried.

"Calm down," Harry said. "Good lord. It's not like I was ever going to get in her mind from across the Great Hall." He focused on Ginny. "It was the only way I could get your attention without everyone knowing."

Ginny frowned. "I suppose," she agreed grudgingly.

Luna looked at him calculatingly. "You tried to use Legilimency on her from across the Great Hall and actually made it work?

Harry shrugged. "Not really."

"Not really, he says. Harry, just how powerful are you?"

Harry was saved from answering by a glowing light coming from the opposite direction as the whopping willow. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his wand. "It's just me, Harry." Sirius voice preceded the appearance of a large, softly glowing silver panther."

"Oh, my," Luna said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Sirius stepped around the bend. "That, my lovely lady is a Patronus." He flicked his wand and the panther faded away. He surveyed the four students. "Well?" Hermione flew to him and he caught her up. "There's my favorite girl," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Your favorite girl is whichever one you're talking to at the time."

Sirius let Hermione go. "You're in enough hot water as it is, Kiddo." He winked at Ginny. "Nice to see you again, Red." Ginny blushed. Sirius focused on Luna. "And I'm afraid I've yet to be introduced to this beauty." He held his hand out. "Sirius Black, at your service."

"Luna Lovegood." She took his hand.

"Lovegood," Sirius mused, "would you be any relation to the Lovegood running the Quibbler?"

"He's my daddy," Luna said proudly.

Sirius raised her hand and kissed it. "Well, then I am truly honored to meet the daughter of such a distinguished journalist." Luna joined Ginny in blushing to the roots of her hair. "Well, Harry, I see you've managed to collect quite the harem for yourself."

Harry scowled at him. "Why are you here again?"

"Because you seem exceedingly adept at getting yourself in over your head." He clapped his hands together. "So, how about you give me the long version of what I got from Red here earlier." He winked at Ginny again, eliciting another blush from her.

Harry sat down. "Might as well make yourself comfortable," he said and launched into the tale; including telling them all that had happened with Snape before they'd reached Dumbledore's office and then what had happened once he was in the office and before Sirius arrived.

Sirius let out a low whistle. "Well, I said it earlier, Kid, you are your mother's son. There's no doubt about that. It took a lot to set her off, but when you did, Merlin watch out she was lethal. I'm fairly confident the headache act worked just as we hoped it would. I played it up bit more after you left so even though they will attribute your reaction to some inborn resistance to Legilimency, they should both be convinced you think it was nothing more than your headaches. If either of them tries it again, I don't want you trying to play with them. Just give the same act and get away."

"Alright," Harry agreed.

"What I'm most curious about is Snivels and the story you fed him. I think he may actually be buying it. More interesting is the impression I get he hasn't actually passed that information along to Dumbledore. When you get a chance, I want you to pull your memory of the fight with Draco, the two times you were alone with Snape and the bit with Dumbledore before I arrived. You can pass them along at your meeting on Sunday." He focused on Ginny. "You too, Red. If you're willing, I'd like to see this first hand from your perspective."

"You mean to view my memory in a pensive?" Ginny asked.

"If you'd be willing, yes."

"Does that mean we get to know what is going on?"

"That's actually why we're down here," Harry said. "Ginny and Luna have been there for pretty much everything that's happened since we got on the train yesterday."

"And you and your girl have slipped a bit?" Sirius asked.

Hermione kicked him. "I'm not his girl!"

"Yes," Harry said, choosing to just ignore Sirius' teasing. "They both said they've studied Occlumency a bit. I was going to try Legilimency on them to see if I could tell where they might be with it. But since you're here, it'd be better if you did it."

Sirius gave them an appraising look. "Beauty and brains," he said. "What do you say, ladies? Shall we give you a bit of a test?"

Ginny turned to Luna who shrugged. "I'm fairly certain I won't do very well, but I'm willing to try."

"Will it hurt?" Ginny asked.

"I promise it won't."

"And you promise not to go peeking around too much?"

"I swear on Harry's life."

"Hey!" Harry protested.

Ginny glanced between Sirius, Hermione and Harry. "Please, Ginny," Harry said. "I want to tell you the truth, but we can't if you can't keep it safe from Dumbledore and Snape."

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"I'll agree if you answer one question."

"You can ask, I won't promise to answer."

"How long have you known you were a witch?"

"Go ahead, Hermione," Sirius said.

"A bit longer than two years. Harry figured it out."

Ginny considered her for another few moments. "Alright then, you can try."

Sirius focused on Luna. "And you?"

"Oh yes. It should be most fascinating."

"OH!" Ginny gasped.

"Not bad, Red," Sirius said.

"That wasn't fair! You didn't give me any warning."

Sirius smirked at her. "A test you know is happening isn't a test at all."

"Oh my," Luna said. "That is rather an odd experience, isn't it?"

Sirius shook his head slightly. "You can say that again."

"That is rather an odd experience, isn't it?" Luna repeated. "Oh, that was merely a figure of speech, wasn't it?"

Sirius gave her a curious look for a second. "Well, they've both got some levels of the most basic protection."

"You mean just a wall?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Oi! Knock it off, Sirius!"

Sirius ignored Harry's complaint. "How did that compare to what Dumbledore did?"

"What? Why? Oh, you're trying to gage how effective he'd be if he attacked one of them?"

"Exactly."

Harry thought about it. "I think you might be a bit quieter. Was that the best you could do?"

"Pretty much. And that's good news. You've never gone up against Dumbledore before so you have no clue what an attack from him feels like. Theoretically, he should be harder for you to detect than I am because of how familiar you are with me."

"So you're better than Dumbledore?"

"Probably, but maybe he was holding back against you. We don't know for certain." He tapped his wand against his palm. "Alright, I don't beat around the bush. So, bluntly, you both need work. Luna, you have a natural ability to detect an attack, but can't stop it. Ginny, given your age and the fact you've not had any actual instruction, what you've accomplished is impressive. You've got a fortress. That's good. The problem is, unless it's the Hogwarts Express running into your walls you don't know you're being attacked. Right now, the best thing for either of you to do if you detect an attack is just what Harry did. Fake something. Make it different than what Harry did. Make it known that something caught your attention, but not that you know _what_ caught your attention. We want it to look like the skill is inborn, not learned. Understand?"

Both girls nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now, I know you have questions, but I'm going to ask you both to be patient and let me arrange for you to receive some proper training. Give me a few months hard work and then you can have the answers to the rest of your questions. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Are we supposed to keep the training secret too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"What if someone tries to use Legilimency on us and finds out we're being trained?" Luna asked.

"That's a risk there isn't really any way around. For the most part, avoid making eye contact with Snivels and Dumbledore and you should be fine. And if you do happen to notice an attack, then do what I said and fake it."

"Alright," Ginny agreed. "I'll trust you for now."

"What do you say I give you another reason to trust me?"

"I know I'd find that interesting," Luna said.

Sirius held his wand out. "Take my wand. Use your preferred hand." Luna did as he asked. "Now, just hold still." He wrapped both his hands around hers and closed his eyes. After a second, the tip of his wand lit up. The glow grew brighter and brighter, forcing all of them to shield their eyes before it slowly faded away. Harry was blinking spots from his eyes it had been so bright. Sirius plucked his wand from her hand. "Do you know what that was?"

"A Rule of Merlin reading," Luna answered.

"Correct. The Unspeakables administer the test to all children of magical families on their eigth birthday. Muggle-born children are tested during the first month after they start their magical schooling. You both probably knew that already. What you don't know is that any score in the 99th percentile is considered a state secret. The true reading is withheld and a lower number is told to the child's parents. Do you know what your score was?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't all that high;" Luna said, "only 71st percentile."

"Actually, you're just a bit higher than that."

"I am?"

"Try 9974"

"You mean she's more powerful than all but twenty-six in one thousand sorcerers?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Sirius said.

"I knew you were more powerful than Percy and the twins!" Ginny exclaimed.

Luna blinked rapidly. "You're not fibbing me?"

"No. I might be off a point or two, but you, little lady, are far more powerful than seventy out of a hundred sorcerers."

"How powerful are you?"

"Me, I'm afraid I'm a bit lower on the scale. 86th percentile.

"And you two?"

"Hermione scores at 9973," Sirius answered. "Harry, lets just say he's off the scale."

"And Ginevra, do you think she's higher than she was told?"

Sirius offered Ginny his wand. "Let's find out, shall we?" Ginny hesitantly took the wand and Sirius repeated the process. The tip of his wand lit up and the glow grew. A lot. Once again Harry closed his eyes. But even that wasn't enough and he brought his hand up to shield them. Even then his vision wasn't of blackness, but instead a red glow that burned right through his hand and eyelids. Finally the light faded away.

"That was way higher, wasn't it?" Hermione whispered.

"Erm," Sirius managed.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"99998."

"Two in ten thousand?" Hermione croaked.

"Bugger," Harry whispered.

"Me," Ginny added softly.

It took a minute, but Sirius eventually shook off his astonishment. "Right, then. Truthfully, I'm not all that surprised. Well I am, but I'm not. The thing is, all of you are powerful sorcerers. And power like that attracts attention. Your power drew you to each other and will be a powerful force binding you together as friends." He paused and gave each of them a significant look. "Just as easily, it can tear you apart. It is exactly what happened with the four founders. When Salazar Slytherin went dark, his magic changed and it tore him apart from the other three. So much so that he waged war against his three best friends."

Sirius leaned forward. "These two," he said pointing to Harry and Hermione in turn, "have had it hammered into them that power isn't everything. On the levels you lot have, it is a real advantage. But advantages can very quickly be consumed by complacency, laziness and laxity. Comprehension, proficiency, creativity, those are the keys to unlocking whatever power you might possess. I can wipe the floor with all four of you because my skill far exceeds the advantages your power gives you. If the two of you continue to remain friends with Harry and Hermione, you can rest assured that message will be beat into you as well. If need be, I'll use a beater's bat to accomplish it.

"I'll do that because it is vitally important you remember the differences between us aren't as great as they sound. Don't get me wrong, they are very real. But Hermione and Luna are only about twice as powerful as I am. Ginny, you are only about five times more powerful than those two which means, despite there being over nine thousand sorcerers between us, you are only about ten times as powerful as I am. It isn't till you get someone like Dumbledore, who breaks the scale, that you find a sorcerer who is hundreds of times as powerful as us mortals. Understand?"

Both girls nodded and said, "Yes."

"Good." Sirius glanced at his watch. "Now, I think you lot better get back and I best get going. Harry, don't forget. I want those memories."

"I won't."

Sirius climbed to his feet and the others followed. "Sirius," Ginny asked, "Are you going to talk to our parents about this?"

"I'm not sure yet. It would probably be good for them to know about your RoM scores at least. As you can guess, the ministry takes a keen interest in students like yourselves."

Ginny nodded. "Ok, but you can't talk to my mother. You have to talk to Bill."

"Bill?"

"He's my oldest brother."

Sirius studied her for a second. "Ah, right. Don't worry, if your mum finds out about any of this it won't be from me."

"Thank you."

Sirius winked at her. "Never could say no to a cute redhead."

"You can't say no to a girl willing to talk to you," Harry said.

Sirius laughed. "Would any of you like a godson? I've got one I'm giving away. He's got a smart mouth on him, but is mostly housebroken. I'll even throw in a few hundred galleons to sweeten the deal."

"No thanks," Ginny said. "I've got far to many boys in my life as it is."

"Perhaps you could trade him for Ronald," Luna suggested.

Sirius laughed again. "Right then you lot. Give us some love and off with you."

"Well that was a bit inconvenient," Professor Snape observed.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "A very poorly timed coincidence of misfortune."

"The boy has been with Black for nearly four years. Surely he has had some training in Occlumency."

"My initial thought would be to suspect so as well. His reaction however, is more indicative of an inborn resistance to Legilimency than to one who has been trained."

"Black always tended to be lackadaisical in his efforts. If it was indeed an inborn resistance, perhaps he simply determined that would be enough and has failed to train Potter further."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore agreed. "But then, by that logic and Harry's reaction, Sirius should have recognized my attempt for what it was and not a simple headache."

"Perhaps," Snape agreed. "Regardless, the boy obviously has some defense against Legilimency. As well, he is poisoned against us both. Was his life with his relatives truly so awful?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Regardless of what I think, Harry believes it to have been so." He sighed. "I must consider these developments."

"What would you have me do in the meantime?"

"Is there any possibility at all that you might attempt to befriend him?"

Severus nearly laughed outright. "I will do this how? The boy has already made a mortal enemy of Draco. He took apart Crabbe and Goyle with barely a thought. Both of whom are twice his size. He accused Bellamy of being a coward and threatened to swat Johannes Parkinson's daughter like a fly. All of this was done in front of an audience of no less than _all_ of his fellow first-year housemates.

"Further, just moments ago, in front of better than half the school, Deacon Langer's daughter felt the need to exert some control over him at lunch and made the mistake of calling the Weasley girl a blood-traitor. Potter's response was, and I quote, 'I'm sure you heard about last night, Langer. Do you think that little threat to Parkinson didn't apply to the rest of you inbred, pure-blood morons?'"

"I cannot risk any appearance of helping him. Not if you wish me to retain any control at all over the little monsters within Slytherin house. This says nothing for the fact that Black has obviously told him some of the roll I played in the death of his parents."

"Yes, you are correct, of course. A bit of wishful thinking on my part I fear. Severus didn't reply. Dumbledore slammed his hand down on the desk. "Damn, Sirius, anyway."

"Do you wish me to test his resistance further?"

"Yes. I must know what damage Sirius has done and if there is a way to repair it."

"I shall take the opportunity when it presents itself."

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore answered.

"If there is nothing else?"

Dumbledore waved him off. "No. See to your students." Severus left without a word.

"Come on Harry," Hermione pleaded with him.

"Hermione," Harry groaned, "starting tomorrow, we're going to spend more time in the library than I could possibly want to."

"Exactly," Hermione countered. "This is the only chance we'll ever have to go just for fun. After tonight, we'll always have revision of some sort hanging over us."

"That's a very good point," Luna said. "We should probably go introduce ourselves to it when we don't want something from it. That way it will know we care about it just because; not because we want it to help us. It would be nice to be on friendly terms with something that has that much control over our education." Harry and Hermione stared at their new friend, blinking rapidly.

Ginny didn't bat an eye. "You're right, Luna. Harry, you're outvoted." The two of them set off, leaving a slightly reeling Harry and Hermione behind.

Harry leaned close to his friend. "I'm confused. Are you confused?"

"Very," Hermione answered. "Hey, wait for me." She hurried after the other two girls. Harry sighed and followed along.

The four of them paused in the entry of they library. Harry had to admit, the collection of books was astounding. He glanced at Hermione. It was all he could do not to laugh. She was practically salivating. "Oh," Luna said, "there's a lovely spot." It really was, four comfy looking wing backed chairs set around a low table with a fire blazing in the hearth beaconed. Such a spot would be coveted and were it not the night before classes were to start the chances of snagging it were slim and none. "Come along." Luna led the way and plopped into one of the chairs. She then dug in her bag and pulled out crossword. She considered it for a second before looking up at her friends. "I don't suppose either of you would play chess with me?"

"I thought you wanted to visit the library," Hermione said.

"I am," Luna answered. "And I'm very much enjoying its company."

"B–but what about the books?"

"Hermione," Luna said patiently, "the reason to visit, was to visit, not to borrow the library's books. Sit down and make friends with her and she'll be much more helpful when you need something from her."

"H–her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, her name is Sylvia and she's quite lonely as it's been a number of months since she's had many visitors."

"Sylvia?"

"Yes."

Harry pushed Hermione into a chair. Luna was obviously crackers, but he was more than willing to take the chance to just relax before classes began. "Come on, Hermione," he said. "You said you just wanted to see it. Well, sit down and enjoy. Besides, you know you love chess."

"Oh, Lovely," Luna said. She quickly set up the board. "White or black?" she asked.

"Hey there, Luna," one of the knights called.

"Hello, Xavier," Luna answered. "How have you been?"

"Lovely. Just lovely. Itching for a good decapitation though. It's been a while."

"Well, I shall strive to give you one than, shall I?"

"Most excellent, Luna." Xavier looked up at the other three. "Hello, is it to be a queen or a king I serve tonight?"

"A queen," Hermione said and sat down. Close to an hour later Harry was flabbergasted she hadn't won yet.

"She's really good," Ginny whispered. "Luna barely even pays attention when I play with her."

"Hermione usually reads a book when we play," Harry said.

Luna nudged a bishop forward, keeping a finger on it for just a second before sitting back. "Checkmate in three moves," she said quietly.

It was well past midnight when Harry was finally able to stop worrying. _"You do not sssleep, my Harry?"_

 _"It's about damn time!"_ Harry exclaimed. He scooped Kaa from the foot of his bed. She coiled around his arm and he bowed his head to rest on hers. _"Don't you ever do that to me again."_

 _"It wasss necesssary for me to wait for dark to find my way back."_

 _"I know. But I've been a wreck ever since I left you in Dumbledore's office."_

 _"It isss my place to protect you. What better way than to ssspy on your enemiesss?"_

 _"Whatever, just don't do that again."_

 _"Sssnape will attempt to penetrate you mind. You mussst be on your guard."_

 _"I will. What else did they say?"_

 _"Dumbledore isss very angry with Sssiriusss. It isss asss hasss been dissscusssed. He ssseeksss to control you."_

 _"Well, we knew that. Did Snape say anything to him about the stuff I said about my mum?"_

 _"No. I sssenssse he hasss not passsed thisss information to the Headmassster."_

 _"Sirius thought that too. The question is why hasn't he?"_

 _"I do not, know."_

 _"Well I'm too tired to think about it anymore and I'm supposed to meet Ginny at 7:30 to go up for breakfast before classes start."_

 _"Sssleep, my Harry. I will watch over you."_

Harry raised the snake and bumped noses with her. _"Thank you, Kaa."_ He stretched out and she moved from his arm to the post where she climbed up it to loop herself across the rails that held his curtains.

 _"Sssleep well, my Harry."_ Harry didn't answer. He was already asleep.

Ginny lay in her bed and tried to sort through everything that had happened since stepping on the train the previous morning. As unbelievable as it was to think, being sorted into Slytherin wasn't the biggest thing to have happened to her. If Harry's godfather was to be believed, she was more powerful than all but two in ten-thousand sorcerers! The entire magical population of the UK was somewhere between twenty and thirty thousand. Ergo, she was magically more powerful than all but four to five people in the whole country! She was more powerful than Bill… Unless he'd been lied to as well and was higher than the 93rd percentile. As she thought about it, it didn't set well with her at all. What gave them the right to lie like that? And why did Harry and Hermione seem to have so many more answers than she or Luna did? How did they know what their true RoM readings were? Why were they both so advanced with their Occlumency training? Why were they so worried about Professor Snape or the Headmaster trying to use Legilimency on them? She'd have to look at the book Bill had given her again, but she was pretty certain it was against the law to do so. Yet, if Harry were to be believed, the Headmaster had tried to anyway. And Harry had been able to detect it! What secrets were Harry and Hermione hiding that they needed to ward their beds and protect their minds like this? She certainly hadn't expected to find herself involved in anything big and exciting and full of secrets like Bill only a day into her first year at Hogwarts, but she sure wasn't going to complain about it! Harry and Hermione seemed very nice. They were involved with something and she was going to do her absolute best to prove she was worthy of being part of it.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

A lot of things going on and happening very fast. It's interesting because when you go back and read JKR's Philosopher's Stone, you realize better than half the book occurs before Halloween of Harry's first year. She then almost skims through till Marchish timeframe before BANG! a ton of stuff happens very quickly again. Anyway, just an observation I had.

For anyone wondering about Ginny having studied Occlumency before arriving at school, I thought it fit perfectly with who she is. This is a child from a poor family driven to scrape pennies together to have the thing (a wand) she wants. She knows what she wants to be in life and pours over the things Bill sends her because she is going to be the best curse-breaker ever. Better even than Bill. I see her sitting with his old text books in her treehouse an old stick in her hand practicing wand movements and pronunciations. The idea of actual magic she could study and practice without a wand would be like gold to her.

RoM levels: This has given me fits as I've gone on and I'm going to have to hope I've refined it to where I need it to be because once this posts, I'm stuck. Anyway, just know there really isn't all that much difference between Hermione and Luna and someone like Sirius. And Sirius is considered a fairly powerful sorcerer. Ginny, now you're starting to see some real differences in juice as she is about ten times as powerful as Sirius. But it's people like Harry and Dumbledore who simply break the scale and are hundreds of times more powerful than even Ginny that you run into problems. The one thing about power to remember though is just cause you have it, doesn't mean you know how to use it. And that is what I've tried to do with Lily's training regimen for Harry and Hermione. She has focused her efforts not on them learning specific spells, but on teaching them how to access their magic so that the learning of **any** spell isn't all that difficult for them.

As always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.

Sorcerer's Muse


	6. Chapter 4: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **The First Week: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The start of classes brought a bit of a mixed bag for the foursome. Their friendship caused the students of all the houses to ostracize them. Hermione and Luna suffered the worst for it. Harry and Ginny at least had each other to help buffer the hostility in their common room. When curfew fell, Hermione and Luna returned to their houses where no one would talk to them because of their friendship with the two Slytherins. Harry and Ginny, due to their common house and a bit of luck that had placed them in the same group within their house meant they had every class together. They were never without a friend; often they had two. Hermione and Luna each had two classes with Harry and Ginny, but only shared one with each other, leaving them five classes where they were all alone. Both girls were managing, but things could have been better.

Harry and Hermione were both thrilled to begin classes and really start using magic. Their lessons before starting Hogwarts had been very heavy on theory and understanding how their magic worked. For actual spells they knew though, the list was fairly short. There was; Colloportus, a spell for locking a door, Alohomora, an unlocking charm, Wingardium Leviosa, the levitation spell, Lumos for lighting their wands, Nox, to extinguish a lighted wand, Protego, a shield spell, Expelliarmus, a disarming spell, Stupefy, the stunning spell, Reducto, a blasting hex, Finite Incantatum, the spell canceling spell, and Rictusempra, a tickling hex – because his mum had needed a laugh and paid them to cast it on Sirius. Not really a lot for more than two years of study.

Of course they were both quite skilled at Occlumency now and mastery of that would help them with all other forms of magic. They could also, to an extent, perform Legilimency; which was no small accomplishment. And they were well into their training as Animagi. Harry had managed a full transformation of one hand into a paw while Hermione was able to make hair grow on her hands. Under Harry's mum's careful guidance their training had been designed to give them every advantage within the curriculum at Hogwarts. It was fully expected they would be top of their class. Anything less simply wouldn't be tolerated. And, even though they were only a few days in, for the most part the two were finding it easy to meet those expectations. Though no one had counted on Ginny or Luna. Both were gifted as well and were going to give Harry and Hermione a run for their money for top marks. All in all though, classes were good.

History of magic was easily the dullest. It was taught by Professor Binns; a ghost. Apparently he'd fallen asleep in the staff room one night and when he got up the next morning to lecture, had left his body behind. He droned on and on about names like Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball and even Hermione, with her encyclopedic mind, struggled to keep them straight. Perhaps the worst though were the endless goblin rebellions. Honestly, how important was it to know that Goldfarb the Grotesque had incited the goblins to rebel in 1375 because wizards had wanted a Galleon to be worth eighteen Sickles when the goblins wanted it worth only sixteen?

Charms was taught by the diminutive head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick. He was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. He'd been a favorite of Harry's mum and Harry had been quite looking forward to Charms because of it. Flitwick was a former dueling champion and Harry hoped to learn a lot from him. Unfortunately, it seemed Harry's sorting into Slytherin had put the professor off him. He'd awarded Harry a point for being the first to levitate a feather during class. But he'd learned Luna and Hermione had been awarded five points for the same task when they'd managed it during their respective classes.

Professor Grubbly-Plank, along with Professor Kettleburn taught care of Magical Creatures. He taught the upper years while she taught the lower. She was a knarled old woman with skin weathered brown from years of being outdoors and was missing her left hand. She claimed to have lost it when she was young and dumb and had thought she could train a dragon to eat from her hand. Harry was pretty certain she was totally crackers. Still, she knew magical creatures and had won over the female half of the first-years by introducing them to a beautiful silver-grey unicorn their first lesson.

In herbology they learned about all the strange plants and fungi of the magical world; how to care for them, and what they were used for. The head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout, taught the class. She was rather a dumpy little witch but she certainly knew her subject. She also didn't seem to harbor any animosity towards Harry or the rest of Slytherin house. She'd awarded him five points across the two classes he'd had so far for his correct answers to her questions; the same as she'd awarded Ginny and Susan Bones, a girl from her own house.

Astronomy was difficult for no other reason than once a week they had to haul themselves out of bed and trudge all the way up to the top of the Astronomy tower at midnight for it. It was interesting enough and Professor Sinistra kept things lively but it _was_ midnight and Harry struggled with it. Thankfully he and Ginny didn't have class till eleven the following morning and they could sleep in a bit to recover from the late night.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily the most disappointing. Professor Quirrell was very jumpy and stuttered terribly. He also wore a strange turban he claimed had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for ridding his village of a troublesome zombie. Harry wasn't sure he believed him because the man couldn't seem to actually enunciate the spells properly. That of course meant they didn't form properly either. The demonstration aspect of the class was sorely lacking. Harry supposed, that maybe when the man wasn't teaching, he cast spells silently and could manage just fine then. Whatever, it certainly wasn't doing his students any good now. It also didn't help that the class smelled so strongly of garlic Harry's eyes constantly watered. Supposedly this was to ward off a vampire the professor'd had a previous run in with and was afraid would come back to get him. The smell was so bad Harry had experienced a very painful headache during class. It was very discouraging because he knew just how important this class was. Some day, he was going to need to be able to defend himself and Judo wasn't going to cut it. He didn't feel Quirrell was up to the task at all. Luckily, he would have his mum, the summer, and a host of tutors to make up for it.

If Defense was a let down, Transfiguration was the opposite. Professor McGonagall was very good. She was also very fair and tolerated no messing about from any students. If anything she was harder on students of her own house than the others. Hermione, Ginny's brother, Ron, and Neville were in the same class as he and Ginny and Professor McGonagall had docked Ron and Neville ten points each when they'd been late for the second time. He and Ginny had only been docked five points each for the same infraction.

Harry figured that was more than fair because Hermione had purposely misdirected them when she'd pretended she'd forgotten her book and needed to go back to her dormitory to retrieve it. There was a war on between the four friends over house points and Luna and Hermione were fighting dirty against the combined point earning power he and Ginny had over them. He and Ginny had gotten back at Hermione when Ginny had been the first to manage to transfigure her match to a needle. Professor McGonagall had been very impressed and awarded her ten points for it. Harry had been awarded five points for getting it second while Hermione had earned a single point for managing it third. As she'd only ever had three students manage the bit of magic their first class in all her years of teaching before, Professor McGonagall had been most pleased to have three of them complete the spell successfully in a single class. And when Luna had managed the spell in her class later that afternoon, Professor McGonagall had been over the moon.

That left flying classes and potions. And their first flying class wasn't till tomorrow yet. Potions, he, Ginny and Hermione had it for the first time today. A double lesson no less. Luna had already had the class and reported back that Snape was a nightmare. He'd first yelled at the class about talking, but then blamed her when Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, had melted his cauldron for not stopping the boy from adding porcupine quills to the potion before removing it from the fire. She'd lost five points for it. Harry was certain she was being punished for her friendship with him.

"I'm really not looking forward to this at all," Hermione said. The four friends were once again sat at the Ravenclaw table. Other than the feast on the night of the sorting, not one of the three; Harry, Ginny or Hermione, had eaten a single meal at their house table. The one thing students of Slytherin and Gryffindor houses agreed on was the continued ostracizing of the three. Ravenclaw added to it with not a single member of the house willing to sit with any fewer than three seats between them and the little group. Hufflepuff seemed pleased to simply not be in the middle of it and mostly looked on with bemusement. Though none of them were willing to be friendly with the four either. Harry wondered what they'd do if the four decided to sit at their table once.

"Cheer up, Hermione," Luna said. "At least you'll have Harry and Ginny with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luna," Hermione answered. "You do have it much worse. I shouldn't complain."

"It is very frustrating, isn't it?" Luna said, "Harry, you will keep Kaa in your pocket, won't you? I imagine it would be frowned on to have her bite him, no matter how tempting it might be."

"Believe me, if I thought I could get away with it," Harry said. The bell rang, signaling they had ten minutes to get to class. Harry tossed his toast on his plate and grabbed his bag. "Might as well get this over with." Hermione and Ginny quickly climbed to their feet as well. It went without saying there would be no mucking about and getting each other in trouble on purpose in Snape's class. "See you later, Luna," he said.

"Bye, Luna," Hermione said.

"Have fun in transfiguration," Ginny added.

"Good luck," Luna offered.

"Yeah, luck," Harry muttered and led them off on what felt like a gallows walk.

"Potter," Snape read Harry's name from the class roll.

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered.

Snape felt the need to reprimand Harry even though he'd not said a word to anyone else. "You'll find your celebrity will do you no good in my class, Potter. See that you maintain your punctuality." The door to the classroom opened and Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing walked in. Harry gave Snape a challenging look. "You – Are – Late," Snape intoned.

"Professor McGonagall stopped us in the hall, Sir."

Snape pressed his lips together tightly. "Sit." The door opened again and Ron and Neville hurried in. Harry shook his head sadly. This wasn't going to be pretty. "And your excuse is?"

"Professor McGonagall needed to speak with us," Ron said. He offered Snape a slip of parchment. "She told us to give you this."

Snape snatched the parchment from him. "Your names?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Sir."

"Sorry?"

"Ron Weasley, Sir. Or Ron Weasley, Professor."

"Right," Ron croaked. "Sorry, Sir."

Snape focused on Neville. "And you are?"

"N-Neville Longbottom, Sir."

"If either of you are late to my class again you will be serving detention, regardless of whatever note you might bring from Headmistress McGonagall."

"Yes, Sir," they croaked. Petrified with terror, the two boys remained rooted to the floor in front of the disturbing professor. "Well?" Snape drawled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Five points Weasley."

"What? Why?"

"Ten points."

"You can't do that!"

"Fifteen."

"Say, 'Sir,' you idiot!" Hermione blurted.

Snape rounded on her. "Twenty for talking our of turn, Miss Granger." Harry clapped his hand over Hermione's mouth. Ginny raised her hand. Snape glowered at the two, daring Hermione to say something. When it was apparent she wasn't going to he sharply shifted to Ginny." What is it, Miss Weasley?"

"Sir, I wondered what the punishment for lying to you is?"

Snape seemed taken aback for a second. "Have you lied to me Miss Weasley?"

"No sir, but I believe Draco has."

"Shut your mouth, Weasley!" Draco shouted.

"Silence!" Snape hissed.

"But, Sir!"

Snape bored into him with his black eyes. "Did I fail to make myself clear, Mr Malfoy?" Draco subsided but remained red with rage. "I shall be speaking with Professor McGonagall about your tardiness. Pray she does not contradict your story." Snape continued to glare at him for another few seconds before rounding on Ginny again. "You, Miss Weasley, had best hope you have not falsely accused another student." Ginny raised her chin defiantly. Snape whirled and stormed to the front of the room. "Anyone who is not seated when I turn around will find themselves serving detention tomorrow night." Ron and Neville scrambled madly for chairs.

"Potter," Snape barked, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death, Sir," Harry answered. Snape turned slowly. Harry tried not to fidget. Snape was going to make an example of him; he just knew it. Resolved to hold out as long as he could, Harry braced himself as the man glided forward.

"What is, and where would I find, a Bezoar?"

"It's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, Sir. It will save you from most poisons."

Snape braced his hands on Harry's desk, looming over him menacingly. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, Sir. They're the same plant. It is also known as aconite." Harry felt it then; a tiny whisper, the barest puff of wind, so close yet so different from himself. It wasn't the anger, or the hatred. He had more than enough of that. It wasn't fear, hopelessness or revulsion that gave him away. Snape matched Harry's feelings of rejection, vengeance and bitter grief perfectly. But what he couldn't fake was Harry's hope, his compassion, his joy and love for the life he had. Mrs Tonks was right. If you knew yourself, confronted and accepted those truths, then no one could hide themselves within your mind. If this was Snape's best, then he had already found the man's Tell. Harry faked a twitch, trying to give the impression of a headache but that he didn't want to look away first.

"Well," Snape drawled, "Why aren't the rest of you writing that down?" There was a mad scramble for quills, parchment and inkpots, during which Hermione jostled Harry. His eye contact with Snape was broken and the intrusion ended. Snape straightened and began a slow circuit of the classroom. Harry let out a slow breath. He had won. He felt like he'd been sparring with Hermione for two hours, but, he – had – won.

"Unless you prove yourselves," Snape droned, "to be of greater intelligence than the usual dunderheads I am challenged with each year, I do not expect that many of you will understand the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving, many of you will doubt this is magic at all. There is, however, a beauty in the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… One, perhaps two of you shall possess the aptitude for this most elusive of Magics. If you are that person, I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — the rest of you I merely hope to keep from blowing yourselves up."

Silence followed his speech. Harry chanced a glance at Ginny. He'd been very impressed with the way she had stepped between Snape, himself and Hermione. She stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him. He didn't know her well enough to know if she regretted her action or if she just didn't want to do anything that might create more trouble than they'd already found.

"Today you will be brewing a simple potion to cure boils. You will work in pairs and receive the same mark for the sample you turn in. Choose your partners accordingly.

 _Crud,_ Harry thought. "You two work together."

"Work with Hermione," Ginny countered. "I'll be fine." The three were still arguing about it when they found Snape looming over them. "Miss Weasley will work alone today," he said sibilantly. Harry glanced about the class. Everyone else was paired up already, leaving only the three of them.

"Yes, Sir," Ginny said. She grabbed her bag and moved to the next table. Harry and Hermione gave her apologetic smiles. At least they were next to each other and she wouldn't have to work with someone who hated her. She gave them a little shrug and set her cauldron on the flame.

Class didn't improve from there. The potion wasn't complicated, but it took almost exactly the amount of time they had left to finish and without a partner Ginny struggled to have everything ready at the exact time it was needed. She worked frantically, barely averting disaster at each step along the way. Snape threatened the three of them with zeros for the day when they tried to assist her by grinding her nettles so there was nothing to do but let her struggle. Snape's retribution for her accusation against Draco was swift and effective.

Meanwhile the potions master swept through the room watching and waiting for the tiniest mistake to be made. He pounced on everyone, Slytherins included. The students couldn't grind their nettles properly. Snake fangs were to be crushed by pounding, not grinding. Horned slugs needed to be stewed at just below boiling and for precisely thirty-one seconds before you removed the cauldron from the flame and added the nettles, stirred once clockwise, then twice counterclockwise and put the concoction back on the flame again. Nearly everyone lost points; though Gryffindors lost far more than Slytherins for the same mistakes. So far only Harry, Hermione and, surprisingly, Ginny were unscathed. Snape stopped and hovered over Harry and Hermione

"I suppose I have no choice but to award you one point each for your success," He drawled. "Even if Miss Granger has done nothing but listen when you stopped her from ruining your work." He turned away, leaving Hermione to glare daggers at his back.

Meanwhile, Ginny had just pulled her cauldron from the flame and dropped five porcupine quills in it. Her brow had a thin sheen of sweat and wisps of her fire-red hair had come loose from her pony. She brushed them back impatiently while watching the second hand of her watch tick off exactly the twenty-three seconds required before stirring her potion counterclockwise four times. Finished she looked up at Snape. He leaned over her cauldron and inhaled deeply. "Obviously, Potter and Granger have managed to defy me and help you. That will be five points from each of you and you will all receive zeros for the day."

None of them had a chance to protest because there was a sudden pop and a green haze boiled up from Ron and Neville's cauldron. Before their eyes the cauldron melted and spilled the potion everywhere. The potion spread much faster and further than one might have thought it could and the students jumped up on their chairs to avoid it. Neville screamed and moaned in agony from where the boiling potion had splashed his exposed skin. Angry red blisters were already forming on his face and hands.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snapped. He waved his wand, vanishing the potion. "You were supposed to remove the potion from the flame _before_ adding the porcupine quills." Neville just moaned painfully. "Get him to the hospital wing, Weasley." Ron grabbed his friend and with the help of Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor, they hauled the whimpering boy from the classroom.

"I'm going to kill him," Harry growled as the three made their way out of the dungeons.

"I'll help," Ginny and Hermione added.

Draco pushed past them. "You're dead, Weasley."

Ginny grabbed Harry and held him back before he could retaliate. "Why did you stop me?" he demanded as Draco disappeared around the corner.

"You aren't always going to be around, Harry. You need to let me fight my own battles."

"She's right, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry pressed his lips together tightly. "Alright," he conceded. "Let's find Luna and go to the library so we can get our revision done. That way we'll have tonight free and we can start teaching them."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said. "That is, if you still want to, Ginny."

"Oh, trust me, I can hardly wait to flip the tosser over my shoulder like you two do. If I'm lucky, there will be a staircase behind me when I do." Harry grinned. He really liked the way she thought.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Is this it?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's the tapestry Tonks described," Hermione said. The tapestry in question depicted a twitchy little wizard trying to teach trolls ballet. She read the plaque. "Barnabas the Barmy… You want to or should I?"

"You do it," Harry said. "You'll know better what you want."

"Harry, you've been training for over two years. You know what we need as well as I do."

"Just do it, Hermione."

"Fine." Hermione took a moment to focus on what she wanted before she paced back and forth three times in front of the tapestry. At the end of her third pass, a door appeared in the wall opposite.

"Whoa," Ginny gushed.

"How did you know about this?" Luna demanded.

"Tonks," Harry said. He opened the door and found an exact replica of Mr Granger's dojo. "Perfect," he sighed happily. It even smelt like the dojo. "C'mon." Harry closed and locked the door after the girls had filed in.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked.

"Tonks called it the Room of Requirement," Harry answered. "You pace back and forth three times in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy while thinking about what you need and the room creates it for you."

"And no-one else knows about this?"

"Well, Tonks did, so I imagine others do as well. She didn't say."

"Can anyone else get in here?" Luna asked.

"They shouldn't be able to," Hermione said. "Not while we're using it, at least that's what Tonks said." She thought it best not to tell them about Remus yet and the steps he'd taken that would encourage people to avoid the hallway.

"Let's get started," Harry said. The others quickly agreed.

Ten minutes later, Ginny and Luna were in anza position in Gis borrowed from Hermione. Harry stood slightly behind Hermione while she went through a list of basic terminology. Next they went through a series of warm up exercises and then they moved onto beginning forms and stances. Ginny and Luna attempted to copy Harry's demonstrations and Hermione moved between the two girls correcting their mistakes. "Good," Hermione said. "Please rest in zarei while Harry and I demonstrate what we're going to do next."

Ginny and Luna exchanged glances. "That was kneeling, right?" Ginny asked.

"I think so."

"Correct," Hermione said. The two knelt and waited for her to go on. "Ok, Judo basically consists of throwing people to the ground. In order to protect yourself while you practice, and to defend yourself in a real fight, about the most important thing to learn is how to fall properly." She turned to Harry. "Harry is going to demonstrate three very basic techniques for us. Backwards, sideways – both left and right – and forwards. Backwards first." She stepped to Harry and gently pushed him. Harry basically did everything wrong. "That, is not the proper way to fall," Hermione said. "Notice all the potential ways to injure yourself." She walked around him pointing things out. "You can break your wrist, arm, shoulder, jar your spine, tail bone and a host of others. What Harry did was absolutely wrong. And the worst of it is, he is in no position to defend himself." Harry stood up. "Ok, this time, properly… I'll keep coming so defend yourself," she said.

"Right," he agreed. Hermione pushed him and this time Harry did everything properly. He sat back, rolled and was back on his feet. He caught Hermione as she pressed her attack and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed with a resounding thump on the mat.

"Oh!" Luna squeaked."

"Wicked," Ginny said.

Hermione climbed back to her feet. "Big difference, yes?"

"Yes," Luna said. Ginny nodded.

"Good," Hermione said. She and Harry quickly repeated the process for sideways and forward falls. "Ready to give it a try?" Hermione asked.

"Yes please," Luna said eagerly.

Ginny jumped to her feet. "Alright, Harry, you work with Ginny. I'll take Luna." They drilled for half an hour before Hermione called for them to stop. "Harry, will you grab those mats and pull them out here." Harry quickly did as she asked. The folded mats were about ten inches think, pretty much the exact height of a step. He and Hermione quickly stacked them three high. She then jumped up on the top one, backing to the edge of the makeshift staircase. "Now I know it can get boring rather quickly when we're practicing falls, so remember that bit about wanting to flip Draco down a staircase?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"I think you can imagine what happens if I fall wrong now, yes? Even with the mats cushioning things, it's going to hurt. If it were stone steps, I'd be lucky not to end up unconscious." Harry stepped up and pushed Hermione. Hard. She rolled back and came to her feet again; perhaps a bit worse for wear than if she just been on flat ground, but still on her feet and ready to defend herself. "Get it?"

Ginny and Luna nodded. "Don't get bored and don't get lazy," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Hermione answered. "Now, because it does get boring doing the same thing over and over, we'll do one other exercise tonight. Harry?" Harry stepped to face her. "Uki Goshi," she said.

"Right, am I throwing or falling?"

"Falling."

"Cool." He stepped to her and she quickly flipped him over her hip. Harry climbed to his feet. "That is called Uki Goshi," Hermione said. "Watch it again in slow motion." Harry engaged her again and she brought him all the way to the point of flipping him, pointing out each movement that, in the end, would make the throw possible. They did that two more times. "And full speed." Harry engaged her and was quickly flipping through the air to land on his back again. "Ready to try?" she asked when Harry was on his feet again. Ginny and Luna nodded eagerly.

Once again Harry paired with Ginny. "Alright," he said. "I'm going to throw you first. We're just going to go slow and I'll stop short of actually throwing you. Alright?" Ginny nodded. Harry beaconed her forward. "Engage me." Ginny came at him and he moved. "First you step in, bringing your arms up hard," he said. "See how it allows me to knock your hands away?"

"Yes."

"Now, everyone has a strong side and a weak side. I favor my right. So if I can do it, I'm going to grab you up here with my left hand while trying to slip my right between your arm and body and around your back like this." He moved. "See?"

"Yes."

"Feel how you're already losing your balance?"

"Yes."

"Now, from here I just turn my hip, duck and pull you over." He moved again, pulling her just off her feet but not actually flipping her over." He set her down. "Now, once more to that point." Ginny came at him again and he quickly moved to just short of actually throwing her. They did that once more. "And this time you go all the way over."

Ginny nodded. "I'm ready."

"Remember your technique when you fall."

"Ok."

"Come on then." She came at him and Harry quickly tossed her over to land heavily on the mats. He let her go and she climbed to her feet. "Your turn," he said. "Slow motion first." They went through the steps a number of times till he felt she was getting them correctly. "Ready to go for it all?"

"Yep."

Harry came at her and seconds later he was flat on his back. "Perfect," he said.

Ginny grinned. "Brilliant." They alternated the technique, with each being thrown and then throwing for about five minutes before Hermione had them switch so she was working with Ginny and Harry was with Luna. Luna was performing the technique well also and for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, Harry was really enjoying himself. He was really disappointed when they had to stop for the night.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's brilliant," Ginny gushed.

"I do as well," Luna said. "I can hardly wait to do it again."

"Well," Harry said, "If you're really serious about being good at it you can join Hermione and I tomorrow morning when we go running."

"Running?" Luna asked.

"You need to be in shape," Hermione said.

"And, as the two of you look like you're about to keel over, I'd say you're not," Harry said.

"We have class at 9:00. How are we going to run in the morning?" Ginny asked.

"By being up and in the entry by 6:30," Hermione said.

"6:30?" Ginny croaked.

"How far are we running?" Luna asked.

"You don't want to know," Harry said.

"You don't have to," Hermione said. "But if you want to get stronger, this is the fastest way to do it."

"And," Harry said, "I'll point out that wizards are lazy. Most of them can't cast spells for more than a few minutes before they're exhausted. Running and Judo will change that for you."

Ginny looked at Luna. "I know Bill and Charlie both exercise."

"Well, if they think it's a good idea, I'm willing to try as well."

"Crap," Ginny muttered. "I was hoping you'd say no."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, Luna and Ginny were both struggling to keep their heads off the table. A very stressful week, their first practice the night before and waking up at 6:10 to join Harry and Hermione for running that morning had taken a toll on all of them. Harry and Hermione were better off only because they were well used to training and running. The good news was they only had one class each that morning before a break, lunch and their first flying class. Even better, none of them would suffer alone today. Hermione and Luna had charms together while Harry and Ginny had herbology. The number of people who had signed up for flying class was small enough that they were all going to be in that class at once. If they could just stay awake through breakfast it was shaping up to be a good day.

"Ginevra."

Harry groaned. Apparently they were cursed.

Ginny turned to her brother. "Yes, Percy."

"I see you are signed up for flying classes."

"Goodness, Percy," Luna said, "I'm very impressed. They don't teach us reading till fifth year and you've already mastered it. I hope you're pleased with yourself." Harry snorted while Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. Luna could be wickedly sharp when she wanted and Ginny's brother(s) seemed to bring it out of her.

Percy ignored her. "Mother has instructed me to tell you that you will not be taking flying lessons, Ginevra. I'll expect you to join me in the library during that time so I can ascertain you've completed your assignments properly."

Ginny stared at him for a few seconds. "No." She turned back to her breakfast.

"What do you mean no? I gave you an order, Ginevra Weasley. I expect you will follow it. Mother is also concerned about the influence your _friends_ are having on you so beginning at lunch all your future meals will be with me."

Ginny sighed and turned around again. "Percy, after everything that happened with mother and my wand, are you really so thick as to think Bill didn't take steps to stop mother doing just this?"

"Is there a problem here?" Harry couldn't help snickering. Professor McGonagall could give Snape a run for his money when it came to appearing, seemingly, from nowhere.

"No problem at all, Professor," Percy said. "I was merely informing Ginevra of our mother's denial of permission for her to participate in flying lessons. She is also concerned about the company Ginevra is keeping and the quality of her schoolwork. As such I've instructed her to join me in the library latter so that I can review her assignments. She will also be joining me at meals from now on as well."

Professor McGonagall nodded slightly. "I thought that might be the issue."

"Very good then, thank you for your assistance, Professor."

"But, Professor!" Ginny protested.

Professor McGonagall held her hand up. "I am well aware of the situation, Miss Weasley. Rest assured your brother has misunderstood my stance."

"Professor?" Percy asked.

"Mr Weasely, your mother has already contacted me in regards to this situation; as has your older brother William." Percy paled. Professor McGonagall's lips thinned. "I see you recognize, the error you have made. Regardless, let me just spell it out for you, Mr Weasley. William has made his wishes in regards to your sister perfectly clear. She _will_ be allowed to attend flying lessons and anything else consummate with her desires and what is allowed of first-year students. As to concerns regarding her marks, the term is but four days old. There have been very few marks given at all. However, if her performance in my class is anything to go by, I assure you your sister is performing exceptionally well. In fact, despite the difficulties she has faced thus far, difficulties I might add you yourself have contributed too, her performance is far and away above what you achieved. She has, in fact, even exceeded William. Should this not continue to be the case, Professor Snape and myself will take the issue up with William and decide what actions are appropriate. _You_ will be informed, or not, as to those decisions as William deems necessary. Further, in regards to her choice of friends, _I_ see no reason for concern at this time. Again, should that change, I shall discuss the issue with William and you will be informed, or not, as is deemed necessary. Lastly, I must say I am highly disappointed in your treatment of your sister and her friends. So much so that I am beginning to question my decision in your selection as a prefect." She stopped and held him with her imperious gaze. Percy had slowly gone from grey to white and was now an interesting shade of puce. "I expect better of Gryffindor prefects, Mr Weasley. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Y–yes, P–Profes–fesor."

"Excellent. You are dismissed." Percy stumbled away; looking very much like he'd either been stunned or had too much to drink. Harry watched him go before turning his attention to Professor McGonagall. Was it odd that he had a sudden desire to jump up and scream his undying love and devotion to her? "The four of you will please follow me?" Harry sagged. Of course it was too good to be true.

"Yes, Professor," they parroted. They all quickly grabbed their bags and hurried after her. She led them through the halls to her classroom where she held the door as they filed in. She closed the door behind them. "Sit," she commanded. They quickly did so.

"Have we done something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall studied them till Harry, Hermione and Ginny began to fidget. "Not necessarily," she said. "I am merely trying to figure out what to do with the four of you."

"Does it involve, cake and hot chocolates?" Luna asked. "That would be quite lovely.

Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall, stared at the girl, blinking. The corner of Ginny's mouth was twitching. "No, Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall said curtly, "it does not."

"Drat," Luna said. "I was rather hoping… No matter, perhaps it will be available for afters tonight."

Professor McGonagall shook herself. "Reports have come in, rumors reach my ears. I fully admire your willingness to stand by each other but wonder if your responses to these slights were to be a bit more tempered if you might not make more progress in gaining the acceptance of your fellow students."

"I don't need their acceptance," Harry said. "I need them to quit harassing us."

"Bullies don't back down unless you fight back, Professor," Hermione said. "Harry and I both know that. The only way to get them to leave you alone is to punch them square in the nose." She thought about what she'd said and decided it need a bit of tempering. "I'm speaking metaphorically of course. A punch in the nose isn't always required."

"There is standing up for yourself and there is deliberately antagonizing your tormentors, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "Miss Weasley could simply have told her brother that William had given his permission. Instead she chose to rebuff him in the manner that was most likely to garner an angry response from him. This was in addition to Miss Lovegood's previous attack."

"My brother knew perfectly well that Bill would have given me permission. Even if he hadn't, Percy would know all I had to do was appeal to Bill and he'd be in for it." Ginny said. "He was the one antagonizing me. He thinks just like my mother does, that a witch belongs in the home. He wanted to do what my mother said because he doesn't like that I don't respect him."

"Yes, I am aware of your brother's failings. That does not change the fact that you four could exercise a bit more diplomacy in your interactions with your peers. I agree, you must stand up for yourselves. What I am asking you to do is find a way that is a bit less likely to put someone in the hospital wing." The four exchanged glances.

"She has been on our side," Luna said. "It won't be easy, especially if Ginevra's brothers continue to make trouble for her, but we can at least try, yes?"

"I'll try to be less in peoples' faces," Harry agreed. "But I'm not going to be bullied."

"We'll all try, Professor," Hermione said.

"But just to be clear," Ginny said, "we have yet to start anything."

 _Except for calling Draco a liar in potions yesterday_ , Harry thought. But there was no need to mention that.

"I am aware, Miss Weasley. Now, do I have your word you will at least try?"

"Yes, Ma'am/Professor," they replied.

"That is all I ask then. And know that I will continue working to diffuse the animosity being directed towards you, but you will make the most progress if you can help yourselves."

"We understand, Professor," Hermione said. "Thank you."

"Off with you now; so you're not late."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

I guess not a lot to say. Mostly this is just setting the stage of what the school is like, and solidifying the friendship between the four. I have to admit Luna was a ton of fun the last couple of chapters. Cake and hot chocolates; can you imagine McGonagall's face

Also, for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.

Last, as always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 4: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **The First Week: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry's resolve was to be tested not more than about half an hour into their first flying lesson. Things started off well enough. The skill level of the students varied greatly. Of course pure-bloods and half-bloods had an advantage over the Muggle-born students but a few of them seemed to have some natural skill for it. As always, Hermione struggled. She just didn't enjoy flying. Thankfully Luna was more than content to float lazily about with her. The two had sent Harry and Ginny off to tear about as they pleased. And tear about they did. Ginny was perfectly willing to match Harry dive for dive and loop for loop that only her brother, Ron, and one other student, a black, Gryffindor boy named Dean Thomas could keep up with them. And barely at that.

When Ginny had once again matched the three boys in their latest race, Ron angrily demanded, "Where did you learn to fly like that?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just a natural I guess." She blasted away after Harry and the two engaged in a game of tag. Eventually she managed to out fox him and slap a hand on his back. "HA!" Ginny crowed and zipped away from Harry. Their game was interrupted when a sudden scream filled the air.

"ALL STUDENTS ON THE GROUND NOW!" Madam Hooch, the flying instructor's voice boomed. Harry skewed around on his broom. A group of students were gathering near a large lump on the ground. Someone had crashed. Harry settled to the ground just as Madam Hooch reached the whimpering figure. The unlucky student turned out to be Neville. Between his ever-wayward toad, bad luck in potions the day before, and this, the poor kid just couldn't catch a break. "Broken wrist," Madam Hooch muttered.

 _Perhaps that had been a bad analogy_ , Harry thought.

"Come on, Dear, up you get." Madam Hooch turned her hawk-like yellow eyes on the rest of them. "Not one of you is to leave the ground while I take him to the hospital wing! If you do, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, Dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled along with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. The peace lasted only till she was out of sight and Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great oaf?"

But for Harry and Ginny, the rest of the Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil, a dark haired Indian, girl from Gryffindor said.

"Sticking up for Longbottom," Pansy sneered. "I'd have thought you were better than that, Parvati."

"What's that?" Malfoy asked, darting forward he snatched a small glass orb from the grass.

"That's a Rememberall," Justin Finch-Fletchley, a tall sandy haired Hufflepuff said.

"That's Neville's!" Ron said. "Give it here, Malfoy."

Draco smiled nastily. "No. I think I'll give it to Potter." He flipped it through the air. Harry scrambled to catch it, just managing by diving to the ground. "Time for you to decide which house you belong to, Potter," Draco sneered.

Harry climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. He glanced at Hermione, Luna and Ginny in turn before pocketing the orb and setting off. There was no time like the present to try keeping his word to Professor McGonagall. "Come on," he said.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Ron demanded.

Harry turned around so he was walking backwards. "The hospital wing. I want to see if Neville's ok and give him back his Rememberall." Harry turned around again and the three girls hurried after him.

"Potter, you get back here!" Draco shouted. Harry kept walking. "Potter! I'm talking to you. Don't walk away from me!" Draco shrieked. Harry and the others had reached the steps when they heard.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, yeh sound like me sis when she's raggin' her boyfriend. Have some dignity." It was everything Harry could do to not to collapse laughing. There were shouts and screams behind them and by the time he'd turned around the students were a mass off bodies.

"Bugger me," Ginny whispered just as Ron got a good punch in on Harry's roommate, Blaise.

"Do you think we should go help them?" Luna asked.

"You most certainly should not!" Professor McGonagall swept past them with her wand drawn. Professor Snape and Madam Hooch were hot on her heels. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Fully half the students involved instantly froze. The rest were hit by Snape and Hooch's spells a second later.

"As entertaining as this is," Ginny said.

"I think we should make ourselves scarce," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Yes, you're probably correct," Luna agreed as well. The four did exactly that.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry sat at the table in the library idly playing with his quill. The fallout from the Broom Bashing, as the event had quickly been dubbed – owing to Parvati having bashed Pansy over the head with a broom – was swift and furious. Forty-three first-years had earned themselves a week's detention for their part in the melee. Parvati had earned two for the broom incident. Draco had earned a full month because he'd started the whole mess. Supposedly his father was appealing the punishment to the board, and threatening to have Professor McGonagall sacked. Sirius assured Harry that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. House points had been lost at record rates as well. Slytherin and Gryffindor were actually in the negative; deep in the negative. Not even the twenty points each of the four had been awarded for walking away from the incident, forty points total between he and Ginny, were enough to lift Slytherin out of negative thirty-four and dead last in the House Cup standings. Gryffindor were next lowest at negative twenty-two. Ravenclaw, thanks to Luna, stood a whopping seven while Hufflepuff were comfortably leading the pack with thirty-seven.

Harry was utterly gleeful about the whole thing. "Finally, finally an adult not in the little circle his mum had built, had not blamed or punished him for something that wasn't his fault! As far as he was concerned, Professor McGonagall was the best teacher he'd had since Miss Melanie. Not counting his mum or Mrs Tonks, or Mr Granger of course. But they weren't really teachers. They were family. But for once, he'd come off well!

It wasn't perfect though. Despite it all being Draco's fault, Slytherin house was laying the blame for their predicament at his feet. Ginny was getting her share of hate as well. This was their eighth day at Hogwarts and neither of them had exchanged a single word with their roommate. Snape was vicious as well and did nothing to stop the threats directed at the two. They had managed to keep their word to Professor McGonagall so far, but Harry wasn't sure how much longer that was going to be the case. He would walk away from words and nasty looks, but the second someone decided they were going for fists or their wand, he was going to let them have it. At the very least, he was going to do his level best.

It was little better for Hermione or Luna either. Somehow the students in their houses were blaming them for things as well. They wanted the two to stop associating with the two Slytherins, Harry especially. Sirius hadn't been kidding about people reacting to them and Harry in particular. Harry just wished he could get a few more reactions like Ginny and Luna as compared to the rest of the school.

"I just need five more minutes," Hermione said.

"I do as well," Luna said.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "We'll start putting the books back."

Hermione grabbed one from the pile. "The rest of them can go." Harry and Ginny packed their things in their bags and gathered the rest of the books they had pulled from the shelves and hauled them to the carts for Madam Pince to reshelf.

"Do I get any clues?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned. "Sorry." She'd been trying to get out of him who they were going to meet ever since Sirius had tested her and Luna, and Harry was rather enjoying tormenting her. "I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you. And that'd be a bit of a shame because I'm kind of fond of you."

"Kind of fond of me?" she asked archly.

"Yeah, you know, like a favorite pet or maybe an owl… Ouch!" Harry clutched his side. Ginny was exceedingly quick and she jabbed _hard_.

"Please, if one of us is keeping the other as a pet it's me. For goodness sakes you're barely housebroken."

Harry hip checked her into the row they'd just passed and she walked right into the shelf. She bounced off and fell back on her bum. She tried to roll out of it but in the narrow aisle she just ended up smacking the back of her head. "OWW!" Harry tried not to laugh, he really did, but he just couldn't stop himself from snorting.

Ginny held the back of her head. "I swear to Merlin, Harry, if you're still there when I get up I _am_ going to kill you."

"Quiet!" Madam Pince hissed from her desk. Harry offered Ginny a hand up but she batted it aside. She shoved past him to the desk with Hermione and Luna and grabbed her bag.

Harry hurried after her. "Come on, Ginny, I'm sorry. "I didn't _mean_ to knock you into the shelf. It was just bad timing." She stomped on his foot. Harry stifled a groan and collapsed in agony.

"What in the world?" Hermione asked.

"That'll teach you to push me into a shelf," Ginny said and walked off.

Luna grabbed her bag and hurried after her. "Ginevra, wait." Ginny slowed enough for her friend to catch up. Hermione gathered her things and stood patiently over Harry for him to get up.

"Are you going to live?"

"Maybe."

"Did you deserve it?"

"Do I ever deserve it?"

"So yes."

Harry climbed to his feet. "Lot of help you are."

Hermione set off and he hobbled along beside her. They caught up with the other two in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. "Would you mind?" Harry asked. "My foot is killing me."

"Serves you right, Harry Potter," Luna said without sympathy. "Ginevra has a lump the size of a Snitch on her head."

"I'm sorry," Harry protested. "I didn't mean to knock her into the shelves." Harry tried to get a read on Ginny, but she was giving him major stink eye. "It was a really good attempt to fall properly," he offered.

Ginny snorted. "It bloody hurt."

"Well so does my foot."

"Good." Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, that's brilliant. Got anything a two-year-old couldn't come up with?"

Hermione clapped her hand over Harry's mouth. "Stop." Harry just laughed. Hermione removed her hand. "Honestly," she huffed.

"Are you going to create the room?" Harry asked. Hermione quickly paced back and forth. When the door appeared she opened it to reveal a large sitting area with two couches and a pair of chairs around a table set for tea. There was even a fireplace with a nicely glowing fire going. There was also a second area divided from the first by a privacy screen. There were two more chairs set behind it as well.

"I thought you couldn't conjure food," Harry said.

"That is not entirely true." Mrs Tonks let the invisibility cloak covering her spill to the floor.

"Bugger, me," Ginny gasped.

Luna clutched at her chest. "That was rather a surprise."

Mrs Tonks chose to ignore the two girls for the moment. "You can conjure food. The issue exists, however, that the conjuring costs you more energy than you will gain from eating what you have conjured. I would surmise the room has gathered those items from the kitchens." She beamed at Harry and Hermione. "Hello, my Loves." They threw themselves at her. She caught them in her arms and kissed their crowns. "Oh, it feels much longer than a week, yes?"

"You have no idea," Harry said.

"Oh, I believe that I do. If not, I certainly will." She kissed them both again and turned. "And you must be the young ladies to have set my dear cousin Sirius' heart aflutter." Ginny and Luna blushed. Mrs Tonks held her hand out. "Andromeda Tonks, formerly of the house Black, at your service."

Luna took her hand and shook it. "Luna Lovegood, pleased to meet you. Has anyone ever told you, you have the most amazing eyes?"

"Luna," Ginny groaned. Mrs Tonks laughed.

"Well they are," Luna protested.

"It's perfectly fine," Mrs Tonks said. "I must admit they have garnered me many a compliment."

"There, you see," Luna said. "People appreciate when you pay them compliments."

"They do," Mrs Tonks agreed. She offered her hand to Ginny. "And you must be Ginny Weasley. I've had the pleasure of meeting your brother Charlie recently. He spoke highly of you."

Ginny blushed and shook her hand. "Charlie is brilliant. I'm pleased to meet you as well, Mrs Tonks."

"Are you going to teach us Occlumency?" Luna asked.

"I am." She shrugged out of her cloak and Harry scrambled to take it from her. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome."

Mrs Tonks took a seat in one of the chairs and beaconed them over. "Come let us speak for a bit." Harry and Hermione quickly complied and Harry reached to pour tea for all of them. Luna moved quickly as well but Ginny displayed a bit more trepidation as she took her spot on the couch beside Luna. "Now, it is my understanding that you two have rather quickly noticed Harry and Hermione are a bit closer than maybe others have been led to believe. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ginny answered.

"They didn't do a very good job hiding it at all," Luna said. Harry and Hermione groaned. Harry's mum would not be pleased to hear that.

"No, for anyone who spends much time with them, it would be fairly easy to see. Fortunately, circumstances are working in our favor. It is terrible to be ostracized as you four have, but it does give reason to the tightness you are displaying. I believe the true depth of Harry and Hermione's relationship remains unknown to all but you two. The two in question shifted uncomfortably.

"But we are not here to discuss my favorite miscreants. We are here so that I can check in with them and see that they have been practicing as they should since their arrival at school _and_ to being training the two of you as well. Sirius has relayed — Very good, Harry."

"You were doing Legilimency while you were talking to us?" Ginny gasped.

"I was."

"But you didn't even have eye contact with Harry."

"No, I did not."

"But – but," Ginny spluttered.

"My gift is the Mind Magics, Ginny. I have been practicing the art for thirty-five years — Well done, Hermione. The two of you are excused to practice your Legilimency."

"Yes, Ma'am," they answered together.

Harry focused on Ginny. "I swear, on my life, you can trust her."

"You really can," Hermione said. "She's the best teacher I've ever had."

"By far," Harry said.

Mrs Tonks beamed. "Thank you, Loves."

"It's true," Harry said. "You're completely amazing."

Mrs Tonks covered her mouth. Her eyes shining she gently chastised them, "Now how am I to teach if the two of you reduce me to a blubbering wreck?"

Harry grinned. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"Off with you." She waved them away. Once they had disappeared behind the screen, she took her wand out and cast a silencing spell so they wouldn't disturb her while she worked with Ginny and Luna.

"He loves you," Luna observed.

"And I love him. Hermione as well."

"What happened to him?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Tonks asked.

"I can see it," Luna said. "He hurts all the time. Hermione too, but not so much as Harry."

"And he's angry," Ginny said. "He's really angry."

"Yet what you see is an improvement over what they once were that is so vast there are times I scarcely believe it… But those are matters for another day. Sirius has advised me of what I might expect from each of you. That is all well and good but if I am to teach you, I must test you myself. I promise we will go only as fast and as far as each of you are able. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Ok," They agreed.

"Very well, Ginny, you first. Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes," she said nervously.

Andromeda leaned forward slightly and cast herself outward. "Relax, child, I swear I will not harm you." As Sirius had told her, she very quickly encountered the impressive walls of stone Ginny had wrapped around her mind. However, Ginny also gave no sign she was aware of the attack. Andromeda very much doubted she was being deceived on this point. Pressing forward she ghosted along the walls looking for a flaw; some weakness or gap she might slip through. It didn't take her particularly long to _feel_ what she was looking for and she cautiously made her way to it. There was a crack between the stones where the mortar was failing. Filtering through were all the emotions Ginny was feeling at the moment; fear, nervousness, excitement, hurt, rejection. Matching herself to what was coming from the crack in the walls Andromeda filtered back through the crevice till she had penetrated the walls and Ginny's mind fully. This was the problem with this form of Occlumency. Yes, Ginny had walls. Unfortunately, there was no one manning them. With Ginny still unaware of the intrusion Andromeda drifted back the way she had come. Once outside, for all intents and purposes, she knocked. And again. And again. Each time just a bit more forcefully than the previous. On the fifth knock, Ginny reacted. Andromeda retreated.

"You did well, Ginny. Far better than I would ever have expected. You did all of this yourself?"

"My brother, Bill, helped some," Ginny said. "But he's not around very much. I read the books and did the exercises as best I could."

"Yes, you did." She poured Ginny a fresh cup of tea. "I will tell you a few truths. First, I will never lie to you. What you seek in training with me is a long difficult and sometimes painful process. I do not mean physical pain. Though some days you may work your brain so hard it hurts. I mean that you will confront your innermost fears in your quest to become a master of the Mind Arts. But you may always trust that everything I ask of you has purpose and that I will be with you at every step of the process.

"You have constructed a formidable wall. This is no small feat. Most Legilimens have the subtlety of a Bludger and your wall would serve you well. But against the attack of a Legilimens such as myself, your wall is as parchment. If you will put in the effort, I will see you not just able to detect and defend my attacks, but also capable of punishing any Legilimens who dares to penetrate your mind."

Ginny blanched. "You got in my mind, didn't you?" she whispered

"Yes, Child, I did. But I promise, anything I may have seen I will never tell. And beginning next week, we will work together to fix this."

"How do we know you actually penetrated Ginevra's mind?" Luna asked.

"A fair question. Do you wish me to reveal what I saw?"

"I don't have any secrets from Luna."

"Very well. I saw little girl sneaking out of the house at night to break into the broom shed so she might learn to fly. I saw her caught by her oldest brother. And I saw him take her flying high above the trees before he returned her to her bed and tucked her in."

"How do we know you didn't talk to Bill before you came here?" Luna demanded.

Andromeda raised a brow. "I suppose you don't. Would Ginny's brother deceive her like that?"

"No," Luna said. "Never."

"What colour was my night dress?" Ginny asked.

"You were wearing an old Puddlemere United t-shirt. It was a favorite of your brother's and therefore a favorite of yours."

Luna glanced at Ginevra. "Is she right?"

"Yes."

"Very good, then," Andromeda said. "Now, I left a small clue behind when I penetrated your walls, Ginny. Your assignment for the week is to see if you can find it. Once you have, you are then to look and see if there are other flaws within your wall I might take advantage of. Do you think you can do this?"

"Erm, how?"

Andromeda smiled. "I think I shall let you find the answer to that question."

"But—"

"Examine your walls, my Dear. I am confident you will find the answer."

Ginny frowned. "I'll try."

Andromeda patted her hand. "Trust me, Ginny. I have every confidence. And do not look so disappointed. What you have achieved already is astounding."

"But you got through."

"Yes. But Sirius did not. And if Headmaster Dumbledore is no better than the attack he attempted against Harry, then it is likely you would know he was attacking you as well."

"But how would I stop him if he did? He's far too powerful for me to fight."

"That is what we aim to change. For now, kick him in the shin… or if you prefer, somewhere it will hurt even more." Ginny goggled at her. Had the woman seriously just told her to kick the Headmaster in the stones?

"I suppose that would be rather effective," Luna observed. "Is it my turn now?"

Andromeda smiled at the girl. Sirius had tried to tell her what to expect, but said he couldn't make sense of it at all. She leaned forward a bit while the girl stared back with her slightly protuberant eyes. She very quickly encountered Luna's attempts at walls. Unlike Ginny's they were not thick and solid. The mortar between the stones was cracked and failing and in places one could see right through them. With barely a thought she passed beyond them. What she found was unlike anything at all that she had ever encountered.

Every mind was similar. Every mind was also different. Harry's had been chaos behind weak fabrications. Hermione's had been the most organized she had ever encountered. Each of them had constructed defenses suited to them. Harry's had been rather standard in their conception; a simple fortress to begin with and then so much more. Hermione created a tome, a single book set upon a plinth centered in a desert to make the Sahara seem miniscule. She had then created a cipher, which she used to encode the tome. The cipher had then been 'lost' somewhere underneath the blowing sands of the desert. Without the cipher there was no hope of understanding the tome. The last step had been to construct a perfectly clear dome around the plinth. The beauty lay in the size. It was small enough that it was easy to imagine and therefore create as perfect. Perfection made an assault devastatingly tiring. The whole thing was designed so an attacker would waste their time trying to access the tome only to find it was essentially useless.

In Luna's mind she didn't encounter the thousands upon thousands of memories a child of eleven would have amassed but instead one giant cylinder of cracked glass. It was fifty or so feet in diameter and rose above her for higher than she could see. Trying to understand, she slowly made her way around the cylinder. It was like a giant puzzle. All the pieces were there, but the picture made no sense. It was like someone had cut up the different scenes of Luna's life and randomly placed a bit here while the connecting bit of the scene was placed on a piece of the puzzle on the far side of the cylinder. It was somewhat like Hermione's tome… but the cipher was missing… It was heartbreaking."

"We were always rather mixed up." Andromeda spun around to find Luna had entered the dreamscape. And she had done so without alerting her that she was coming.

"There's more than one of us you see." A second, identical version of Luna appeared.

"Oh my," Andromeda gasped.

"We didn't talk till we were five." A third.

"Because it didn't make sense." A fourth. "One of us had a thought, but then another thought confused us and we couldn't make the words work."

"Mummy understood though," the first version of Luna to have appeared said. "She helped us and eventually we learned how to work together. Sadly though, Mummy died. She was able to shield us from the spell, but it still left things even more a jumble than they were. We were seven at the time and it took us two years to figure out how to talk again. Ginevra never seemed to mind. We try to work on the wall, but it is ever so dull and getting all of us to focus on it at once is rather difficult, especially our last self.

"Last self?" Andromeda whispered.

"There's another of us around somewhere. She's very much a child yet. She believes in some of the silliest things. Getting her to do anything at all is very difficult." Andromeda glanced at the other three versions of Luna. They all seemed to have disengaged from the situation and were wandering off. "I do most of our speaking now. It just works best this way."

Andromeda pulled herself from Luna's mind. She reached across the table and hauled the girl into her arms. "You poor, sweet, girl," she whispered.

"Oh," Luna gasped. She hugged Andromeda back. "Thank you. I do so enjoy hugs. Ginevra is always willing to hug me. And Harry hugged me back the two times I've hugged him. Hermione has as well. It's been very nice to get hugs from them whilst at school because daddy isn't around and I miss his hugs. I'm very sorry if I've upset you. And I do hope I'll be able to learn Occlumency well enough that I can learn Harry and Hermione's secrets. I would be ever so sad if I couldn't be the friend they need me to be."

Andromeda pushed her back and held her by the shoulders. "Don't you worry about any of that. I promise I'm going to help you. And you'll be able to learn their secrets just the same as Ginny alright?"

"Really? You promise?"

"I do."

* * *

Harry settled on one chair while Hermione took the other. "You want to go first or should I?" he asked.

Hermione fidgeted. "Can we talk for a minute first?"

"Sure." She fidgeted a bit more. "Hermione, you know you can ask me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Alright then, did you ask to the hat to put you in Slytherin?"

Harry sighed. "I've wanted to talk to you, but I didn't want to do it over the mirrors and we've not been without Ginny or Luna around so I couldn't."

"So you did ask to be in Slytherin then?"

"Yes."

"You did it because of Ginny, didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"Why?" she whispered. "I'm your best friend, why would you pick her instead of me?"

Harry reached over and took her hand. "I need to show you something."

"Show me something?"

"Yes. I have some memories I want you to see."

Hermione frowned. "You want me to come into your Dreamscape?"

Harry nodded. "Please… It's really important."

"Alright." She took out her wand and pointed it at him. "Legilimens!"

Harry could feel her coming and moved to meet her. "Hey," he said, holding out his hand.

"Hey," she answered.

Harry gave her a painful smile. "I should probably warn you parts of this will be really hard to see. I don't think I've ever felt Mrs Tonks more upset."

"If you're willing to show me, then I still want to see them."

"Ok, I just thought I should warn you."

"Just show me, Harry."

Harry squeezed her hand. "Alright." A few seconds later, while Harry quietly translated, she watched as a younger version of Harry first met Kaa. The memory shifted quickly from the back garden to when Kaa found Harry in the cupboard under the stairs. Once again he translated the conversation between himself and the serpent for her.

She knew exactly where the puncture wounds on his arm were. She had felt them. There were five sets now; marking the times Kaa had bit him, two after he'd been poisoned and three more simply to build a protection against him ever being poisoned again. She knew how this memory played out yet she couldn't help being horrified by the thought of how desperate he must have been at the time to agree. Nor could she stop herself flinching or the squeak of surprise when Kaa struck. "I really didn't even care at that point," Harry said without emotion. "I figured if I died I'd get to see my parents again."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. "I'm so sorry."

Harry held her close. After a minute or so he softly said, "I love you, Hermione." She gasped and pushed back so she could see him. "I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but I only just said it to my mum for the first time the night before we left for school."

Hermione smiled at him tremulously. "I love you too, Harry. You're my best friend and my brother."

"Yeah," he agreed. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. "Ok, so after Kaa bit me, I passed out and had a series of visions. Those are what I'm going to show you now."

"Alright," she agreed. First came images of Harry as an infant. "Is that your dad?"

"Yeah. And here comes one with my mum." Harry glanced at Hermione.

"Don't take this the wrong way, because your mum is really pretty, but she looks even prettier when her hair is red."

"I know." He braced himself. "This next bit, is the bad part. It's when Voldemort tried to kill me."

Hermione went ridged and crushed his hand in hers. "Oh, God," she gasped. His mum collapsed to the floor and Voldemort turned his attention on the infant in the crib, who was desperately trying to reach his Ma. This was – was _real._ This wasn't some show on the telly or the cinema. She had just watched a man attempt to murder Lily! And he had just heartlessly, remorselessly, thrown her broken body out of his way so he could reach Harry. And she forgot Lily wasn't dead and that Harry wasn't going to die. "NO!" she screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!" She flung herself at the memory of Voldemort and helplessly passed right through the hideous apparition. She spun back around and ran to Harry wrapping him tight in her arms. "That was horrible," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He ran his hand on her back gently.

"Don't die," she hiccupped. "You don't get to die on me."

"I'm sorry."

It took quite a while for her horror to fade and slow burning anger to replace it. "I'll kill him. I swear it. I know this isn't over and if he ever touches you again I'll kill him."

"I think that's what Mum and everyone is training me for."

Hermione pushed away and swiped at her eyes. "I'm going to be there with you. No one gets to hurt my brother."

"And no one hurts my sister," Harry agreed.

Hermione gave a shudder before gathering herself. "Are there more?"

"Two, but they aren't bad like that."

"Right then, let's see." Once again Harry pulled the memories forward. "That's Remus… and your mum," Hermione said. "But – but this is before she woke up. How could you have a memory of them before Remus came and got you?"

"It's not a memory," Harry said. "It's a vision."

The memory shifted again. Hermione looked at him sharply. "That's…"

"Ginny," Harry confirmed.

"But she's like maybe seven. You didn't even know she was alive."

Harry shrugged. "I know."

"OH!" Hermione gasped when the lightening and thunder came.

With the end of the memories, Harry created the Bourton town square with its quite river and a bench for them to sit on. Mrs Tonks had helped him understand why he'd had these particular visions and the connections between them. He now knew exactly what the darkness he'd felt in that storm was. He just hoped Hermione could accept the conclusions they, along with Kaa and his mum, had drawn.

"I've been waiting for Ginny to show up for over four years," Harry said.

"But how?"

Harry shrugged. "Kaa is my Journey Spirit. Mrs Tonks thinks she brought me messages and that's why I had the visions. The ones of my mum and dad gave me proof that, despite the lies my relatives told me, my parents _had_ loved me. The one of my mum and Remus gave me hope that maybe my mum wasn't dead and I just needed to find her."

"And Ginny and the one with… with…"

"Voldemort?"

Hermione shuddered. "Yes."

"Ginny kept me alive."

Kept you alive?"

"The starved me really bad that last year. And the beatings got worse. He whipped me again. The poison he soaked the belt in must have been stronger. Even with the second bite from Kaa I was delirious for days. I wouldn't have survived without her. But I needed the vision of Ginny too. I knew I couldn't give up and die because if I did I wouldn't be there to help when she needs it."

"When she needs it?"

"You know how, unless I actively alter it, a Legilimens can feel the emotional reaction I had at the time of the creation of the memory?"

"Yes."

"And you can also feel the emotions I have in regards to that memory now, right?"

"Yes."

"But what you can't feel is the life of the memory itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you know how people sometimes talk about places that feel evil. If I was to experience a place like that, you would be able to feel _my_ emotions regarding it, but you wouldn't be able to feel what the emotion of the place is… You wouldn't feel the evil of the place or person as I felt it, you would only feel my reaction to feeling that evil."

Hermione nodded. "I get it."

"The vision was a warning. The same evil driving Voldemort is hunting Ginny. I know it. I know I'm right," Harry said vehemently. "So I know you think I picked Ginny over you, Hermione. And I suppose I did. But I know how strong you are, and I knew you didn't need me right next to you to survive Gryffindor. Ginny's strong too, I know she is. I've seen it already. But what's coming for her is really bad and without me… and you… and Luna, she's not going to make it."

Hermione sat quietly while she considered what Harry had told her. "Have you shared this with Mrs Tonks?"

"Yes. We've talked about it a few times. She thinks Ginny is in danger too. And Kaa has always thought so. The very first thing she said to me after meeting Ginny on the train was that I would have to make a choice and a lot depended on making the right one. Even the sorting hat said it wouldn't go against forces of this nature."

"Did the hat want to put you in Slytherin?"

"The hat thought I would do well in any of the houses. If I hadn't demanded Slytherin, I think it would have put me in Gryffindor with you. But once it saw the vision of Ginny, it agreed right away."

"Have you talked to your mum about this?"

"My mum knows about the visions. I'm sure Sirius has told her about meeting Ginny and Luna and she'll put together that Ginny is the girl from the vision, but the mirrors don't work for her so I haven't been able to talk to her about it yet. I was hoping I could talk to Mrs Tonks about it some tonight."

Hermione considered everything he'd said. "What about your Shadow?"

Harry reached up and fingered his scorpion earing. "It hasn't invaded my dreams recently."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a bit. "I'll try to get them away from you a bit so you can talk to Mrs Tonks."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I'm sad we're not in the same house but you're still my best friend."

* * *

"And how are you?" Mrs Tonks asked gently.

Hermione shrugged. Mrs Tonks had wanted a bit of time alone with both Harry and Hermione and it was her turn now. "I'm fine."

"Have you spoken with Harry about his placement in Slytherin?"

Hermione nodded. "We did tonight."

"And?"

"Harry showed me the visions he had."

"And how do you feel about them?"

Hermione shrugged. "Fine."

Mrs Tonks leaned forward. "You are good, Hermione," she said gently. "But you cannot lie to me."

It took a while for Hermione to respond, but she eventually whispered, "Why didn't he have a vision about me?"

Mrs Tonks gently reached out and took Hermione's face in her hands. "Hermione, Love, you are an extraordinary child; far wiser than your years. I am grateful for you. You have enriched my life beyond measure. I am also grateful to you for the love you share with Harry. The two of you have helped one another, been there for one another and filled a place that only you and he could for the other. You have a friendship and bond that is very special and I think you both understand just how precious it is.

"After everything you have done together it is only natural for you to wonder why it is Ginny and not you whom inhabited his vision. But if my experience could impart one thing to the brash sureness of your youth, it would be this. The Fates and Destiny, those they focus their attention on suffer greatly for it. I cannot overstate how very lucky you are they have thus far spared you. I know Harry has hurt you with the choice he made. But the place Ginny inhabits is not one to wish yourself in. Nor is it one to be jealous of, because through no fault of Harry's, she is going to endure much for it."

"I just miss him," Hermione whispered.

Mrs Tonks kissed her brow. "I know, Love."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Yes, I've modified one of the tenants of JKR's world in that you can conjure/transfigure food. I don't really want to get into a huge debate about things, but it seems to me if you can conjure a chair of wood, IE organic material, and some sorcerer's can make that conjuration permanent, then you can conjure food. Also, JKR has Malfoy summon a snake in Chamber of Secrets. Well, you can eat snake. Anyway, there are some problems in her work with _magical creation_ of food. I'm sure there are in mine as well. I guess, you simply have to accept that nothing is perfect.

I think the most important parts of this chapter are Harry and Hermione dealing with his choice to be in Slytherin and the effect that has on their relationship.

Also, for anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.

Last, as always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 5: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **A Growing Storm: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The foursome was seated in their normal place at the Ravenclaw table the second Monday of term, waiting somewhat impatiently for 5:15 and the full school assembly to begin. Harry was fidgety. The first week hadn't been particularly enjoyable for any of them and another thing was about to be added to the burden he, and his three friends by default, were dealing with.

Professor Dumbledore stood and the students quickly fell silent. "Thank you for your attention," Dumbledore began. "I'm sure you would all agree we have had a most interesting beginning to the term." Interesting wasn't exactly the word Harry would have used; more like chaotic, or even violent. It had been two days and Pansy still had a black eye from getting whacked with a broom. Mrs Tonks had been very pleased that he and Hermione had managed to somehow avoid that melee. Harry was silently grateful to Professor McGonagall. If she hadn't pulled the four of them aside just before flying class he was pretty sure he'd have been right in the middle of it.

"I trust we are all ready to move past those events and get to the serious business of dinner though so I will keep this as brief as possible. Before the year began, the staff and myself were informed of an incoming student who would be bringing a unique companion with them when they came to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter, if you would please stand."

"Here goes," Harry said under his breath and climbed to his feet.

"As I am certain many of you heard," Professor Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter possesses a rather exceptional skill. This skill has brought him a companion; what is referred to as a familiar. Mr. Potter, if you would?" Harry reached in his pocket. Kaa coiled around his arm and he pulled her out. There were more than a dozen screams and anyone within ten feet of the foursome scrambled away as fast as they could.

"Is it real."

"It can't be!"

"I don't believe it."

"It has to be fake."

"There hasn't been a Parselmouth in hundreds of years."

Harry nearly laughed at the last. Kaa swung around and surveyed the hall before slipping up his arm to lie across his shoulders. "That will be enough," Dumbledore said.

Harry couldn't help being impressed by the level of command the man could exert with a few words. He'd barely raised his voice at all and the students had instantly fallen silent. "Will you take her?" Harry asked under his breath.

"As you can see, Mr Potter is indeed a Parselmouth," Dumbledore went on. "This gift has brought him a rare friendship and created a situation amongst the student population of Hogwarts that has not been seen for more than a hundred years."

"Sure," Hermione agreed. She raised her hand and set it on Harry's shoulder. Kaa gently moved and coiled around Hermione's arm. Hermione calmly stroked Kaa's head. Every student in the hall must have gasped in shock.

"Many of you have brought pets with you," Dumbledore was saying. Some have even brought owls to join you here at Hogwarts. However, Harry's friend is far more than a simple pet. Kaa, that is her name, would in fact be much aggrieved to be referred to as such. She is, instead, a Familiar. While rare, the relationship between sorcerer and Familiar, is one long recognized by wizarding law. Mr Potter's relationship with his Familiar has been registered and accepted by the ministry. By our laws this means that Kaa is considered an extension of Mr Potter's person. Any harm brought to her is deemed brought to Mr Potter. Those harms can and will be punished by our courts accordingly. Further, as Mr Potter is allowed to defend himself from attack, Kaa is allowed as well."

Luna reached out and Kaa moved to her, crawling up her arm to her shoulders. Ginny was sitting next to her and the serpent moved to her where she settled around her neck.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Are they all one?"

"I knew they were evil."

"He must be possessing them."

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed. The candles and torches arrayed around the hall flickered under the wave of magic that rolled from the Headmaster. The effect on the occupants of the hall was instantaneous. It was like a school of fish when it became aware of a predator and all changed direction at once. They were enthralled… To Harry, it was like fingernails on a chalkboard. His skin crawled and his fingers twitched. It was like a challenge had been issued and his magic wanted to respond. Harry wasn't sure if it was Kaa or Ginny, but he heard a soft hiss come from them. Dumbledore focused on the Gryffindor table. Ginny's brothers were all standing, staring in horror at the sight of Kaa laying across Ginny's shoulders while she gently stroked the serpent's head. "Sit down," Dumbledore said. Her brothers didn't move. "Do not make me repeat myself, Messrs Weasley."

"But, Sir," Percy protested.

"Now, Mr Weasley." Percy slowly sank to his seat. Glaring death at Harry, the twins and Ron followed Percy's lead.

Ginny ignored the whole spectacle. Kaa seemed perfectly content to lie there while she and Luna stroked her head. "She really does like that, doesn't she?" Ginny mused.

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"Would you like her back?"

"Nah, she seems pretty happy where she is." Harry glanced at the Slytherin table. "Anyone else want to say hi?" He nearly laughed aloud at the looks of terror he received in return. Tonks was going to bust a gut when she saw it.

Dumbledore swept the students and staff with his eyes. "As you can see, Kaa is quite friendly. But make no mistake she is also more than capable of defending herself and will not hesitate to do so. She will also not hesitate to defend Mr Potter. Kaa is to be treated with the same respect you would treat, Mr Potter, any other student, or member of staff. Failure to do so will be dealt with most harshly. This will be your only warning… Mr Potter, do you have anything to add?"

"No, Sir. I think you covered everything."

"Very well then, you may be seated."

"Yes, Sir." Harry sat down to dead silence. Not even the appearance of dinner brought a response from the other students. "You alright with her?"

"As long as she's comfortable, I'm fine," Ginny said.

"Cool." Harry grabbed the chicken and put a breast on his plate before offering it to Hermione.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I feel rather bad," Luna said,

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we're all eating in front of Kaa. Surely she's hungry as well." Kaa stirred and hissed softly.

"She says she had a mouse yesterday and thanks you for thinking of her," Harry translated.

"But doesn't she need to eat today?"

"No. She only eats every few days at most. If she gets a large rat she'll even go a full week."

"Oh, alright then," Luna said.

"You two really aren't bothered by her?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all," Luna said.

"Why would we be?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Just that most people don't like snakes."

"Most people don't seem to like Harry either," Ginny countered, "but I find him to be mostly inoffensive."

"He does bath regularly," Luna agreed. "Which is more than can be said for Ginevra's brothers."

"Well it hasn't been easy training him," Hermione said.

"Nice," Harry muttered. "Maybe I'll just take Kaa and leave you lot to fend for yourselves."

 _"I believe I ssshall ssstay,"_ Kaa said. _"I find the conversssation amusssing."_ She flicked her tongue on Ginny's ear.

"What did she say?" Ginny asked.

 _"Traitor,"_ Harry hissed. "That you all smell like overripe strawberries," he answered. "And that you," he said to Ginny, "taste like shoe leather."

"Better than having a face like a baboon," she countered.

"At least I'm taller than a house elf."

"Good things come in small packages."

"So does eye of newt and armadillo bile."

"If I had a knut for every intelligent thought you've ever had I'd be knutless."

"I like you. People say I have no taste, but I like you."

"I'd tell you to turn the other cheek but after seeing the first, I'm not certain I can stomach the second."

"The last time I saw someone like you I paid admission for it."

"Millions of sperm and you're the one that got through." Harry snorted. "HA!" Ginny crowed. "I win."

"I think the wrackspurts are multiplying," Luna said.

"You're telling me," Hermione muttered.

"Good evening." Harry spun around so fast he nearly fell from his seat. Ginny snorted and started hacking on a mouthful of peas. Luna pounded her back for her.

"Professor Grubbly-Plank, Professor McGonagall," Hermione gasped.

"Seriously," Harry muttered, "is there some kind of super-secret professor stealth training you all attend before they turn you loose on us?"

"Harry Potter," Hermione hissed. Professor McGonagall's lips pressed into a thin line, but Harry was fairly certain he saw the corners twitching against a smile.

"You know, Mr Potter," Professor Grubbly-Plank mused, "that might be a good idea. What do you think, Minerva? We could work it into our staff meeting this week."

"I shudder to consider the trauma Severus might inflict on our students were he to be trained in such skills. Poor Mr Potter might suffer a heart-attack."

"More likely he'd wet himself," Ginny piped up.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried.

"Watch it you," Harry said.

"Or what?" Ginny challenged.

"Or I'll send Kaa to wake you up one morning."

"While I'm pleased to see you all getting along so well," Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Professor Grubbly-Plank and I did have a reason for interrupting your dinner." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"How can we help you, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously, they've come to meet Kaa," Luna said. "Either that or they've come to deal with Harry and Ginevra's wrackspurts infestation. I've already instructed them to wash their hair with bubotuber puss. It is the most effective method after all."

"The former, Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall said.

"Very well. But they shouldn't leave it too much longer. They'll suffer brain rot if they do."

"We'll deal with it tonight, Luna," Ginny assured her.

"Wonderful." Luna went back to her dinner as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Ohh, how lovely, cakes!"

"Riiight," Professor Grubbly-Plank said slowly. "Well how about that introduction then Mr Potter? I've met a few Familiars during my time, but a Parselmouth and his companion have not been among them."

Kaa picked her head up from Ginny's shoulder. _"I wisssh to ssstay with Ginny, but they may touch me if they like."_

"She says you can touch her if you like, but she doesn't want to be picked up. Just let her scent you first, then you can scratch her head. She really likes that."

"Scent us?"

"Like this," Hermione said. She reached across the table so Kaa could reach her. The serpent flicked her tongue against Hermione's fingers before she moved to scratch the snake's head. "Simple," Hermione said, dropping her hand. The two professors exchanged looks.

"She's quite harmless," Luna said. She reached up and scratched Kaa's nose.

"Just be gentle," Harry urged. Professor McGonagall cautiously reached up and Kaa swung around to meet her. The professor's hand shook but she didn't back away. Kaa flicked her tongue against her fingertips. "You can scratch her now," Harry said. Professor McGonagall gently did as Harry instructed.

 _"Ssshe isss worthy of the praissse your mother givesss."_

"Is she speaking?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked. She moved her hand so Kaa could scent her as well.

"She says you're both wise and brave and she thanks you for trusting her."

 _"You ssspeak with a gilded tongue, my Harry."_

 _"Well I can't tell them what you said."_

 _"I was not chassstisssing."_ Kaa withdrew from the two professors and settled on Ginny's shoulders again.

"What were you saying to her?" Hermione asked.

"She was just telling me not to give up hope." Harry focused on the professors. "She said where one would set the example others will eventually follow."

Professor McGonagall arched a brow. "Indeed. Five points to you each; Kaa as well."

"Mr Potter, if you would be interested I would like to discuss an independent project relating to you and Kaa," Professor Grubbly-Plank said.

"Erm," Harry said. "I'm kind of busy right now, but I'll think about it."

"Very good then."

"Good evening to you all," Professor McGonagall said.

"That is so not fair," Hermione complained once the professors were out of earshot.

"What isn't fair?"

"There's three of you!"

Harry smirked and held his fist up to Ginny. She bumped his fist with hers. "Boom, Lion-girl/Bird-girl," he and Ginny said respectively.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Luna said. "I put Flatulence Fizz in their goblets."

Ginny whipped around. "You didn't!"

Harry's stomach rumbled. "Oh man," he groaned. Sirius had slipped the powder into his hot chocolate once. A distinct green haze had filled his room at home by the next morning. Even with the half dozen dissipation spells Remus had cast it had taken two days for his room to air out. "We don't have windows in our dorms!"

Luna grinned evilly. "I know."

"Luna, you're brilliant," Hermione said.

"Why thank you, Hermione. You're quite intelligent yourself."

* * *

By the time curfew struck, Harry and Ginny were well into the attack the Flatulence Fizz brought on. As bad as things were for them in Slytherin house neither dared make it worse by contaminating the common room or their dorms. They had considered a number of options but settled for the astronomy tower. There was always a good breeze up there so they would hopefully not asphyxiate themselves. Better yet, their dormitory and the Slytherin common room wouldn't be unlivable for months to come. Even Kaa had abandoned them; choosing to spend the night with Hermione.

Huddled in his cloak, Harry stared at the dot indicating Luna in her bed on the map before him and contemplated just what revenge was appropriate. Remus had given the map to him. It was a remake of a map Harry's dad, Remus, Sirius, and, well, Peter, had made in school. The original had been named the Marauders' Map – a not so secret name the four had given themselves – and it showed where everyone in the school was. Each and every person within the grounds of the school was depicted with a tiny little dot and their name. For instance there was a dot with Hermione's name in her dorm. There was another for Kaa right next to her; Harry wondered what her roommates would do if they knew. He could see Luna in her dorm, Professor Dumbledore in his office and Professor Snape patrolling the dungeons.

Across the tower from him, Ginny groaned and let out a truly massive fart. "I'm going to kill her."

"We did slip her burping powder before transfiguration," Harry pointed out. He groaned and farted. "Buggering hell that stinks."

"Burping powder is not Flatulence Fizz," Ginny retorted. "They ministry nearly banned it."

"I think I'm going to die," Harry groaned.

"I wish I was dead." Ginny farted again. "ARRRGGH! I can't stand the smell of myself _and_ I'm bloody freezing."

Harry tossed her his invisibility cloak. "Here, it's really warm." He'd retrieved it from the tunnel behind the statue of the hump-backed witch on the third floor. The tunnel led to Honeydukes' Sweet Shoppe in Hogsmeade and was how Mrs Tonks, Sirius and anyone else were accessing the castle for the secret lessons they were giving Harry and his friends. The cloak was being kept there so they could move about the castle unseen. Harry wasn't supposed to use it but he didn't figure anyone else would use it tonight and the need to not be caught out after curfew outweighed the desire to not have his mum upset with him. Between the cloak, the map and everything else, Ginny was going to know all his secrets in no time.

"Harry," Ginny protested. "I can't use this. You'll never get the smell out."

"It's that or freeze," Harry said.

"Let's just go back inside."

Harry glanced at the map. No one was about. Even Filch was as far off from the tower in the dungeons as he could be. "I suppose we could. But there won't be any wind to blow the smell away."

"We'll just have to walk then," Ginny said. She climbed to her feet. "C'mon. If we're lucky it'll wear off soon and we can go to bed."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I might be willing to call a truce."

Ginny gave him an incredulous look. "Are you insane? There is no way I'm not getting revenge for this." She led him down the stairs but paused at the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked.

"I feel one coming. I'm hoping to leave it out here."

"Good point," Harry agreed. Simultaneously two loud farts filled the stairwell. Ginny yanked the door open and they ducked in. She closed the door and focused on him. They snorted and collapsed in giggles.

"Shusshh!" she hissed.

"I am shushing," Harry retorted. "You shush." He farted and Ginny crawled away from him, trying to escape. Harry followed and eventually they were on their feet. Barely. They stumbled down the hallways; every few steps another fart trailed behind them. "I really hope the pictures can't smell," Harry snickered.

Ginny giggled. "I hate to say it, but this really is kind of fun."

"Mrrowr."

Harry stopped dead. "Did you hear that?" Ginny hissed.

Harry pulled the map out and quickly scanned it. Mrs Norris was only one hallway away! And Filch was close behind. He and Ginny stared at each other in horror.

"What is it, my Sweet? Dungbombs. I'll have 'em chained in the dungeons for this."

"RUN!" the two hissed and flew down the hall

"After them!" Filch cried.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down a side corridor. "Where are you going!" she demanded as loudly as she dared.

"No idea!" Harry answered. He shoved the map in her hands, grabbed her shirt and pulled her along. "I'll be your eyes, you tell me where to go."

Trusting him to keep her from running into anything, Ginny stumbled along behind, desperately searching the map for an escape route. "Go, left," she ordered. Harry abruptly changed directions and she nearly fell.

"C'mon. Do you want to get caught! Snape'll have us expelled for sure."

"You try and run in the dark without looking where you're going. Right, then your first left and down the stairs."

Harry dragged her down ever narrowing hallways and passages to a spiral stairway barely wide enough for them to squeeze through. "That'll slow him down," he said as they rushed out the bottom to the third floor.

"Not that bloody cat though," Ginny said. She grabbed his hand and ran down the hall. "We should be able to hide in the trophy room."

"Don't lose them, my sweet!" Filch called from behind them.

"Buggering hell, I didn't think he could move that fast," Harry gasped. They ran to the end of the trophy hall to find the only door out was locked.

"The cloak, it's our only hope," Ginny cried. She grabbed for it, but it was twisted around her neck and she couldn't get it free quickly enough.

Harry shoved her aside, pulled his wand and tapped it to the locked door. "Alohomora!" he hissed. He grabbed the handle and pulled. The door opened and he yanked Ginny through with him. As quietly as he could he closed the door again. "Colloportus," he gasped. There was an odd squelching sound and he sagged against the door. "He's buggering fast when he wants to be."

It was then that Harry became aware of a deep rumbling sound filling the room. He and Ginny slowly turned to each other then continued around to be confronted by a pair of very thick, very hairy, legs which their eyes slowly tracked upward.

"Meep," Ginny squeaked.

Harry stared straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog. A truly massive dog; with _three_ heads; _three_ sets of terrifying eyes, _three_ noses, twitching and quivering in their direction. _Three_ cavernous mouths filled with fangs the size of steak knives, drooling ropes of slippery saliva. And if that weren't enough, the tail of the beast was a twenty-foot black cobra. They hadn't found a locked room but instead a corridor; the forbidden corridor on the third floor; where they were keeping a Cerberus. An honest to God, Hound of Hades, Guardian of the Gates of Hell, Cerberus was being kept in a school!

 _We're dead,_ Harry thought.

"ALOHOMORA!" Ginny screamed. The door opened and they fell through.

Harry kicked the door closed just as the Cerberus lunged. "COLLOPORTUS!" he bellowed. The door sealed only an instant before it shuddered from the impact of the beast slamming into it. The two lay sprawled on their backs for quite some time trying to recover. "Are we alive?" Harry eventually croaked.

"I'm pretty sure I've been scared to death," Ginny answered.

They lay there for a bit longer before Harry managed to sit up. "Think Filch gave up?"

Ginny pushed herself up. "Well who would go in there, and if someone did, would you ever expect them to come out alive?"

"Are they insane; keeping that here?"

"I think I might have peed my pants."

"You and me both."

Ginny let out a crazed sounding giggle. "I'm not farting anymore though." Harry snorted. "Shussssh," she hissed furiously. "Do you want Filch to come back?"

Harry tugged the invisibility cloak from around her neck. "Come on. Let's get out of here before you come up with another clever idea to get us killed."

"Me!" Ginny protested. "You're the one who locked us in a room with a bloody Cerberus."

Harry spread the cloak over them and gave her a push to get her going. "I only went where you told me to go… You can bet I won't do that again." Ginny stopped dead and Harry nearly ran her over. "What?"

She pulled the map out and glanced at it. "It's not on the map."

"What?"

Ginny pointed to the corridor. "The Cerberus, it doesn't show up."

Harry stared at the map and the empty corridor it indicated. "You think it was an illusion?"

"If it was it was a really good one. Either way, I'm not going back to check."

"Me either," Harry agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following morning, Luna was horrified to learn her prank had nearly cost her friends their lives. It took Kaa's help and most of breakfast for Harry, and Ginny to convince her they weren't angry with her and for her to stop crying. That Harry's Familiar wasn't angry with her went a long way with their insightful friend. With Luna feeling a bit better, Hermione had insisted the prank war between them cease. Harry and Ginny readily agreed. They simply had too many other, very real, issues to create more for themselves. With all of that settled, they headed off to classes. Thankfully, Luna shared her first class of the day with Hermione and Harry and Ginny were able to send her off knowing she had a friend with her after her rough morning. Kaa also had elected to accompany the girls. She would stay with Luna till she joined Harry and Ginny in Herbology later that day.

For their part, Harry and Ginny were more concerned with Luna than their near death experience. Now that it was over, they both thought it a rather grand adventure. Certainly they could have done without the Cerberus, but sneaking around the school for most of the night had been great fun. Of course neither of them mentioned that to Hermione or Luna. It would just upset Luna, and Hermione would box his ears for him. Then she'd tell his mum, who would express her displeasure. No doubt he'd also hear it from Mrs Tonks, Mali and Mr Granger as well.

But after that, things went fairly well for the foursome for the rest of the week. Sure they were still being shunned by the rest of the school; actually, even more so now that Kaa was almost always draped across the shoulders of one of them. Snape also continued to be a nightmare for them. He belittled Harry constantly for his 'celebrity' status. Hermione, Ginny and Luna got it because of their friendship with Harry and because they refused to let the man cow them. But there were a few victories as well. Professor McGonagall continued to take a shine to them. Professor Grubbly-Plank was also enamored with the group; mostly due to Harry and his status as a Parselmouth, but the three girls earned her favor because they had earned Kaa's. And with the four of them very quickly earning top marks in class, the rest of the professors were beginning to come around as well. But perhaps the biggest victory had been Neville approaching Harry before transfiguration one day and thanking him for returning his Rememberall.

The four continued their private training as well, with Harry and Hermione instructing the other girls in Judo. Both Ginny and Luna enjoyed their practices very much; morning training runs, press-ups, sit-ups and the other exercises Harry and Hermione put them through, not so much. Lessons with Mrs Tonks continued on a weekly basis while Harry and Hermione also worked with Sirius on their Animagus training every two weeks and before they knew it September was coming to an end.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. She was the last to arrive for breakfast that morning and the normal hubbub of the students was a bit off. Snape disbanded the Slytherin quidditch squad," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Slytherin are not going to field a team at all?"

"No, he just disbanded the current team," Harry clarified. "I guess the fact that Slytherin has barely won a match since Gwenog Jones captained the team in 86 got to be too much from some of our _illustrious_ alumni. The tryouts tomorrow are open to everyone; girls included. Madam Hooch will be selecting the players and naming the captain."

"That's brilliant, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "It means Ginny can try out now, right?"

"I think you should both try out," Luna said.

"Well of course they should," Hermione said. "They're the best flyers in our year."

"I do so love the snit it puts Ronald in when Ginevra beats him."

"You really can't stand him, can you?" Harry asked.

"I can't stand that he thinks he's better than Ginevra, myself, Hermione or any girl in the school simply because he has a dangly bits between his legs." Harry, Hermione and Ginny spurted, juice, eggs and tea respectively across the table and started hacking.

"Ugh, Ginny," Hermione complained.

"What are you complaining about? I got it from both of you." Ginny flicked a bit of egg from her collar.

Harry blotted juice from his face with his napkin. "You do that on purpose, don't you?" he accused. Luna.

"It's the blibbering humdingers. They like to insert inappropriate words into your sentences. I'll need to gargle with a befuddlement draught. It confuses them so that they insert proper words instead."

"Blibbering humdingers?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Befuddlement Draught?" Hermione added.

"Yes. It's the best remedy to manage them. Other than armadillo bile, that is. It will kill them off entirely. But, it does require gargling armadillo bile and that is just disgusting. It's rather a case of the cure being worse than the disease I'm afraid."

"Right," Harry said slowly. There were times he just didn't know what to make of Luna. Ginny kicked him and gave him a dirty look when he looked at her. "Well, I guess I'd go for the Befuddlement Draught as well," he said. "Wouldn't you, Hermione?"

"What?" she asked. "Oh, yes. A Befuddlement Draught sounds like the best course of action to me as well. Either way I shall hope that I don't contract a case of them myself."

"They're only passed by kissing or sharing a glass with someone who is already infected. So as long as you avoid that you should be safe."

"I'm going to try out," Ginny said, effectively changing the subject.

"Bril," Harry said with a grin.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"When?" Harry asked. He'd really wanted to sit on the other side of the table this morning, but changing their routine would have been a dead give away.

"Anytime now," Hermione answered. Almost on cue there was a loud bang from the direction of the Gryffindor table. The pair turned around to see all four of Ginny's brothers sporting heads of silver and green feathers. The whole of Gryffindor stared at the four Weasleys in shock. Despite the fact that Fred and George pranked the rest of the school mercilessly, no one ever seemed capable of getting them in return. One of the twins opened his mouth only to have a stream of sliver feathers spray out. Ginny giggled. The other twin suffered a gagging fit and coughed out a wave of green feathers. Ron jumped up, crowed like a rooster and cried. "SNAPE WEARS PINK KNICKERS!" He clamped his hand over his mouth. The twins added their own crows and spewed another wave of silver and green feathers into the air.

Percy jumped to his feet, put his hands in his armpits and flapped his arms like wings. "BOCK, BOCK, BOCK! I'M A BIG SLYHTERIN CHICKEN!"

A series of giggles and laughs swept the hall.

"It's about bloody time!" a Ravenclaw cried.

Harry glanced at the head table. The professors didn't seem particularly concerned about the developments. "Cock-A-Doodle-Do!" Ron crowed to uproarious laughter. "SNAPE WEARS PINK KNICKERS!" The crowd of students roared.

"BOCK, BOCK, BOCK! I'M BIG SLYTHERIN CHICKEN!" Percy crowed.

"It really is too bad, Professor Snape decided not to attend breakfast this morning," Luna said.

"H–how long will – will it last?" Ginny gasped.

"They should be about finished crowing and spewing feathers," Harry said.

"But their hair won't change back for a week yet."

"Did Sirius say if it changes _all_ their hair?" Luna asked.

Harry and Hermione stopped laughing long enough to focus on each other before they snorted and slid to the floor.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry stood next to Ginny while they listened to Madam Hooch go over the rules for the tryouts. They were slightly off to the side of the rest of the group vying for Slasher positions. The fallout of Snape disbanding the team and starting it fresh, predictably, had not gone over well with the returning members of the squad. Only two of them had bothered to show up today; a fourth-year by the name of David Akers and a seventh-year, Marcus Flint.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the burly seventh-year. For someone who was supposed to have been Slytherin's captain, he wasn't popular within the house, or even his year. He kept to himself and had been one of the few who had not yet hurled insults his or Ginny's way. About the only thing Harry knew of him was he was a heck of a Keeper. Slytherin had lost a lot of games over the last few years, but the few they'd managed to win they had done so because Marcus had played out of his mind and kept the opposing Slashers from getting a chance to go after the Snitch and run up the score.

The second returning player, David, Harry only knew he could fly. He'd been on the team since his second year, but hadn't scored a lot of goals and had recorded only one catch of the Snitch in the twenty matches he'd played in. He also had been one of the few people to treat Harry and Ginny with indifference.

"Nervous?" Harry asked.

Ginny elbowed him. "I wasn't till you opened your fat mouth."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond because Madam Hooch went from instruction to action with her usual abruptness by walking over and unceremoniously kicking open the crate she'd dropped earlier. "We'll be using school brooms today, so if you brought your own broom, put it away."

"But aren't we allowed to use our own brooms as long as they aren't newer than the Nimbus 1500 or an equivalent?" Marcus asked.

"Professor Snape has expressed extreme displeasure with the way the Slytherin team has been run in the past. We will therefor use school brooms during tryouts to ensure things are as fair as they can be. If you are selected to the team you'll be allowed to use your own broom if you like."

"Alright," Marcus agreed. He took a small box from his pocket and flipped the lid. He held his broom over the box and it was sucked in, all miniaturized. Marcus flipped the lid closed and tucked the box safely back in his pocket. A few others followed suit, Harry included.

"Everyone grab a broom," Madam Hooch said. Harry and Ginny moved with the rest. Ginny had the misfortune of grabbing the same broom as another student. He yanked it out of her hands.

"Give it here, Blood Traitor," he hissed.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Stop right there, Potter, Weasley," she snapped. The boy sneered at them. "Mr. Donahue, you are dismissed."

He blinked a number of times. "W–what?"

"You heard me. You are dismissed."

"What for?"

"Because you're actions demonstrate you would be a poor team member. Now get off my pitch." The boy glared at her. "Now, Mr Donahue."

He threw the broom at her feet. "Fine, it's not like I wanted to hang out with a bunch of losers anyway." He stormed away and eventually the students focused on Madam Hooch. "Don't doubt that I'll do the same to any of the rest of you as well," she said. No one said a word. "Excellent. You have ten minutes to warm up before we start."

Harry grabbed the broom from the ground and carefully examined it for damage before handing it to Ginny. "Race?" he asked.

"First one up and back?"

Harry mounted his broom. "Deal."

Ginny mounted hers. "Three… two… GO!" The two shot straight up, straining to reach five-hundred feet as quickly as they could before diving back to the ground. Ginny managed to outpace Harry on the way up and he was still skidding to a stop as she was plummeting back down, but his greater weight, with gravity's help, allowed him to accelerate quicker on the way down. It was nearly neck and neck as they drove their brooms straight down to the ground.

"HA!" Ginny crowed, when she ripped her broom from the dive and touched the ground just before he did.

Harry tagged her. "Catch me if you can!" he said and shot off with Ginny hot on his tail. Harry led her up and away, weaving through the hoops on one end of the field before racing up to the stands and one of the towering stairwells rising from the ground. He darted into the stairwell and dropped like a rock down the center where he zipped out and across the ground. He chanced a glance over his shoulder to find Ginny far behind him. Apparently her nerve had faltered a bit going into the stairwell. Madam Hooch and her whistle interrupted their game so Harry angled for her and alighted. Ginny settled next to him. "What happened, Weasley?" he taunted.

"Nothing," Ginny retorted. But Harry noted she was rubbing her elbow.

"We will begin with races around the pitch. If you will all follow me, I will lead you on a circuit of the course." Madam Hooch mounted her broom and set off. They went to one end where she led them on a weaving run through the three hoops. Then she dropped down and doubled back, weaving through the posts. From there it was a sharp left to the other end of the pitch where she wove the posts and then doubled back again by going up and through the hoops. The finish was a dive to the ground where she skimmed the grass the length of the pitch before shooting up and through the center hoop. "Any questions?" she asked. There were none. "Excellent, Potter, Weasley, you're first."

Harry and Ginny quickly lined up. "You're going down, Potter."

"In your dreams, Weasley."

"COME ON, HARRY!" Hermione shouted from her spot in the stands.

"YEAH, GINNY!" Luna cried

"GO!" Madam Hooch said. The two shot off like they'd been launched from a cannon. They were shoulder to shoulder through the hoops and broke the opposite direction as they drove down and around for the weave around the posts. Harry was just a tick behind and was forced to go under Ginny as they crossed or he'd have clipped the tail of her broom. He managed to make up some of the gap by cutting the posts tighter than she did and he'd thought further ahead than she had when it came to the turn for the other end of the pitch. He was already going left as he came around the second post where her weave set her up to have to go all the way around the last post before she could turn to go after him. He was already half way through the weave of the posts on the opposite end by the time she started it. The rest of the race was a foregone conclusion and he zipped through the hoop at the end a good second ahead of her.

Hooch made a notation in ledger and called, "Bradley, Wallace!"

"Don't worry," Harry encouraged Ginny. "I'm sure she's not going to cut you because you lost one race."

"I can't believe I didn't think about the fastest way to complete the course," Ginny muttered.

Despite her poor showing against Harry, Ginny still ended up with a time in the top half of the students trying out after the first round. She won her next two rounds though, including a drubbing of Draco where she posted the fastest time of all the races. Harry had the second and David Akers had the third. Marcus had only posted the seventh fastest time, but he was a Keeper, not a Slasher or a Beater so he didn't seem particularly bothered. Draco, for all his boasting, was in the bottom half of times posted. Harry was a bit surprised. From watching him during flying classes, he honestly though Draco was a bit better flyer than he'd shown.

"Alright," Madam Hooch said, "Now that I know you can all at least fly, can I get my Keepers?" Marcus stepped forward immediately. Tiffany Taylor a fifth-year and Michael Raines joined him. "Flint, you're first. Each player not trying for Keeper is going to get five shots on you. This is a chance for some of you who maybe didn't fly as well as the others to show me a different skill so make it count."

Harry very quickly found out he was right about one thing. Marcus was good. Really good. It wasn't till David took his second shot that someone managed to put one past him. Ginny followed it up with a shot whipped behind her back after a fake to her right that left the seventh-year spinning like a top and Harry along with everyone else slack-jawed in awe. Marcus recovered well and blocked everything till Harry took his fourth shot, becoming only the third player to score on the boy. David managed a second goal on his last shot while a fourth-year girl named Amber Payne managed one as well. Looking a bit worn, Marcus settled to the ground after his turn defending the hoops. He stalked straight to Ginny. She stiffened and Harry edged closer.

"Can you do that with both hands?" he demanded.

"Erm," Ginny stammered, "I don't know. I've never tried it before today with either hand." Harry looked at Ginny sharply.

Marcus stared at her. "Bloody damn Weasleys," he muttered and stalked off.

Harry and Ginny didn't get a chance to talk about his reaction because they had more shots to take. They both managed to score four goals each on the two remaining Keepers, ensuring they remained well in the running. Next came passing skills where Harry didn't perform quite as well over all as Ginny, but he did manage to catch one pass that was well behind him by back kicking it with his heel on the fly up in front of him where he snagged it and slammed it through an unguarded hoop.

"All right," Madam Hooch said. "We're going to have a go at the Snitch now. Akers, Weasley, Potter, Payne, you four are up. She let loose a little golden winged ball and it zipped away. "Well?" she asked when the four just stood there, "What –" Harry didn't wait for her to finish "–are you waiting for? Go get it." As quick as he thought he'd been, Ginny was faster. She rocketed up into the air with Harry, David and Amber hot on her tail. Amber and David banged into Harry from either side, slowing all three of them.

"Crap," David muttered. Harry bent lower on his broom and willed it to catch up to Ginny. The snitch dove for the ground and the three of them followed it and Ginny down. The snitch leveled off inches above the ground and Amber and David fell back slightly as they didn't seem quite as fearless as either Harry or Ginny. The Snitch whipped right and Harry suddenly found himself able to cut inside of Ginny's turn after the fleeing orb. Right up till she barreled right through his arm and snagged it out of the air.

"WAHOOO!" Ginny screamed. Hooch blew her whistle and the four returned to the ground.

"Well done, Weasley," Madam Hooch said. She held her hand out and Ginny handed the Snitch back. "You four may be seated."

"Yes, Ma'am," they answered.

Harry and Ginny found a spot to sit along the wall surrounding the pitch. "Nice catch," Harry said.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"Hey you two," Hermione's voice came from above them. Harry tipped his head back so he could see them.

"You flew really well, Ginevra," Luna said.

"Harry did too," Ginny said.

"Yes. With Madam Hooch picking the team I think you'll both make it."

"We'll see," Harry said. "we only did catching and passing drills with two people."

"And she hasn't done any Beater skills at all yet," Ginny added.

"You four were far and away the best in all the drills so far," Hermione said. "I don't think she'll have you do anything as Beaters."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

More on quidditch,

I can't find anything that specifically says Gwenog Jones was in Slytherin, but I can't find anything that says she wasn't. For this story, she is.

In JKR's work we learn that Gryffindor hasn't contented for the quidditch cup since Charlie Weasley was on the team. Well, Charlie graduated in the spring of 1991. Harry starts school fall of 1991. Therefore Gryffindor contended and probably won the cup the year before Harry made the team as a first-year.

Also in JKR's work we hear endlessly about how amazing it is that Harry, a first-year, made the team. We also learn that Fred and George Weasley, along with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell are returning players. Near as I can figure they are all 3rd-years when Harry is a first-year. Angelina Johnson appears to have been a fourth-year and Oliver Wood is a fifth-year. By my research the year before Harry arrived, the Gryffindor team looked like this.

Charlie Weasley, Seeker, seventh-year student, presumably a multi year starter

Oliver Wood, Keeper, fourth-year student, most likely a returning starter

Angelina Johnson, Chaser, third-year student, at most has been on the team for one year but is likely a first year starter.

Alicia Spinnet, Chaser, second-year student, first year on the team

Katie Bell, Chaser, second-year student, first year on the team

Fred Weasley, Beater, Second-year student, first year on the team

George Weasley, Beater, Second-year student, first year on the team

Charlie must have been a hell of a Seeker because four of the seven players on the team were only in their second year at school and would have been first year players.

For anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.

Last, as always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 5: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **A Growing Storm: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"YES!" The word exploded ecstatically past Ginny's lips. She turned to Harry and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him joyously. "We made it!" Harry staggered back a step before he managed to return her hug.

"I told you, you would," Hermione said.

Ginny let Harry go and turned to her other two friends. "Congratulations, Ginevra," Luna said. She hugged the redhead tightly.

"Easy, Hermione," Harry gasped.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly and released the death grip she had around his neck. Harry smirked at her and tried not to think too much about the hug he'd received from Ginny. He just wished it had less to do with the excitement of making the Slytherin quidditch team and more to do with _wanting_ to hug him. But at least it was a hug, which was a first. Hermione darted her eyes to Ginny and back. "Knock it off," Harry hissed under his breath.

She gave him a superior look and turned to the posting. "They've named that Marcus Flint captain," she said. "He's been nice to you right?"

Harry shrugged. "Indifferent is probably a better word."

"Who else is on the team?" Luna asked.

"The first team is Harry, Ginny, David Akers, and Amber Payne at Slasher; Marcus Flint is Keeper, Terrance Higgs and Paden Urquhart are Beaters. Second team is Miles Bletchley, Mandy Vaisey, Bradley Wallace, Elgan Bole, Tiffany Taylor, Bo Derrick, and," she paused, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Ginny groaned. "I knew it was too good to be true," Harry went on.

"He's a second team, Beater?" Ginny cried.

"I know what you're thinking," a new voice interrupted. All four of them whipped around. "And if he's out of line, he'll be off my team faster than you two fly."

"Marcus," Harry croaked.

The burly seventh year stretched over their heads and pinned a notice on the board. "Don't be late," he growled and stalked away.

The four friends exchanged nervous glances. "Doesn't exactly give you a warm fuzzy feeling, does he?" Harry said.

"Harry, this is a problem," Hermione said.

"What?"

"He has you practicing every Tuesday and Thursday evening, plus Saturday mornings."

"Crud," Harry sighed.

"Can't we switch nights for Judo?" Luna asked.

"When?" Hermione asked. "We already meet with Mrs Tonks on Tuesdays and Sirius is every other Thursday."

"Lets go to the library and see if we can't find a way to make our schedules work," Ginny said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"GINNY, DUCK!" Harry shouted. Ginny didn't bother to even look. She just barrel-rolled under the onrushing bludger.

Marcus left his hoops where the team had been heading and bore down on Draco. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Hitting the bludger," Draco retorted derisively "Like I'm supposed to, Captain."

"I'D BLOWN THE WHISTLE!" Marcus roared.

"I didn't hear it.

Marcus glowered at the younger boy. "Funny," Everyone else heard it, Harry said. "Maybe you should get your ears checked, Drac,"

"Don't call me that!"

"SHUT UP!" Marcus bellowed. Harry smirked at Draco. Getting under the blonde boy's skin was about as easy as taking candy from a baby and he never passed up a chance to do it. "Listen up you inbred maggot, Marcus growled."

"How dare yulp," Draco's rant was cut off when Marcus grabbed a handful of his robes and hauled him clean off his broom. The broom hovered for a moment before plunging the twenty feet to the ground. Draco grabbed at Marcus' wrist and held on for dear life.

"You've nearly put her in hospital three times now," Marcus growled. "The next time you don't hear my whistle you're finished, got it?"

"When my father hears about this," Draco croaked.

"Ohh," Harry taunted, "Better watch out, Marcus, Drac's gonna tell his daddy on you."

"What is the meaning of this?"

The whole team whipped around to see Professor Snape standing below them. "Sir," all but Harry, Marcus and Ginny croaked.

"Sir, Flint attacked me," Draco cried.

"On the ground," Snape hissed. "Now." The team descended, with Marcus unceremoniously dropping Draco about ten feet before he reached the ground. The blonde landed in a heap and it was all Harry could do not to laugh.

"I'll have you expelled for this," Draco cried.

"Silence," Snape drawled.

"But, Sir!"

"Did I fail to make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape hissed. Draco fell silent, and his glare eventually faltered under Snape's malevolent eyes. "I trust you have an explanation for putting your hands on another student, Mr Flint?" Snape asked, turning his attention to the older boy.

"The little piss-ant seems to be hard of hearing, Sir. He's nearly hit Weasley three times now after I've stopped play."

"And you felt that reason enough to assault Mr Malfoy?"

"You told me discipline of the team was under my discretion."

Snape held Marcus' gaze for another moment. "Indeed," he said. "Carry on." Snape turned to walk away.

"But, Sir!" Draco cried.

Snape whirled on him. "Yes?" he drawled. Draco quailed. Snape glowered at him for another few seconds before he turned and walked away again.

Eventually Draco turned hate filled eyes on Marcus. "Just wait till my father hears about this."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Good lord, Drac, does your father ever get tired of having such a Nancy for a son?"

"Shut up, Potter!"

"Or what?" Harry retorted. "Going to tell your daddy on me too? Go ahead. I'm shaking in my boots."

"That's enough, Potter," Marcus said.

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered.

"You got two choices, Malfoy," Marcus said. "You can be part of the team or you can be off it. But I'm warning you now, one more late bludger and you're done."

Draco glowered at him. Unfortunately though, he didn't quit.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

October wore on and things remained difficult for the foursome. They were all extremely busy with classes, revision, judo practices, physical training and their work with Mrs Tonks. Harry and Hermione also continued to work on their Animagus transformation. As well, Harry and Ginny now had quidditch practice three days a week. Thankfully for the two of them they had Hermione and Luna. The two girls used the time he and Ginny had quidditch to review any essays they'd been assigned, ensuring the four remained firmly atop the class rankings. Whatever issues the student body had with the four, they had quickly become favorites of their professors. Except for Snape. He remained an absolute nightmare. As bad as he was though, the worst was Gryffindor house, and specifically Ginny's brothers. They were horrible to Ginny; and Ron, in particular, was making Hermione's life miserable. She left Gryffindor tower early every morning and didn't return till the last possible moment before curfew in her efforts to avoid him. Unfortunately, she had every class with the git and rarely had a friend in Harry, Ginny or Luna to help weather the storm. It all came to a head on the 31st, Halloween.

Harry woke in a foul mood and was short with Ginny before they even made it to breakfast. The jack-o-lanterns and other decorations about the great hall only served to darken his mood further. "Really," Ginny said, "buckets of sweets, good pranks and a feast tonight, what's not to like about Halloween?"

Harry abruptly stood. "Maybe the fact that it's the anniversary of the night my parents were murdered?" he snarled and stormed off.

Ginny paled. "Harry," Hermione called after him. "Ohhh," she moaned.

"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled. "I didn't think."

"It's not your fault," Hermione assured her. She grabbed her bag. "I better go after him."

She was almost to the doors when Ron, followed by Neville, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas came in. Ron stopped, blocking her path. "Move," she said.

"No," he retorted. "I think it's time we stopped letting you run around with that dirty snake."

"Like you could stop me." Hermione moved to go around him and he grabbed her arm. Inside of a second Ron was flipping through the air to land flat on his back. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall picked exactly that moment to walk in.

"Miss Granger!"

"Professor," she croaked. "I –I," her eyes darted between Ron and Professor McGonagall. Without Harry, the presence of her head of house instantly cowed her.

"Ronald started it, Professor," Ginny said, running up.

"I saw it too," Luna said.

"My office," Professor McGonagall hissed, "all of you."

* * *

Half an hour later Ginny nervously set Harry's book bag on the desk before slipping into the seat next to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Harry merely grunted in reply.

"Good morning, class," Professor Flitwick, squeaked from his stack of books. Scrolls out now please. Students quickly dug their work out and with a flick of his wand Professor Flitwick floated them to the front of the room.

By lunch, Harry still wasn't speaking to her and Ginny was feeling a bit put out. Maybe she should have thought about the fact that Halloween might not be the happiest day of the year for Harry, but it had been an honest mistake. She'd apologized and she'd brought him his bag when he'd left it behind. He'd have gotten marked down in charms and care of magical creatures for not turning his homework in if she hadn't. Didn't that count for something?

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I haven't seen her since Professor McGonagall gave her detention for fighting with Ronald," Luna said. Harry didn't get a chance to ask why Hermione had gotten in a fight with Ron because an owl swooped down and landed in front of Ginny. It stuck its leg out. Tied to it was a blood-red envelope. Ginny stared at the bird, slowly going pale.

"Oh dear," Luna sighed.

"Is that?" Harry asked.

"A Howler," Luna confirmed.

"Why are you getting a Howler?" Harry asked. "Did you get detention too?"

"No," Ginny said.

"Then why are you getting a Howler?"

"I don't know!" Ginny snapped.

"Soorrrry," Harry retorted. Ginny gave him a murderous glare.

The envelope began to tremble and a bit of smoke curled from it. "You best take it, Ginevra," Luna said. "It might hurt the owl if it goes off before you detach it." Indeed the owl was beginning to get a bit frantic and it hopped towards Ginny, sticking its leg out urgently. With trembling fingers Ginny untied the letter. The owl shot away. Resigned to her fate, Ginny peeled the envelope open.

 **GINEVRA WEASLEY!**

 **HOW DARE YOU BLAME RONALD AFTER THAT LITTLE BRAT ATTACKED HIM. IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU WERE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN, OR THAT YOU DEFIED ME BY TAKING FLYING CLASSES, NOW YOU'RE TURNING ON YOUR FAMILY? I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARASSED IN MY LIFE BY ONE OF MY CHILDREN AND THAT INCLUDES FRED AND GEORGE. KEEP IT UP, YOUNG LADY, AND YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF PULLED OUT OF HOGWARTS TILL YOUR THIRTY!**

The letter blew a last raspberry at Ginny before it spontaneously combusted, leaving her covered in black soot. Harry's ears were ringing but his blood was boiling. How dare Ginny's mother call Hermione a brat! Ginny abruptly stood up. "It's not my fault!" she shouted at Harry before she stormed off.

"Ginny!" he called after her.

"Leave me alone, Harry!"

Harry stared after her, eventually turning to Luna. "What?" he asked defensively when he saw her scowling at him.

"I'll have you know it's because of Ginevra that Hermione only has one night of detention and not a full week, Harry Potter," she snapped. "It's not her fault her mother called Hermione a brat."

"Wh –what are you talking about?"

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "You were angry with her because of what her mother said, Harry. I saw you glaring at her."

"I was not!" Harry protested. "Well, ok, I might have been glaring, but it wasn't at her. What the hell is going on? Why does Hermione have detention and why is Ginny's mother sending her howlers and calling Hermione a brat?"

Luna studied him for a few seconds. "You really aren't angry with her?"

"Of course I'm not, I know the difference between Ginny and her mother."

Luna considered for another moment before relating to him everything he'd missed after he'd stormed out at breakfast. "I think Ronald may have said something to Hermione in care of magical creatures as well," she finished.

"So Ron grabs her, she throws him, you and Ginny defend Hermione, and Ginny's mum sends her a Howler because of it and she calls Hermione a brat on top of it?"

"Yes. Professor McGonagall was going to make Ronald write home. I don't really know how she blames Ginevra or Hermione for it, but she's always been harder on Ginevra than any of her brothers. It's been even worse since her father died and I imagine she's very upset about Ginevra being in Slytherin and that she can't control her because William won't let her. I know Ginevra's written home six times. That Howler is only the second letter her mother has sent her."

Harry stared at Luna for a long few moments. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "Should we go after her?"

"Ginevra has a filthy temper. It's probably wise to let her calm down a bit."

"Ok," Harry agreed reluctantly. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"I don't." Luna leaned forward. "Perhaps you could look on your map," she whispered.

"Good idea," Harry agreed. He stood, grabbing his and Ginny's bags. "Come on." Luna quickly followed. Two minutes later they were tucked in an alcove examining the map for where their two friends had gone. They found them together, in the first floor toilet. "Guess this means I'm not going to look for Hermione either," Harry sighed.

"We'll leave them be till dinner," Luna said.

"Alright," Harry agreed.

* * *

Harry was sitting in their usual spot at the Ravenclaw table, watching the doors for his friends when Luna walked in. He stood and met her half way. "Can we go get them? They'll both be bummed if they miss the feast."

"Yes, let's," Luna agreed.

Just then the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell rushed in. " **TROOLLLL!** " he screamed. The dull roar in the hall instantly fell silent. The professors all stood. "In the dungeon," Quirrell said. "I thought you ought to know." And then he promptly fainted. There were two seconds of dead silence and then the students exploded in screams of terror.

" **SILENCE!** " Dumbledore roared. The hall instantly was. Harry's skin crawled. This was the second time his magic had responded to Dumbledore's. "Everyone will please not panic," Dumbledore went on. "Prefects, will lead students to their houses. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Harry looked at Luna. "Let's go," she said. And they dashed away. Quick as you could blink they were bolting for the stairs and the first-floor lavatory. As Harry accelerated he grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her along with him. They reached the landing and rounded the corner, skidding across the hall into the wall before righting themselves and racing down the hall. Just as they reached the far end and turned the corner there was a blood-curdling scream.

"HERMIONE!" Harry cried. He dropped Luna's hand and accelerated away from her.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry heard Ginny cry. He burst through the door of the bathroom and skidded to a halt. His jaw dropped as he stared at the back of the massive mountain troll, it had to be at least sixteen feet tall, with legs as big around as tree trunks, a huge middle, narrowing as it went up to its shoulders and pointy little head. It carried a club that was bigger than Harry was tall and probably weighed more than he did as well. It's skin was a disgusting grey with molted areas of sickly looking yellow and bloody hell did it stink. _How the hell am I going to throw that?_ Harry thought. He snapped out of his stupor when the troll roared and raised its club to swing at Hermione and Ginny. Apparently Ginny's petrifying spell hadn't worked.

"MOVE!" Harry bellowed. Ginny and Hermione dove to the ground as the troll swung its club. It flashed over them and crashed through the stalls, sending chunks of wood and an entire toilet slamming into the far wall. " _STUPIFY_!" Harry shouted. A jet of red light flashed form his wand and smashed square in the middle of the troll's back. The troll stumbled forward, crashing into a row of sinks. They shattered and water exploded out from the broken pipes. The troll bellowed and whirled around to face Harry. With a roar of primal rage it raised its club over it's head and slammed it down on the floor. The tile cracked all the way from where the club impacted, to the wall; going right between Harry's legs.

"I think it's angry," Luna said.

"Ya think?" Harry retorted incredulously. The troll slammed its club to the floor again and beat its chest with its free hand.

"I'm fairly certain," Luna confirmed. "Oh dear!" She and Harry dove to the side as the troll charged them. It ended up running right between them and smashing face first into the wall. Harry came to his feet with his wand on the beast. It swayed unsteadily and he unleashed another stunner at it's back. Unfortunately, instead of knocking the dazed beast out, it seamed to clear it's head. The troll roared and whipped around. Somehow it seemed to know Harry was the one hitting it with spells and it zeroed in on him. It took a step towards Harry but stopped suddenly and started swatting at its legs.

Kaa was wrapped around one of the troll's legs and she was repeatedly sinking her fangs into its flesh. The troll managed to grab her and in the time it took the beast to hurl her against the wall she struck a half dozen times. She smashed into the wall and fell to the floor where she didn't move.

" _STUPIFY_!" Hermione cried.

" _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Ginny shouted.

" _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_!" Luna shouted.

" ** _REDUCTO_!** " Harry snarled.

The first spell managed to push the troll back and Ginny's petrifying spell seemed to slow it down for a moment. Luna's spell yanked the troll's club from its hand and floated it to the ceiling before she canceled the spell and dropped the troll's club back down on its head. The beast swayed on its feet and then Harry's spell smashed into its face. The troll jerked back and dropped like a rock.

There were a few moments of silence, only broken by the sound of water spraying from the broken pipes and then Harry was diving to the floor. "KAA!" He went to pick her up and froze. The bottom half over her body, where the troll had grabbed her was completely crushed and misshapen. "Kaa?" Harry croaked.

 _"I cannot move, my Harry,"_ she hissed.

 _"We'll fix you. I'll get someone to heal you."_

 _"Lisssten to me, my Harry,"_ Kaa said. _"I ssse clearly now. When I came to you, you had no one. Now there are many. And you have found the one I was sssent to bring you to. Ssshe fearsss a cage, my Harry. Never forget thisss and three isss hope."_

 _"What are you—"_

 _"If you remember what I ssspeak, sssomeday you will underssstand. If you do not, ssshe will never be yoursss. Now, my lassst gift. I cannot move ssso you must help me to bite you. Be sure to press at my glandsss ssso that all my venom is passsed to you."_

Hermione watched as Harry knelt, trembling over Kaa's mangled body. The serpent was hissing softly and she knew enough to recognize she was speaking to him. Harry started to speak to her once but it seemed like she had cut him off and a moment ago tears had started to leak from his eyes. She knelt down beside him. "Harry?" she ventured cautiously. He didn't respond so she gently reached for his hand. "Harry?" He slowly looked up and her heart broke when she saw his eyes. It confirmed what Kaa's mangled body told her.

"She's dying," Harry croaked. He looked up at Ginny and Luna. "She's my friend." The two girls couldn't say or do anything as tears slipped down their cheeks.

"Harry," Hermione said. "I think she's speaking." Harry turned back to Kaa. "What is she saying?" Hermione pressed.

"She's t-telling me t-to h-hurry," Harry said.

"Hurry what?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't answer, he just reached a trembling hand to stroke Kaa's nose. "Hurry what, Harry?" Hermione pressed.

"Sh-she wants me to help her so she can bite me." Ginny and Luna gasped.

"To pass her protection on to you?" Hermione asked.

"She says it's her last gift."

Kaa hissed again and Hermione didn't need to be able to understand Parseltongue to know she was fading quickly. Hermione swallowed thickly. She watched the last time Kaa had bit Harry. Even knowing everything she did, it had been terrifying. She took a steadying breath. "Do you want me to help?"

"I'm afraid I'll hurt her if I move her." Kaa hissed again. Harry gave a strangled half laugh half cry.

"What did she say?"

"Help me," Harry croaked. Hermione didn't know if Harry meant help him or if he meant Kaa had been asking for her help but Harry didn't move and she knew if the serpent passed away before the bite was made Harry would lose out on the protection her venom would give him. Gathering her courage she gently picked Kaa up. She'd watched a show on the telly where they had milked various snakes for their venom once. It was surprisingly easy to force Kaa's mouth to open and her fangs to extend. Harry didn't move at all when she positioned Kaa's fangs against his skin and he didn't so much as twitch when she pressed them into the flesh of his arm. He stayed perfectly still as she found the glands on the sides of Kaa's mouth and pressed. They weren't large, but she felt them deflate. She gently pulled Kaa back and laid her in Harry's lap. A second later it hit her that she had just injected her best friend with deadly poison and she began to shake uncontrollably. "Please tell me haven't killed you?" she whispered.

Harry shuddered and hunched over Kaa, his body shaking with silent sobs. Hermione wrapped herself around him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Ginny and Luna knelt beside them and placed a hand on Harry's back.

"We're sorry too, Harry," Luna said.

"Shushhhh," Ginny soothed, running her hand on his back.

"I want my mum," Harry whimpered.

Hermione stiffened. "I'm sure you'll be able to call mum and dad," she tried to cover for him. "She'll be thrilled you're calling her mum instead of Mali now." Harry shook again and her heart felt like it was shattered into a thousand pieces. She and Harry had been instant friends, bonding over the shared misery of being shunned by nearly everyone. But as more and more truths of his past had come to light she'd realized just how much worse it had been for him. And now, with his first friend lying dead in his arms, he couldn't even ask for the one person he needed. The unfairness of it all burned in her veins. It consumed her and filled her so much that she didn't even hear the professors rushing into the destroyed toilet behind them.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall slid into the toilet with Severus and Quirenus hot on her heals and stopped dead. The toilet was utterly destroyed, the stalls smashed with one toilet broken free of the wall, an entire row of sinks were demolished, mirrors were cracked and shards of glass lay in the water pooling from the broken pipes. The largest mountain troll she'd ever laid eyes on was sprawled, unmoving, on its stomach. There were scorch marks on its back, its head was oddly – even for a troll – shaped and blood oozed from dozens of places on its legs and arms. Slowly her eyes were drawn to the four students huddled on the floor. Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood turned to face her. Both girls had cuts on their faces and their robes were a disaster, but neither appeared seriously injured. The two other students, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger – who else would she find with these two – remained motionless with Hermione wrapped protectively around Harry.

"Wh–what is the meaning of this?" she stammered.

"Hermione and Ginevra weren't in the hall when professor Quirrell made the announcement about the troll being in the dungeon," Luna said. "Harry and I came to get them; only the troll had already found them. It attacked us and I'm rather afraid we had to kill it."

Minerva's mouth dropped and Quirenus squeaked. Really, she was going to have to speak with Albus. How this man could possibly be an effective teacher was beyond her. Severus moved to check the troll.

"It is dead," he confirmed. "Might we ask why Miss Weasley and Miss Granger were not at dinner?"

"Not now, Severus," Minerva said, recovering herself. "These two obviously need the hospital wing. Are either Miss Granger or Mr Potter injured?"

"I believe Harry's heart is," Luna answered.

"His heart?" Minerva asked. "For as well as the girl performed in class, she'd never met another student quite like her. She could be rather… vexing."

"The troll killed Kaa, Professor," Ginevra answered.

 _Oh dear,_ Minerva thought, _if this is anything like when Fawkes first disappeared._ She shook herself. "Miss Granger, are either you or Mr Potter injured?"

Hermione turned. She had a gash above her right eye, but otherwise seemed fine. "We're fine, Professor," she said. Please, will you contact my parents, Harry wants my mum."

Minerva blinked a number of times. Apparently, Harry's relationship with Hermione and her family outside of Hogwarts was quite strong. Enough so that it seemed he viewed Mrs Granger as a surrogate mother. She cast a quick glance about the toilet. The danger was past so there was no reason she couldn't give Harry time to compose himself before delivering the lot to the hospital wing and the care of Poppy Pomfrey. And given his present company – she was well aware of how Ginevra had lost her father and Luna her mother – perhaps Harry was in the best hands he could be till he could speak with Hermione's mother. A wave of her wand stopped the flow of water from the broken pipes. "We shall wait for you in the hall. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you professor," Hermione said and turned back to Harry.

Luna and Ginevra followed suit, sitting beside the boy where they wrapped their arms around him protectively. Minerva glanced about the toilet again, her eyes coming to rest on the troll. How could four first-years, even ones as promising as these, not only fight, but kill a mountain troll? For Merlin's sake she'd be pressed to deal with a beast like this. "Severus, Quirenus," she said, snapping out of it, and led them back into the hall.

* * *

Lily Potter saw nothing when she looked at the Maurader's Map. If she tried holding a portkey it left her behind. She had to be held onto by someone else to use one. Flooing was the same. She could sit in a conjured chair, be harmed by a conjured sword or arrow, but a magical arrow spell had no effect on her at all. Not a single spell Remus had used directly on her worked. Not even the imperious; of course that could possibly be due to him being incapable of effectively casting it. They didn't know for certain. The cruciatus and the death curse, it went without saying they hadn't tried those particular spells. Wards were a bit different. She could see through most of them. The Fidelius being one she couldn't. Even if she didn't know a ward was there she could blindly walk through it unscathed. Unless the spell that was tripped set in motion a physical object of some sort she was untouchable. At the same time, if she entered a warded area, she was just as hidden and protected as anyone else in the ward. One of the things that didn't quite make sense was James' old invisibility cloak. She couldn't see a person using it any more than anyone else. And it hid her perfectly fine. But for the trip to Florida and West of Key West, they wouldn't have thought it particularly strange; just another thing they didn't have all the answers too. But then she had been the only one to spot the young thief trying to sneak out of the candy shop. The mystery of why she could see through every invisibility cloak but for James' had yet to be answered.

As she slipped behind Sirius into the Hogwarts infirmary under James' cloak she resolved to spend some time looking for an answer. Something had been tickling in the back of her mind about it for a very long time and it was time to pay attention to it. She stopped at the foot of Harry's bed and stared at her son. He was curled on his side, staring blankly into space. His face glistened with salve spread over a number of new cuts. As she watched a tear leaked from the corner of his eye, ran down the bridge of his nose and dripped on the pillow. He didn't acknowledge, or even seem aware, Sirius was there when he placed a large diamond on Harry's bed and tapped it with his wand. To her eyes nothing happened, but Sirius moved away from the bed a few steps, made a quick circuit of it and stepped back inside the ward. "All yours Lils," he said.

Lily pulled the cloak off and stepped to him. "Thank you, Sirius," she said. She stretched up and kissed his cheek.

Just be ready to whip that thing on if I have to take the ward down," he said.

"I will." Sirius stepped outside the ward to keep watch again and she turned to Harry. She squatted down in front of him and reached to brush his fringe back. "Harry, Love."

Harry blinked a number of times before his brow furrowed. "Mum?"

"Yes, Love." She smiled painfully at him.

Harry frowned, seeming lost in thought. "Is this a dream?"

"No, Love, I'm really here."

Harry reached out to touch her cheek. He pressed his hand against her, reassuring himself she was real. "I didn't think you would come," he whispered

Lily took his hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. "I will always be there when you need me, Harry. No secret is worth more than that."

"It hurts so much."

"I know, Love."

"Is this what you feel like without dad?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"How can you stand it?" Harry whispered.

Lily stood and walked around the bed, climbing in behind him. Harry shifted and she wrapped her arm around him. She kissed the back of his head. "It will get better. I promise." Harry gave a shudder and she pulled him tight as he silently shook against her. Eventually he stilled and drifted into a deep sleep. She kissed his crown and softly whispered. "I love you, Harry."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Anyone seen a shovel? I'd like to dig a hole to hide in before the howlers start coming.

For anyone looking for an interesting story, head on over to Nifty Niffler's page and check out The Beast Within and Unity in Diversity! Actually, check out all her stuff. There are some really great reads there if you've not yet your way to her page.

Last, as always, a very special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 6: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Illusion Shattered: Part I**

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open with Sirius' softly hissed, "Lils." In one motion, his mum rolled from the bed and disappeared underneath the invisibility cloak. A second later Sirius had deactivated the ward hiding them from prying eyes.

"Damnit woman, gently." Harry instantly placed the voice. Snape.

"If you didn't want it to hurt, perhaps you should have kept an eye on its heads. They are quite large after all." Professor McGonagall retorted. "What you were doing there in the first place I'll never know."

A sharp breath was taken. "I was a bit more concerned with the fourth head." Snape's response was bit out and Harry could just imagine the potion's master speaking through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. He well knew the effort of fighting back physical pain. "You'll remember a simple nick from it _is_ deadly. Bloody damn Hagrid and his pets. As to what I was doing there, did it occur to you that a troll being loose in the school might be the perfect opportunity for someone to go after the stone?"

"That man has no business hiding that in a school."

"Good that he did," Snape answered, "as Gringotts has proven to be less than secure."

"It is the height of foolishness. Nicholas Flamel is nearly seven-hundred years old. Of all people, why has he need of Albus to look after his trinkets?"

"I long since gave up pondering the minds of men like Albus Dumbledore or Nicholas Flamel," Snape said. "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

There were a few moments of silence before Snape spoke again. "Better. I dare say you could give Poppy a run for her money, Minerva. Though I doubt your Gryffindors would be pleased if they knew of your healing prowess."

"Their enmity is well earned Severus. Horace never needed resort to your levels of favoritism to keep his students in line."

"And look where it led many of us," Snape retorted.

"Do not blame Horace for your weakness, Severus."

"I will deal with my Slytherins as I see fit, Minerva."

"Only as long as Albus remains headmaster. I warn you, my tolerance for your behavior will not be the same as his."

"May I have long since retired before that day comes," Snape retorted.

"Don't count on it, Severus." Sounds of shuffling and movement caused Harry to close his eyes. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd dare not believe it," Professor McGonagall said.

"It was Potter's spell that killed it?"

"Albus say's the poison would have eventually; but yes, Potter's spell turned the creature's brain to mush in its skull… Come, they need rest and I'm afraid we have quite the pile of paperwork to deal with."

"Joy," Snape muttered. A few moments later Harry heard the door open. He opened his eyes in time to see the professors' backs before the door swung closed.

"Harry?" a voiced hissed tentatively. "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"I am as well," Luna said.

"Me too," Ginny said.

"Guess that makes all of us," Sirius piped up.

"Sirius!" Hermione gasped and sat up in her bed. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago." Sirius crossed to her bed. "But now that you're awake." He pulled her into a tight hug. "You didn't really think I'd not come check on my favorite girl when she was in hospital, did you?"

"I thought I was your favorite girl," Ginny piped up.

Sirius smirked. "You will be. Just as soon as I get to you."

"Cad," Ginny retorted.

"Ginevra!" Luna gasped.

Sirius laughed. "Guilty as charged."

Their laughter was too much for Harry and he snapped. "SHUT UP!" The others whipped around to face him. "KAA IS DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE YOU AND GINNY HID IN THE BATHROOM ALL DAY BECAUSE SOMEONE HURT YOUR FEELINGS! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY HAVING EVERYONE CELEBRATE THE DAY YOUR FATHER WAS MURDERED, THEN YOU'D HAVE SOMETHING TO BE UPSET ABOUT!"

Hermione stared at Harry, her lip trembling before she turned and buried her face in Sirius' chest. "MY FATHER WAS MURDERED!" Ginny screamed at Harry! Her mouth kept moving but no further sound came from her.

"Enough!" Sirius growled. He'd obviously overcome his shock at Harry's outburst and silenced the lot of them. Still holding Hermione, he focused on Harry. "I know you're hurting, but that is not on, Mate," he said.

"Fuck off, Sirius," Harry retorted.

Sirius jerked his head downward, indicating Hermione. "You did this, Harry. Are you proud of yourself?"

For a second Harry maintained his stony expression but then he sagged. He climbed from his bed and made his way to Hermione where he reached for her shoulder. "Hermione," he said tentatively. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, Hermione, you're my best friend, forgive me."

Hermione turned suddenly and threw her arms around Harry. "Don't hate me," she sobbed. "I couldn't stand if you hated me."

Sirius glanced over their heads at Ginny and Luna. "I'm always losing the girl to a Potter," he said with a wink. "Just like his dad that way." Luna smiled, but Ginny continued to send a murderous look Harry's direction.

Harry ran his hand on Hermione's back. "I could never hate you, Hermione," he soothed. "You're my sister. I love you." Sirius looked sharply at them. He'd never once heard Harry tell anyone he loved them. He wasn't even sure the kid had said it to Lily.

Hermione clutched Harry tightly. "I love you too, Harry."

Sirius jaw dropped when Harry kissed her crown. He pushed her back. "Alright?"

Hermione swiped at her cheeks. "Yes."

Harry pulled her by the back of the head and bowed his forehead against hers. "You'll always have me," he whispered.

Hermione pulled his head down and kissed his crown. "You better apologize to Ginny now."

Harry sagged before stealing himself. He crossed to Ginny's bed and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I had no call to yell at you this morning. And I wasn't angry with you about your mum's howler. Really," he protested when her eyes narrowed. "I was angry at your mum for what she called Hermione, but not at you."

"He's telling the truth, Ginevra," Luna said. "He told me the same when I yelled at him after you had run off at lunch."

Ginny studied Harry for a second. "Fine."

Harry took a steadying breath. Ginny was still glowering at him and he was pretty certain if looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times over by now. "And I'm sorry for blaming you for K–Kaa," he choked. "I – I had no c–call."

Ginny watched him through narrowed eyes. Even before Kaa had been killed, it had been a horrible day, being at odds with him. She liked Harry. He was like Bill and maybe to a bit lesser extent, Charlie. He was funny, kind and patient; at least he was with her, Luna and Hermione. He was smart too, wickedly quick when it came to putting things together.

"And I know I didn't know him," Harry ventured, "but I think it must be harder for you than it is me. I mean I was a baby when my dad was killed. I don't really even remember him. So it must be a lot harder for you and you should know I'm really sorry for your loss."

Had she mentioned that he was perceptive, that he paid attention to her, and made her feel like she mattered? And he was willing to stand in front of her when she was giving her worst glare; even Bill was nervous when she was that angry. She held her hand up and after a second he pressed his palm to hers. It wasn't as strong as the first few times they had touched skin to skin, but that tingling little shock remained. She wove their fingers together. "Thank you, Harry." She gave him a small smile. "And I'm sorry too."

Harry smiled back. "Still friends?"

"Yes."

"Oh good," Luna sighed. "I was rather afraid it would take a while for the both of you to stop being stubborn."

Lily Potter slipped out of the hospital wing and hurried after professor McGonagall and the _Bastard_. She didn't doubt Sirius would be angry with her for this, but with being unable to expose herself to Ginny and Luna yet, he would expect her to remain hidden under the cloak. She would just have to hope she got back before he realized she was gone. Actually, she would be in greater trouble if Harry found out. Her son was frighteningly protective of her. She couldn't help smirking. She'd be in trouble, sure, but Sirius would bear the brunt of Harry's wrath if it were discovered he'd let her run off _unsupervised._ Her quarry reached a staircase and the two split, with Professor McGonagall heading to Gryffindor tower and her quarters. Lily followed the _Bastard_ as he went down, heading for the dungeons of Slytherin. She waited till they had descended three levels before closing on him. "Severus," she whispered harshly. He whipped around and she silently slipped past him.

"Who's there?" Severus growled. "Show yourself."

"Severus," Lily taunted. He whipped around again, but she silently slipped away again.

"Show yourself!"

Lily giggled. "I'm watching, Severus."

Severus paled and croaked, "Lily."

Lily slipped behind him, moving to be just beyond arm's reach. "Die, Bastard," she hissed venomously. Severus whipped around and stumbled back from her, not stopping till he ran into the wall. Lily backed down the hall, laughing harshly as she did. "Die, Severus," her voice echoed of the walls. "I'm waiting."

"Lily," he whispered and slid down the wall. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Lily turned and fled as quickly as she dared. _That should stop him tormenting my son,_ she thought grimly.

Lily had just stepped into the secret passage behind the statue of the hump-backed witch when Sirius turned and yanked the cloak off her. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius glowered at her. "Fine, if you didn't sneak off after Snivels and McGonagall, you won't be surprised at all that Harry kissed Hermione, will you…?" Lily had a hell of a poker face, but it wasn't this good and he saw the surprise before she covered it. "Damnit, Lils, you're asking Harry and Hermione to lie to their friends for you and you go and risk exposing yourself."

"I'm staying hidden for Harry," she retorted.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it, running off after your old boyfriend like that."

Lily pushed past him. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

Sirius caught her arm and spun her back. "The hell you don't."

Lily glowered at him. "Let. Me. Go."

Sirius refused to back down. "You've certainly let me know just how right you were regarding the decision James made against naming Remus Harry's godfather. And well you should. I won't deny it in the least. Harry paid dearly because James wouldn't listen to you. I've paid for it as well. And I keep paying for it; every time I look at the kid. I won't pretend I had any attachment to Kaa, but your son is a wreck, Lils. And you lost it tonight. You put your hatred of Snivels in front of your son. You risked exposing yourself and potentially being taken away from Harry… Didn't you." He let her go and waited expectantly. She continued to glower at him for a long moment before spinning on her heel and walking away without a word. Sirius watched her go… It wasn't like she could get home without him. Still, he was glad Harry hadn't witnessed their confrontation. The kid might castrate him if he had. He gave a shudder and set off after her. It wouldn't do to lose track of her. If he didn't bring her home safe Remus would castrate him for certain.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Hello, Luvs," Mrs Tonks said once the door to the room of requirement had closed behind Ginny and Luna.

"Hello," they answered a bit nervously.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Ginny asked.

"I did. Please," she indicated the couch, "come sit." The two girls joined her and Mrs Tonks poured tea for them. "I shall get straight to it," she said, settling back in her chair. "We would like for the two of you to be able to come for Kaa's funeral. But before that can happen you need to be told a few of the truths for which you have been working so hard to learn. Our original plan was to do this over the Christmas break, but circumstances have changed. I know you are both eager to learn these things, but you must both understand that in the future these truths could possibly put you in danger. And the more truths you learn, the greater that possible danger. Now, I have spoken with your father, Luna; and your brother, William, Ginny, and we've been given permission to tell you these things. But I feel it best if the two of you decide for yourselves as well. If you decide you wish to go forward, you must understand you have set yourself on a path from which there is no turning back. You cannot unlearn what you are told and you will need to commit yourselves doubly hard to keeping these secrets."

Ginny frowned and glanced at Luna but her friend seemed to be suffering one of her zone out moments and would offer nothing till she snapped out of it. "You've spoken with Bill?"

"I have."

"If Bill trusts you, then I trust you. Tell me."

"Harry's mother isn't dead, is she?" Luna said

Ginny whipped around to face her, and only a lifetime of training allowed Andromeda to keep her face impassive. "What makes you say that, Luna?"

"Just, yesterday, in hospital, Harry made a number of comments about his father being dead. But never once did he mention his mother."

Ginny gasped. "He did! And he would have if she were. It would have made no sense for him not to."

Andromeda gave them a small smile. "It seems, I've yet another pair of too smart for their own good children under my tutelage."

"She is! You're having us on," Ginny exclaimed.

Andromeda set her cup down. "Because what you don't know, you can't fail to keep secret, I'm going to leave out many details. The world believes Lily Potter is dead. And, for the time being, the world _must_ continue to believe that. But the truth is, she is alive. She is alive because she is a witch of unparalleled brilliance who took steps to protect her son and in so doing managed to save herself as well. The night Voldemort—" Ginny and Luna recoiled at the name, but she pressed on, "— struck Lily down she did not die. She instead fell into a coma that mimicked Draught of Living Death. What followed were a series of events that saw Harry sent to live with his mother's Muggle sister. What Harry chooses to tell you of his time with his aunt is his choice. I will only say that he was treated horrifically. Meanwhile, in complete secret, a very dear friend of Lily's cared for and nursed her back to health. It took nearly seven years for Lily to wake from her coma. Once she had, she sent her friend to bring Harry to her. Harry has lived with his mother and her friend ever since." She stopped and waited expectantly.

"What do you mean horrifically?" Luna asked.

"That is for Harry to tell. I cannot betray his confidence. And I would warn you to be very cautious in questioning Harry about his time with his relatives. Despite outward appearances, Harry still suffers from what was done to him."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Harry says professor Snape betrayed his mother. Is that true even though she isn't dead?"

"I would have to say yes."

"But wasn't Sirius exonerated because it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed his parents?"

"The two are entwined."

"Who is the person who took care of Harry's mother?" Luna asked.

"His name is Remus Lupin, and you must guard that secret as closely as the truth about Harry's mother."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Hermione found Harry in the loft of the barn at the Briar Patch. She settled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't give any response but he didn't move away either and her mind drifted over the last few days. They, along with Ginny and Luna had spent the day after Halloween in the hospital wing before being released by madam Pomfrey. She and Harry had immediately left the school so they could have a memorial service for Kaa. She was happy to be home with Harry, but she was also quite concerned about her other two friends; Ginny especially. She hoped her friend would be alright without Harry there to help fend off the attacks of their housemates. Slytherin house truly was horrible and she didn't understand quite why Ginny had been sorted into it. Surely Ravenclaw would have been better. Of course Gryffindor house wasn't proving to be a bed of roses either. Not with Ginny's idiot brothers leading the charge, that was certain. They hadn't even visited their sister whilst she was in hospital… Her mother had come though. But Hermione wasn't certain it had been a good thing. She'd only stopped lecturing Ginny about how disappointed she was in her when Ginny's brother Charlie had shown up. Hermione had quite liked meeting Tonks' boyfriend. He didn't seem bothered at all that his sister was sorted into Slytherin. He'd hugged her and ruffled her hair and been everything Hermione thought an older brother should be. And he'd been completely serious when he thanked Harry and Luna for going to make sure his sister was ok. It was any wonder Tonks was so enamored of her boyfriend. She gave herself a mental shake and refocused on Harry.

"Can I show you something?" she asked. Harry only shrugged in response so she stood and offered her hand.

He shook his head. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Can I bring it here?" Harry shrugged again. "I'll be right back then." Hermione hurried down the ladder and back to the house.

"How is he?" Luna asked the second she stepped in the back door. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and did a double take. Ginny was sitting next to her friend at the kitchen table.

"Some things are more important than the biggest secrets, Hermione," Mrs Tonks said gently.

Hermione blinked a number of times before rushing around the table to hug her friends. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried when we left you this morning." The two girls returned her hug fiercely.

"Is he ok?" Ginny asked when she let go.

"I just came in to get something for him. I'll be right back and you can come out with me." She rushed off up the stairs to her room. Technically the guest room, but she was the only one who ever seemed to use it and Lily had decorated it in all her favorite colors for her. She grabbed the tome from her bed where she'd left it and hurried back down to the kitchen. "Come on," she said.

"Wait," Mrs Tonks said.

Hermione skidded to a halt. Mr Tonks handed her a basket. "He hasn't eaten since yesterday."

Luna took the basket. "We'll take care of him Mrs Tonks. We promise."

"I know you will. Off with you now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The three girls set off again. "Here," Hermione said, "let me have that." She triggered the release for her wand and levitated the basket from Luna's hands, directing it in front of them as they walked.

"Won't you get in trouble for performing magic?" Ginny asked.

"It's not my normal wand, so the trace isn't on it," Hermione answered. "Besides, the ministry can't track magic here. Harry and I do it all the time."

"The trace?" Ginny asked.

"Every new wand sold has a trace on it that allows the ministry to track the magic performed with it," Hermione answered. "The charm fails when the sorcerer becomes of age."

Ginny stopped dead. "So that's why none of us ever got a warning when we used Mum's wand."

Hermione stopped and turned back. "Yes, without the trace, the ministry can't track who is actually using the wand." She triggered the release for the wand she used at school. "This is my normal wand. It works much better for me but still has the Trace. Because of the wards I can use it here, but I mostly use the other one. I have to work harder to do it. But it makes working with my preferred wand even easier."

"Does Harry have two wands as well?"

"He has his mum's old wand and the one he uses at school that still has the Trace."

"I think I would like one of those," Luna said.

Hermione and Ginny looked at her curiously. "One of what?" Ginny asked.

"One of those wrist thingies for my wand. It stays well enough behind my ear, but it does tend to singe my hair."

"Luna," Ginny asked, "were you even paying attention to what we were talking about?"

Luna waved her hand dismissively. "Oh yes, Traces and extra wands and wards and an overbearing ministry, but I'm much more interested in one of those wrist thingies… Oh, and shouldn't we go see Harry?"

Hermione gave a little shake of her head. "Yes, of course." She set off to the barn again. "He's over here," she said after they had climbed up to the loft. She led them around behind the pile of hay bales. Harry had moved since she left him, and was now sitting with crossed legs, his elbows on his knees with his face buried in his hands. He didn't acknowledge her as she sat down and mirrored him. Ginny and Luna hovered, unsure. Hermione indicated for them to sit as well.

"I'm really not interested seeing anyone, Hermione."

"You don't even know who I've brought."

"I don't care!" Harry snapped, looking up. He blinked owlishly when he realized it was Ginny and Luna who had joined Hermione.

"We can go if you like," Ginny offered.

"B–but."

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said. "They were in the kitchen with Mrs Tonks when I went back to the house."

"Mrs Tonks told us about your mum and Remus and then Sirius snuck us out of the school," Luna offered.

"He – he did?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"B–but you could be expelled."

"I highly doubt Sirius hasn't taken everything into consideration," Hermione said.

"But we really can go if you'd prefer," Luna said.

"No," Harry said quickly. "Please stay."

Luna smiled and scooted over next to him so she could wrap her arm around his shoulders. "You're really special, Harry. I'd do just about anything to help you."

"I would too, Harry," Ginny added.

Harry gave her a small smile. "Thanks." Ginny scooted next to him and took his hand in hers, weaving their fingers together.

"Mrs Tonks sent you some food, if you're hungry," Hermione offered.

Harry pulled a face. "No thanks."

"You need to eat, Harry," Luna said.

"Please, Harry, Ginny said. "Just a few bites."

Harry sagged. "Fine." Hermione dug a pasty from the basket for him. Reluctantly, Harry took it from her. He just wasn't hungry. Having Luna and Ginny there with Hermione helped, but even the spark he felt whenever he and Ginny touched was like a dull echo. He felt empty and the world seemed boring, like the colors were all muted or something. Things like eating just didn't seem to matter anymore.

"I guess you were hungry," Hermione said.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You ate the whole thing, Harry." Harry blinked. Somehow the pasty in his hand had been replaced by a bottle of coke and he hadn't even realized.

"Oh," he said. He set the bottle down, staring at it for a few moments before looking up. "Did you eat?"

"We did," Hermione answered. She reached for the tome and flipped it open to the place she'd marked. "I wanted to show you this."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I really can't be bothered right now."

She pushed the tome into his lap. "Read." Harry glowered at her. "Read, and I swear I'll stop bothering you."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Harry muttered. He focused on the text; and slowly became engrossed. Eventually he looked up at Hermione.

She handed him a bit of parchment. "Maybe this?" she suggested gently. "And there is that obsidian obelisk in the garden. I think my feather-light bag can hold it

Harry quickly read what she had given him. When he'd finished he reached across and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he choked.

"You're welcome," she answered. Eventually he released her, and till Mum called for him they sat in silence; his head bowed against Hermione's with Ginny and Luna on either side of him, resting their heads on his shoulders.

"Harry, Love?"

"We're in the loft, Lily," Hermione answered.

"Harry, I need you to come to the house. There is someone who wishes to speak with you… bring Ginny also." Harry glanced at her.

Ginny shook her head. "I've no idea," she mouthed.

"Harry?"

"Coming, Mum."

"Hermione, you and Luna should come as well."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl."

The four friends followed Harry's mum back to the house. "You two can wait here," Mum said when they entered the kitchen. "Harry, Ginny, the parlour please."

Harry led the way with Ginny and his mum close behind. Waiting for them in the parlour was a tall, solidly built man. In his right ear he wore an earing that appeared to be a fang of some sort and his long red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His skin had the look of someone who spent a lot of time in the sun and pretty much everything about him said this was not a man to be trifled with.

"BILL!" Ginny cried. Before Harry could blink she was hurtling into the man's arms. He hauled her clear off the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist in a crushing hug that he returned just as fiercely.

"Firefly," he whispered, cradling her head in his hand. He held her for a good minute before setting her down and squatting in front of her. Holding her by the shoulders he carefully examined the cuts on her face.

"I'm fine," Ginny whispered.

"Not as far as I'm concerned," he said. He brushed his thumb along the worst of them. It was along her jaw on the left side of her face and had been to the bone. Madam Pomfrey had done her best, but she would always have a scar. It could have been much worse, even a half inch lower and her jugular would have been severed. Bill let out a breath before standing and focusing on Harry. "I understand my sister might not be around any longer if not for you and Luna going after her. I've also been told that even before this you took steps to ensure her safety. I cannot express my gratitude for your actions, Lord Potter. The house of Weasley stands in your debt."

"Erm, we just wanted to make sure she was safe," Harry mumbled sheepishly.

"My husband's family never paid mind to supposed debts of honor, Mr Weasley," Lily said. "That practice will not change with my son. The only bond we seek is that of a true friend."

Bill gave a slight nod. "I thank you for your generosity, Lady Potter. Never-the-less, a member of your house gave their life in defense of my sister. It is not a debt that cannot be forgotten. You seek the bond of a true friend, know that you have found one."

Lily smiled. "I knew that from our first meeting, Bill."

Bill grinned and offered his hand to Harry. "Thanks, Mate."

Harry shook his hand. "I'm just glad she's ok." He smiled at Ginny who glowered through her blush at him.

"Me too, Mate," Bill said. "Me too."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

A reviewer pointed out a few errors in my thoughts on the Gryffindor quidditch team as JKR created it the year before Harry arrived at Hogwarts. Apparently it looks like this. Most notably this is in the three chaser spots. Anyway, the following is now my revised conclusions on the team the year before Harry arrived.

Charlie Weasley, Seeker, seventh-year student, presumably a multi year starter

Oliver Wood, Keeper, fourth-year student, most likely a returning starter

Angelina Johnson, Chaser, third-year student, at most has been on the team for one year but is likely a first year starter.

Alicia Spinnet, Chaser, third-year student, at most has been on the team for one year but is likely a first year starter.

Unknown student, Chaser, most likely a seventh-year as Katie Bell, who is one year ahead of Harry, is a starter on the team during Harry's first year.

Fred Weasley, Beater, Second-year student, first year on the team

George Weasley, Beater, Second-year student, first year on the team

Regardless of what JKR gave us remember my story is AU and a player might be in a different year than she gave us.

And even more on quidditch.

I've had a few people talk to me about Ginny beating Harry to the snitch and how they didn't like that I'd chosen this place to give her something to be better at than him. Basically the thoughts were that Harry needs to be the best at quidditch.

I do agree with their thoughts that there is a bit of trying to make them equals going on, but the thing is, Harry's power levels make it so he is almost always going to be better than Ginny at pretty much everything. She can out study or out knowledge him, maybe even get a spell before him, but his stunner will always be more powerful than hers. His shield will always be stronger. His patronus, even if she makes it to the fully corporeal patronus before he does, will be the stronger. Quidditch is the one place I can legitimately make her naturally the more gifted of the two. At least that's my thoughts. That said, I'm not certain that she will always be better. She's ahead a tiny bit now, and later, as in books later, in the story it may seem she is stretching that. But if she out scores him for the season, or catches more snitches for the season, its actually because Slytherin is trying to create the best mismatch which means Harry ends up drawing the job of defending the best slasher on the other team because its harder to outmuscle him than it is Ginny. Which means he scores a few less goals and gets a few less shots at catching the snitch.

Also, it's AU. This is a different Harry. When JKR's Harry is at school the most important thing to him is quidditch. This Harry, that isn't the case. He's got other loves. Given the choice of flying or playing guitar for an hour this Harry will generally take his guitar. Ginny would take her broom.

Anyway, I disagree that Harry needs to be better. He is still a prodigy in the air. Just that Ginny is as well. She's maybe been at it a bit longer than he has, maybe works a bit harder at it than he does. It is maybe a bit more important to her than it is to him. Right now, Harry is definitely playing because it is fun. Ginny is playing with an eye on a way out of being poor. Ginny has a chip on her shoulder, trying to prove her worth to herself, her mother and brothers. Harry doesn't have that same chip. So yeah, there's my thoughts.

Personally, I love Lily going after Snape. Question is, will it make a difference or is Snape to far gone? And Bill, one has to wonder just what's going to happen seeing as he's come all the way back from Egypt because of what happened to Ginny.


	11. Chapter 6: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Illusion Shattered: Part II**

* * *

Harry stood at the center of the group. A rather large number were gathered for Kaa's funeral. His mum, Mr and Mrs Tonks, Remus, Sirius, the Grangers, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Bill, Tonks, her boyfriend and Ginny's brother Charlie, even Director Bones had come and he'd only ever spoken with her twice. They had gathered in the pasture under a tree whose branches Harry had spent many hours in. Beneath it was a large rock Kaa had liked to sun herself on. Sirius had constructed a funeral pyre and Kaa's body lay coiled on it.

"Would you like a moment before we begin?" Mum asked.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped to the pyre. He hesitated for a second before reaching to stroke Kaa's head. Eventually Hermione stepped next to him and took his free hand. Ginny stepped to his other side and Luna crowded behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks," Harry croaked.

Ginny reached to stroke Kaa's head as well and Harry's fingers tingled with soothing energy when they touched. "You don't have to if you don't want," Ginny said hesitantly, "but Bill's earing is a dragon fang." Harry glanced at her. "Just if you wanted something to remember her by."

Harry tipped his head slightly before turning back to Kaa. He pulled his hand from Hermione's. Kaa's mouth opened easily and her fang practically fell out in his fingers. Harry offered the fang to Ginny. "Will you do it?"

Her eyes widened. "You want me to—"

"Please?"

"But I don't know how."

"It's plenty sharp. Just push it through."

Ginny glanced at Hermione, then Luna and then Harry's mum. Mrs Potter gave a small nod. She turned back to Harry. "You're sure?"

"Please."

Ginny took the fang, and reached for Harry's ear. Positioning the fang she took a breath and pushed. Sharp as it was, it went through with almost no effort and Harry didn't so much as flinch. She pushed it through to where the fang thickened, bent his ear slightly and made the second piercing. She examined her work for a second. "It looks good."

Harry smiled at her and took her hand. "Thanks."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "You're welcome."

Harry turned back to Kaa, giving her a last stroke before he took Hermione's hand again and backed away. "Alright," he said.

Mum stepped forward. "I know I speak for more than myself when I say Kaa was a surprise. I think, perhaps for all of us but my son, our first reactions to her were of fear and distrust. Kaa never once condemned me for this.

"I am regretful to say my relationship with Kaa did not come quickly, nor did it come easily. To my shame I alone bear responsibility for this and I must admit that for a very long time, she was far more patient, and a far better friend to me than I to her. I stand humbled by the spirit that taught me how wrong I was. It is also with relief in my heart that I bid farewell to my friend; for she knew just how much I had come to love her before she heroically gave her life.

"I do not know if Kaa ever considered her death and what mark she would leave behind, what words would be used to describe her? I doubt, since her passing, more than a few minutes have gone by before I returned to that question. What words would I use to describe her? There are many; kind, patient, brave, intelligent, loyal, I could go on. But the one I keep coming back to is one I have already used.

"Heroic.

"Kaa came into Harry's life at a desperate time. The very first act she took in relation to Harry was to give up part of her very being to protect him. The final act of her life was spent the same; protecting my son, and three very dear young ladies. Between these two acts were countless others. She truly was heroic."

As she spoke, Mum began to move slowly about the gathering. "But the debt I owe Kaa is so very much deeper than in the lives she saved. Without her, I would have woken from my ordeal to find my son dead." She stopped in front of Ginny's brothers. "Bill and Charlie, we have only just met, yet the bonds of friendship have taken root. Already they run strong and deep." She turned from them. "Luna and Ginny, whom I already grow to love as daughters of my own. Sirius, would I have even cared that you were innocent? My dear friends, Amelia, Andi and Ted, and their daughter Tonks, what cause would there be to have brought us together? Mali, David and the daughter of my heart, Hermione, the same question must be asked. And how very empty would my life be without all of you?" She cupped Hermione's cheek. "Especially you, Hermione."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. "I love you too, Lily."

Mum kissed her crown before untangling herself from Hermione's grasp. She swiped a tear from Harry's friend's cheek before turning to Remus and taking his hand. "And you, my oldest, most dear and trusted friend, I shudder even to consider where we would be should Kaa not have come into our lives."

Remus squeezed her hand. "Me as well, Lils. Me as well."

Mum turned last to Harry. "And you, my son, for whom Kaa did everything… What she leaves behind is a story of friends, hope and love that, without her first being, simply would not have been written. Her absence will be profoundly felt." Mum bent and kissed his crown. "I am sorry, Harry," she said softly.

Harry gave a shaky nod. "She loved you too, Mum." Mum pulled him in and they embraced tightly. "Would you like to say something?" she asked. Harry nodded against her chest. "Take your time, Love." Harry held onto her for another minute or so before letting go. He swiped the renegade tears from his cheeks and began haltingly.

"I – I guess I sh–should thank you all for coming…" Absently he rubbed his arm where Kaa had bitten him. "I don't really know what to say. K–Kaa was my friend. I – I never thought I'd be wi–without h–her. We – we were a part of each other. And I ju–just feel emp–empty. It just hurts," he finished in a broken whisper. Hermione, Ginny and Luna crowded around him, wrapping around him in a protective cocoon.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione soothed.

"You don't have to say anything else," Luna said.

Mum wrapped her arms around all of them. "It gets easier, Love, I swear."

"I d–don't want it to get easier."

Mum kissed his crown. "It doesn't mean you forget, Harry, just that you can function."

Harry shrugged his way out of their embrace. "I don't want to talk anymore. Can we just get on with it?"

"If you're ready."

Harry triggered the release for his wand. "I just want to be done," he bit out.

"Alright then. If everyone will form a circle around the pyre." The group quickly followed her direction and stood with wands ready.

Mrs Tonks began, " _Magicis venimus magica revertamur_."

" ** _Magicis venimus magica revertamur_** ," the assembly intoned.

" _Ut repetere possim_ ," Mrs Tonks said.

" ** _Ut repetere possim_** ,"

" _quod dedi universi_ ," Mrs Tonks finished. A lance of white flame flashed from her wand to the pyre."

" ** _quod dedi universi_ ,**" Nine lances of flame joined the one from Mrs Tonks' wand in igniting the pyre. Mum, Mali and Mr Granger each tossed a small pellet of accelerant onto the pyre and the flames leapt up to consume Kaa's body. With the large number of sorcerers feeding it, the process took little time at all and the pyre soon collapsed in on itself.

"Rest in peace, our friend," Mum said. Harry was the last to break the spell. When he did, a sealed sarcophagus of white marble remained. "Remus," Mum said, "we'll wait for you to activate the wards." Remus turned on the spot and was gone with a sharp crack. He was back in less than a minute and before Harry knew it they were at the cemetery in Godric's Hallow and he was staring at the headstone marking his father's gravesite. He noted Remus had already placed his customary yellow tulip for the unknown woman who shared his father's grave on the stone before his eyes traveled down to the inscription.

 **THE LAST ENEMY THAT SHALL BE DESTROYED IS DEATH**

Even though he'd not quite understood the phrase, he'd always been a bit obsessed with it. Now though, thanks to Hermione, he felt he understood. The last place his eyes traveled were to his mum and dad's names. His stomach turned. As much as it helped him feel a connection to his father, seeing his mum's name engraved in the stone sickened him; as such he had only visited twice. He turned away and his eyes fell on a hole in the cold ground and Kaa's sarcophagus set next to it.

"I wish we could linger, Harry, but it's too dangerous," Mum said.

"I just want to be done," Harry answered. Mum nodded to Remus and he quickly levitated and then lowered the sarcophagus into the ground. Mum approached the grave. She stood in silence, peering down into it for a few moments before she bent to grab a handful of dirt from the pile. She tossed the dirt in. "He is both our son. I will keep him safe now. Be at peace, my friend," she said before backing away.

Hermione quickly copied her actions. "Thank you for being my friend," she whispered.

Everyone quickly followed suit, with Bill and Charlie going last. "Rest easy," Charlie said.

"We'll protect him now," Bill added.

"Harry?" Mum asked. Harry shook his head. Mum nodded and Remus quickly levitated the dirt back into the hole and replaced the sod. "Let's go," Mum said.

"Not yet," Harry stopped her. He quickly stepped to the head of the grave, set Hermione's bag down and used his wand to levitate the obelisk from it.

There were essentially two types of headstones; carved and transmogrified. Transmogrification was the permanent changing of an object to something else. It was exceedingly difficult magic that only the most skilled sorcerers could manage. For nearly everyone else, transfigured objects slowly morphed back to their original state. It was therefore considered a great honor to have a headstone that was not carved, but transmogrified. A few sorcerers would perform the service if desired, but it was a rarely chosen route. One could always tell the difference between a stone transmogrified by hire verses a stone done so by one who had a deep connection with the deceased. The moment he read it in the tome Hermione had shown him, Harry had determined Kaa would have a transmogrified stone if it killed him, and Hermione had given him the perfect inscription as well.

Sending his wand away, Harry stood in front of the obelisk and placed his hands on the stone. Closing his eyes he delved into his memories of Kaa; good and bad, joy and pain, friendship and loss, bravery, fear, forgiveness, anger, searching for everything he felt, and could ever remember feeling, in regards to Kaa to power his magic. And it responded to him; like never before. It coursed, roiling, swelling, welling with intent and surged up from his core into his chest to his shoulders, down his arms and poured from his hands like liquid light. His magic spread to cover the stone before forcing its way inside. It happened suddenly; the stone going from solid to malleable in an instant, merging with his magic it became an extension of himself. Harry gave an experimental push and the obelisk shrank accordingly as he widened the base, creating a place for the inscription. Pleased, he shoved and two spikes of stone stabbed into the ground, creating an anchor for his creation. There was still plenty of stone left and Harry set the picture of what he wanted firmly in his mind. Stone ran like water, pooling at one edge it took the shape of a tree that had taken root next to a standard headstone. The tree grew around the stone, becoming one with it, branches formed and spread, draped on the main branch of the tree he created a perfect representation of Kaa. Buried within the obsidian, was a tiny impurity, a small bit of graphite that Harry isolated and compressed, squeezing it with the weight of a mountain. With the very last of his strength Harry left a spark of magic behind in her diamond eyes. Finished, his magic retreated back within him. Harry staggered back, utterly exhausted.

"Harry!" a half dozen voices cried. Mum rushed to him.

"I'm fine," he gasped. He allowed her to support him.

"Lily," Remus urged gently. "The ward was never meant to cover something like that. We need to go."

"I'm fine, we can go now," Harry said.

Albus Dumbledore apparated to the cemetery in Godric's Hallow and cursed his luck. He just hadn't been able to respond quickly enough when his monitoring spells had gone off; whomever had been there was gone now. They had obviously not lingered. The source of the disturbance wasn't difficult to find. The residue of recently performed magic permeated the very air. The stone was truly astounding. The formation was flawless and the depiction of Kaa draped on the branches, her eyes sparkling with lifelike realism, was perfection. It was enough to give one pause before touching it. He let his hand run over the surface before backing away.

 **KAA**

 **1986-1991**

 **DO NOT STAND AT MY GRAVE AND CRY;**

 **I AM NOT THERE; I DID NOT DIE.**

"More than impressive, Mr. Potter," he said and apparated away.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill Weasley was what the Muggles called an Unhappy Camper. He was at his wit's end with his mother and four youngest brothers. It had been difficult to believe Ginny's version of their mother's visit while she was in hospital. But after reading the letters his mother had written Ginny this year, he'd reluctantly been forced to accept the truth. There hadn't been a word of comfort spoken to his sister. Worse, it was his mother's bloody damn howler that precipitated the fight that had placed Ginny in the toilet in the first place. He was fed up and he was going to get to lay down the law once and for all… Just as soon as he dealt with his brothers.

"Glad it's you, Mate," Charlie said.

"I'm gonna need you to try and keep things in line, I can't keep coming back like this. The goblins are getting a bit irritated with me."

"I'll do what I can, Mate. But I'm a quidditch player. I'm not exactly stable either."

Bill drummed his fingers on his leg. "I think I might bring Ginny to Egypt over Christmas."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bill stood up and started pacing. "Where are those bastards?" On cue the door opened.

"Inside with you," Professor McGonagall said. She followed Percy, the twins and Ron into the room."

"William, Charles," Percy said, clearly surprised to see them. "What are you doing here?"

Bill glowered at him. "Oh, I don't know, something to do with our sister being in hospital," he said.

Percy paled, the twins shifted uncomfortably, Ron proved he hadn't learned to think before speaking. "Bloody Slytherin."

Bill grabbed Ron by the front of his robes. "Ginny is your sister!" he said through clenched teeth. "The same sister who gave you a hundred and fifty galleon broom. Have you forgotten about that you ungrateful little sod?" Ron spluttered and Bill gave him a shove, sending him stumbling back. "Against my better judgment I let you keep that broom. It's gone. I'll be taking it with me when I go."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Bill advanced on him. "I can and I will, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. You'll get it back when I think you understand family is a whole lot more important than whatever bloody damn house you're in. Further, your marks stink. Professor McGonagall runs a study hall three nights a week. You'll be attending till she determines your marks have sufficiently improved. Last, if I hear one more word about you harassing Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter or your sister, you'll find yourself removed from Hogwarts for a period of one week. You'll spend that week with Charlie. I'm fairly certain he can find ways of making you see the light." Bill glared at his youngest brother. "Say something, Ron, I dare you." Ron kept his mouth shut and Bill turned on the other three.

"Not that I expect any of you to care; it's not like you could be bothered to visit her in hospital or anything, is it? But your sister is fine. She did receive a rather nasty cut though. It's along her left jaw and was deep enough that it actually gouged the bone. She'll have a scar from it." Bill gave a little shrug. "But hey, just a half inch lower and it would have sliced clean through her jugular. So, you know, I guess I'm not going to complain about not having to plan her funeral. Ron was probably too angry to have even heard what he'd said, but Percy and the twins exchanged uneasy glances. Bill focused on Fred and George. "But then you two wouldn't have bothered going to her funeral, would you?"

"Of course we would!" they protested.

Bill smirked and went for the kill. "So then Ginny didn't overhear you in the library telling Lee that she was dead to you." The twins paled.

Percy rounded on them. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Shut up, Percy, you've hardly been any better," they shouted

"I never," Percy blustered.

"Stuff it!" Bill cut them all off. "The four of you have done everything you could get away with to make Ginny's life miserable. It ends now. Ron, you're dealt with." He pointed at Percy and the twins. "The three of you have lost Hogsmeade privileges. To ensure none of you get it in your head to try sneaking there, you will all report to professor McGonagall's office instead. Fred and George, Professor McGonagall assures me you both could stand to improve your marks so she will have appropriate assignments for you. Percy, giving you extra revision isn't a punishment. You will sit there. You will not read, you will not write. You will do nothing but contemplate just what it means to be family. The three of you will suffer this till professor McGonagall and I determine you've learned your lesson." The three in question looked at their feet.

"I have one further thing to add," Professor McGonagall said. "Percy, you are a Prefect. I warned you already I expected better of you. To be perfectly clear, this is your last warning. If I do not see marked improvement in your behavior, your status as a Prefect will be rescinded.

Percy swallowed. "Yes, Ma'am… Is that all?"

"Yes," Bill said. "And because I can't stand the sight of any of you right now, Percy, take Ron and get that broom. You have ten minutes."

"You can't have my broom!"

"Ron," Bill said, "if that broom isn't in my hands in ten minutes, I'm taking you out of Hogwarts for a week."

"You can't have it!"

"Professor McGonagall," Bill said, "It's becoming apparent to me that my brother may not be mature enough to attend Hogwarts at this time. Would you concur that it might be for the best for him to spend a week with Charlie while he thinks things through? He can always start again next year, can't he?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Bill silenced him. "Simple choice, Ron," he said. "The broom, or a week with Charlie… And if you shout again, the decision will be made for you." Bill waited another moment before canceling his spell.

"I'll get my broom."

"You have ten minutes." Ron didn't move. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Ron turned and quickly left. Bill turned his attention to Percy and the twins. "Pray I don't have to come back here again," he warned. "Now get out of my sight." The twins were gone in a blink. "Go Percy," Bill snapped, "before I think of something else." Percy hurried from the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"How'd I do?" Bill asked.

"Did your father ever need to physically assault you?" Professor McGonagall said.

"We aint dad," Charlie said. Bill thumped me. I thumped Percy, we all thumped the twins and everyone thumped Ron. It's just the way it worked. You know that, Auntie."

"That may be the case with brothers. But, William, you especially, are now the father and I would suggest you would do better with Ronald to cease behaving like his brother."

Bill sighed. "I understand what you're saying. I don't know how I'm going to do that but thank you for your counsel… How about the rest of it?"

"I feel your punishments were appropriate. Percy in particular was a stroke of genius. He usually only spends a few hours of a Saturday in the village anyway. The rest of the time he is in the library studying. There are weekends he does not go to the town at all. He will be most aggrieved when it sets in that he has lost five hours or more of time he could have spent on his revision."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Well, Potter's gone so she'll be alone," Theodore Nott said.

Sirius stiffened. Andi had been right. Ginny could avoid her housemates for only so long. Sooner or later she had to go back to the Slytherin common room and there would be a gauntlet to run before she reached her room and the warded area around her bed. He shouldn't have been surprised. He well knew the manner in which his family had expected him to treat outsiders. And outsiders who refused to be cowed by their _betters,_ well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. Harry being gone was the perfect opportunity for the little monsters of Slytherin to teach Ginny a lesson.

"I don't know," Blaise countered, "Potter's got some kind of ward on his stuff, I can't get anywhere near it."

"Greengrass," Pansy called.

A very pretty blonde girl turned icy blue eyes on the dark haired girl. "I don't know anything about Weasley or her stuff. I do not speak to her, she does not speak to me."

"You were listening to us!" Tracey Davis accused.

Daphne gave her a withering glare. "Of course I was you stupid cow." She ignored the girl's outraged spluttering – she was far beneath her status – and turned her attention to Draco. "Honestly Draco, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Gryffindor know you're planning something. Please do try to be more discreet in the future and for Merlin's sake do not involve my name in anything that might bring Potter's wrath down on me."

"You're frightened of Potter!" Draco exclaimed.

"Despite your delusions Draco," she retorted, "In the two months since we arrived at school, Potter has proven himself to be physically, magically and intellectually superior to you. Despite my, and the whole of Ravenclaw's best efforts, he and his little harem are top of our class in every subject. He is a Parselmouth who arrived at school with a Familiar; the first to do so in more than a hundred years. He and his little sycophants also recently _killed_ – I'll repeat that for you – _killed_ a fully-grown mountain troll… Oh, and he was responsible for stopping the Dark Lord when he was still an infant." She pushed her plate back. "I'm cautious, Draco. You would do well to be so also."

"I'm top of our class in potions," Draco snarled.

Daphne laughed. "That's what you took from that. Well then, you go right on believing that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "If you can't figure it out, I'm not going to explain it to you."

"You better watch yourself, Greengrass," Draco threatened. "If you don't start showing me the respect I deserve I might decide to teach you a lesson as well."

"You better watch yourself, Draco," Daphne fired back. "There is a reason the Dark Lord was cautious in his dealings with my family."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you going to run and tell Daddy on me, Draco?" she taunted. He turned scarlet. "If I find my name associated with anything you attempt regarding Potter or Weasley I _will_ tell my father. And he will be most displeased." She turned and walked away with her small group of friends hurrying after her.

Seething, Draco watched her go. "She'll get hers. I promise you that."

"Are we going to do it then?" Blaise asked.

"We'll catch her outside the common room."

Sirius lurked in the hallway outside of the Slytherin common room. He'd managed to sneak into Gryffindor tower where he'd circumvented the ward that prevented boys from entering the girls' dormitories before breaking into Hermione's trunk and _stealing_ her copy of the Marauder's map. He counted eight Slytherins hidden in the corridor waiting for Ginny. The eighth name was a surprise; as was the ninth. Snivels was directly across from him, and his presence could make this extremely difficult; because Ginny was coming. She was late, past curfew, and it seemed to have been deliberate on her part. For the past ten minutes she'd been waiting in an alcove two levels up. There was no doubting the girl's instincts. She knew she was exposed and was probably hoping that by being late she'd be able to sneak in and get to the safety of her room before anyone could bother her. He held his breath as she turned the last corner. He'd planned to just put the lot of the bastards to sleep but Snivels was making that impossible. _What the hell is he doing here anyway?_

Ginny hurried to the hidden passage to the Slytherin dungeon. She only had to make it a bit further and hope Snape had already cleared the common room. It wouldn't take her but twenty seconds to dash to her room and the safety of her bed and the ward that protected it. Luna had been very concerned for her and only the threat of being expelled had prevented Ginny from spending the night in her friend's bed in the Ravenclaw tower. Luna had brought her in the tower a few times and she loved the bright airiness of it. She truly hated the Slytherin dormitories. They were dank and dark and there was always a bit of chill. The only window was in the common room and it looked into the great Black Loch they'd crossed on the night of their arrival at the school. A cold, diffused green light filtered down through the water to the window and made the whole place even gloomier. Even when the light filtering down was at it's brightest it just served to emphasize the fact that she was missing out on seeing a glorious day. "Bloody damn hat," she muttered.

"Well well," Draco stepped in front of her, stopping Ginny cold in her tracks. "Look who's all alone."

"There are two of us Draco," Ginny retorted. "Neither of us is alone. Though I'll admit it was far preferable to being in your presence."

"Oh, I'm not alone, Weasley." Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy and Tracey stepped out from their hiding spots. "Bring her," Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her by an arm each.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Ginny berated herself. She should have stayed with Luna. "I'm warning you, Malfoy."

"You are hardly in a place to be issuing threats, Weasley."

A number of things happened very quickly. Marcus stepped from his hiding place behind Theodore and Blaise, grabbed them by the sides of the head and slammed their heads together. The two boys didn't even have time to let out so much as a peep in surprise before they dropped, unconscious to the floor. Meanwhile, Ginny was going through her options. Nothing Harry and Hermione had yet taught her was going to get her out of Crabbe and Goyle's hands. They were too big and strong and she just didn't have the skill yet. But they weren't her only teachers. Bill and Charlie had taught her as well. And their lessons were a bit different. They had taught her to fight dirty. And they had done things; things like magically harden the heel of her shoe for just such a situation as this. She picked her foot up and stomped down on Goyle's instep. She was rewarded with the distinctive sound of bones cracking. Goyle screamed and dropped to the ground. Freed from his grasp, Ginny was able to turn and lift her knee into Crabbe's bits. She didn't hold back at all and he was unconscious before his head smacked the flagstones. She felt someone behind her and spun around.

"Don't hurt us!" Pansy shrieked.

"They made us!" Tracey cried.

The proper technique of how to throw a hard jab wasn't particularly difficult to master. Two of them in quick succession broke two different noses and two more of her attackers collapsed, whimpering and dripping blood, to the ground. Ginny whipped around to find Theodore and Blaise in a pile on the ground and Marcus with his hand clamped around the back of Draco's neck.

"Well shit," Marcus said. "Kinda wish I'd waited to see if you even needed help."

"W–where did you come from?"

"Had a bad feeling with Potter being gone. Got a bit worried when you disappeared earlier but I was keeping an eye on this lot all day so I figured you and that Lovegood girl had made yourselves scarce like you seem to do. What should we do with this one?"

"You can't touch me," Draco cried. "My father—"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry's right, you really are a Nancy, Draco." She stepped close and kneed him in the bits, lifting him clean off the ground. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor with a satisfying smack to his head.

"Your brother teach you that?"

"Yes."

"Appreciate if you'd never do it to me."

"I won't… Thank you, for helping me."

Marcus looped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the Slytherin common room. "Yeah, well, if I let them hurt you then I'm down two of my starting slashers."

"What do you mean two?"

"I don't know what the little troll was planning to do to you, but the second Potter found out about it, he'd murder Malfoy and I'd lose you both."

"I don't think he'd murder him," Ginny said.

Marcus chuckled as he led her through the passageway. "Trust me. Now get to bed. Considering that lot is all going to be in hospital overnight I doubt you've got much to worry about tomorrow, but I'll meet you in the common room at eight to walk you to breakfast."

Ginny looked up at him. "You know, I told Charlie I made the team and that you were the captain. He said you were an alright bloke. Were you friends with him?"

Marcus shrugged. "Maybe just more respectful of each others' ability than friends."

"You're really serious about quidditch, aren't you?"

"I want to play professionally."

"I'll tell Charlie. Maybe he can help."

"Thanks. Now get to bed before Snape or one of our idiot Prefects comes looking for a culprit for that lot out there."

Ginny eyed the entry nervously. "What if they tell?"

"They won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Malfoy is still living under penalty of expulsion after the Broom Bashing. Parkinson too. This little incident will be more than enough to see him booted. Besides, Slytherin doesn't work that way. If the truth of what happened gets out at all, they'll be laughing stocks. It'll be even worse than that because they ambushed you and you handed them their arses."

"But I wouldn't have if you hadn't helped."

"You took out four of them without any help from me. Trust me, they aren't going to say a word."

"Alright," Ginny agreed. "They're going to come after me again, aren't they?"

"We both pretty much made life long enemies," Marcus said.

Ginny nodded slightly before sticking her hand out. "Thanks again."

Marcus shook her hand. "You're welcome. Now get to bed." Ginny smiled before turning and hurrying to her room. She closed the door and quickly crossed to her bed. She really wanted to check her ward but Daphne was watching her and she didn't want her roommate to see her doing it. Ginny scowled at the blonde girl and yanked her bed curtains closed.

Concealed from prying eyes, the events of the night quickly came back to her and she began to tremble. It wasn't that she'd ever felt particularly safe at school, but having Harry around was more of a security blanket than she realized. She was too dependent on him. Tonight was proof of it. She'd let Harry intimidate the rest of her classmates into leaving him, and by extension, herself, Hermione and Luna alone. No more, she resolved. They were due to begin studying shield spells in DADA. Starting Monday her classmates, particularly Draco and his little band of suck-ups, were going to learn messing with the sister of a Gringotts' curse-breaker was a dangerous proposition.

* * *

Severus waited a minute or so before stepping out from his hiding spot. While Gregory, Pansy and Tracey were still in various states of recovery from the injuries Ginny had inflicted, Vincent, Theodore, Blaise and Draco were still unconscious. "Not one word," he hissed at the three. A flick of his wand woke the other four. Theodore and Blaise groaned and they immediately held their heads gingerly. Draco and Vincent howled in agony that eventually turned to whimpering sobs. Severus silenced them. He then waited.

"Sir," Pansy asked, her voice all nasally.

Severus rounded on her. "I did not say you could speak," he snarled. She recoiled fearfully. He returned to waiting but patience was not one of his virtues. He ended the silencing spell on Draco and Vincent. "Stop your pathetic whimpering," he snarled.

"W–Weasley," Pansy whimpered.

"Get on your feet before you speak to me! All of you get up! I don't care if your foot is broken, Goyle, get on your feet. Nott, Zabini get him up!" Parkinson and Davis scrambled to their feet while Nott and Zabini hauled Goyle up. Crabbe managed to get to his feet but remained hunched over while leaning against the wall. Draco barely moved. Severus reached down, grabbed him by a handful of his robes and hauled him from the floor. "I said stand up!" He let Draco go and the boy promptly collapsed again. "Pathetic," Snape snarled. He rounded on Parkinson again. "I will say this only once. You were returning to your dormitories when Goyle tripped on the stairs. He crashed into the rest of you and you all fell down them. That is how you were injured. If you contradict this story and attempt to blame Weasley or Flint in any way, the governors will demand memories of the altercation from all of you. They may even question you under veritaserum. You and Malfoy will be expelled and there is nothing I, Lord Malfoy or your father will be able to do to stop it. It may even be possible that they decide to snap your wands and you will spend the rest of your lives living as squibs." He rounded on the others. "You five will likely escape expulsion but even the smallest future infraction will see you expelled as well." He stopped and glared at them. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Pansy whispered. The others nodded.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"My father—"

Severus levitated him from the floor. "Yes, do go on and tell your father," he mocked. "I'm sure he will be most pleased to learn his son not only disobeyed his direct order but, is also so incompetent as to be bested by a blood-traitor and a bumbling quidditch star." He floated Draco in front of him and set off for the hospital wing. He didn't doubt the others would follow so didn't bother ordering them to do so.

Sirius stayed hidden till long they had left. Of course he'd had to pick his jaw up off the floor after it was all said and done. He rather doubted Ginny would have had quite the success she did without Marcus' help, but she had still taken out four of her attackers. And bloody hell it had been beautiful! What could he say, he liked women who could take care of themselves and he'd wanted to grab the girl up and twirl her around. Hell, he was still going to the first chance he got. But as proud as he was of Ginny there were serious questions he was asking. Flint was one of them. Harry and his harem had all reported the Slytherin captain had been indifferent to fair in his treatment of them, but he was certain the boy's father had been a death eater before Lily had put a stop to the Dark Lord with the Heart's Shield she had cast on Harry. Sirius knew he was living proof you could break free of your family history, but he was going to have to do some digging on that subject.

But the bigger question was Snivels. He'd been vile in his treatment of Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny. So what had his deal been in being in the hallway? Did he know Malfoy and his friends were planning to get to Ginny? If he did, was he there so he could put a stop to it? If so, why hadn't he? Had Marcus' presence caused Snivels to wait and see just like the presence of both of them had stopped him from putting Ginny's attackers to sleep before she made her appearance? Snivels' handling of the aftermath seemed to indicate he was trying to protect Ginny. He was keeping the truth hidden and made it perfectly clear that any retaliation against Ginny or Flint would be dealt with harshly. What was Snivel's game?

But of everything on his mind before he apparated back to the Briar Patch, the question most concerning to Sirius was, why Lucius Malfoy had ordered his son to leave Ginny alone… What did he want with her?

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes.

DO NOT STAND AT MY GRAVE AND CRY; I AM NOT THERE; I DID NOT DIE.

Is taken from a poem written by Mary Elizabeth Fry.

Latin translations:

Magicis venimus magica revertamur. Ut repetere passim, quod dedi universi,

From magic we came, to magic we return. May the universe reclaim what it gave.

A lot happens in a very short time. I think the most important thing to note is Harry and his friends just might have some hidden allies in the school.


	12. Chapter 7: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Not to be Trifled With: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Ginny?"

Harry looked up from the Shepard's pie he was pushing uninterestedly around his plate. It was Sunday evening and he and Hermione had returned to school in time to join Ginny and Luna for the evening meal.

"Haven't you two hurt her enough?" Luna demanded.

Fred, and George held their hands up. "Easy, Luna," one of them said. Harry hadn't a clue which, "we come in peace."

"Honest," the other one said.

"Actually, we've come to apologize," the first said.

"For what?" Luna demanded, "For making Ginevra's life miserable for the last two months, for not visiting her in hospital, for telling your friend she was dead to you?"

"Would you bloody let her talk for herself?" one of them demanded. Harry still had no clue which twin it was.

"Dead people can't speak, George," Luna retorted. Harry eyed the twin closely. Whatever Luna saw that allowed her to tell them apart he couldn't find.

"Actually, they can," Fred said. Based on Luna calling the other one George, Harry assumed this one was Fred. George elbowed his twin. "Right, sorry, not funny, yeah?" The twins smiled hopefully.

"No," Luna said, continuing to glower at them.

Fred and George rubbed the backs of their necks. "Right then," Fred said.

"We know we said it," George said.

"And that we've been right prats," Fred said.

"But we didn't really mean it."

"Funny," Luna retorted, "if you didn't mean it, one would think you'd have visited her in hospital after she'd been attacked by a mountain troll."

"Actions speak louder than words," Hermione added. Fred and George shot her a look but she refused to back down.

"Why should Ginevra believe you're apologizing for any reason other than Bill is angry with you?" Luna demanded.

"Bloody hell, would you lot just keep quiet and let us talk to our sister already?" Fred demanded.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Gin-Gin," George said.

"Don't, call me that!" Ginny snapped. "Only my brothers can call me that."

George held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry, Ginny. Please, we really do want to apologize."

"And not just because Bill is pissed at us," Fred said.

"We were wrong. Family is more important than whatever house you're in."

"You're our sister."

"And we really do like you."

"Love you," Fred amended.

"Yeah, that," George agreed.

Ginny eyed them for a long few moments. "Fine," she said and turned back to her dinner.

The twins exchanged unsure glances. "Erm," Fred said, "Fine what, Ginny?"

"Fine, you've apologized," Ginny said without turning around.

The twins exchanged another confused glance. "Ginny?" George ventured.

"What?"

"Well, just, normally when someone apologizes, the person they've apologized to forgives them."

Ginny turned around. "After everything you've said and done to me you think I'll forgive you just like that?" she demanded. "Well, I guess you've got another think coming, don't you?"

"Ginny," George protested, "we really are sorry."

"Fine," Ginny retorted, "when I actually believe that, then I'll think about forgiving you. Until then, please leave me and my friends alone." She turned back to her dinner once more. The twins stood there for another few seconds staring at her back.

"Alright, Ginny," Fred said.

"We'll leave you alone," George agreed. They backed away a step before turning away. They'd taken a step when they turned to each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation before turning back to the foursome again. "Hermione," George said, "We're sorry for the way we've treated you as well."

"Luna, Potter," Fred said, "that goes for you two as well."

"And we'd really like to thank you both for going to help Ginny the other night," George said.

"And we're sorry about what happened to your… your—"

"Friend," Hermione supplied. "Kaa was his friend." She took Harry's hand and squeezed. "She was _our_ friend."

"Right," Fred said. "Well, we're sorry."

Harry stared back at them for a few moments. "Doesn't really change anything you did," he said and went back to pushing his dinner around on his plate.

"Harry," Hermione said gently.

"What?" he demanded. "You think they didn't write their mother a bunch of lies about Ginny? You think that didn't contribute to the howler she sent Ginny? You think they didn't encourage Ron to pick on you? You'll excuse me if I hold a grudge for the part they played in nearly getting you and Ginny killed or for the part they played in _actually_ getting Kaa killed." He pushed his plate away and stood. "I'm not hungry," he growled and stormed away pushing roughly between Fred and George in the process.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Ginny whispered in the silence that followed.

"He doesn't!" Hermione protested.

"He said he was upset that you and Hermione were nearly killed, Ginevra," Luna said. She stood. "Let's go find him and you'll see he doesn't hate you."

"I don't know," Ginny hedged.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "remember what Harry said in hospital and how he apologized…? He's hurt and angry, but he doesn't hate you, I promise. Now come on." She stood.

"Are you coming, Ginevra?" Luna asked.

Ginny pushed her plate back. "Yes."

Luna turned and found Fred and George still there watching them. "Actions have consequences," she said and pushed past them with Ginny and Hermione in tow.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It was Friday, and nearly a full week had passed since Marcus had helped Ginny foil Malfoy's attack on her. She'd been surprised that, just as Marcus had predicted, nothing had happened to either of them for putting seven of their housemates in hospital. She'd caught Marcus' eye when they'd learned Malfoy and the rest had 'fallen' down the stairs and he'd just given her a knowing smirk. Of course, while they hadn't gotten into any trouble over the incident, it hadn't stopped the venomous looks or whispered threats her housemates were giving her. Making her only more determined to go through with her plan to get them to give her a wide berth. That was how she came to be standing across from Pansy in DADA as they prepared for their first attempts at casting the Protego Charm. For once, someone other than Harry or Luna had been eager to partner with her.

Pansy sneered evilly at her. "Now we'll see who the better witch is."

"C–Cast your – your shield–ds." Professor Quirrell instructed.

Along with half the class, Pansy firmly cried, "Protego!"

"B-Begin!" Professor Quirrell said.

"Magicis Transuerso!" Ginny bit out through clenched teeth. She'd picked her spell carefully. There would be no telltale flash of coloured light to accompany the spell. And if she were successful in getting past Pansy's shield, Pansy wouldn't actually know it until it was too late. The only give away was the incantation and amongst the cries of her fellow classmates, Ginny's incantation went unheard by her opponent. And even if she had, Ginny rather doubted the girl would know what it meant. The charm hadn't come from any of their textbooks.

All around the classroom spells flashed. A few of her classmates had been successful with the spell. Most surprisingly, Millicent Bulstrode had deflected Tracey's tickling charm back at the girl and she was currently on the floor gasping for air. Another few students were in the same state while still others were suffering from enlarged ears, noses, or other body parts; and in one case, Harry, who had been paired with Luna, now sported a pair of lovely rabbit ears. Ginny frowned at that. From their practice sessions, she knew Harry was quite adept at the spell. Luna shouldn't have been able to get past his shield. But then, ever since Kaa had been killed he'd been far from his usual self.

"Well that was rather pathetic," Pansy taunted.

Ginny shook off her thoughts about Harry. "You win some, you lose some," she said with a shrug.

Professor Quirrell walked around the room canceling the various spells and setting students to rights. "If you–you've succesf–fully blocked your opp–ponents spell, p–please switch pos–sitions."

Ginny switched sides of the room with Pansy. "You're nose is looking rather swollen yet," she taunted when they passed. "Perhaps you should have madam Pomfrey examine it again." Ginny took her place and prepared herself.

"Shields," professor Quirrell said.

Concentrating as hard as she could, Ginny cried, "Protego!" The shield charm was a difficult one to tell if you'd gotten right. The air kind of shimmered in front of a person casting the charm, but the only real way to tell if you'd gotten it was for someone to send a jinx, or curse, or some other spell at you. If you got hit, then your shield either hadn't worked or wasn't strong enough to stop the spell sent at it. She was fairly confident of her spell. It was one of the spells Harry and Hermione had been taught before coming to school and they had started teaching it to her and Luna only a week into the year. She wasn't perfect with it, but she should be able to manage whatever Pansy sent at her. The girl's marks weren't very good and she hadn't shown herself to be a hard worker at all in classes.

"B–Begin!" professor Quirrell said.

"Conjunctivitis!" Pansy cried. There was a BANG and a brilliant flash of light that had Ginny blinking back spots in her vision. Pansy screamed, dropped her wand and fell to the floor where she writhed in agony with her hands held against her eyes.

"H–HALT–T!" Professor Quirrell hurried to Pansy where he knelt down and cast a few silent spells. She calmed some, but continued to cry as if she were in great pain. "L–Let me – me see." He managed to pry Pansy's hands away from her face. He dropped her hands and stood up. "Hos–spit–tal now!" he ordered. Tracey and Blaise hurried to Pansy, helped her up and from the room. He spotted Pansy's wand on the floor and scooped it up. "Which one – one o–of you ca–ast the Conj–junctivits Curs-se?" he demanded.

"It was her, Professor!" Draco accused, pointing at Ginny.

"I did not," Ginny defended herself. She held her wand out to the professor. "Here, go on and test it. Whatever happened, I've only done what you instructed us to." Quirrell took her wand and proceeded to tap it with his a number of times. After a few moments he pointed his wand at the blackboard. The chalk flew up and began writing a list of the most recent spells that had been cast with Ginny's wand.

Protego

Magicis Transuerso

Protego

Protego

Protego

Lumos Maxima

Nox

Lumos Maxima

Nox

Lumos Maxima.

Professor Quirrell cocked his head before repeating the process with Pansy's wand.

Conjunctivitis

Protego

Protego

Protego

Conjunctivitis

Conjunctivitis

Conjunctivitis

Conjunctivitis

Conjunctivitis

Conjunctivitis

He looked at Ginny sharply. "D–detention. S–six tonight–t."

"Why?" Ginny demanded. "I did exactly what you told us. I attempted to breach Pansy's shield with a non-harmful spell. I obviously succeeded. If anyone should be in trouble, it should be Pansy. She's the one who cast the Conjunctivitis Curse. In fact it rather looks like she was planning to use it on me all along."

Quirrell became agitated by her back talk and it exacerbated his stuttering. "Yo–Your d–det–tention–ion st–st–stand–d–ds." Ginny pressed her lips together angrily but said nothing more.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny knocked on the door of the potions' classroom before entering and proceeding to stand in front of Snape's desk. By the end of DADA that day she had added Crabbe and Malfoy to her list of victims; hitting Crabbe with a babbling hex he still wasn't fully recovered from, and Draco with a hair thickening and lengthening charm that was near universally known to most witches. Who among them hadn't pretended to be Rapunzel at one time or another? Malfoy was still in hospital because the matron couldn't get his hair to stop growing and she didn't want him falling down the stairs again because he couldn't see where he was going. Just like Ginny had when she was seven, Malfoy would have to wait out the twenty-four hours the spell was supposed to last. And then there was Pansy. She was still in hospital as well; recovering from flash blindness. Even the light of a single candle would bring waves of tears streaming from her eyes. Ginny didn't feel even the slightest bit sorry. Pansy had intended the spell to hit her after all. No, as far as Ginny was concerned, it had been a productive day. Her shield hadn't been breached once. At the same time she'd gotten past Pansy, Crabbe and Malfoy's attempts at the charm. Three very loud messages had been sent. She was as dangerous with her wand as she was with her fists. She'd already noticed a change in the attention she normally got from the other students. A hard look from her was cowing other students the same way her temper had cowed her brothers for years. Mind, it wasn't universal across the student body, but it was enough. The reputation of a witch you didn't want to cross was forming and she couldn't be more pleased. Of course if word had reached the rest of the students, it had also reached the professors. She'd reported to Professor Quirrell only to have him send her to Snape instead. It seemed he'd taken the supervision of her detention. Ginny remained perfectly still, refusing to fidget while she waited for him to address her.

She'd been standing there for near ten minutes before Snape spoke in that drawling, oddly inflective way of speaking he used. "Sit." Ginny did so, sitting perfectly straight in her chair with her hands in her lap. Snape never once looked up, continuing to mark papers as if she weren't there at all. After another ten minutes of trying to figure out what he was up to Ginny gave up and decided to work on her Occlumency. She had dozens of new memories she needed to be able to protect and didn't doubt for one second Mrs Tonks would try to expose them at their next session.

"You may go," Snape said.

Ginny blinked. "Sorry?"

"It is nearly curfew. You may go."

Ginny glanced at the clock. It was 9:15 and she had fifteen minutes to get to the Slytherin dungeons or she'd risk being caught out after curfew. Ginny gave a little shake of her head. She'd passed three hours and barely noticed. "Yes, Sir." She stood and was nearly to the door when Snape stopped her.

"You are making powerful enemies, Miss Weasley."

Ginny turned around. "So are they."

Snape rolled his eyes. "You disappoint me, Miss Weasley."

"What else is new?" Ginny retorted. "I know you didn't mean magically powerful."

Snape glowered at her. "Watch your cheek, Miss Weasley. I am not one of your fellow first-years." He paused, but Ginny held her tongue. "I highly doubt your parents taught you anything of the games played within Slytherin house. Surprisingly, your little stunt with Miss Parkinson was well done. You would be wise to let that statement settle and avoid pushing things further unless forced to do so."

Ginny considered for a second. "Is that all, Sir?"

"No, you may go."

Ginny turned and left without another word. Harry was waiting for her in the hall. He heaved himself from the floor. "Hey."

"Alright?" she asked. Harry shrugged. She grabbed his hand and set off. "Come on then, I don't fancy another night spent with Snape if we get caught out." Harry didn't say a word but obediently walked along beside her. He made no move to let go of her hand so she didn't either. Eventually, she became aware of his thumb slowly rubbing across the top of hers. And those tingly little jolts she got anytime she touched him were still happening. It was nice; but strange too. Before she knew it they were entering the Slytherin dungeons and the common room. She was well aware of the heads that turned their way and the rush of whispers that followed. It had been an eventful week. She and her friends had fought and killed a mountain troll. The fight had also seen Harry's familiar, Kaa, killed. Nothing had come of what she and Flint had done to Malfoy and the rest, but she knew better than to think rumors weren't going around about it. And then, with nothing more than a detention served, she'd gone and put three of her housemates in hospital today and gotten away with it as well. She had stepped into the shark-infested waters of Slytherin house and come out on top and the whole house knew it. And topping it off, she was now holding Harry's hand. She didn't doubt a whole new wave of rumors would be making the rounds before she even got to her bed. She stopped at the archway to the girls' dormitories and turned to Harry.

"See you in the morning?"

"K," he agreed.

"Are we training?"

Harry shrugged. "Suppose."

She stepped close and hugged him. He didn't really respond, but that was ok. She'd been much the same after Dad had been killed. One moment she'd be fine, the next you could have dumped a bucket of ice water on her head and she'd not have even noticed. "Get some sleep, Harry," she whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

"K," he agreed. She let him go and he wandered away to his room. She watched till he was out of sight before hurrying to her room. New reputation or not, she didn't trust anyone but Harry and Marcus and there were far too many people in the common room to keep an eye on all of them.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when Ginny walked up to join her and Luna for lunch.

"I don't know, I was hoping to find him here."

"But he should have been in class with you," Hermione pointed out.

"He went to the toilet before Charms and never showed up. We had an essay due as well. Professor Flitwick was rather perturbed."

"Should we go find him?" Luna asked.

Hermione grimaced. "I don't know. We've gone after him a number of times already. If there's one thing I know about Harry it's that you can't push him."

"But this is the third time he's skipped class," Ginny said. "Snape is going to kill him if he misses again."

"It might be better than having him mess his potion up again," Hermione said. "I don't know what he was thinking. Harry's brewed a Calming Draught dozens of times."

"I don't really think he was thinking at all," Luna pointed out. "It's not like he just lost a friend or even a family member; Kaa was part of him after all. She bonded part of her life force in his blood by biting him."

"I know," Hermione moaned.

"Sometimes I just needed to be alone after Dad," Ginny whispered. "I didn't even want Bill around."

"Your dad must have been really special," Hermione said.

"He really was," Luna agreed.

"C–can I ask what happened to him?" Hermione ventured.

Ginny paled. "I need to go," she said and quickly left.

Hermione blinked rapidly at Ginny's flight, eventually focusing on Luna. "I–I'm sorry," she whispered.

Luna reached across the table and put her hand on Hermione's. "It's not your fault, Hermione." She squeezed the other girl's hand and stood up. "Come on, we can at least go after Ginevra."

The two girls had left the great hall when Hermione asked, "How come you're the only person who calls her Ginevra?"

"It's her name. I've always called her that."

"But she hates it, doesn't she?"

"She's never asked me not to."

"Why does she hate it?"

"She didn't always," Luna answered. "She used to really like being named for Guinevere, but when she got older she didn't want to be a princess anymore." Luna shrugged. "That and she doesn't like being named for an adulterer."

Hermione abruptly stopped walking. "I never thought of that," she said.

Luna turned back. "I rather doubt her parents ever did as well. Are you coming?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione said and quickly hurried after her friend.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

About a week later Ginny was walking across the Slytherin common room with Harry when Malfoy's voice carried across the room. "It's snakeskin."

"Is it adder?" Blaise asked. Harry stopped dead.

"Yes. I had to special order it and it cost a lot more, but the black is so much nicer." Draco answered. He locked eyes with Harry. "Do you like my new bag, Potter?" he taunted.

"Harry," Ginny hissed. He didn't respond and the tingly feeling she got whenever they held hands was coursing in a manner she'd not felt before. It was powerful and made her fearful; not for herself mind, but in the manner of a storm about to be unleashed. "Harry," she said forcefully, "you're hurting me."

That got through. He shook himself and turned to her. "W–what?"

"My hand," Ginny said.

Harry released the crushing grip he had on her hand like he'd been burned. "Sorry," he said contritely.

Ginny wiggled her fingers in an attempt to realign her joints. "I'm fine… Are you alright?"

"What's wrong, Potter?" Malfoy taunted. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry visibly shook as he fought for control of his emotions. "I'm going to bed," he ground out and stalked away. Ginny couldn't do anything but watch him go.

"Huh," Draco taunted, "some people don't know quality when they see it." A number of people laughed.

"Good one, Draco," Crabbe guffawed.

"Well, you can't buy class, can you?" Pansy said, "He might be a Lord, but he's still a half-breed." Ginny pressed her lips together angrily and stalked over to them. A chair, playing host to Slytherin's fifth-year Prefect, Stephanie Chambers, slid out of her way.

"Bloody Hell!" Stephanie yelped, leaping to her feet.

"Weasley, Stop!" Nadia Provst, the seventh-year Prefect shouted.

Gregory Yancy, the other seventh-year prefect moved to block her path, but was stopped by Marcus stepping in front of him. "I wouldn't if I were you," he warned.

Her path clear Ginny marched on as Draco and his friends scrambled to their feet. "Stop her!" Draco cried.

"Anyone touches my slasher and I'll break both their arms," Marcus warned. Cowed by Marcus, no one moved to stop her. Fumbling for his wand Draco tried to scramble away from her but ended up tripping over a chair and crashing to the floor. Ginny stopped, looming over him with a smirk.

"What's this?" she taunted, "the vaunted Malfoy scion trembling at the feet of a girl?"

Malfoy scrambled to his feet. His face flaming he got right in Ginny's. "I'm not afraid of you."

Ginny laughed. "Sure you aren't," she taunted.

"I'm not!" Malfoy retorted, sounding more petulant than anything.

"If you say so, Drac," she mockingly agreed before turning around and walking away from him. She'd only taken a few steps when the sound of a sharp breath being taken had her whipping around with her wand drawn.

" _DIFFINDIO_!" Draco shouted.

" _PROTEGO_!" Ginny cried. Malfoy's spell slammed into Ginny's shield and blasted off at Tracey. She shrieked and dove out of the way and the spell slammed into Malfoy's new bag. The bag pretty much exploded as it and everything in it was shredded. Utter silence held for about ten seconds before Ginny blew across the tip of her wand. "Well, I guess my work here is done." She turned around and calmly walked across the common room, disappearing down the hall to the girls' dormitories.

Behind her she heard Marcus burst into laughter. "Bloody brilliant," he guffawed. The rest of the gathered students began to laugh along with him.

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy bellowed. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!

"Ohhhh," Marcus taunted, "Princess Draco's knickers are in a knot. We better be quiet before he tells his daddy on us." The rest of the students laughed harder.

"SHUT UP, FLINT!" Draco shrieked.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next few weeks were marked by highs and lows with little between. The lows centered on Harry and a slow spiral downward and nothing his friends tried seemed to reach him.

Before Kaa had been killed, Harry had managed to cow most of their house into leaving him, and by extension Ginny, be. It seemed no one quite knew what to do with him; never mind that Harry was perfectly willing to threaten sixth and seventh-years, even Snape didn't scare him. And Snape scared everyone. Not even Marcus would sass their head of house. Harry had seemed to be deliberately trying to give the man an aneurism. And to top it all off, Harry was a Parselmouth who walked around the school with a venomous serpent wrapped around his wrist like some kind of bracelet. If she hadn't been friends with him, she would have been scared of him.

But recently it had been Ginny's new reputation and the shadow cast by Marcus' foreboding presence keeping the wolves at bay. The seventh-year keeper and quidditch captain may not have been particularly popular, but the rest of their housemates universally feared him. If the rumors were true then it was with good reason, Ginny thought, and she was glad to have come under his wing. It really seemed the only thing anyone in Slytherin house respected was power; in whatever form it came. Supposedly, as a second-year, Marcus had beaten a sixth-year bloody after the older boy had pushed him down the stairs. Ginny had demonstrated cunning and magical prowess far beyond that of the average first-year. Harry carried the reputation of the Boy-Who-Lived and, until recently, the bravado to go with it. Like Marcus, they may not have been liked, but they were respected. Even the people who claimed they didn't respect them proved otherwise with their actions by leaving them alone. Unfortunately, since Kaa had been killed, Harry hadn't been his usual self. He wasn't performing in class, and the whispers were beginning

And that was why, at well past midnight, Ginny was awake in her bed. Harry was out again. She knew this because she was watching his dot on the map sat on her lap. She had come by the map honestly; as had Luna. Mrs Tonks had gifted them each a copy of the same map Harry and Hermione had arrived at school with. Sirius had gifted them each with copies of the pocket mirrors Harry and Hermione used to communicate with each other as well. She could now speak with Luna, Hermione, Harry, Sirius or Mrs Tonks whenever she liked. It was very exciting to be involved with all the various secrets Harry and Hermione kept; even if she didn't know them all yet. But she didn't really care about any of that right now. Right now her concern was with Harry. It had been a full month since Kaa had been killed protecting them from the mountain troll and Harry showed no signs of breaking out of the malaise he had fallen into. Nothing at all seemed to reach him. His marks were falling; so much so that he was no longer in the top four in any of them. Even Ron had gotten a better mark on his last transfiguration essay. This despite Hermione, Ginny and Luna remaining top three and their efforts to prop Harry up. It mattered little when they did all the research if he didn't write the essay or even bother to show up for class.

Quidditch, as well, was a disaster. Marcus had been cutting him slack but she'd noticed the set of his jaw hardening at their last practice. If Harry didn't start coming out of his funk he'd soon find himself demoted to second-team. Hermione said he'd regressed significantly with his Occlumency and Legilimency. Mrs Tonks would never punish him as Snape was for his failures in Potions, but it wasn't good. He barely participated when they practiced judo. Which said nothing for the morning conditioning sessions. He hadn't even showed the last week. Not even Snape could get a rise out of him. Like it had her when her dad had been killed, would it take him six months to begin to wake up from what had happened? She felt bad even thinking it, but she was starting to get a bit frustrated with him. Surely, losing a familiar wasn't as bad as losing a parent, was it? Maybe it was… she didn't know. She sighed and silently slipped from her bed. Maybe it was to him and that was all that really mattered, wasn't it?

Unbeknownst to Ginevra, Luna was sitting in her bed with her map watching the same dot, depicting the same boy wandering the halls. She also was very concerned for her friend. Unlike Ginevra, she didn't question how much Harry was suffering. To her, a friend was a friend. It didn't matter if it was a snake, an owl, a crumple-horned snorkack – not that she had a crumple-horned snorkack for a friend yet, but she very much hoped someday that she would – or a person, a friend was a friend. That was all that mattered. And Harry had lost his first ever friend. Ginevra was her first friend. Before Kai, and then Harry and Hermione, Ginevra was her only friend. She didn't like to think about how she would feel if Ginevra were to die. It made her tummy feel funny, and not in the way it felt funny when she thought about Ginevra's brother Charlie. No, she didn't question at all that Harry felt just like she did when her mummy had died. To her she'd have been confused if he didn't. She glanced at her map again. Well, if Hermione was going to join Ginevra in following Harry, she was as well.

Hermione, of course, was also very concerned about Harry. Her friend, her _brother,_ wasn't well. Of course he wasn't. How could he be? Logically, she understood why he seemed dead to the world. He'd once told her he'd made a promise to himself after he'd run away from his aunt and uncle's house that he would never be a victim again. Near as she had seen, he lived that promise. Harry took nothing undeserved from anyone; not even his mum. Despite the fact she was still a better judoka than he was, it wasn't till Harry had come into her life that she'd ever actually stood up for herself. She'd been in awe of the battle he'd been waging with Snape since they'd arrived at school. The lies he'd feed the bastard had been brilliant and his respectful tone was so blatantly condescending an infant could detect it. But for the most part there was nothing the man could do to him. But since Kaa had been killed, it was like the Harry she knew had died as well. And that scared her more than she'd ever been scared in her life.

Harry sat in front of the Mirror of Erised. He'd first found it in a dusty old classroom two weeks ago. He'd stumbled upon it while avoiding Snape and Quirrell. The two professors had been arguing when Harry had come across them. Actually, Snape had been threatening Quirrell. For a second his interest had been peeked and he'd tried to get closer, but he'd kicked a stone laying on the floor and sent it skittering down the hall – his cloak might make him invisible, but it did nothing to hide sound – and he'd been forced to beat a hasty retreat. He'd slipped into an unused classroom and found the giant floor mirror with the letters ERISED S'TRA EHRU OYT UBE CAFRU OYT ON WOHSI carved across the top of the frame.

But it was unlike any mirror he'd ever seen. It didn't reflect his image, well it did, but it wasn't him as he was. At first he'd thought it showed the future, because he'd eventually recognized the older version of himself, but that was before he'd discovered the trick of the letters across the top of the mirror. ERISED S'TRA EHRU OYT UBE CAFRU OYT ON WOHSI when viewed in a mirror became, ISHOW NO TYO URFAC EBU TYO URHE ART'S DESIRE. A quick adjustment of spacing and you got, I SHOW NOT YOUR FACE BUT YOUR HEART'S DESIRE. He had found the legendary MIRROR OF DESIRE. And the image he saw reflected in it wasn't the future, but a reflection of the deepest, most desperate, desire of his heart. He couldn't seem to look away from it. Yet at the same time looking in it filled him with nothing but guilt.

Harry was shaken from his misery by a soft warning tone coming from the map lying next to him. He glanced at it for a second before silencing the warning and tucking it away. A few seconds later he heard the door of the classroom swing open and quietly close again. "Harry?" a soft voice called.

"I'm here, Ginny," he answered. She hurried over and sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers. Harry stared at their entwined hands for quite some time before he spoke again. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Ginny glanced at him curiously. "Sorry?"

He nodded to the mirror. "What do you see?"

"I'm rather certain I see…" Her breath caught. Her eyes snapped to Harry's and tears quickly filled them. "You bastard!" she hissed. She ripped her hand from his and was half way to the door before Harry could even get to his feet.

"Ginny!"

"Leave me alone, Harry!" She reached the door, but she had locked it on entering and Harry caught her before she could get it open.

Harry grabbed her arm. "Ginny, stop. I'm sorrWHA!" Harry flipped through the air and landed on his back. He stared up at Ginny, momentarily stunned that she'd thrown him. "It's the Mirror of Desire, Ginny. Whatever you saw, I swear I didn't do it and I have no idea what it was."

Ginny blinked a number of times, shocked herself that she had thrown him. "M–Mirror of Desire?" she croaked.

"Yeah, it shows you whatever the deepest, most desperate, desire of your heart is. Supposedly people have wasted away in front of it, legendary and all that… Can I have my arm back or are you intent on dislocating my shoulder?" Ginny let him go like she'd been scalded. Harry climbed to his feet and rolled his shoulder a few times. "That was really good by the way." Ginny continued to just stare at him. "Dare I ask what you saw?" Ginny spun around and hurried over to the mirror once more. She paused just to the side of it before taking a deep breath and stepping in front of it. "Ginny?" Harry ventured gently.

"I s–see my d–dad," Ginny croaked. "I'm s–siting in his lap and he's hugging me… A–And he doesn't care that I'm in S–Slytherin."

Harry cautiously stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I know I'm not him, but I don't care that you're in Slytherin either."

Ginny shuddered against him. "Thank you, Harry." She eventually pushed back from him, swiping at her eyes embarrassedly. "Sorry."

Harry shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Do you see Kaa?" she ventured.

Harry gave a harsh huff. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

"You don't?"

"I don't even remember my dad," Harry said bitterly. "You'd think I'd want to see some world where he was still alive and proud of me. Or maybe Kaa; It wasn't like she wasn't my best friend or that she didn't saved my life like a dozen times or anything. But no, apparently I'm too selfish to have one of those be the deepest, darkest, desire of my heart."

Ginny studied him for a second before she quietly said, "I wish I was selfish enough to see something else."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Because maybe she could actually have it," Luna said softly.

Harry whipped around. "Bloody hell, when did you two get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, Harry," Hermione answered.

"I should think Ginevra's correct. I would much rather see something that is possible than not." Luna stepped in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh my."

"What do you see?" Hermione asked.

Luna turned around and smiled at her. "I shall only say that I should be very happy indeed were it to come true." Hermione huffed. "Well you look and see if you wish to share," Luna challenged. "It is the deepest, darkest, desire of your heart after all."

"Ginny told," Hermione said.

"But Harry hasn't," Luna countered.

"I'm not going to either," Harry said.

"I don't need you to tell me," Hermione retorted. "I _know_ what you saw."

Harry glowered at her. "Shall I make a guess on what you see?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Then keep your mouth, shut."

"Are you going to look, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry teased, "I wanna know if I'm right."

"Shut it, you."

"Shaking in my boots, Herms." Hermione took a step towards him but Harry slid behind Ginny, holding her as a shield between them.

"HEY!" Ginny protested.

"You're stalling, Hermione," Harry teased.

She shot him a last glare before turning to the mirror. She let out a huff, settling herself and stepped in front of it. "I see Peeves sitting on Harry's head and farting till he passes out."

Ginny snorted. "Ha, Ha," Harry said. "I saw Peeves catching you in a trap in the great hall. You were hanging upside down by your leg and your robes had fallen down over your head and everyone could see your knickers."

"Yeah, well you're right next to me and everyone's laughing because you're wearing girls' panties with little pink hearts on them."

"STOP!" Ginny cried. "I do not need that picture in my head."

Harry and Hermione glowered at each other. "I see my wedding," Hermione said. "Everyone I care about is there and they're very happy for me."

Harry smirked. "Who are you marrying?"

"You first," Hermione countered.

"You see your wedding?" Ginny gasped.

"How romantic," Luna sighed.

"I don't see my wedding," Harry said.

"Oh," Luna sighed disappointedly, "what girl wouldn't like to know the deepest desire of her husband's heart was for the day he married her to arrive?"

"But you see a future you want, don't you," Hermione said.

"Yes. And that's all I'm saying."

"Oh come on, surely you can tell us more than that, Harry," Ginny pressed. She grinned impishly at him and batted her eyes. "You know you can trust us." Harry glowered at her.

"Please, Harry," Luna said.

"No," Harry answered.

Luna pouted at him for a second before she brightened. "It is wonderful to have you back, Harry. I was rather afraid it would take ever so much longer." Harry stared at her. "You are back, aren't you?"

Harry sagged. "I just feel so guilty," he whispered. "How can I laugh and be happy when my best friend just died?"

Luna reached out and took his hand. She sat down and tugged him down with her. Hermione and Ginny joined them. "It's ok to move on, Harry."

"Ginny hasn't," Harry argued. "Kaa was part of me. She gave a bit of her life to me when she bonded with me. What kind of friend forgets someone so quickly?"

"Harry," Luna said, "everyone's grief is their own. Don't compare yourself to Ginevra or anyone else. Kaa wouldn't want you to be miserable. She'd be happy that you could still laugh and smile and wanted a future for yourself."

Hermione reached for his other hand. "Luna's right, Harry, Kaa wouldn't want you be miserable and give up living just because she died."

"I feel guilty too, Harry," Ginny said. Harry focused on her. "She gave her life to save me too and I feel badly that I'm still here and she isn't."

"We feel the same way, Harry," Luna said.

"We all do," Hermione agreed.

Harry searched each of their earnest faces. "She really liked you, you know; all of you."

"We liked her too," Hermione answered.

"She was a very special friend," Luna said.

"I miss her," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He sighed deeply and they fell silent for a while. "Thanks, guys," Harry offered, "For helping me. And I don't mean just tonight. I'm sorry about classes and revision and training and everything else."

"It's alright, Harry," Ginny said.

"I'd do anything to help you, Harry," Hermione said.

"Except get up to train tomorrow," Luna said. "It's far to late to even think about getting up at five in the morning." She smiled at him. Harry smirked and Hermione giggled.

"Luna," Ginny snickered, "you crack me up."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Not a lot to say, I guess. I was mostly just pleased with having Ginny begin to stand on her own two feet a bit more than she has been. Also good to have her actually standing up to protect Harry some.

For those who have been upset with the twins and there behavior towards Ginny, it's been hard not telling you all that they'd come around.


	13. Chapter 7: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

I'll wait till the end to say what and by who, but this marks a chapter where I borrowed the lyrics from a song to add to the story.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Not to be Trifled With: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following day found Harry, Hermione and Ginny struggling to stay awake in potions. Apparently sleeping till seven really didn't help if you'd been up till three.

"What is this Potter?" Snape demanded from behind him.

Harry almost smiled. The abuse Snape had been heaping on him had rolled off his back for a month without a response on his part. He was perfectly aware of the recent whispers that he was a paper tiger; that without Kaa backing him up he was nothing to be afraid of. Well, what better person to start disproving that theory with than Snape? Harry leaned over the potion for a second before straightening and scratching his head. "It's not a hair degreaser?" he asked. There were a number of gasps and the crash of a glass phial shattering when it hit the floor before silent anticipation of Snape's response settled with heavy expectation. Hermione refused to look at him, but next to her Ginny was biting her cheeks to keep from laughing.

Snape seemed momentarily taken aback by Harry's response. Apparently his sudden return to form had thrown the bastard. "Detention, Potter," Snape bit out, "My office, tonight, 6:00pm."

"Joy," Harry retorted.

"Get out of my classroom!"

Harry grabbed his bag. He launched a parting shot as he reached the door. "Wonderful, the rest of the afternoon free." Ginny lost it and snorted.

"You as well, Weasley," Snape barked.

"Detention or get out?" Ginny asked.

"Sir," Snape hissed.

"I prefer Miss, Professor." Harry could have sworn the collective intake of breath from the rest of the students created a breeze within the classroom. It may have been a month, but him mouthing off to Snape had become expected; Ginny was a new entity.

"Out," Snape drawled slowly.

Ginny grabbed her bag. Harry held the door for her. "What shall we do with our afternoon?" she asked.

"I was thinking of having a bit of a kip," Harry answered.

"GET OUT!" Snape thundered. The door slammed shut with a thunderous crash. The two managed to make it around the corner before they collapsed in laughter. "Brilliant," Harry gasped, "asking what we should do?"

"A kip!" Ginny hiccupped.

"I thought he was going to have an aneurism, right there."

"He's going to kill us, isn't he?"

Harry smirked. "Probably."

Ginny giggled before leaning over and hugging him tightly. "Merlin have I missed you, Harry."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The night before they were to leave for the Christmas hols, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were supposed to meet with Mrs Tonks for lessons but were surprised with the presence of Harry's mum, Remus and Sirius as well. "Happy Christmas!" the four adults cried when the door to the Room of Requirement had closed behind them.

"MUM!" Harry cried and hurried to hug her. In the rush of hugs being given all around Harry asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I should have thought that was obvious," Sirius said.

"You're a bit slow on the uptake, Harry Love," Mum teased.

"But you're going to see us tomorrow and Christmas isn't for five days yet."

"We're going to see you and Hermione," Mum countered. "We won't be seeing Ginny or Luna and we have gifts for them."

"You and Hermione can leave for all we care," Sirius teased.

"SIRIUS!" Mum, Hermione and Mrs Tonks cried.

"Gifts?" Luna asked.

"But I didn't get anything for you," Ginny protested.

"Well actually," Sirius said, "Hermione, you stay. Harry, hit the road."

"Don't you need your monthly flea bath or something?" Harry retorted.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, _Pup?_ " Sirius countered.

"You know the first thing the new pup does when he's big enough is run the old alpha from the pack," Harry threatened.

Sirius laughed. "You've got a long way to go before you can take me, Kiddo."

"Or me," Remus said quietly. He raised a brow at Sirius' look.

"Point taken," Sirius said.

"Phish, I can take you both with both hands tied behind my back," Harry dismissed them.

"Enough out of you lot," Mum said, "Besides, I'm the alpha of this pack and you all know it." She glowered at the three, daring them to contradict her.

Sirius sighed. "Sad, how she does that."

"What's sad is that none of you even realize just how far down in the pack you are," Mrs Tonks teased. She stepped next to Lily, pulling Hermione, and Ginny with her. Lily tugged Luna over as well.

"Remember your place boys," Mum said.

"Bottom of the pack," Hermione taunted.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. "Far to much estrogen," Sirius muttered.

"Please," Harry retorted, "I'm not scared of any of you."

"Ginny, Luna, Hermione," Mum said.

"Yes Ma'am?"

Mrs Tonks smirked and Harry suddenly found himself standing on sparing mats. "Get him." The girls darted forward. Harry retreated, fending them off.

"Get his hands!" Hermione shouted.

Harry threw Ginny over his shoulder, spun out of Luna's grasp and upended her. Hermione presented a bit more of a challenge and he retreated quickly. If he let her engage with him Ginny and Luna would be on him like a pack of dogs on a three-legged cat. "Little help?" Harry asked with a look at Sirius and Remus.

They exchanged a look before turning back to him. "Not a chance," they said together.

"Cowards," Harry retorted. Hermione had stalked him to the corner and with Ginny and Luna back on their feet he was well and truly trapped. He made a desperate lunge to toss Hermione into Ginny, but she countered him and he was on his back a second later. Ginny and Luna pounced, pinning his arms to the floor. And just like that he was at their mercy with Hermione tickling him, well, to be frank, mercilessly.

"Give!" Hermione cried.

"NEVER!" Harry shouted. He thrashed and writhed and managed to get a hand free from Luna. He reached across and grabbed Ginny by the front of her robes, yanked and pulled her across his body into Luna. She was half on top of him yet but the confusion allowed him to trigger the release for his wand. " _Rictusempra! Rictusempra! Rictusempra!"_ he snapped. The three girls squealed with laughter while Harry Scrambled to his feet. "HA!" he crowed.

"Ch–Cheat–ter!" Hermione protested.

"Ha–Har–rrrr–y!" Luna gasped.

Ginny was silent in her laughter, fighting it, but tears were streaming from her eyes so he knew he'd gotten her. "That'll teach you!" Harry said without mercy.

"I'm impressed," Remus observed quietly to Sirius.

"You don't say," Sirius said.

"They're still going to kill him."

Sirius bobbed his head. "True."

Harry noticed Remus and Sirius muttering back and forth. " _Rictusempra! Rictusempra!"_ he snapped, hitting them both. Howling uproariously, they collapsed in fits. "That's what you get for being cowards!" Harry mocked them. He turned on his mum and Mrs Tonks. They were already clutching their sides with laughter at the others' misfortune.

"Don't you dare, Buster," Mum warned.

Mrs Tonks wand slid into her hand. "Make your move, big shot," she taunted.

" _Rictusempra_!" Harry howled with laughter and dropped to the floor. Ginny climbed unsteadily to her feet. "That'll teach you," she said. She quickly canceled the spells on Hermione, Luna, Sirius and Remus.

"Thanks, Red," Sirius gasped.

"How did you do that?" Hermione managed once she collected herself.

"Any time they managed to get hold of Mum's wand, Fred and George would cast that on me. I've gotten really good at fighting through it." She glanced at Harry. "Should I let him out?"

"I think you've taught him just who's the boss, Luv," Mrs Tonks said.

Ginny pointed her wand at Harry. " _Finite_!"

Harry flopped to his back. "I hate you all," he gasped.

"How about another?" Mrs Tonks asked. The impromptu Christmas party now saw them all sitting in comfy chairs or couches while Harry sat on a stool in the middle with his guitar. They'd just finished singing silent night while he played and now he'd slipped into something else.

"What is that, Love?" Mum asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just something I made up. It's not really Christmas music though."

"What kind of music is it?" Ginny asked.

"Kind of Rock."

"Are their words?" Mum asked. Harry blushed. "Will you sing it for me?"

"Please, Harry," Luna pleaded.

Harry repeated a number of cords for a few moments and if you looked close enough you could see his hands trembling slightly before he closed his eyes and started singing.

"Call you up in the middle of the night."

Lily's breath caught as the words poured out of her son. Raw and ragged, his voice broke any number of times. His emotions grew so heavy his body couldn't contain them and they spilled out into the room to physically touch her. The pain and anger he felt over the loss of Kaa tore at her, clawed at her body, pulling, yearning, aching, it wrapped around her, suffocating, crushing, soul shattering. She was utterly transfixed, wanting nothing more than to look away but wholly incapable of doing so. He was standing now, bouncing, still, his movements building and breaking with the lyrics; gaining control and losing it again. It was agony manifest in action, released for those few so blessed and cursed to witness. Oh how she wished for it to end and prayed it never would.

"Runaway but it always seems the same."

He continued to play for another few seconds, but instead of trailing away quietly he let out a primal scream of rage and hurled his guitar away before collapsing to his knees.

"Harry!" Mum cried and dove for him.

Sirius stared at his godson in shock. Andi had started to go to him but held herself back, allowing Lily her place alone. Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood rooted to the floor, tears streaming down their faces. He'd been too gutted to move. Harry had written the song to express what he felt about Kaa, but it fit his life perfectly as well. He glanced at Remus. The werewolf stared back, ashen. It fit them _all_.

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked.

"Don't you dare apologize, Harry James Potter," Mum reprimanded. She shook him. "Never. Do you hear me?"

Harry trembled in her arms. "I broke your guitar."

"I don't care." She kissed the back of his head. "I don't care."

Harry sniffed. "I'm s–sorry I ruined tonight."

"NO!" Andi, Hermione, Ginny and Luna cried as one. They dove down on Harry and Lily. "It just hurts so much," he gasped. "When does it stop?"

"It gets better, Harry," Mum cradled him tightly. "It gets better."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Still reeling from the emotions of the surprise Christmas party the night before, Harry and his three friends settled on the train for the ride to London. For Harry, and Ginny as well, the last three weeks before breaking for the Christmas hols had been a trial and tribulation that boiled down to one word.

Snape.

The man had become the bane of their existence. It seemed even breathing resulted in the two earning detention. "Thank bloody Merlin," Harry sighed as he flopped down on the bench next to Hermione. "I swear I thought the bastard would find a way of having us locked up in the dungeons the whole break."

"I only want one thing for Christmas," Ginny grumbled, "an invitation to his funeral."

"Believe me," Harry muttered, "if I thought there was any chance at all I could get away with it."

"Harry," Hermione reprimanded.

He shot her a look. "Don't even, Hermione."

"I think," Luna said, "if they thought they could get away with it, everyone has someone in their life they'd kill." A bit taken aback by her statement the other three stared at her.

"Are you being serious?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes," Luna affirmed. "For a long time I thought Ronald might possibly become mine, but that was before I met Draco and professor Snape. But I'm not certain either one of them is the one either. In the end I think it will wind up being someone completely unexpected."

"You thought you might be willing to kill my brother if you thought you could get away with it?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Well you can't deny he's been nothing but a miserable sod to me," Luna defended herself.

With Harry and Hermione glancing nervously between them Ginny stared at her friend. Ginny eventually shook her head. "Anyone but you, Luna."

Luna took her hand. "Even if you never knew, I could never hurt you like that."

"I know, Luna."

Luna grinned. "Are we going to exchange gifts now or are we going to wait?"

"Now," Ginny said eagerly, "you know I hate waiting."

Harry glanced at Hermione. She gave a little shake of her head. Four months and still neither of them knew quite what to do with Luna. She was a great friend, but you could never guess what she was thinking or what might come out of her mouth. About the only thing you could count on was that it would be profound… Often times disturbing… but profound nonetheless.

"Come on you two," Luna said excitedly.

"Harry will you lock the door?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes," Luna agreed, "let's not have anyone ruining our Christmas."

Harry quickly complied. The student body had mostly left them alone the last few weeks, but with the limited adult presence on the train there was no point taking their privacy for granted. Besides, after the last few weeks of Snape he didn't fancy serving detention the first night of the new term because he tossed Malfoy from the train. That done he grabbed his bag from the overhead bin.

"It feels a bit scandalous, having gifts again after last night, doesn't it," Luna said.

"Speak for yourself," Harry said, "We didn't get anything."

"Oh tosh," Luna retorted. "You both already had two wands and holsters for them. And you'll be getting gifts from your mum and Mrs Tonks at Christmas like you're supposed to."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Harry retorted. He pulled five packages from his bag and handed them out. "I have another one for you as well, Hermione, but I thought I'd give it to you at Christmas."

Hermione tucked one of her gifts away. "I'll save one of yours for then as well."

"Cool," Harry agreed.

Luna and Ginny passed their gifts around. "I'm sorry I only have one for each of you," Ginny said sheepishly.

She was still feeling a bit out of sorts from the night before. She and Luna had both been given two wrist holsters to keep their wand(s) safe. They'd needed the second one because they'd been gifted a spare wand from the collection Sirius had brought. Grandmum Prewett's wand aside, her family had been forced to sell most of their ancestors' wands. The Potters and Blacks, not being poor, didn't need to resort to such measures and had amassed many dozens of old wands. Ginny had gone through nearly the entire stock when she'd found a wand that was suited to her as well as, if not better, than the wand she'd bought from Mr Ollivander. She'd spent most of the night examining it. It was eleven inches, mahogany, with a dragon heartstring core and she was quite enamored with it. It was a bit strange to think that after lusting for a wand almost from the moment she knew what a wand was, she now had a second one not even five months after acquiring her first.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "please don't feel badly. I wouldn't care if you didn't give me anything at all. I'm just glad you're my friend."

Harry tried a different route. "Not me, I want an even exchange or you only get one."

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione and Luna exclaimed.

"What?" he demanded. "It's only fair."

"Well if that's the way you feel, then I don't want your present at all," Hermione sniffed.

"Good, give it to Ginny so she can give it to me so I can give her both her gifts." He smirked at Ginny.

She glowered at him but her eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Git."

"Go on and open the big ones together," he urged.

Luna grabbed the bigger of the gifts Harry had given her. It was the same shape as a shirt box, but being about three times the size, a fair bit bigger. "I don't care what you two do, but I'm opening my present in ten seconds." Hermione and Ginny grabbed their gifts as well. "Ready?"

"GO!" Ginny said. She and Luna ripped while Hermione carefully worked the wrappings, trying not to ruin them.

"WAIT!" Harry said when Ginny and Luna went to lift the covers. "You have to do it together."

"Hermione," Ginny said, "if you don't hurry up—"

"—we'll do it for you," Luna warned.

"Patience is a virtue," Hermione retorted. Harry made a grab at the paper but she quickly pulled it out of his reach. "Don't make me hurt you, Harry," she warned.

Harry flopped his head back against the wall. "Merlin you're annoying."

Hermione carefully folded the wrapping paper and set it aside. "There."

"Can we open them now?" Luna sighed exaggeratedly.

"Go on," Harry urged. The three girls quickly lifted the lid from their boxes and pulled the tissue back. It was only the first week of school when Harry had noticed about half of his fellow first-years were no-longer wearing plain black work robes to class but instead were wearing robes affiliated with their houses. The main difference being trims of red, blue, yellow and green along collars and sleeves and that the house insignias weren't sewn on patches, but instead were woven into the fabric itself. He'd asked Sirius about it and he'd said that most wizarding families only bought a single set of black robes and waited till their sons or daughters were sorted to buy more house specific work robes. Technically it wasn't supposed to be allowed but it was another way for the pure-blood set to continue to ostracize Muggle-borns. Harry himself couldn't care one way or the other but he was sick of his friends being looked down on. Ginny was really getting it because not only were hers hand-me-downs, they were boys' robes as well. So he'd asked his mum if he could purchase new robes for each of his friends. Even if it wasn't for him, she'd been thrilled he'd asked for something. The new winter cloaks had been her addition but she'd instructed him to take credit for them as well. "Do you like them?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione and Luna dropped their boxes and launched themselves at him, wrapping him in tight hugs. "Thank you!" they exclaimed.

Harry laughed and managed to untangle himself from them. "I'm glad you like them. He focused on Ginny. She was staring at the new robes and a tear was sliding down her cheek. "Ginny?" he asked. She looked up, startled. "Do you like them?"

Ginny glanced down, fingering the material. The robes were wonderful. But the cloak was far and away the nicest she had ever set eyes on. It was made of heavy black wool and was lined with silk so it wouldn't itch. The stitching was done in silver and on the back, at the base of the hood there was a long silken sash of forest-green. She looked back at Harry. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Harry grinned. "Well go on and try them on," he urged. In short order the three girls had donned their new cloaks. The only differences between them were Hermione's was stitched with golden thread and had a red sash while Luna's was stitched with silver thread and had a blue sash. "I got them a bit big, and they can be sized up twice so they should last a few seasons."

"They're amazing, Harry," Luna said. She hugged him again before shoving her gift at him. "Your turn now." Hermione and Ginny hugged and thanked him in turn as well.

"I'm glad you like them," Harry said. In short order only Ginny had a gift left to open. Harry had received a book on curses from Hermione, a broom servicing kit from Luna and a hand knit scarf from Ginny that was currently draped over his shoulders.

Luna closed her original publication of Creatures of Myth and Legend, and ran her hand on the cover. It was one of very few publications that even contained sections on both nargles and wrackspurts. Harry certainly gave wonderful gifts. She set the book carefully aside and turned to Ginny. "Your turn."

Ginny nervously turned her last package over in her hands. She was trying not to, but she felt terrible already. Harry had spent at least fifty galleons on her robes and cloak and all she had given him was a lousy home-made scarf. The yarn hadn't even cost her four galleons and her finished work wasn't even even. And she didn't dare guess what the book he'd given Luna cost. It was a lot though. She knew that much. Carefully she ripped the paper off, revealing a small wooden case. She looked at Harry sharply. Slowly her head began to shake. "Harry, I'm really sorry, but I can't accept this."

Harry stared back at her before taking a deep breath. "Luna said you'd say that."

Ginny turned to her friend. "How could you let him do this?" she accused.

"Before I ran away from my aunt, I never received a gift of any kind," Harry said, drawing Ginny's attention again. "Nothing. Ever," he said looking steadily at her. "I wore hand-me-downs; shoes that were too big, socks with holes, shirts that were stained so bad they should have been binned. My cousin got everything new. You can't even believe. I'd be surprised if even Malfoy's as spoiled. My aunt tried sewing him a shirt once; and he threw a fit because it wasn't from a shoppe. And truthfully, the shirt was awful. But of everything she'd ever given him that shirt was the thing I was most jealous of. Do you know why?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"Because she loved him enough to make it for him and I knew she would never do that for me. No one, not my mum, Sirius, Mrs Tonks, has ever _made_ something for me… So what's in that box, yeah, it probably cost more than this scarf," he said, playing with it, "but, to me, the scarf is far more valuable."

Ginny stared back at him. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

Next to Ginny, Luna sniffed. "Harry, you really are special."

"I told you," Hermione said, "Harry is very generous with his friends."

"Please, Ginny," Harry encouraged, "go on and open it."

Ginny set the box on the bench and stood. "Stand up, Harry," she said. Harry did so and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered.

Harry returned her hug. "You're welcome, Ginny."

Ginny held him a bit longer before letting go and returning to her seat. She picked the box up and flipped the lid. Taking a breath, like she'd seen Harry do many times before, she held her hand over the open box. There was a _WHOOSHING_ sound and she was suddenly holding a brand new, full size nimbus 1700 racing broom in her hand. The twigs were golden like the sun itself and exquisitely aligned while the handle was polished black mahogany with a thin stripe of silver paint running its length. WEASLEY and the number, 7, the number she wore on her quidditch robes, were painted in Slytherin-Green above one of the silver stripes. The broom hummed in her hands and the urge to jump on and go for a fly was so strong her mouth actually watered.

"But, Harry," Ginny became aware of Hermione speaking, "she can't use that broom for matches." Ginny cocked her head, for the first time really becoming aware that her broom was newer than the nimbus 1500s they were allowed to use at school.

Harry smirked. "I happen to know the school will be getting upgraded brooms very soon."

"How could you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Simple. Mum owns the company and has been working on the donation ever since I made the Slytherin team. When I told her what I was getting Ginny, she upgraded it so she'd be able to use her broom and not be on one inferior to what everyone else was using."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Your mum owns Nimbus?" Ginny whispered in disbelief.

"Technically she only owns about 80%."

"Oh," Ginny mouthed.

"Harry," Luna asked, "how wealthy are you?"

"Luna!" Ginny gasped. "Apologize, right now. Harry, don't answer that."

"What?" Luna asked. "It's only a simple question."

"It isn't, Luna. You don't ask about other people's money."

Luna frowned. "You don't?"

"No."

"It's fine," Harry said. "I'm not angry and it doesn't matter anyway because I'm not wealthy, my mum is."

"But you are," Luna protested. "You're your mum's heir… And I rather imagine you're Sirius' heir as well."

"Luna!" Ginny cried, "stop."

"But it's true, Ginevra."

"Please, would you just… do whatever it is you do and behave yourself?"

Luna frowned at her. "Well that isn't very nice."

"You're being rude!"

"If you say so." Luna turned to Harry. "I'm sorry for whatever Ginevra thinks I should be sorry for. Will you please open the door? I have to use the toilet."

"Erm, thanks," Harry said. He canceled the locking spell on the door and Luna quickly left.

"Ohhh," Ginny moaned and hurried after the other girl. "Luna!"

Harry turned to Hermione. "Did they actually just get in a fight?"

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Luna confuses me. I'm not sure if Ginny actually understands her or if sometimes she's just humoring her."

"Me either," Harry agreed. He scooped Ginny's broom up and sent it away in its case. He then settled in with the book on curses Hermione had given him. Hermione settled in opposite him and they rode in silence for a while.

"I need to use the loo as well," Hermione said.

"K," Harry agreed.

Hermione cracked the door open but paused. "Did you really mean what you said to Ginny about her scarf?"

Harry spoke without looking up from his book. "My relatives starved me, Hermione. I used to steal money my uncle left in his pockets when he put his clothes in the hamper so I could sneak to the store and buy food. I know what it's like to be poor. Never mind that she made them, Ginny probably gave up something she wanted for herself so she could buy the yarn to make our gifts. I didn't give up anything to buy hers… So which one of us gave the more _valuable_ gift?"

Hermione considered. "Her, I guess."

"I know," Harry answered.

"I'll be right back."

"K."

Hermione slid the door open and found Ginny just on the other side. The two girls stared at each other for a second before Hermione quickly stepped into the passageway and slid the door closed. "I suppose you heard that?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I never thought of it like that, but he's right."

Ginny fidgeted. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You hold Harry's hand all the time, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Does it ever tingle when you do?"

"Tingle? What do you mean?"

"You've seen me hold his hand, right?"

"Yes, he's held Luna's hand as well."

"I know, but whenever we hold hands there's this tingly feeling. And I know he feels it too. It doesn't hurt or anything. It's actually really nice and I wondered if you've ever felt it?"

Hermione frowned. "I haven't. How do you know he feels it too?"

"Well, I suppose maybe he doesn't anymore, but I know he did the first few times because he got this surprised look on his face when we touched… Do you think it's maybe because his magic is so strong?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I've never heard anything like that before. Have you asked Luna? It seems like something that might be up her alley."

Ginny shook her head. "I haven't."

"Perhaps you should. Where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she went to find the trolley. I think it may have come by while our door was locked and she was hungry."

"Is she mad at you?"

"Oh, Luna never stays mad. We're fine."

Hermione nodded slightly. "She confuses me."

"That's because you haven't figured out there's more than one of her."

Hermione cocked her head. "Sorry?"

"There's more than one Luna, Hermione."

"More than one?"

"Yes, at least four that I'm certain of. But perhaps as many as six or seven."

Hermione didn't get a chance to press Ginny further because her twin brothers came around the corner with Luna in tow. "Ah, just the people we were looking for," one of them said.

"What do you want, Fred?" Ginny demanded.

"Relax, Ginners," the other twin said. Presumably George, Hermione couldn't tell them apart any more than Harry. "Luna had a bit of a run in with Malfert. We're just delivering her back where she belongs."

"Malfert?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Malfoy. He kind of looks like a ferret so, Malfert," George said.

"What did he do?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, he didn't actually get a chance to do much but flap his gums, before we stepped in" Fred said.

"You stopped him picking on her?" Ginny asked.

"They did," Luna confirmed. "Though, as I was about to try a hip toss on that Goyle boy, I was a bit disappointed at their interference. Still, Draco did make a lovely cockatoo."

"Cockatoo?" Hermione asked.

"Malfert and his friends may or may not currently be serving as test subjects for some of our… err… products," Fred said.

"Products?" Hermione asked.

"Though it may not have been the best idea to give his mates Pussy Plums," George hedged.

"Pussy Plums?" Hermione asked.

Fred pulled a purple coloured candy from his pocket and offered it to her. "Pussy Plums. Just a bit of harmless fun. Go on and try."

"Don't touch that!" Ginny cried. Just then a white cockatoo flew down the passageway with two very large and one smaller cat chasing after it. The five threw themselves against the wall to make room for the racing cats.

Ginny and Hermione slowly turned back to her brothers. They grinned cheekily. "Pussy Plums," Fred – Hermione was fairly certain it was Fred – said. The other twin, presumably George, gave her a jaunty smile.

Ginny launched herself at them. "Thank you," she cried, hugging them tightly. The twins hugged her back.

"Easy there, Ginners," Fred soothed.

"I thought you hated me," she hiccupped.

"We were just being stupid," George said.

"Just needed Bill to knock some sense into us," Fred said.

"Besides, we never hated you," George said.

"We were just upset you pulled a better prank than either of us ever even thought of."

"Getting sorted into Slytherin."

"Put Percy's knickers into a permanent twist with that one you did."

"Ron too," George added.

"Don't worry though, we're working on them," Fred said.

Ginny swiped at her cheeks. "They really hate me, don't they?"

"Nah," Fred said, "they don't hate you."

"They still won't talk to me."

"Well Ron's a bit pissed about his broom yet."

"And he's missing quidditch one night a week because he's in study hall with McGonagall," George said.

"Wood was mighty pissed about that," Fred said.

"Told Ron the only reason he wasn't kicking him off the team was cause he was the only other keeper to even try out, and we wouldn't have a backup without him" George said.

"I didn't even know he'd made the team," Ginny said.

"Well, he's good," Fred said.

"We'll give him that," George said.

"Speaking of," Fred said.

"We're right proud of you."

"For what?"

"Making the team." George said.

"Took us a while to figure out how you got so good at flying," Fred said.

"You must have been sneaking rides when no one was watching," George said.

"We taught you well," Fred said.

"So proud," George said theatrically. Both of them wiped a fake tear from their cheeks.

"Please," Ginny retorted. "Anything you two ever managed you got from me."

"As if," Fred said. He reached over and tucked the Pussy Plum in Hermione's pocket. "Slip it to Potter for us will you?"

"But wait till Malfert changes back," George said.

"As interesting as it'd be to see what Potter did to him," Fred said.

"We don't fancy spending the rest of our lives in Azkaban," George said.

"Ta," they said together and disappeared back the way they'd come.

"Well I'd say our little tiff worked out well, wouldn't you, Ginevra?" Luna asked.

Ginny glanced at Hermione. "See, at least four… Do you want us to come with you? Malfert is going to be in really foul mood when he changes back."

Hermione sighed. "It's utterly ridiculous that we can't go to the toilet alone." She set off with Ginny and Luna in tow.

"I still say he looks more like an aye aye," Luna said.

"Yes," Ginny agreed, "but Malayeaye dosen't quite roll off the tongue as nicely as Malfert."

"It's about time," Harry said when the girls returned. "I was starting to get worried about you lot."

"It's a bit of a story," Hermione said.

Ginny walked straight to him and hugged him. "I heard what you said to Hermione when she left. Thank you again for the broom and robes and cloak." She sat down on the bench beside him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm glad you like them."

"You give wonderful gifts, Harry," Luna said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Harry turned scarlet. "Erm, you're welcome, Luna." He gave a little shake of his head. "So are you going to tell me why you were gone so long?" Hermione launched into the tale. When she'd finished Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know what we're going to do with that Pussy Plum, don't you?"

"Get another one so we can pay Sirius and Remus back for switching our hair?" Hermione asked.

"You know it," Harry agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Neither Harry nor myself wrote the song he 'composed' for Kaa. It belongs to the group Soul Asylum and is called Runaway Train.

See, I told you the twins would come around. Why, I'll bet, it won't be long and the'll be professing their undying love to Hermione.

Is Harry good or what, explaining why Ginny's gift is so valuable?

For those wondering, despite the last few chapters of year three kicking my arse, I'm nearly finished with year three; basically just the chapter after the big confrontation left to go. When I took this on, I always felt, with the changes I was making, that years 1-3 would be the hardest to make work. I thought year two would be the hardest of them all. Turns out year three has been the most difficult. I just hope, year four turns out as easy as I've thought it would. Anyway, I've mostly managed to keep my writing of new material on pace with my posting schedule and for the foreseeable future will continue with one chapter per week.

Last, thank you so much to those stopping by to review. I've received some very thoughtful comments and it has been a blast to engage with some of you in discussing aspects of the story. Thanks to all of you, you make my day.

Sorcerer's Muse


	14. Chapter 8: Part 1

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Famous Last Words: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

As the train pulled into King's Cross, Harry and the others gathered their things and prepared to depart. "You're father is coming to pick you up right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Luna said. "Daddy wrote me last week and said he'd be here."

"And Charlie's getting you?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny said, bouncing on her toes excitedly. "He's taking me to Egypt. I can hardly wait."

Harry grinned. "Well you'll hardly need that cloak there."

"But it's cold here," Ginny said. "Besides, Hermione and Luna are wearing theirs." The train lurched to a stop and Ginny tumbled into him. "Opps, sorry."

Harry managed to keep them both from falling and set her back in place. "Come on then, and don't forget to pretend you've not met Sirius and the others."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "As if." She set off into the passageway with the other three following and soon they were on the platform.

"I see Sirius," Harry said. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Hermione's mum spotted them first. "There you are!" she exclaimed, swooping down on her daughter. She wrapped her in a tight hug. "Get over here, you," she said, grabbing Harry and pulling him into the embrace.

"Hi, Mali," Harry greeted her.

"Mum," Hermione protested. "Can't… breath."

Mali let them go, quickly giving them a kiss to their crowns. "Oh I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too, Mali," Harry said.

Hermione turned to her father. He grinned and opened his arms. Hermione jumped into them and he lifted her clean off her feet. "Hi daddy," she gushed.

"There's my girl."

Harry turned and hugged Sirius. "It's good to see you, Sirius."

"How ya doin', Pup?"

"Alright. Glad to be home." Sirius clapped his shoulder. "Nearly there, Pup."

Sirius turned his attention to Ginny and Luna. "And who are these lovely young ladies?"

"Sirius," Harry said, this is Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Ginny, Luna, this is my godfather, Sirius Black and Hermione's mum and dad. Hello, Sir," Harry added.

"Good to see you, Son," Mr Granger said. He wrapped an arm proudly around Harry's shoulders.

Sirius took each of Ginny and Luna's hands in turn, raising them to his lips with a flourish. "Sirius Black, at your service," he said.

The girls blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," they answered.

"And you," Mali said to them. "I've heard so much about you both from Hermione and Harry it's hard to believe I'm just meeting you for the first time."

"Are your families here?" Sirius asked. "We'd like to meet them as well."

"I see daddy, just there," Luna said. She darted through the crowd and a few moments latter, pulling a man with flowing white hair and a long beard by the hand, returned. "Daddy, I'd like you to meet my friends, Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, and Hermione Granger and her parents Mr and Mrs Granger."

Luna's father took them all in. "Very pleased to meet you all." Before they could say anything more they were interrupted by a disapproving voice.

"Ginevra Weasley, what do you think you're doing? I've been looking all over for you."

Ginny cringed and slowly turned around. "Mother," she greeted the short, plump woman stiffly. Ron, and the twins were with her.

"Percy's nearly finished. Come along so we can be going."

"Where's Charlie?"

"I might not be able to stop Charlie going off on Christmas, but you most certainly are not. Come along before you find yourself in more trouble than you already are… Associating with criminals. I never."

"Hello mother."

Ginny's mother spun around, clutching at her chest. "Charlie," she cried. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "You came!"

Charlie stiffly returned her embrace. "Yes, I did," he said when he'd untangled himself from her. "I told you I was picking Ginny up."

"You will not! I forbid it."

Charlie snorted. "Forbid all you want, Mum, it won't do you any good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I've an apology to deliver." Charlie pushed past her and moved to stand in front of Sirius. "Lord Black, I'm afraid, since our father passed, my mother has found her grip on reality to have slipped. Please accept my humble apologies for her slanderous insult against your good name. Further, please rest assured I'll be informing my brother of her behavior and that appropriate actions will be taken to ensure it does not happen again."

Sirius delivered a hard look at Ginny's mum. She had the good sense to at least look abashed. It was no small thing to unjustly insult a noble lord in the wizarding world. Personally he hated the laws, but in this case, it might serve a purpose in helping Ginny's situation with her mother. Sirius turned his attention to Charlie. "Apology accepted, Mr Weasley."

"Thank you," Charlie said. He took a breath before turning to Harry. "Lord Potter, I cannot express the depth of my gratitude to you for going after my sister. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said. "And call me Harry."

Charlie grinned at him. "Sure thing, Mate." He then turned to Luna, squatting in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you, Luna. You two probably saved her life." He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. Luna blushed clear to the roots of her golden blonde hair; and for once seemed at a loss for words. Charlie stood and turned to Ginny, opening his arms. "Hey ya, Squirt." Ginny jumped into his embrace and he scooped her clean of the floor.

"I love you, Charlie," Ginny whispered fiercely.

"Love you too," Charlie said. He set her down. "You must be, Hermione," he said, holding his hand out.

Hermione took it. "I am. It's nice to meet you. Ginny speaks highly of you. This is my mum and dad."

"Charlie Weasley," Charlie said offering his hand.

"David, Granger," Hermione's father said. He turned to his wife. "My wife, Malala."

"Pleased to meet you, Charlie," she said. With greetings finished a bit of an awkward silence settled on the group. What with Ginny's mother's actions, it hadn't exactly been a smooth meeting.

"Well we should be going," Sirius said. "And it sounds you've a bit of a trip in front of you. Harry, Hermione, we'll just be over here while you make your goodbyes. He and the Grangers drifted away. Luna's father joined them and Charlie herded his mum and Ginny's brothers the other direction.

Harry and Hermione quickly exchanged hugs with Ginny and Luna. Luna also gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you again for my gifts," she said.

"You're welcome," Harry said. He elbowed Hermione.

"What? Oh, yes, of course," she said, flustered, "You're welcome. And thank you as well."

"Yes, thank you," Harry added. Then before he could stop himself he stepped forward and whispered in Ginny's ear. "I meant what I said." He kissed her cheek and backed away. Ginny turned scarlet and Harry was pretty certain his skin matched hers.

"Come on, Pup," Sirius called.

"See you on the train," Harry said. "Thanks again, Luna," he added, and with a last look at Ginny he turned to go.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny called. He turned back as she ran up to him. She stopped in front of him, hesitating for a second before she stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Bye," she squeaked before turning around and fleeing back to Charlie and her family.

Harry stared after her till Sirius pulled him away with a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Pup." Harry stumbled along after him, glancing over his shoulder at Ginny with her brother.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Mum hissed when Ginny reached them, "what on earth do you think you're doing."

"Leave her alone, Mum," Charlie warned.

"I will not, Charles."

"Why is that dirty snake kissing you?" Ron demanded.

"Exactly!" Percy said. "You are far to young to be dating."

"I'll not have it," Mum cried. "Your father would be rolling over in his grave at your behavior, young lady."

"Where did you get that cloak?" Ron demanded.

"Yes, where indeed?" Mum asked.

"IT WAS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM HARRY!" Ginny shouted.

"A Christmas present?" Percy snorted. "More like payment." Charlie's fist connected with Percy's jaw. He dropped like a stone and lay on the ground moaning.

"CHARLES!" Mum screamed.

Ron stared at Percy for a second before launching himself at Charlie. Charlie caught him in a headlock and held him. "LET ME GO!" Charlie tightened his grip while keeping an eye on the twins. They held their hands up and backed away. Charlie was built like the proverbial brick shit-house and was more than capable of thumping them, Ron and Percy at the same time with one hand tied behind his back.

"We're good," Fred said.

"Made up with Gin-Gin and everything," George said.

"Good," Charlie growled. He shoved Ron at them. "Hold him before I put him in hospital for a month." The twins caught Ron and held him tightly. Ron ranted belligerently but Charlie took his wand out and silenced him.

"Charles Weasley, you stop this right now!" Mum cried. She fumbled for her wand but Charlie grabbed it out of her hands. "Be quiet, Mum or I'll silence you too."

"How dare you!"

"That – Is – Enough!" a new voice interrupted.

All of them but for Percy, who was still laid out on the floor, turned. "Professor," Fred, George, Ginny and Charlie gasped.

"Auntie?" Mum stammered.

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall said. She held her hand out to Charlie. He sheepishly handed her his mother's wand. "I will deal with you later. For now, take your sister and go."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said ashamedly. He grabbed Ginny's hand and quickly hauled her away.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to her goddaughter. "I have never been so disappointed in you," she said angrily. Molly looked down. She'd only been thirteen when her parents had passed. Whilst Fabian and Gideon had taken on the responsibility of raising their younger sister, Minerva had taken her under her wing and helped her navigate the minefield that was growing from awkward girl to a woman her brothers just couldn't manage. Even though they talked only rarely now, disappointing her former professor and mentor affected Molly deeply. "And well you should be ashamed," Minerva added before turning to Percy, who was still sitting on the floor, and holding her hand out. "Your badge, Mr. Weasley."

"P-professor?" he stammered.

"I warned you to adjust your behavior. Not only have you not apologized to your sister, you have just publicly accused her of being a whore. At the same time you have accused Mr Potter, who I will point out is technically Lord Potter, of being her score. Your behavior is unbecoming of a Gryffindor prefect and I will tolerate it no longer."

"B–but"

Minerva reached down and ribbed the badge from his robes. Paying him no more mind she turned back to her goddaughter. "Take your children and go home." She handed Molly her wand back. "Now."

"Yes, Ma'am," Molly said contritely. She gathered what she could of her dignity. "Come along," she croaked.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Draco stood in the center of the room nervously staring at his father's back. A great fire roared in the hearth, filling the library with warmth. "Were my instructions not clear?"

"Father, I," Draco began

"Were you not told to leave the Weasley girl to your godfather?"

"She was mocking me!"

His father chuckled menacingly. "Mocking you, you say."

"Yes. The inbred little gutter rat actually—" Draco was silenced by his father spinning around and back-handing him across the face. Draco was sent sprawling to the floor. Dazed he lay there while his father stood over him. His father threw a handkerchief in front of his face. "You are bleeding on my rug." Draco feebly clutched at the handkerchief. His father moved away, turning back to staring into the fire while he waited for Draco to regain his feet.

A scarred old house elf, carrying a silver tray with a single crystal tumbler and a decanter filled with a dark, amber-coloured liquid approached his father. His father took the decanter and poured into the tumbler. He carefully set the decanter back in place and capped it. He then pulled a silver dagger Draco hadn't noticed from the tray. His father then took the tray from the elf and set it aside. "Your hand, Grobin." The elf extended his hand to his father. His father took the elf's hand and turned it palm up. He placed the tip of the dagger against the elf's palm. "The girl is mine, Draco," he said while slowly pushing the dagger through the elf's hand. The elf made no attempt to pull its hand back. It didn't blink or cry or anything at all as the blade was pushed completely through its palm. His father dropped the elf's hand, leaving the dagger speared through it. He took the towel the elf offered with its good hand and wiped the blood from his hands before focusing on Draco. "The Dark Lord does not suffer disobedience, nor do I, Draco. From this day forward _you,_ not Grobin, will bear the punishment for your failures." Draco's eyes darted between the elf and his father a number of times. "Have I made myself perfectly clear, Draco?"

"Y–yes, Father," Draco croaked.

His father held him with his cold grey eyes for another second. "Get out." Draco hurried to comply. He cast a last look over his shoulder as he left. Grobin stood, unmoving, with the dagger still through his palm dripping blood on the floor. His father reached for the tumbler. "Get out of my sight."

"Yes, Master," Grobin said. "May Grobin heal himself, Master?"

Draco's father turned around and locked eyes with his son. "No."

"Yes, Master." The elf snapped its fingers and apparated away. His father calmly sipped from the tumbler before turning back to staring in the fire.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill settled to the ground and took a seat on the bench. He'd just been subbed out of the friendly game of pickup quidditch he and his fellow curse-breakers and their associated friends gathered for every week. The group had slowly grown from their first outing over a year ago and with him bringing Ginny and Charlie today there were more than enough players to field two full sides.

Above, Charlie was dogging nearly everyone. His _little_ brother was a brilliant slasher; a starter as a rookie for the Falmouth Falcons in his first match. Even on an old borrowed nimbus 1300 he ruled the sky in this game. They weren't ten minutes in and the opposing team had demanded Charlie be forced to play keeper to even things up a bit. But he was so much better than the other players that even from back there he was making runs well past the centerline before dishing off to one of his slashers and returning to guard his hoops. Charlie was taking particular delight in disrupting Ginny's every move.

She was good; there was no denying it. And on that new broom Potter had given her, she had more than enough to out pace her older brother. But she was only a first-year and Charlie was everything seven years of experience, thousands of hours spent practicing, strength, wingspan and ten stone or more, Ginny wasn't. She could lean on him all she wanted; it was still akin to a hummingbird trying to move a dragon. Just now Charlie had reached out and caught the tail of her broom as she tried to outrace him for the quaffle. He tugged her back and then neatly stole the pass she was racing for. Bill laughed as his sister squawked indignantly. It might have been dirty but it wasn't illegal and little sister or not, Charlie wasn't going to let her beat him. Charlie laughed and launched a long pass across the pitch while Ginny raced back to try and help her teammates. The crack of a bat hitting a bludger signaled their imminent arrival on scene. Bill's eyes widened as one of them zeroed in on his sister.

"GINNY!" He bellowed. But she proved she had the sixth sense a slasher needed by already being in the process of rolling under the onrushing metal ball. She came upright just as the shot was taken. It was past the keeper and through the hoop before anyone could stop it. With a full head of steam Ginny whipped behind the hoops and snagged the quaffle. The opposing team was still celebrating their latest goal and they were caught completely out of position as Ginny bent low on her broom and pressed forward. The beaters for Ginny's team had gathered possession of the bludgers after the goal, knocking them back and forth between them, and as the opposing slashers realized what was happening the beaters slammed the bludgers at them. Two of the slashers were forced off pursuit of Ginny leaving two left. The other three slashers for Ginny's side moved to block their counterparts but one of them still got through. He angled to intercept Ginny while Charlie backed into position in front of his hoops. The opposing slasher had the angle on her but at the last second Ginny jerked her broom behind him and he overshot her. She skidded sideways, corrected back and it was just her and Charlie.

"COME ON GINNY!" Sandra cried. "GET HIM GINNY!" the rest of the team echoed Sandra. Bill smirked. His fellow curse breaker(s) had taken a shine to his little sister over the last week. That and Ginny's whole team wanted to see her stuff Charlie just once. Hell, he wanted her to stuff him. If she managed to get this past Charlie, it'd be good for a lifetime of taking the mickey. Charlie drifted back as Ginny bore down on him. Bill had to give him credit, the temptation to go a bit easy on her couldn't have been easy to ignore. They both doted on her. She was the youngest and the only girl and with them away at school before she was out of nappies, it was pretty much her against the world back at the Burrow growing up. But this was quidditch and Ginny had long since proved she was tough enough to the two of them. Charlie made the first move, sliding up and to his left, forcing her to go where he wanted and at the same time giving himself the added height to be able to drop that much faster when she made her move. Making it even more difficult, his move forced Ginny to go to her off hand if she wanted to get off her best shot.

Bill held his breath as the moment of truth came. Charlie held his ground but he was tensed like a cat, ready to move at a split second's notice. It was less than a second, but Ginny made her move long before she should have and Charlie pounced. He had her covered and there was no way she was going to be able to go back the other direction on him. But then something happened that had Bill shaking his head days later. In a full on dive to her left, the quaffle in her off hand, Ginny whipped a rocket of a shot behind her back clean through the center hoop. Charlie snapped his head around so quickly Bill was certain his brother'd put a permanent crick in his neck and he skidded backwards a good twenty feet as he stared at the quaffle floating behind his goal.

" **OHHHH!"** everyone playing and gathered to watch bellowed

"YES!" Ginny screamed, pumping her fist in the air. Ginny was buried under players from both teams as they celebrated her wicked goal. Talking loudly, the mass of players slowly settled to the ground.

"Did you see that?"

"Totally suckered him down."

"I couldn't do that shot with both feet on the ground." Grinning from ear to ear Ginny blushed under everyone's praise.

"Man, best goal of the season and we can't even take her to the bar."

"Milkshakes all around!" someone shouted.

"Oh look," Sandra teased, "It's the vanquished one. Sad what passes for a professional slasher these days." The players parted around Ginny. She schooled her face defiantly as Charlie glowered at her.

"You pull that stunt on Flint yet?"

"Maybe."

Charlie grinned and scooped her up on his shoulders. "Come on, milkshakes are on me."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill glanced up from the notes he was going over in preparation for the tomb his team was working to enter. It was Charlie and Ginny's last night in Egypt before they headed back to England the next morning; her to Hogwarts and Charlie back to the Falcons. Ginny was fast asleep on the couch, her head in his lap. Charlie was in a chair across from them going over his playbook. "She out?" Charlie asked.

"Totally gone," Bill said. He took out his wand and pointed it at his sister. "But just to be sure."

Charlie quirked a brow. "What's up?"

"What do you think of all this?"

"I think there's a lot of shit we haven't been told. Why on earth is Ginny being trained in occlumency? I mean I'm grateful; but why? You already had a second wand, but that comes with the territory. Why give one to me, Ginny and Luna?"

Bill gave a little shrug. "Sirius and Lily paid me a visit last week. Did you know Lily was an unspeakable?"

"Was or is?" Charlie asked. "Is she really even Lily Potter? I mean even they don't know the true identities of their coworkers. And we didn't exactly get a whole lot of explanation on how she isn't pushin' daisies."

"Good points," Bill agreed. "Suffice it to say they had a story to tell me. I can't tell you details, but the point is Lily is recruiting me."

"Recruiting you, for what? Wait a sec, you weren't recruited by the unspeakables, were you?" Bill just stared back at him. "Bloody hell. I knew you were good, but shit… Merlin's balls, are you telling me she knows they were recruiting you?"

Bill looked down at his sleeping sister, absently rubbing his thumb on her shoulder. "What the fuck is going on that I'm being recruited by a dead woman to become her mole in the fucking unspeakables, and what the fuck does she want with my sister?"

Charlie stared at him for a second before jumping up from his chair. Bill paid him little mind as he paced furiously back and forth. "Should we take her out of Hogwarts, send her to Beauxbatons or maybe even to Ilvermorny in America?"

Bill shrugged. "Thought's crossed my mind. Tell me something. You've been going out with Tonks since fifth year. Did she ever let anything slip?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nada, man. That girl knows how to keep her mouth shut."

"And since you've been brought into the circle has she said anything?"

"Not really. I know she knows a lot more than I do, but I also get the feeling she doesn't know everything. She bloody loves Potter though. He's like a kid brother to her."

Bill nodded slowly. "You think you know someone, yeah?"

Charlie shrugged. "We all got secrets, right? She's training to be an auror. I always knew there was shit she wouldn't be able to tell me."

"Yeah, but this involves Ginny."

"I'll talk to her, Mate. But like I said, I don't think she knows everything either."

"Appreciate it."

Charlie sat down heavily, staring at Ginny for a long couple of minutes before focusing on Bill. "What are you going to do?"

"Agree," Bill answered.

Charlie stared at him for another few seconds. "Shit, Mate, you sure?"

"It's the only way I'm going to find out what's going on."

"But once you agree aren't you trapped?"

Bill shrugged. "Maybe. Depends on the wording we all agree to."

Charlie thought about it. "Let me know?"

"Everything I can, Bro. Everything I can."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

It always made zero sense to me that you've got an accomplished curse-breaker like Bill around and he is used exactly zero times in that regard.

As always, thank you to those who have reviewed for me. I do appreciate your time and effort. Also, a note to guest reviewers. I have no way of responding to a review you might leave. If you want to hear from me you need to create a profile, signs in and leave a signed review. Of course if you don't want to hear from me, just keep doing what you're doing. Signed or unsigned I do appreciate you took the time to tell me what you thought.


	15. Chapter 8: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Famous Last Words: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry stood at the rail of the ferry peering into the fog, anxiously awaiting his first glimpse of Yr Ynys y diderfyn Niw, or if you didn't speak Welsh, The Island of the Unending Fog. His Christmas present this year was a trip to the only dragon preserve in the UK. He'd wanted to see the dragons from the moment his mum and Remus had told him they were real but his mum had nixed the idea till after he had started school and reentered wizarding society. Mrs Tonks, Ted and Tonks hadn't joined them, but the rest of the usual players were along for the trip; Hermione, her parents and Sirius and Remus were all there. But the best bit, by far, was his mum had come. Her hair was dyed, she was wearing coloured contacts and she wore the hood of her cloak up, keeping her face in shadow… but she had come. Harry was so thrilled he wasn't even upset that he had to keep some distance and be somewhat formal in his interactions with her.

His mum was pretty sneaky though. She, and the rest of the adults were crowded behind him and Hermione; ostensibly huddling together in an attempt to keep warm. Harsh winter winds lashed at the north Atlantic, sending frigid cold spray flying at them and only Remus' wandwork was keeping them dry. Hidden within their huddle and the folds of her cloak she was able to find his hand.

Just as his mum gave his hand a squeeze, Harry saw it. "There!"

"Ohh," Hermione moaned. "I wanted to see it first."

"Yeah, like that was ever going to happen," Harry teased. It bothered his best friend no end that he always managed to pick things out before she did. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Bet you a galleon I see a dragon before you do."

She scowled. "Bet you a galleon I can identify it before you."

Harry smirked. The only way he'd win that bet was if the dragon was a Welsh Green or a Chinese Fireball. They were far and away the most distinctive from the rest of the breeds.

A deafening roar had them both desperately searching the skies. "We're not supposed to be able to see them from the boat, are we?" Mali asked.

"Only if they're really high and there isn't any fog," Hermione answered.

"Which isn't today," Harry said.

The island had been chosen for the site of the preserve specifically because the fog was so persistent. Of course there were more wards than a person could count helping to hide the island but there was no point in not taking advantage of the fact that for miles around the island the sky was clear only a few days out of the year. Remote, in the middle of storm tossed seas, and naturally hidden from sight the majority of the time it was the perfect place for a dragon preserve and was home to just under three dozen of the of the creatures.

"What breeds do they have here?" Mr Granger asked.

"Romanian Longhorn, Antipodean Opaleye, Hebridean Black, Swedish Short-Snout, Ukrainian Ironbelly, and the Welsh Green," Mali answered, "Correct?"

"Right," Hermione agreed with her mum.

"I wish they had a Hungarian Horntail," Harry said. "They're supposed to be the nastiest of the lot."

"Why is it you're interest is always the most dangerous one?" Hermione complained. "They had one once. It broke out of its enclosure and killed six other dragons in the preserve before a Welsh Green managed to kill it. And it only did so because the horntail was weak from all the other injures it had already sustained. It even killed a nesting Peruvian Vipertooth; the most endangered breed in the world. It was one of only two in the world outside of Peru."

Harry shrugged. "Hermione," he said, "If the point is to see a monster, then I want to see the biggest, baddest, meanest one out there."

"They're not monsters!"

"Giant, winged, fire-breathing lizards, sounds like a monster to me."

"They're beautiful!"

"Monsters can be beautiful."

"Name one," Hermione challenged.

A half hour later the group was making their way through the museum that led to the enclosures. Hermione read from the plaque in front of them.

"This scene depicts a typical nesting female. Females generally lay between two and four eggs. They will guard their eggs with their lives and during this time are considered to be far more dangerous than males. Males not the sire of a clutch are far and away the biggest danger to females and their eggs. Before the advent of the preserves it wouldn't have been unusual at all for a female to be forced to kill a male, often times two to three times her size, to see her eggs through to a successful hatch. Meanwhile, while males have been known to defend a clutch to which they are the sire they are generally indifferent to a successful hatch.

"Hatchlings generally weigh between one and two pounds and need at least their bodyweight in food every day. Their growth is exponential and they will generally double their weight between every three to four days. If the mother can't provide enough food they will kill their siblings to eliminate competition. Often the first hatchling will break the eggs of its siblings and consume them to eliminate any competition for food the mother will provide. This is especially true in the case female hatchlings. Hatchlings have an innate ability to tell the sex of an unhatched egg and where the males tend to only kill other males; females are more likely to kill all their siblings. Mothers will rear their hatchlings for no more than forty-five days; usually abandoning them when they've reached a weight of between four and seven hundred pounds. This is usually only a few days after their wings become strong enough to support them in flight. She will not care if the hatchling can fend for itself or not, so the time she will provide for it is critically important to the young. If it cannot fly, it will not be able to fend for itself and it will die."

"Yesh," Harry said. "Glad I wasn't born a dragon."

"I guess," Hermione agreed. She pulled him along to the next exhibit.

"This scale is from the largest recorded Welsh Green in history. Osian reached a length of 65 feet from nose to tail and had a wingspan of more than 120 feet. He weighed in at an astounding eleven and a half tons, making him larger than most Ukrainian Ironbellies. Sadly, he was killed when Dima, the only Hungarian Horntail to ever call Yr Ynys y diderfyn Niw home escaped his enclosure and went on a rampage. It was Osian's shredding of Dima's wing that allowed his mate, Anwen, to kill the Horntail.

The incident led to the creation of Hungary's dragon preserve. This preserve is the only remaining home of this most dangerous and unpredictable breed. Currently seventeen horntails reside there." She turned to Harry and pointedly said, "See."

Harry gave a little shrug. "I didn't say it was a good thing he killed all those other dragons." He tugged her along to the next room. He'd come to see dragons, not a museum and if he didn't hurry her along they'd never make it to the dragons. Following the arrows on the floor they made their way to a large circular staircase that led up to the next floor. A guard stopped them at the base of the stairs. On the landing high above them a second guard was holding the group in front of them back.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked nervously. The literature had proudly spoken of a new exhibit; claiming that it was more frightening than the dragons themselves."

"No idea," Harry said.

"Scared?" the guard holding them back asked.

"No/Yes," Harry and Hermione answered.

The guard chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Missy," he said. "It's all perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe sounds like legalese," Mali said.

The guard winked at her. "Well it is dragons, isn't it?" A light beside him turned from red to green. "Well look at that," he said a bit ominously. He stepped aside. "Feeding time again."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said and hurried up.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and rushed after him. Mali gave the guard a glower as she went past.

"All part of the experience, Ma'am," he said. Harry reached the landing and the second guard stopped them. He waited for the rest of their group to join the obviously eager boy and decidedly nervous girl.

"What's up there?" Hermione asked.

"Don't rightly know. Never had the courage to go up there." He leaned down and whispered. "All I know is no-one has ever come back out that door." The guard straightened and looked up at the closed doorway in the celling. "Could be nothing," he mused. But then, just as the door opened he focused on Hermione and softly said, "Or it could be dragons." He stepped to the side. "Make sure you stand on the glowing circle when you get up there."

Eagerly, Harry darted up. Hermione grabbed his shirt. "Wait for me." The lights in the exhibit were doused making the glowing circle perfectly easy to find and very quickly they were all standing on it. There was a hissing sound and the opening in the floor closed. The circle slowly dimmed, leaving them in pitch black with the only way back unavailable.

"Welcome," a disembodied voice said.

"Meep," Hermione squeaked. She grabbed Harry's hand and crowded next to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the voice asked. "You have wands, go on and light your way…" Hermione quickly complied, but the light from her wand was quickly eaten by the vastness of the cavern. The voice tisked, "Oh dear, I see you've already forgotten dragons are drawn to magic." Seeming to come from a long ways off a rumbling sound reached them. In the dark, it echoed around and it was impossible to tell from which direction it came. Out of the corner of his eye, far off in the distance, Harry caught a flash of light that was gone as quickly as he spotted it.

"Ohhh," Hermione groaned.

"Quickly," the voice said, "put it out." Hermione did so with a whimper.

Harry laughed. "Hermione, they're only trying to scare you."

"Well it's bloody well working!" she snapped back.

"Did you just swear?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Shush!" the voice hissed harshly. The sound of something scraping across rock reached their ears and had the lot of them turning and straining to find the source in the pitch black. A wave of heat washed over them.

"What was that?" Hermione hissed.

"Hot air," Harry snorted.

"Oh dear," the voice said sadly. "I'm afraid they've found you. A dim light slowly grew, illuminating a massive cavern. Arrayed around them were eight different dragons. Just as Hermione screamed, the dragons all roared and shot jets of flame over their heads.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius cried. He and Remus threw themselves over his mum and Mali while Mr Granger grabbed Hermione in an attempt to shelter her.

"Urgh," Mum cried, "get off me you gits.

"Brilliant," Harry breathed. He quickly moved to walk around the nearest dragon.

"Harry!" Sirius, Remus and Mr Granger cried.

"What?" he demanded.

"For heaven's sake," Mum complained. She shoved Remus off her and helped Mali extract herself from Sirius. "Thank you, Lily." The two women moved to comfort Hermione. "Easy, Love, they're not real."

"Sweetie," Mali said gently to her daughter, "it's fine. It was just a show."

"A bloody damn good one," Sirius muttered.

Harry was going to tease them but the tears Hermione was crying were enough to stop him. He hurried to her. "Come on, Hermione," he soothed.

"That was horrible," she sniffed.

"Not as scary as a troll," Harry countered.

"You weren't scared at all, were you?" she accused.

Harry shrugged. "Well I knew it wasn't real."

"Some Gryffindor I am," Hermione muttered.

"Bravery isn't being unafraid, Hermione," Mum said, "it's being afraid but going on anyway."

"It's alright, Hermione," her father said. "It darn well frightened me."

"Perfectly understandable when you know there really are dragons here," Mali said.

Hermione gave a watery smile. "Thank you, Dad, Mum, Lily."

Mali took Hermione's hand. "Come on, let's get a closer look, shall we?" Hermione swiped her cheeks dry before grabbing Harry's mum's hand as well. Gathering herself she looked up. She gave a bit of a shudder. The dragon immediately in front of her was easily the most fearsome looking of the lot. "I guess you get to see the horntail after all," she whispered a bit shakily.

Harry moved to the plaque in front of the dragon and read it aloud.

"Each of the dragons in this room was once a living creature. They have been preserved and displayed here so guests may get as up close and personal as they wish. This particular dragon is a Hungarian Horntail. His name was Dima. The name is Slavic and means, Powerful Warrior.

"Dima was well and truly named. He is the same dragon that once lived in this very sanctuary. Another of our dragons killed Dima when he escaped his enclosure and went on a rampage, but not before Dima had already killed _six_ other dragons. Those six dragons begin to Dima's left. In order they are; K'antu, a female Peruvian Vipertooth, Svyatoslav, a male Ukrainian Ironbelly, Dagmar, and Gry, female and male, Norwegian Ridgebacks, Vlad, a male Romanian Longhorn and Osian, a male Welsh Green. It was Osian who delivered the injury that allowed his mate, Anwen to finally kill Dima and end his rampage. Even so, Anwen didn't escape unscathed. Despite her jaws clamped around his neck Dima managed to shred her left wing, leaving Anwen permanently maimed and earthbound till her death ten years later. Anwen is the last dragon in this display. She stands to her mate, Osian's, left.

"Dima's rampage also saw him kill or maim thirty-eight of our dragon handlers; including the famed, Efrog Priddy. Never has anyone so devoted his life to the care of these beasts as Efrog. His piety to their horrific beauty was perfectly captured in his final words before he expired.

"'Mae fy nghalon poenau ar yr hyn sydd wedi digwydd, ond nid wyf erioed wedi gweld unrhyw beth mor ogoneddus wrth iddo.'"

"My heart aches at what has happened but never have I seen anything so glorious as he," Hermione read the translation.

Harry stared up at the preserved dragon in utter awe. "I mean he's bigger than the vipertooth, but he's smaller than all the rest and Osian is at least three times bigger."

Sirius gave a shudder. "Dragon handlers have to be seriously wrong in the head."

"Oddly enough," Mr Granger muttered, "I think my wife would be only too willing to sign up."

A door opened in the wall of the cavern and Harry reluctantly led the way over. "Attention," the same disembodied voice droned, "You are now entering our preserve. The dragons you see are living, breathing creatures. We strive to give them as natural an environment as possible, ensuring that they maintain their wild nature. Our enclosures allow you to see and experience them as up close and personal as any preserve in the world. At the same time the dragons cannot see, hear or smell you. Guests are strongly warned against any attempt to enter an enclosure. If the wards don't kill you, the dragons surely will… Enjoy your visit."

Harry paused for a half second in his forward motion. "Well, that's cheery," he said and stepped outside just in time for his ears to be assaulted by the roar of a dragon. "Bloody Hell!" he yelped, whipping around. They weren't kidding about being close to the beasts. This one was perched on the rocks right above the doorway and there appeared to be absolutely nothing preventing the creature from swooping down and making a meal of him. An answering roar came from further away and the dragon launched into the air with a massive thumping of its wings. Barely beyond arm's reach, the dragon flew right over him. Harry tipped his head back and turned to follow its flight. "Bugger," he said when it disappeared behind a large crag.

"It is a bit disconcerting," a guide said as she joined the group. "But you really have nothing to be frightened of." She reached out with her hand. "Ah, there it is," she said when a soft blue glow formed around her hand. "The wards are layered so it's safe if someone trips and bumps into them. We wouldn't want to go knocking someone out just because they were clumsy, would we? As long as the first layer isn't breached you have nothing to be worried about." She dropped her hand. "My name is Anwen, and I'll be your guide for the rest of your journey today. I'm a second-generation dragon handler here and yes, my parents did name me for the dragon, Anwen. I'm quite proud to carry her name." She indicated the walkway that stretched into the distance. "As you can see our path is set. It's most easily described to think of yourself as walking through a tunnel. From our perspective the wards appear as if they don't exist at all, allowing us to walk right through the enclosures. It's possible on our journey that you may find yourself close enough to one of our dragons that if the ward didn't exist you'd be able to reach out and touch it."

Cautiously, Mali reached out to touch the ward. Finding the barrier, she gently ran her hand along it. "This is unbelievable. What do they look like to the dragons?"

"From the other side they look just like the rest of the ground. It's basically nothing more than a glamour charm sitting on top of a much stronger version of the first layer on this side of the ward."

"Have there been any other escapes besides Dima's?" Hermione asked.

"Thankfully, only two. But all of the escapes were between the enclosures. We've never had a breach of the wards that keep our guests from becoming a dragon's dinner."

"How did the dragons breach the wards?" Harry asked.

"It's rather difficult to explain," the guide said. "The truth is there are illusion spells that trick the dragons into thinking their enclosure is much larger than it is. The dragon that just flew over our heads believes it is now miles away from here. The truth is he's flying in a circle only about two miles or so around. If the illusion spell fails the dragons go crazy because they need to believe they are able to roam freely. They start crashing into the wards and they're so powerful and so resistant to magic it only takes them a few hits and the wards begin failing. If they manage to take the ward down that prevents them from seeing the dragon in the next enclosure over, watch out."

"Is that what happened with Dima?" Mali asked.

"Yes, the illusion failed and he started smashing into the wards. As I said before, the wards are many layered. We hadn't learned yet to bury the ward that prevented him from seeing into the next enclosure over in the middle layers and his first hit took it down. The sight of a nesting female, one he hadn't impregnated, enraged him."

"But she was a different species," Hermione said.

"Male dragons aren't picky. They will mate with any female willing to let them regardless of species," Anwen answered. "The eggs are almost never viable but it happens. Not so often now because there are no truly wild dragons, but when there were it was a regular occurrence."

"What if the egg is viable, do you get a new species?"

"You get a sterile cross breed. We had a cross between a longhorn and a shortsnout but it died two years back. Kind of sad she couldn't be bred because she was a right pretty dragon. They keep trying, but nothing ever comes of it." Anwen started walking. "We've a long trek ahead of us so we should start moving."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they followed behind her and the two, along with Mali, peppered her with questions the whole way."

Lily smiled as she quietly observed Harry and Hermione. He really was like a kid in a candy store. Actually, Mali fit that description as well. And honestly, who wouldn't be? Dragons really were amazing creatures. They, along with the plesiosaur, were the last of the great dinosaurs. It was funny in a way. She'd grown up non-magic and had always wished she could see a dinosaur. The truth was, the crocodiles and alligators she'd seen in the zoo were just as much dinosaurs as dragons were. But people were used to them; _they_ were just another everyday creature. Interesting in the same way as a lion or tiger, but not a tyrannosaur or one of the great sauropods. Dragons on the other hand, they were _real_ dinosaurs. Somehow they'd survived the eons when their brethren hadn't. Most likely because they could breath fire, she thought. But no-one knew for certain. She'd never read anything that indicated paleontologists thought any of the extinct species breathed fire like dragons did.

The preserve was simply astounding. The way the wards allowed them to get right up to the dragons was breathtaking. They had been standing less than a foot away from a goat when it had been pounced on by the preserve's ironbelly. The beast was only fourteen, a juvenile, but two bites were all the goat had provided it with. The first had taken the goat's head, and with the second it was gone. Just a spray of blood running down the ward told the tale of death that had occurred. Hermione had been upset for the goat, but Harry showed no such remorse. Her son was a bit of a dichotomy. At times he displayed great empathy while others he was utterly callous. It was something she didn't always like, but she wasn't so blind as to not see where his outlook came from. It sometimes made her wonder just how she looked to others. Up ahead she caught sight of Harry waiting for her and hurried to join him. She returned his happy smile with one of her own. Whatever the future brought, today, life was good.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Luna gave a forlorn sigh. Sadly, Daddy hadn't made plans for them to go on an adventure over the hols and with Ginevra having gone to Egypt with Charlie and William she was a bit lonely. Daddy was quite fun and she loved him very much, but she did miss her friends. It was ever so nice to have made friends with Harry and Hermione. Harry was very funny and she wished she were in potions with him. It would be very entertaining to see him sassing professor Snape. Ohh, she didn't like that man at all. Harry was right. He really did need a hair degreaser. She wondered if perhaps Ginevra might meet a sand fairy. Egypt did have plenty of sand so it would be the perfect place. She rather hoped her friend would. At least she would get to hear the story when Ginevra told it. Speaking of fairies, she wondered where Kai had gone. It was sad to think some other person had lost someone and needed her. She was rather pleased with Fred and George. It had been quite nice of them to help her with Draco and his toady little friends. It was quite funny that neither Harry nor Hermione could tell Fred and George apart. It really was very easy. Fred smelt a bit like a baboon, George didn't. As she'd never actually smelt a baboon, she wasn't quite certain how she knew Fred smelt like one, but she was certain he did. Maybe she would ask Ginevra. Certainly she would agree her brother smelt like a baboon. She was quite worried about Ginevra. Her mother had been very ugly at the station. She hoped William wouldn't take her to Egypt for the summer too. It would be very lonely without Ginevra around for two full months. Hermione was very confusing. For as smart as she was she just didn't seem to get things that just made sense. But then Ginny and Harry didn't seem to always get things either. Hermione smelt of jasmine. That seemed rather exotic to Luna. How nice would it be to smell exotic instead of like a baboon? She sniffed. Strange, she didn't think she smelt of anything at all. Perhaps she'd ask Hermione if she smelt of something. Wouldn't that be odd if people weren't capable of telling what they smelt of?"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"You've got to be joking," Harry said.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Professor McGonagall wrote Bill while Charlie and I were in in Egypt. She took away Percy's badge and everything. Bill was livid. He said if he didn't want Percy to have to deal with the embarrassment of going back after losing his prefect status he'd pull him out of Hogwarts and send him to Beauxbatons.

"Serves him right," Hermione said indignantly. "How dare he accuse you of something like that?"

"I am so going to kill him," Harry muttered. A rattling of their compartment door interrupted them. Harry peeked past the blind. "It's Fred and George. You want me to let them in or not?"

"They can come in," Ginny said. Harry canceled his locking charm and opened the door. The twins quickly slipped in and Harry locked the door again.

"Impressive spell, there young, Harry," one of the twins said.

Harry glowered at him. "Be grateful I don't impressive my next spell up your arse."

"Harry," Hermione hissed while Ginny snickered.

"Easy, Mate," the other twin said. We come in peace."

"Actually, we come in warning, Gred."

"Too true, Forge."

"Percy and Ron are pissed."

"Really pissed."

"Seriously pissed."

"Like I don't know if I've ever seen pissed like they're pissed."

"That's because you didn't see Bill when he got Auntie's letter," Ginny said.

"Oh," the twins said together, "do tell."

"You remember that time you two spelled that Muggle boy's skateboard to suddenly have its wheels turn square?" Ginny asked. "He was like D–Dad."

The twins cringed. "That was bad," Fred said.

"Couldn't sit down for a month," George agreed, rubbing his bottom.

"Still," Fred said, "doesn't change the fact he's in Egypt and Percy and Ron are pissed."

"Mum's pissed too," George said. "Didn't stop them from blaming you even once."

"Percy even tried to talk to us about teaching you a lesson."

"But we turned his hair pink and stuck the toilet seat around his neck. Didn't clean it first either."

"Which, while funny as hell, in hindsight wasn't the best decision," Fred said.

"Had to spend the rest of the day hovering if you had to do a number two," George said.

"But Ronnie fell in and screamed like a girl so that was worth it." Harry continued to glower at the twins. It was funny, but he wasn't ready to make nice with them. Apparently his friends weren't either.

"Tough crowd," Fred grumbled.

"You lot do hold a grudge, don't you?" George said.

"You were really mean," Hermione said.

"You were fucking arses," Harry corrected.

"Must you?" Hermione demanded.

"You don't hold back, do you, Potter?" Fred said.

"You live my life and see how forgiving you are," Harry said. "You two made Hermione miserable. You were miserable sods to Luna just because she was friends with me and you turned on your sister. I'd kill to have a sister as amazing as Ginny but you didn't even visit her in hospital when she got hurt. I'm glad you're heads are finally out of your arses. And for Ginny's sake I'll be mostly civil to you. But you've got a long way to go before I'll even begin to think of you as friends."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the compartment after Harry's rant; broken only when Hermione softly whispered, "I thought I was your sister?"

Harry took her hand. "You are," he assured, his eyes locked on Fred and George. "And I have killed for you." Hermione blanched while Fred and George exchanged uneasy glances.

"Right," the twins said,

"We'll just be going then," Fred said.

"Maybe remind them just who they're picking a fight with."

"You do that," Harry said. They turned to go, but the door was locked.

"Erm, do you mind, Mate?" George said.

Harry triggered the release for his wand and unlocked the door. The twins quickly exited and he relocked it before sending his wand away. "Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you really kill them if they hurt Hermione?"

Harry swallowed. "Maybe," he said, holding her gaze.

"Maybe?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'd kill anyone if they were trying to kill her."

Ginny took a steadying breath. "Anyone?"

"Anyone," Harry affirmed.

"Even Luna, or me?"

"Yes."

"And what if she was trying to kill one of us?"

"If it was the only way to stop her, yes."

"How can you say that?" Hermione whispered.

Harry turned to her. "If you went dark… I'd do everything I could to stop you without hurting you first. So I could get you help. But if the only way I could stop you killing Ginny or Luna was to kill you first, then yes, I could." He glanced over at Ginny and Luna. "The same goes for you two as well."

Luna bobbed her head. "Makes perfect sense to me. Do you think the trolley lady has been by? I was rather hoping she would have pasties again. They are quite good." Ginny and Hermione stared at her disbelievingly. "Well they were," Luna protested.

"I need some air," Hermione said. She triggered the release for her wand and unlocked the door.

"Me too," Ginny said and quickly followed her.

"Was it something we said?" Luna asked.

Harry stared at her. She really did confuse him. "Probably."

Luna tipped her head. "Oh, well don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine."

A knock on their door interrupted them. It slid open. "Anything off the trolley, Luvs?"

"Yes, please," Luna said eagerly.

The train had just begun to slow for arrival into Hogsmeade when the door to the compartment slid open. Ginny followed Hermione in and quietly closed the door again.

"We don't really like it," Hermione said.

"But we do understand how you could think like that," Ginny said.

"So we're ok?" Harry asked nervously.

The two girls sat on either side of him, each taking a hand. "Yes."

Harry sagged. "Thank Merlin."

Ginny held her hand out to Luna. "Luna?"

Luna waved her off. "Oh, I knew you'd be fine. Besides, it's not like one of us is ever going to turn on the others."

"No," Hermione agreed firmly. "We won't."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A week after returning from Egypt, Ma'at flew in the window of Charlie's flat and settled on his shoulder. "Hey, Girl," Charlie greeted her. He quickly untied the letter from her leg before getting a dish and filling it with water for her. She hopped from his shoulder to the counter and began drinking. Charlie then dug in the cold larder and found a leftover sausage. He set it on the counter for the owl and reached for the letter. He hadn't expected to hear from his brother so soon. He broke the seal and quickly unrolled the parchment. The letter was short and to the point.

 _Bro,_

 _No matter what happens, trust them. If they ask you for something, do everything in your power to make it happen. I don't dare say anything more in a letter. The goblins have asked me to finish out the job I'm on. New employer suggested that would be a good idea. I should be home before the runts get out of school for the year. If you can get down here, do it._

 _Bill_

 _P.S. Kick some Canon arse._

 _P.P.S Burn this._

Charlie crumpled the letter and tossed it in the fire. "Well, shite," he muttered as he watched it burn.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, a few things happen, but mostly just a fun chapter for everyone.

Thank you again to all this who have reviewed. You make my day.


	16. Chapter 9: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **A Whole Lotta Quidditch: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry took his accustomed bench in the meeting room and waited. As usual he was one of the first to be kitted out and ready to go. The others would slowly begin to filter in shortly. The term was three weeks gone already and two days from now the quidditch season would kick off. Over the next three weeks, beginning with Hufflepuff, they would face each of the other houses. They'd get a break over the week of Valentines Day and then face each of the houses again. Six matches over seven weeks to determine the champion for the year and the winner of the Quidditch Cup and Harry couldn't have been more excited.

The general consensus held that the race this year was Ravenclaw's to lose. The Birds had come second to the Lions the year before and were itching at the chance to avenge their unexpected runner up finish.

Gryffindor had been a young team led by a superstar. Ginny's older brother, Charlie, had made the team as a reserve during his first year at school. He cracked the starting lineup before the year was out and played the last two matches for the Lions. Whether just a Gryffindor or an all school record, he had gone on to break pretty much all of them. By his seventh year Charlie was near unstoppable. He'd captained a team with three rookie slashers, two rookie beaters and a keeper with only one year of experience. Despite being the focus of the defensive efforts of everyone they faced Charlie had still managed to carry Gryffindor to a final record of 5-1. The only loss of the season had been their opening match against Ravenclaw. They'd avenged the loss in the final match of the season; leaving both teams with a record of 5-1. Gryffindor had won the tiebreaker and the Cup by virtue of having outscored Ravenclaw by a combined 930-900 over the two matches the teams had played.

But Charlie was gone now and Ravenclaw hadn't lost a single player to graduation. Few people felt the year of experience the Lions had gained would be enough to offset the much more experienced Birds. In fact, most people felt the Birds biggest challenge this year would be Hufflepuff.

The Badgers were a strong side the pervious year and had only graduated one starter. They also had a rising star at slasher in Cedric Diggory. He was in his fourth year at school and had made the team as a reserve his first year. He hadn't started till his third year, but he'd trailed only Charlie in goals scored and snitches caught last year. With Charlie gone he most certainly was looking to cement his status as the best slasher in the school.

Slytherin was the unknown. Most people weren't expecting much of anything but stellar play from their keeper. Marcus already held many of the Slytherin records at the position and was looking to take down a few of the all school records before the end of the season. Beyond him though, they were much like the Lion's of last year. Their only other player with experience was fourth-year David Akers. He was a good player, but being surrounded by five rookies, two of them first-year students, painted the picture of a team built for the future. Harry didn't really know how they would measure up, but at least the squad had been picked for ability. Hopefully Marcus would be better than his already stellar history and the rest of them could pull a few surprises over the season.

Ginny slid onto the bench next to Harry just as Marcus entered the meeting room. He stalked across, kicked the door open to the girls' changing room and hollered, "It's bloody damn quidditch! Not a fuckin' beauty contest!" The girls quickly filed into the meeting, took seats and waited for Marcus to begin.

"Listen up you piss-ants," Marcus growled. "I'm only gonna say this once. This is our last practice before shit gets real. If one of you takes out one of my starters you better just fly your arse to the hospital wing so Pomfrey can remove your head from your arse once I get done shoving it there." Harry watched Malfoy to see what affect Marcus' speech had on him but the ponce seemed bored by the whole thing. Harry couldn't figure why the git stayed on the team. Marcus hated him, and their captain's disdain was slowly emboldening the rest of the team to not be so frightened of the Malfoy name. Of course Harry had never held back when telling Draco just where he could shove it and Ginny, while initially frightened of the Malfoy name, had long since left that behind.

Harry grabbed his broom – a nimbus 1700 like he'd given Ginny – and hurried after his disappearing captain. Speech time was apparently over. Marcus was nothing if not blunt. He ruled the team with an iron hand. He expected obedience and he got it. It wasn't what Harry would have preferred, but it worked. They weren't a tight bunch, but considering only two of the fourteen starters and reserves had been on the team previously, Harry thought they were doing about as well as could be expected. And they had Marcus to thank for that.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Thanks to the fact they lived in the dungeons, Harry and Ginny didn't get their first glimpse of the weather for their match against Hufflepuff till they entered the Great Hall. The charmed ceiling indicated clear blue skies while the windows rattling in their frames told of strong winds. It was going to be cold. "Potter, Weasley," Marcus called from the Slytherin table. He waved them over to where he and most of the rest of the team were sitting. Harry and Ginny quickly moved to join them.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"The team sits together on match days," Marcus said. Harry glanced at Ginny. "No exceptions," Marcus added.

"Sure," Ginny said. As long as Marcus was around she didn't mind. "Just let us go tell Hermione and Luna."

"Don't eat or drink anything till you get back," Marcus said. "Sabotage of your opponents is as old as Hogwarts," he added at Harry's curious look.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Be right back." He and Ginny quickly hurried over and explained to Hermione and Luna.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait to find out our surprise for you," Hermione said.

"Will we see you after the match?" Luna asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know how things work. I do want to finish that essay for Snape so I can just go to the other match and relax tomorrow though. So if we don't see you right away let's meet in the library around two."

"Ok," Hermione and Luna agreed.

Hermione hugged them both. "Kick their butts."

"I know you'll do well, Ginevra," Luna said hugging her.

"Thank you, Luna."

Luna hugged Harry and added a kiss to his cheek. "Good luck."

Harry blushed. "Thanks, Luna."

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said a bit impatiently. He and Ginny hurried back to the Slytherin table.

"Looks like you're in danger of losing you're boyfriend, Weasley," Theodore taunted as they walked past.

Ginny stopped. "Why, because you're planning to make a play for him, Theodore? I really don't think Harry swings that way. But, as he isn't my boyfriend, I don't really know. So feel free to ask him if you like."

Harry snorted. "Definitely not. But if I hear of any other blokes looking for a bloke I'll let them know you're interested, Toady."

Theodore turned scarlet and was half way out of his seat when a hand on his shoulder forced him down again. "Sit down before Weasley embarrasses you again, Nott," Marcus growled. Harry and Ginny smirked at the boy. Marcus turned his attention on Harry and Ginny. "If you two aren't eating in the next two minutes, I'll have you running stairs for a month."

Harry and Ginny quickly joined the rest of their teammates. "You two really do rub people wrong, don't you," Miles observed. Harry glowered at the older boy.

"If you haven't noticed, Miles," Mandy said, "they never start anything."

"Thanks, Mandy," Harry said, "glad to see someone has noticed."

Marcus slammed into his seat. "Shut it and eat," he ordered.

Harry quickly filled his plate. He'd been plenty hungry, but his good mood was gone now and the nerves of playing in his first match had set in. Next to him he noticed Ginny was mostly playing with her food as well. He jumped back a bit as a half dozen slices of toast landed on his and Ginny's plates. "If you can't manage anything else at least eat that," Marcus ordered. Harry dutifully did as his captain said. He just hoped he wouldn't be sick because of it.

An hour later Harry was stood next to Ginny in the tunnel leading to the playing field. The second-team players were already in the bench area while the first-team was waiting to be introduced. Sirius hadn't been kidding when he'd said the school lost its marbles on match days. He could hear horns blaring, bells clanging, voices screaming; in short it was bedlam and he felt like his breakfast, such as it was, was in eminent danger of coming back up. A glance at Ginny revealed she was in much the same state. Her flaming red hair, pulled back in a tight braid, stood in stark contrast to the pallid complexion she sported.

As much for himself, he teetered on the edge of taking her hand. She'd certainly taken his plenty of times since Halloween to offer him comfort; all three of his friends had. And if there was one thing his friendship with Hermione had taught him it was that it was a bit unusual for a young boy and girl to be best friends. He was well aware that it was no small thing for a girl to hold the hand of a boy who wasn't her brother when you were eleven or twelve. He and Hermione had received plenty of scrutiny for their relationship. Ginny and Luna had commented on it the day they had met. But Harry didn't care what others thought. Well, to an extent, he did. But his mum had done a good job of teaching him just whose opinion he should place any stock in, and for the most part he was able to ignore the laughter and cutting barbs sent his way. That didn't mean he was unaware of them though and it meant a lot that his friends were willing to face that scrutiny to comfort him; especially Ginny. For her, it wasn't just random people who didn't matter, saying things; she was getting it from her family. Her mother, and four of her brothers had attacked her over him. Two of them were coming around, but that she was willing to stand up to her family for him, well, maybe that was why he'd had a vision of her when he was only seven.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She looked at him sharply. "I'd wish you luck," he whispered, "but you don't need it because you're brilliant."

She blushed and the edge she'd been carrying melted away. She looked down. "Thanks," she said shyly. She looked up at him and he could see the moment something shifted in her eyes, going from unsure to determined, before she stretched up and returned his kiss. "You don't need luck either." Her face flaming she turned and faced forward, refusing to look at him again.

Harry faced forward as well. His lips and cheek felt like they were on fire and he was pretty certain there was a snitch flitting about in his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he kept shooting glances at her, but she refused to look at him again. A small hand slid into his. Marcus picked that moment to turn around. His eyes lingered on Harry and Ginny a second but he held her hand tightly when she tried to let go.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME QUIDDITCH?" the announcer's voice boomed through the stadium. A roar of approval from the fans answered his question.

"Mount up," Marcus growled. Harry let Ginny's hand go and mounted his broom.

"POTTER!" Harry launched himself out of the tunnel and shot straight up a good two hundred feet. "WEASLEY! Harry passed Ginny rocketing up on his way back down to the starting circle. "PAYNE! As Amber shot out of the tunnel, Harry accelerated down. There were gasps and shrieks from the crowd. "AKERS!" At the last possible second, Harry wrenched his broom level. Grinning maniacally, he slammed to a dead hover at the starting circle. "HIGGS!"

"SHE'S GOING TO CRASH!" a voice broke through the general noise of the crowd. With a grin to match Harry's, Ginny slammed into a hover next to him.

"URQUHART! ANNND FLINT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU SLYTHERIN!" The cheers of Slytherin supporters were drowned out by the boos of the other three houses. "Some impressive flying by Potter and Weasley," the announcer commented. "We'll see if they can back it up when the match starts."

Harry glowered up into the announcer's box. Fred and George's friend, a black boy with long dreadlocks, by the name of Lee Jordan had been awarded the job for the year and Harry wasn't particularly fond of him. But then, aside from Hermione, Luna and Ginny, he wasn't particularly fond of anyone in the school. Shaking off the dig, he scanned the crowd. Sirius had said he was coming and that he had a surprise for him. He found his godfather in the box for family and friends of the players. Everyone was there! Mrs Tonks and her husband, Tonks, Charlie, Remus, Mali and Mr Granger were all arrayed around his godfather! But the one that stopped Harry in his tracks was stood between Sirius and Remus. Her cloak covered her face, but Harry didn't need to see to know. His mum was here! She gave a slight nod of her head and his heart leapt with joy.

"WAHOOO! HARRY!" Harry's attention was torn from his mum by Hermione's voice breaking through the bedlam. He found his friend with Luna and Ginny's twin brothers sitting in the Ravenclaw section. The four stood out like a black cat surrounded by white puppies. They had each painted their faces half green and half silver in support of Harry and Ginny and stood in stark contrast to the black and gold most of Ravenclaw sported in support of Hufflepuff.

"DIGGORY!" Lee began announcing the Hufflepuff team. "MACMILLAN! ABBOT! PATIL! SHAFIQ! WOODCROFT! ANNND SVENSON! LADIES AND GENTELMEN I GIVE YOU HUFFLEPUFF!"

The fans roared as the Puffs, clad in all black with yellow lettering stormed the field together. The made a circuit in formation before assuming their places at the start circle. Harry's good mood slipped. He felt like the runt of the litter next to the much older and experienced Puffs. But for Marcus, every one of them dwarfed their Slytherin counterparts. Hell, Ginny was probably half the size of their smallest player and only girl, Andrea Svenson. She didn't have Marcus' size, but she was tall and willowy and Harry had little doubt she could cover her hoops very well.

The Hufflepuff captain cast an appraising eye on the Slytherin side. "Shit, Flint," Amit Patil cracked, "what'd you do, offer them all day suckers if they tried out?" His teammates all snickered.

Harry's hackles rose. He'd been throwing kids twice his size ever since he took up judo. He opened his mouth to retort but Ginny beat him to it. "I'm going to stuff an all day sucker up your arse before we're done."

"Oh-hooo!" the Puffs laughed. "Watch out, Amit," Andrea taunted, "I've heard stories about this one."

"Yeah," Harry said, "like the one where you cowered in your common room while four first-years killed a troll bigger than the lot of you combined." The Puffs exchanged uneasy glances.

"Easy, Potter," Marcus said. Harry continued to glower at Amit but Madam Hooch flying up put off any further exchange.

"It looks like some words are being exchanged before the match," Lee announced. "Can't say I'm surprised with Slytherin out there."

"Mr Jordan," Professor McGonagall warned.

"Captains," Madam Hooch instructed, "shake hands." Marcus and Amit proceeded to try and crush the others hand.

"We'll try not to embarrass you too much," Amit taunted.

"You do that," Marcus retorted. He gave a last squeeze to the other boy's hand. Amit flinched slightly. Marcus smirked and released him.

"I want a good clean game," Madam Hooch instructed. Harry very nearly snorted. He fully intended to use every trick in the book he could get away with… and one or two he probably wouldn't. Marcus was exceedingly good at stopping penalty shots. He glanced at Ginny, giving her a wag of his brows. She gave him a sharp nod. There were advantages to being small too. Madam Hooch released the snitch, kicked the bludgers loose and launched the quaffle into the air.

" **GAME ON!** " Lee cried.

Completely ignoring the quaffle, Harry blasted for the Huffelpuff hoops. Marcus had drilled them relentlessly on getting off the mark. He and Ginny were easily the quickest on the team and Ginny was just a tiny bit quicker than him. Taking advantage of every bit of her small stature she reached the quaffle a full half broom length ahead of Cedric. Amber and David didn't even bother going after it. They closed on either side of Cedric and slammed, shoulder to shoulder, into him. Ginny rocketed clear of the melee, snagged the quaffle and launched a long pass to Harry.

"It's Weasley out of the blocks first," Lee announced. "She's got the quaffle and there's a long pass to a streaking Potter. Hufflepuff keeper, Svenson, is racing for her hoops but Potter's well in front of her. Not sure I've seen anyone out of the blocks like those two other than Gryffindor's own Charlie Weasley—" The Gryffindor section erupted with cheers. "—It's all down to the pass… Potter's got it and he slams home the first goal of the season! That's a quick ten points to Slytherin and not the start anyone would have predicted today!"

Circling back around Harry pumped his fist excitedly. Marcus' opening play had worked perfectly, now it was time to slide into the rest of their game plan. He and Ginny slotted in on either side of Cedric, bracketing him. The crack of a bat signaled the second part of Marcus' plan as the Slytherin beaters focused in on Hufflepuffs' second best slasher and captain Amit Patil. He dished the quaffle to Michael Macmillan. David and Amber moved to block him for Slytherin. He looked for Cedric, but Harry and Ginny had him covered. Michael launched a pass to the Puffs' last slasher, Henry Abbot but it was too close to Marcus and he intercepted it easily. It was only one run, but Marcus' plan had worked perfectly. Harry and Ginny were to use their skill as flyers to limit Cedric's involvement in the game. Terrance and Paden were to launch every bludger they could at Amit. David and Amber would close on whichever of Hufflepuffs' remaining slashers had the quaffle and leave anything else to Marcus. The idea was to force the Puffs two best players from the match, leaving their two worst shooters to beat the best keeper in the school.

"And Flint picks up where he left off last season," Lee announced. "Can't say I'm surprised. Disappointed maybe."

"Mr Jordan," Professor McGonagall said.

"Anyway, quaffle back to the Snakes now."

"MR JORDAN."

"Sorry, Professor, but it is their mascot."

"ORION ONE!" Marcus bellowed.

Harry and Ginny broke away from Cedric, racing for the centerline. Amber whipped behind the hoops on Marcus' left while David went from the right. Marcus tossed the quaffle to Amber and as David streaked past the other direction she dropped it into his hands.

"Slytherin have set up a weave as the come out of their zone," Lee announced.

David drove to the zone line, setting up to cross for the weave. Harry and Ginny reached the centerline and pulled hard in opposite directions, looping back around to their zone-line they closed on the point where David and Amber would cross. All four of them would meet at the same point with Harry lowest, David just above him, Amber over David and Ginny above them all.

"And it's actually a double weave for Slytherin. The puffs seem a bit confused as they track back."

The crack of the bat announced the onrushing bludgers eminent arrival on the scene. "OMEGA DELTA!" Marcus bellowed. Harry dove for the ground and the bludger streaked past where he would have flown. David tossed the quaffle up into Ginny's hands. She caught it and pulled her broom hard for the Hufflepuff end, angling for the center hoop. Amit and Cedric closed on her. "FLYER ROMEO!" Marcus shouted. Ginny launched a pass into space and Amber streaked in, snagging it on the fly. The Puffs' remaining slashers, having followed Harry were out of position, leaving Amber alone against Andrea. Amber dove for the left hoop and Andrea moved to block her. It wasn't near as smooth as Ginny, but hours spent in the Slytherin meeting room paid off when Amber managed to chuck a behind her back shot through the center hoop.

"AND THAT'S TWENTY-ZERO TO SLYTHERIN!" Lee bellowed. "This isn't the start Hufflepuff would have hope for at all. Actually, it's not the start I hoped for either."

"Jordan!"

"But it's still early yet and there's plenty of time for Hufflepuff to right the ship. Or broom in this case I suppose."

An hour later a pass slipped off Amber's fingertips right into Cedric's waiting hands. Harry and Ginny were nowhere near him as he broke for the Slytherin hoops. David tried to block him, but Cedric juked around him, leaving Harry's teammate spinning like the dying moments of a child's toy top. Cedric bore down on Marcus in the first true one on one battle between them. Cedric feinted left, but Marcus didn't bite and he easily blocked the shot. Marcus launched a pass to Amber, but she fumbled it and Michael scooped it up. He tossed it back ahead to Cedric, who put on a wicked fake and whipped a shot past Marcus and through the left hoop.

"AND THAT MAKES IT 50-40 TO HUFFLEPUFF AS DIGGORY GETS OFF THE SNIDE FOR HIS FIRST GOAL OF THE MATCH! After a stellar start that saw them build a lead of 40-0 over Hufflepuff, Slytherin have given it all back now. Something to be thankful for."

"I'm warning you, Jordan," Professor McGonagall snapped.

"I was going to say, if you were a fan of Hufflepuff," Lee carried on. "Either way the Puffs may have found a weakness in Slytherin slasher Payne. They've exploited her for their last three goals. And there's a timeout by Slytherin as they try and regroup against the more experienced Puffs."

"I'm sorry," Amber sniffed as the team gathered around Marcus.

"What for?" Marcus asked. "That was a shit pass on my part and then I went and got suckered on top of it." The whole team stared at him with shocked looks on their faces. "We were never going to run away on these guys. So let's all just take a breath and get our heads on straight. We're fine."

Harry shook his head. "Who the fuck are you?"

"And what the hell have you done with our captain?" Ginny added.

Marcus smirked and leaned back on his broom. "Come on, it's a beautiful day, we're playing quidditch and we're giving them hell in a match we weren't supposed to survive beyond five minutes in. What's not to be happy about?" He chucked Amber in the shoulder. "How many goals you scored?"

"Two."

"How many has Diggory got?"

"One."

"Exactly. You've scored more goals than the best slasher in the school. Put your head back on and lets get back after these guys, yeah?"

She sniffed but a nodded. "Ok."

"No," Marcus said, "not, 'Ok.' Put your head on and let's get these guys, yeah?"

"You got this, Amber," David said, "that other one you missed was my bad."

"And we all left you on that first one," Harry added. "Four on one, even with Marcus that isn't gonna turn out well very often."

Amber glanced around at her teammates. "You're really not mad at me?"

"Payne, there ain't no keeper can carry a team the way Weasley's brother did last year. We win and lose as a team. Don't quit on us cause we need you."

Amber stared at him for a second before she gave a little shake of her head. "Right, let's do it."

"They're gonna come after you now," Marcus warned.

She nodded. "I know."

"You gotta be ready."

"I am."

Marcus glanced at his beaters. "If one of you were to slip and put a bludger in that prick announcer's gob, I wouldn't be upset at all." Satisfied grins grew on the faces of his team.

"Can we both do it?" Urquhart asked.

"Sure," Marcus agreed. "But just one. Then back to business."

"Excellent," Paden and Terrance answered.

Marcus stuck his hand out and the rest of the team piled theirs on top. "Orion Two. Slytherin on three," he said.

"One – Two – Three – SLYTHERIN!" they all chanted and launched back into the air.

"AND HERE WE GO!" Lee announced.

Amber and David whipped around behind Marcus while Harry and Ginny raced for the centerline. Marcus tossed the quaffle to David and he dropped it to Amber as they crossed behind the hoops. The four players converged for a double weave again and Hufflepuff closed on them with Cedric and Amit barreling down on Amber. The bludgers were smacked in and everything converged. "BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO!" Marcus yelled. Amber faked a toss up to Ginny while Harry and David peeled away from the bludgers. Fooled by the fake out, Amit went up to cover Ginny. Cedric and Harry raced after Amber as she drove past the centerline. Terrance and Paden flashed in and knocked the bludgers back at Michael and Henry, driving them off the chase. Amber switched the quaffle to her other hand as Cedric came up and jostled her.

Harry angled up. "YES! YES! YES!" he shouted. Amber dropped the quaffle and he snagged it out of the air. Cedric pounced down on him.

"BACK!" Amber shouted, as she broke clear. Harry tossed her the quaffle and she was in alone on the Hufflepuff keeper. Amber feinted left but Andrea held her ground and was in position when Amber went back right. Amber was forced to her off hand and tried to go behind her back into the center hoop. Cedric swooped down but Harry and Ginny managed to get between the other slasher and the quaffle and shielded him away as the shot went through.

"AND WE'RE TIED AGAIN!" Lee shouted. "AIIIEEE!" he shrieked and dove for cover. One bludger smashed into the front of the box while the other flashed through where his head had just been and slammed into the back wall.

"Well I can't say that wasn't warranted," Professor McGonagall sighed.

Harry whipped past the announcer's booth with Ginny just behind him. "CALL US SNAKES ALL YOU WANT, GRYFFINDORK!" he shouted.

"WE LIKE SNAKES!" Ginny added.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GRYFFINDORK!" Lee squawked. Having righted himself from his narrow escape. "DIRTY SNAKES!"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

Despite their best efforts, two hours in, the match had moved in favor of Hufflepuff by a score of 120-100. The Puffs experience and size were proving to be just too much against the inexperience of the Slytherin players. Amber had managed to recover from her bought of self-doubt but hadn't managed a goal since she'd tied the score at 50 a piece. David was being hounded by Cedric whenever Slytherin had the quaffle and had only managed a single goal on two shots for the match. Ginny was on two goals for the match while Harry had just scored his fourth; prompting a timeout from Hufflepuff. One more goal by Harry could bring the snitch into play, changing the game significantly.

"Gryffindork?" Ginny snickered as they gathered around Marcus.

Harry shrugged. "Best I could come up with on short notice."

"I suppose it's better than Pussycats."

"Considering, McGonagall's animagus," Harry observed, "I'd say."

"That'd piss the old bat off alright," Terrance chuckled.

Harry glowered at him. He and Ginny didn't share the rest of their house's opinion of their deputy headmistress. "Don't call her that," Ginny snapped.

"Unless you want me to feed you your broom," Harry added.

"She's a sure sight better than Snape," Ginny continued.

"Enough!" Marcus cut them off. Terrance glared back at the two. "We've got a chance to win this yet and I'm not having any of you mess it up because of some pissing contest about who your favorite professor is."

"Fine," Terrance snapped .

"Fine," Harry and Ginny retorted.

"I don't have to like him to play with him," Harry added

"Neither do I," Terrance retorted.

Marcus grabbed both boys by the front of their jerseys. "You're making me angry," he said through gritted teeth. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

Harry swallowed. "Sorry."

"Erm, yeah," Terrance croaked.

"If one of you fucks this up cause you can't get along I'm going to set the entire house on you, and when they're done Snape will take his shots, and then I'm going to kill you." He gave them each a shake. "Am I clear?"

"Yep," Terrance managed.

"Crystal," Harry said.

"What?" Marcus demanded.

"Clear," Harry said, "You're crystal clear."

"Good." Marcus gave them a shove back on their brooms. "The next time one of you wastes my timeout I'll have you running stairs till you puke your brains out," he fumed.

"Sorry," Harry and Terrence said.

"Shut up and listen." Marcus waited a second but no one dared say a word. "They can't let you score again, Potter. They're probably going to mark you with Diggory or Patil. Patil's an idiot so it'll probably be Diggory. If it is, you don't track back any further than the half line, got it?"

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Unless he's got a clear run, he won't dare leave you and it'll take their best flyer out of the match. Trust me."

"What if it isn't Diggory?"

"Then keep doing what you're doing. I don't want him getting five and getting a chance to go after the snitch." He glanced up. Hufflepuff were moving back into position. "I'm going to be calling everything I can to get you another shot, Potter. Make it count."

Harry nodded. "Right," he agreed, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. Somehow their best hope of winning had fallen on him and he didn't want to let them down; even if Higgs was a git extraordinaire.

"Let's go," Marcus said.

"We're back at it here!" Lee called. "Hufflepuff have fought their way to a small lead. But Slytherin are proving a cheeky side and one more goal by Potter will bring the Snitch into play and we all know how quickly that changes a match. Hufflepuff have to be concerned by the prospect because Potter has shown he's got the skills to snag a snitch if he gets the chance at it. THERE GO THE BLUDGERS!"

Both bludgers flashed at Ginny, forcing her off as she tracked in on Cedric, leaving Harry alone with the Hufflepuff star. It was clear Hufflepuff were trying to get him free so he could score his fourth goal of the match; moving him one closer to the magic fifth. They just couldn't allow that to happen because as good as she and Harry were, Cedric was better. He was older, stronger and far more experienced and it had taken every bit of hers and Harry's combined efforts to hold him to only three goals so far. And they'd still needed Marcus to bail them out four times when Cedric had given them the slip. If he got to five goals and could go after the snitch it wouldn't matter if Harry managed a fifth goal or not because the chances that Harry would beat Cedric to the snitch were slim and none. "STAY ON HIM, POTTER!" Marcus bellowed, countermanding his instructions that Harry wasn't to track back beyond the half line. Ginny bent low on her broom and urged it forward, digging for every last bit of speed she had.

Harry jostled back and forth with Cedric, fighting for position. Cedric shoved him away and when Harry came back in the Hufflepuff slasher did a little duck with his shoulders that could have come straight out of judo practice. Harry was off balanced and a shift of Cedric's hip tossed Harry up and over and out of the way.

"Potter's tossed aside like a Gryffindor cauldron in potions. Diggory snags a pass from Patil. He's in on Flint… Shot… GOOOAL!"

With less than an inch to spare, Ginny flashed between the hoop and the quaffle, snagging it from the air before it could pass through the hoops.

"WAIT! WEASLEY'S BLOCKED IT. Score remains 120-100 to Hufflepuff. Gotta admit that was some amazing flying from the Slytherin slasher there. She obviously learned a thing or two from her brother. Still trying to figure how a Weasley ended up in Slytherin. My bet is adoption though."

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "If you can't remove your bias, I shall find a replacement for you."

Ginny pulled up hard on her broom. She'd been in a full on dive to save the goal and she came out of it only feet above the ground. She angled up and tried to launch a long pass up to Harry. It fell short and was plucked from the air by Michael. Angry with herself for giving the quaffle up on such a low chance play she rushed to mark Amit. With her in position Marcus shouted, "HOLD POTTER!" Harry pulled up and drifted back towards the Hufflepuff zone-line. Cedric let the play go and moved to mark him. Marcus had been right. Hufflepuff were only going to come at them with Cedric when they could force Harry into following him. Over the next half hour the score slowly moved in Slytherin's favor. Hufflepuff were so focused on stopping Harry from scoring a fifth goal they'd left themselves open to the rest of the Slytherin chasers.

"GOAL!" Lee cried.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. Having just overshot while trying to catch a pass she had been caught far out of position and the Puffs had made them pay and taken back the lead 130-120. But unlike _her_ length of field attempt at a pass, Marcus' arm was more than strong enough to manage it. He hadn't wasted even a second in launching the quaffle to her. It had been a full on race between her and the Puff's keeper across the face of the hoops to the quaffle and she'd won; catching it and whipping her signature behind the back shot through the center hoop to make up for her error and pull Slytherin back into a tie.

"And only seconds after falling behind, Slytherin knot the score at 130. That puts both Potter and Weasley on four goals for the Sna… Err… for our wonderful friends in Slytherin while it's only Patil on four for Hufflepuff. And we've got another timeout by the Puffs. That's their second, leaving them with one left.

This time, as they settled around Marcus, no one said a word. "Was I right?" he asked. The whole team nodded. "Moron should have kept coming at us with Diggory." He shook his head disgustedly. "Rule number one, never stop your best flyer from scoring goals… Alright then, here's what we do now. You two," he pointed at Amber and David. "Double up on Patil. Bludgers aint gonna be enough to keep him occupied anymore."

"Right/Got it," they agreed.

"Beaters, your focus is Macmillan. But I want you to randomly take shots at Diggory. Never both at the same time though, one always goes at Macmillan, got it?"

"Sure thing," they agreed.

"Can we take another shot at that prick?" Paden asked. Harry nodded approvingly at Paden. He was livid about the comment the arse had made about Ginny.

"We can't afford it," Marcus said. Potter, Weasley, you need to keep track of Diggory and be ready to converge on him if he makes a run. But I also need you to stay as far from each other as you can so he can't cover you both on the defensive end."

"Sure," Harry quipped, "stay close and stay away, no problem."

Marcus cuffed him upside the back of his head. "They're going to make a run with Patil when they come out. We need to get one of you on five before they do so don't fuck this up. Let's go."

Rubbing his head, Harry flew back into position. "So do we stay close or apart?" Ginny asked.

"Depends on what Diggory does. If he holds back on the rush leave him to me and separate, if he joins in…"

"Got it," Ginny agreed.

"And we're back at it," Lee announced. "There's a bit more than half an hour left and Hufflepuff are locked in a battle no-one expected. No doubt they're desperate to break through and salvage a win everyone thought was theirs for showing up. But a game Slytherin are just as intent on coming out of the day with the win. It's Diggory with the quaffle, but Potter, Weasley and a bludger force him back. He tosses to Patil and Akers and Payne converge on him. Slytherin are like piranha on a cow crossing the Amazon; constantly nipping away at their bigger and stronger opponents."

Professor McGonagall tipped her head to the heavens. "Honestly, what have I ever done to you?"

"Patil is blocked off and sends a pass to Abbott. And it's a routine save for Flint."

Harry didn't know how much time was left in the match; all he knew was that he wanted it over. The score was still tied at 130. Hufflepuff couldn't get past Marcus and Slytherin couldn't get Harry or Ginny past Cedric. Both stars, Marcus and Cedric, were being run ragged keeping their teams in the match. Honestly, Harry wasn't sure how either of them was staying on their broom because he was more than ready for the horn to blow. The toast he'd managed at breakfast was long since gone and he swore he was going to eat a dozen eggs and rashers of bacon before the next match. His inattention cost him when Cedric suddenly made a dash for the Slytherin zone-line. Ginny was on him, but Cedric wasn't going to be denied. He barreled through her and intercepted a pass from David to Amber and crashed down on Marcus. Harry knew there was nothing he could do so he slammed on the brakes and raced for the other end.

"GOAL!" Lee bellowed as the fans erupted. "Diggory scores his fourth of the match and puts Hufflepuff in front 140-130. We're in the last minute now and that probably seals the win for Hufflepuff… WAIT! DIGGORY'S GOAL MAY HAVE FREED POTTER TO LODGE HIS FIFTH TALLY OF THE MATCH!"

Marcus retreated, drawing Cedric and the rest of the Puffs closer in. The shot came and he knew he was beaten. But they had one last gasp if he could just pull this off. He dove after the quaffle, snagged it, turned and launched a bomb to Potter.

Harry accelerated. The pass was long. Maybe too long. Andrea was barreling out from her end, hoping to get to it before he did. And if she couldn't, she was probably hoping to intimidate him into backing out. Harry nearly laughed. A collision couldn't possibly hurt as much as being whipped. There was no way in hell he was going to back out. He urged his broom forward, lunging to get a fist to the quaffle before the Hufflepuff keeper. The quaffle impacted his fist and bounced up and over her outstretched fingertips. Somehow they managed to slide by each other in a glancing blow. Harry barrel rolled and found the quaffle right in front of his face as he righted himself. He caught it and flew it through the hoop, tying the score and notching his fifth tally of the match at the same time. And then in an unbelievable stroke of luck the snitch whipped by right in front of his face. Harry dropped the quaffle and tore after it.

"WHAT A PLAY BY POTTER!" Lee bellowed. "HE'S SEEN THE SNITCH! POTTER'S AFTER THE SNITCH! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS THIS COULD BE WITH ONLY SECONDS LEFT!"

Harry strained forward with the snitch's wings fluttering at his fingertips. He lunged once, twice and closed his hand on the fleeing orb's wing. Harry raised his hand, clearly displaying the struggling snitch he'd just caught.

"HE'S CAUGHT IT! UNBELIEVABLE… JUST… I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT! SLYTHERIN HAVE SNATCHED THE PROVERBIAL VICTORY FROM THE JAWS OF DEFEAT IN THE CRAZIEST SEQUENCE OF EVENTS I'VE EVER SEEN!"

The horn sounded just as Harry's broom gave an almighty lurch that sent him corkscrewing down to the ground. Harry wrenched his broom around and it skidded around, nearly throwing him off. He slammed into the stairwell leading to the Ravenclaw section and ricocheted up. Every correction he tried to make was met with violent lurches. His broom was going up even as he tried to force it down. It jerked out of his hands, slamming him in the face, nearly throwing him off before he managed to get his hands on it again.

"MERLIN'S SOGGY SOCKS, THAT'S THE DAFTEST VICTORY LAP I'VE EVER SEEN!" Lee announced.

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice broke through the gasps as he was bucked clean from his broom to dangle precariously below it by his hands. "HELP HIM!" she shrieked when his hand slipped and he was left to dangle by one hand. Harry managed to get a grip with both hands again and swung a leg back up on his broom.

"It's jinxed," Professor McGonagall gasped. She grabbed the amplifier from Lee. "HIS BROOM IS JINXED! GET UNDER HIM!"

Marcus and Ginny raced up after Harry but his broom kept carrying him higher and higher. "HANG ON HARRY!" Ginny cried.

"I'M TRYING!" Harry shouted back. His broom gave a lurch and he was flipped up over it to dangle by his hands again.

"GET UNDER HIM!" Marcus ordered.

"Jinxed?" Fred and George said together.

"But who could be doing it?" George asked.

"It'd have to be really powerful magic to get past the wards," Fred said. Hermione grabbed the binoculars around his neck, not caring that she was choking him as she used them to scan the crowd. "Urghulch, Herchgmi," he gasped.

"THERE!" Hermione pointed. "It's Snape!" Before anyone could argue with her she grabbed Luna's hand and raced for the stairwell. "Come on!"

"Bloody Hell," Fred managed, rubbing his neck painfully. George grabbed the binoculars and focused them on Snape. "Urghulch," Fred croaked.

"Bloody hell!" George gasped, I think she's right.

Fred wrenched the binoculars from his brother. "Gimme those you brown-eyed billy willy."

Dragging Luna along, Hermione raced through the stadium bowels to the stairwell for the professors' box. "What are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"I've no idea," Hermione panted. She took the stairs three at a time and darted into the seating area, quickly making her way behind it to where Snape was sitting. She pulled her wand, pointed it at the hem of his robes and whispered, " _Incendio_!"

"Sweet Mother of Merlin!" Fred gasped.

"What?" George demanded, straining to see what was going on. There was a sudden commotion in the professors' box that sent Quirrell and a half dozen others tumbling while Snape beat at the flames on his robes. Flitwick took his wand out and drenched the sour professor, extinguishing the fire. George turned to his brother. "Did she?" he whispered.

"Pretty sure," Fred answered.

"I think I'm in love," George said in awe.

"No way, I saw her first," Fred countered.

"Did not."

"Did."

"You're going out with Angie."

"You're going out with Katie."

About two seconds before Hermione lit professor Snape on fire, Harry was hanging by his fingertips when his broom suddenly flipped end over end. Harry lost his grip and for one brief millisecond he managed to hover. "Bugger," he croaked and plummeted down. He plunged through a half dozen grasping hands, slammed into a body, smashed his face into a broom shaft and with a desperate grab managed to get a hand on it.

Ginny grabbed Harry around the waist and held on for dear life as they both started falling. She ended up dangling beneath him as he hung by one hand, swinging wildly back and forth.

"Ohhh shit," Harry cried.

"AIIIEEE!" Ginny screamed.

"Got you!" Marcus exclaimed clamping an arm around Ginny just as Harry's fingers slipped. Harry swung down below them as Marcus strained to keep them all from plummeting to the ground. With Ginny still screaming, and never quite sure how he managed it, Harry reached a hand up and clamped onto Marcus' broom. His other hand clamped a fist of Ginny's quidditch jersey, ensuring she wasn't going far if her grip on him slipped. With that little bit of relief in the weight he was holding, Marcus righted them and quickly settled his broom to the ground. Harry and Ginny crumpled into a pile with her still desperately clinging to him. Marcus sank down beside them.

"Ginny," Harry said sharply. How could she still be screaming? It was impossible for someone to just keep screaming like that; she had to breathe at some point, didn't she? Concerned she'd keep going till she passed out he shook her hard. "GINNY! WE'RE FINE." She abruptly stopped screaming. "We're fine," he assured her.

It took another few seconds before she raised her face from where she'd buried it in his chest. She looked herself and him up and down confusedly. "We're dead, aren't we? You don't look like a ghost." She prodded him in a number of places. "Don't feel like one either. Do you suppose ghosts are solid to other ghosts?"

Marcus slowly started to chuckle. "No, Weasley, you ain't dead. You caught Potter when he slammed into you and I caught you both."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he laughed.

Cautiously, Ginny reached out and poked him. "Oh thank Merlin," she sighed and flopped onto her back. "I'm just going to lie here and enjoy being alive now."

"Me too," Harry agreed wearily.

Marcus laughed. "Weasley, you crack me up."

"Everyone's alright then?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Yeah," Marcus said. "We're good."

"Glad to hear it," Hooch said. She scooped Harry's broom from the ground. "I'll just hold on to this till we've had a chance to examine it." Harry waved her off. Frankly, he thought he'd use a school broom before he'd get on that thing again."

Marcus shoved him. "Oy, Potter."

"Yeah?"

"You gonna do that again next week? Cause we WON!"

The rest of the team took that as invitation to pile on the three. "WAHOO!"

Hermione made a beeline to intercept Sirius and Remus as they tried to push through the crowd to reach Harry. "Sirius!" He spotted her and altered course. "It was Snape," she blurted. "He was the one hexing Harry's broom. I saw him chanting and he never stopped looking at Harry."

"And as soon as we lit him on fire the hex broke," Luna added.

Sirius blinked rapidly. "Say that again, Luna," Remus said.

"As soon as we lit Professor Snape on fire the hex on Harry's broom broke."

Sirius grabbed the two girls and hauled them away. "Alright," he said when they'd ducked behind the stairwell. "Tell me that again."

"We were with Fred and George, Ginny's brothers, during the match."

"They've been ever so much better since William scolded them," Luna interjected.

"They said it would take really powerful magic to get through the wards to hex a broom like that," Hermione continued. "Everyone was going crazy in the stands but I saw someone just sitting there. Fred had binoculars and I was able to see that it was Snape. He was chanting and staring straight at Harry."

"So you decided he was hexing Harry's broom and the two of you set him on fire?" Remus asked.

"Actually, only Hermione did," Luna said. "I just went with her. It was a rather effective solution. I certainly didn't think of it. Pity. I imagine it was quite satisfying."

Sirius stared at the two girls. "I swear, Hermione, if I wasn't old enough to be your father, I'd marry you in a heartbeat." Hermione blushed.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"Right," Sirius said, "I'm not discounting what you saw but there could be another explanation." Hermione opened her mouth but he covered it with his hand. "Think about it Hermione, does it make any sense at all that Snivels would try to kill Harry in front of a stadium full of witnesses…? Especially when he could kill Harry almost any time he chose to and there wouldn't be a single witness to see it?"

"That is a rather fair point," Luna observed.

"But what about what I saw?" Hermione protested.

"We believe you saw it, Hermione," Remus said. "But even if Director Bones herself had seen what you're telling us, it wouldn't be enough evidence to bring charges. At the very most she'd be able to ask him a few questions. It's a very serious thing to bring a charge like that against someone and Snape has very powerful people protecting him. Imagine what would happen if you accused him and he was found innocent."

"Ohh," Luna said, "I shant have thought he could be more of a bastard than he is, but that would probably do it."

"So we can't do anything?" Hermione demanded. "That's just ridiculous. The man is an utter horror and there is no way he'd be allowed near children in the non-magic world!"

"You'd be surprised, Hermione," Remus sighed. He didn't relish battering the faith Hermione placed in adults to do the right thing, but it was a fact of life she needed to learn.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've done a lot of digging into Harry's past, Hermione," he said gently. "His kindergarten teacher suspected he was being abused and reported it to the authorities. Harry's uncle is a well off man, Director of a large, successful, firm. He denied everything and managed to get the teacher fired over it."

"But – But that's wrong!"

"Yes, it is," Remus agreed. He lifted Hermione's chin. "I know you're angry, but trust us on this. We believe what you saw and don't disagree you might be right, but other explanations are possible."

"You're really not going to do anything?"

Remus pulled a phial from his pocket. "Give me the memory. I'll personally hand it to director Bones. She can look at it and make a determination of what to do without _you_ risking the repercussions that might come of being wrong. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

Hermione considered for a second. "You swear you'll give it to her?"

"I swear." He could at least keep her faith alive in some adults.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly. Her wand slid into her hand and she placed the tip of it to her temple.

"Make sure you stop the memory _before_ you set him on fire," Remus instructed.

Cedric was making his way to the Hufflepuff changing room when he spotted the broken snitch lying on the ground. Potter had crushed one of its wings when he'd caught it. He stopped and stared at it, thinking its pathetic movement was rather ironic. They'd totally blown off the Snakes. Secure in the idea that Slytherin couldn't possibly match up to the experience and skill they were bringing to the pitch. Their preparations had been _pathetic_ and Slytherin had made them pay. Credit where it was do, Flint had expertly pitted his team's strengths against Hufflepuff's weakness. It was a hard and embarrassing lesson to have learned. He bent and picked the snitch up before it could be trampled and turned back to the field and the celebrating Slytherin side. Sighing, he trudged his way to them. "Potter," he called when he drew close. Harry turned around from his perch on his teammates' shoulders. "Catch," he called and tossed the snitch to him. Harry snagged it. He gave his vanquisher a nod and turned back for the changing rooms.

"Cedric!" a voice called just before he reached the tunnel. He turned to find Potter jogging up. He stopped in front of him and stuck his hand out. "Thanks."

Cedric shook his hand. "Figured I'd want it… You'd do the same for me, yeah?"

"Yeah," Potter answered.

Cedric let his hand go. "Next time, Potter," he said and turned and walked away.

"Next time," Potter agreed.

Harry turned around and spotted the twins and their friend Lee walking across the pitch. He broke into a jog after them. "Oy! Jordan," he called. He and the twins turned back.

"Yeah?"

"What's up, Potter?" one of the twins asked.

"Heck of a play at the end, there," the other said.

Harry ignored them and just hauled off and jacked Lee in the nose, sending the older boy sprawling. "That's for what you said about Ginny," he said and turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: I think my favorite bit of this is Luna's commentary while Hermione is telling Sirius and Remus about lighting Snape on fire.

As for quidditch, hopefully that starts to clear up the changes I've made to the game.


	17. Chapter 9: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **A Whole Lotta Quidditch: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Fred and George barged in on the foursome. One of them, Harry still hadn't a clue which, sat down on one side of Hermione while the other forced his way between Harry and his friend. "Budge over a bit, Potter," he said.

"Nice punch yesterday, by the way," the other added.

"Shouldn't you two be down at the pitch getting ready?" Ginny asked.

"In a minute," the twin between Harry and Hermione said.

"Even quidditch has to stand aside when you're in love," the twin on Hermione's other side said.

The twin opposite, tugged Hermione around. "Lovely lady," he said.

The other twin turned her back to him. "Prosecutor of pranks we have only dared dream playing."

The first twin turned her back. "We pledge our undying loyalty to your Grace."

Hermione was turned around yet again. "And beg of you your support during the battle we must soon undertake."

Once more Hermione was turned back and presented with a Gryffindor jersey. It had the name Weasley and the number 4 on it. The twin flipped it around revealing the reverse side also had the name Weasley and the number 5 on it. "We both realized we can't possibly live without you."

The other twin turned her around yet again. "The only possible solution was to agree you can have us both."

"What are you two on about?" Luna demanded.

Harry snorted. "You two are barking up the wrong tree… OWW!" he yelped when Hermione kicked him.

"Such, grace," one of the twins sighed.

"Would you like us to pound him for you?" the other offered.

"I don't need either of you to deal with him."

"Which is exactly why we love you."

"The violent nature."

"Annoying younger brothers flipping through the air."

"Professors set on fire."

"How could we not fall in love with you?"

"Oh please," Ginny mocked.

"You really shouldn't tease about love," Luna said.

"We're not," the twins protested together.

"We'll marry you today, oh Queen of Contusions and Scorched Skin."

"Well, technically, we can't."

"But we could draw up a betrothal contract."

"Pretty sure Bill would be glad to get rid of us."

Ginny snorted. "I know I would. But I wouldn't wish even one of you on my worst enemy. There's no way I'm letting her marry you both."

"Ignore our temperamental sister."

"Mum dropped her only a few less times than she did little Ronikins." The twins both let out a yelp as Ginny and Luna had kicked them.

"OI! GRED! FORGE!"

The twins turned as one. A fairly large boy with short brown hair was leading a group of Gryffindors out of the hall. "Kind of busy, Wood," they called.

"If you aren't out over here in ten seconds I'll let Angelina have a go at you with your bats."

"Right then," one of the twins said.

"We'll just be going," the other said.

"Not exactly sure how we got the job as beaters with her around."

"Seriously scary."

They both leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheeks. "Love it if you'd wear that, Beautiful," one of them said.

"Love it more if you removed that 5 from it," the other said.

"OI! We agreed to share," the wronged twin protested as they limped off.

"Just giving her the option. I am, after all, better looking."

"Only in a cracked mirror."

Harry and Hermione watched them go before slowly turning back to Ginny and Luna. "I hate your brothers," Luna muttered.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

Ginny giggled. "Well, they've been complaining about how much they hate Snape for two years. I think you rather impressed them by setting him on fire."

"They aren't, like, serious, are they?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said. "It's just their way of showing their appreciation. It's harmless. If you don't want to wear it, I will."

"I still hope they get hit in the head with bludgers," Luna grumbled. Harry shot Luna a look. Ginny may have already forgiven their insult, but Luna really was fuming.

Hermione eyed the jersey the twins had left behind. "You go ahead."

"Can I ask which one was which?" Harry asked.

"Fred smells like a baboon," Luna said. "I've yet to determine what George smells of, but it isn't pleasant."

Ginny sprayed juice across the table. "Urgh, Ginny!" Harry and Hermione complained. Luna pounded Ginny's back.

"Luna," Ginny gasped when she had a semblance of breath back, "you crack me up."

Half an hour later, the four were making their way to the stadium. One half of Hermione's face was painted gold while the other was red. Ginny on the other hand had painted her whole face gold. Her hair was red after all so she perfectly looked the part of a Gryffindor supporter. The jersey her brothers had left behind completed her attire. Luna on the other hand, with her golden blonde hair, had painted her face red. Harry though refused to do anything more than wear a Gryffindor scarf. "Just so you know," he said to Ginny, "I'm only doing this for you."

"That should go without saying for me as well," Luna added her protest. "But I do wish to reiterate my position.

Ginny grinned and took their hands. "I know and I appreciate it."

"Good," Harry grunted.

"Traitor," one of Luna's housemates hissed as he passed them.

"Nob," Harry retorted. The boy and his friends turned back to them.

Harry pushed Luna at the boy. "Go for it," he said, "She hasn't been in a good fight since she helped kill a troll."

"Hiding behind a girl, Potter, not very manly of you."

Harry shrugged. "I've fought with her enough to know she doesn't need my help dealing with you lot."

Hermione stepped beside Luna. "Go away."

Ginny stepped up on her other side. "Maybe if you'd shown her a bit of loyalty she'd be willing to support Ravenclaw."

"Can I really kill them, Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry shrugged. "No skin off my back."

The boy glowered at them. "I'm not going to fight a bunch of girls."

"Funny," Harry retorted, "looking at you lot, I think the same thing."

For an instant the boy and his friends looked like they were going to come after him, but they suddenly deflated and quickly walked away. "Come on. He's obviously a coward," the boy said.

Hermione spun around and put her hand on Harry's chest. "Don't," she warned. Harry subsided.

"Ahem."

Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall eying them disapprovingly. "Sorry, Professor," he said meekly.

"I believe you four should join myself and Mr Jordan," she said.

Harry eyed the older boy. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," he hedged.

"Mr Jordan and I have had a bit of a discussion regarding his behavior… Do not think I don't know of yours Mr Potter. Now march."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry sighed.

"What'd you do?" Hermione hissed when they fell in behind the stern professor.

"Punched him."

Hermione looked at him sharply. "And you accuse me of anger issues." Harry didn't respond. "Did you at least get him good?" she whispered as they started up the stairs.

"Pretty sure I broke his nose," Harry hissed back.

"Good," Hermione said.

"Why'd he punch him?" Ginny hissed to Luna. Luna leaned in a whispered in her ear.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Jamison Crabtree was a happy beater. Beaters rarely made captain of their house teams, but the seventh-year Ravenclaw had bucked that trend. That was one reason to be happy. The second was his team. Every starter on his side had been on the team as a starter or reserve for at least a full season. His second beater and counterpart was Chandra Carmichael, a sixth-year who had been starting since her fourth. His keeper was Robert Hillard, a fifth-year who had held the position the two years previous as well. He had two seventh-year slashers, Steven Edgecombe and Donavan Goldstein. This was their third year as starters. His third slasher was Brian Pince, a sixth-year. He'd been a starter for a year and a half already. And his last slasher, Roger Davies, the kid was only a third-year but had started four matches last season.

He had experience coming out of his ears.

Good thing because it had taken him the better part of eight hours to deconstruct the Slytherin/Hufflepuff match and he didn't want to have to spend any more time in the meeting room than needed.

With each team having played one match, the Snakes were a surprising second on the table and he wasn't about to make the same mistake the Puffs had and overlook them. His Ravenclaw side had bested Gryffindor 290-210 to claim the top of the table and Jamison fully intended to run it. His Birds had played solidly, but not spectacularly, against the Lions. Frankly, he'd expected to score another 30-40 points, but Wood had come up big at keeper a number of times for the Lions. His team needed shooting practice because the Lion's keeper had a long way to go before he could match Flint. Of course, as Wood was only a fifth-year, he might still get there. But that was neither here nor there now. He had four practices to get his team ready for Slytherin and it started with their set plays. He glanced up as his team filed in.

"Right then," he said, "Gather round." The team joined him at the table. "So it took me a bit, but I think I've cracked what the Snakes are doing offensively. "Obviously, everything keys off Flint. He's as smart a player as he is good and at first glance it looks like they're running dozens of plays. Truth is, they had four basic plays." He tapped his wand to the table and the figures went through a prescribed sequence. "This is the beginning of Orion One. It's the call Flint makes for the double weave they were running. You can see how the four chasers make the sweeping rings and converge in a stack over their zone line." He stopped the motion of the miniature figures. "Now, they ran at least seven variations of Orion One and the first key to what they're doing comes when Flint dishes the quaffle to start the play. If Flint goes left, that is a silent call to both Potter and Weasley telling them what position to take in the stack. Left sends Potter to the bottom and Weasley to the top; happens every time. Now, when Payne and Akers cross behind the hoops they may or may not pass the quaffle between them. The pass doesn't mean anything. What's important is that whichever one comes out with the quaffle, they will be the one just above Potter in the stack. The one without the quaffle will be above the player with it and Weasley will be above them all. Got it?"

He got nods and murmurs of acknowledgment all around.

"Good. Now, going back to the start, if Flint goes right, the only thing that changes is Potter and Weasley switch places in the stack. She goes bottom, he goes top; simple and effective. One play, and we've already got dozens of looks to it just by Flint's first move and who has the quaffle when they hit the stack. I mean shit, Payne and Akers can pass the quaffle or not, either one of them can come from either side, it's all interchangeable and makes one play look like a dozen. It confused the hell out of the Puffs. They never even figured the quaffle was always second in the stack. Anyway, you all still with me?"

"No problem, Jame," Brian said.

"Good," Jamison said. "Now we hit the second part of Orion One; the cross. Just before they all meet in the stack, Flint will make another call consisting of two words. Near as I can tell, the first is a dummy call. The second is what matters. He's going to call, Omega Alpha, Bingo Bravo, Hopper Charlie, Zeus Delta or something like it. Again the first word is a dummy. It's Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta that matter. They're the positions in the stack and tell the person with the quaffle," he tapped the second player in the stack with his wand, "who they should pass to.

"So, go back to the start. "Flint calls Orion One. What's that mean?"

"He wants a double weave," Chandra said.

"Right. Now he dishes left. What happens?"

"Potter's on the bottom of the stack, Weasley's on the top," Donavan said.

"Good, now here comes the key to this bit of the sequence. Potter is Alpha. One above him, is Bravo, Charlie is above Bravo and Weasley on top is Delta. Got it?"

"Yep," they all agreed.

"Where's the quaffle?"

"With Bravo," his team responded.

"And if Flint calls Omega Bravo, what happens?"

"Omega is a dummy, Bravo means the quaffle isn't being passed.

"What about if he changes it to Zulu Charlie?"

"Zulu is a dummy, but the quaffle is going up one spot from Bravo to Charlie," Roger said. "Alpha is a drop to Potter and Delta is up to Weasley, right."

Jamison slugged him in the shoulder. "Bingo, Kid," he said. "Now, here's the thing, Potter is always Alpha and Weasley is always Delta. So if Flint starts the play to the right what happens to the stack?"

"Potter is on top, Weasley is on the bottom. The stack is Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta from the top down with the quaffle in position Charlie," Roger said quickly.

"Knew there was a reason I bumped you up to starter last season," Jamison said. "Now the last bit. Flint is going to make another call consisting of two words. Both of them are important. The first word is telling the person with the quaffle if they are shooting or passing. The word for a shot is Zinger. The word for a pass is Flyer. He'll follow that up with Romeo, Juliette or Tango. Whether it's a shot or a pass, those three mean roughly the same thing. Romeo is the left third of the attacking zone. Juliette is the middle third and Tango is the right third."

"So the call, Zinger Tango means what?" Robert asked.

"Your best shot is at the right hoop," Jamison answered. "Flyer Tango means your best pass is in the right third of the attacking zone… Get it?" His team studied the model for a few minutes. "One simple play with dozens of variations all controlled by an experienced general to take the pressure off a bunch of rookies."

"You said they're running four basic plays?" Steven asked.

"Yep."

"You think they kept anything hidden?"

"Fuck if I know. The thing is Flint knows he can't carry them like Weasley did Gryffindor last year. He needs help stopping other teams scoring and he's gotta get points out of them. The only way to do that is by taking away the advantage everyone else has in experience and size. It might only be four plays, but this is professional level stuff. The only difference is the pros would do most of it silently. It's crazy complex, and if you think he won't change up his calls or player positions, you're nuts. And this is just offensively. On the other side, he basically said, 'Last slasher left if mine.' That's a hell of a gamble. But he's so good he won 26 out of 32 times. Then he sticks his two best flyers on the Birds' best player and takes him out of the match. Diggory took eight shots Saturday; scored 40 points. He didn't even get a chance to go Seeking. Last year he caught it at least once in every match. He set his beaters on Patil. They gave him close to 90% of their bludgers; clipped his broom twice and I know you all saw that one he took in the shoulder. Patil had trouble lifting his arm the rest of the match. He might have scored four goals, but he was essentially a non-factor. That left if up to the Birds' remaining slashers and Payne and Akers always doubled up on whichever one had the quaffle. They could barely pass and they sure as hell couldn't shoot. I don't know if they can keep it up, but they've sure as hell got my attention."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Alright," Marcus said, opening Slytherin's first practice before facing Ravenclaw. "First, good job. Potter, Weasley, you shut Diggory down. Akers, Payne, you did exactly what I wanted and prevented them from getting their best shot off. Higgs, Urquhart, you did a good job keeping control of the bludgers so we could use them on defense. That was a big deal because the Puffs really like to use them when they attack. You all did your jobs and we stuffed Patil's broom right where Weasley said she was going to put his all day sucker." The team laughed as he reached over and ruffled Ginny's hair.

"Geroff!" she complained, shoving his hand away.

Marcus chuckled, but as quickly as ever turned serious. "Right then, good job against the Puffs, now forget it cause I promise you the Birds aren't going to make the same mistake and overlook us. This is Ravenclaw we're talking about. They're all smart and Crabtree knows how to build a game plan. I guarantee they've taken apart what we did to the Puffs and have a plan to stop us doing it to them too." He paused to see he had everyone's attention.

"I said it last week and I'll say it again, zone defense will get you killed. And we proved it against the Puffs. They were always reacting, never trying to set the pace when we had the quaffle. Then you throw in me," he said smugly, "directing the attack into wherever the hole in their defense forms. They were confused the entire match. On the other hand, we killed the Puffs by constantly attacking when they had the quaffle; half the time they couldn't even get started. We're sticking with that strategy.

"Now the good news is, they don't have anyone close to Diggory. The bad news is, Goldstein, Edgecombe and Pince are all at least as good as Patil. Payne, Akers, you two get Goldstein. He's their triggerman. I want him shut down. You do him like Potter and Weasley did Diggory. Weasley, I'm giving you Pince. He's smaller and won't be able to man handle you like Edgecombe. Edgecombe is yours Potter. If they can't come out with Goldstein, they'll want to use Edgecombe. Don't let them. Urquhart, Higgs, start the match bombing on Davies. He's their least experienced player. At the very least I wanna see if we can make him shit his pants; better yet you'll knock him off his broom and they'll have to put a backup in. Keep your ears open though, because I may shift you to helping Potter and Weasley."

"Got it," Paden and Terrance agreed.

"Good." Marcus said. "Now lets get to work changing our attack."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"And Slytherin captain Flint has called for time. We're a bit more than an hour in and Ravenclaw leads 70-40. The Snakes—"

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall warned.

"Sorry, Professor. Slytherin are fighting hard, but Ravenclaw Captain Crabtree has his team well prepared and after a bit of a slow start they're starting to hit their stride against everyone's _favorite_ team."

"Sorry," Harry panted, once he'd joined the huddle around Marcus.

"He's twice your size. Honestly, I'm surprised you and Weasley are doing as well as you are."

"Doesn't change the fact we're the reason they're beating us?" Ginny grumbled.

"Relax," Marcus said, "help is on the way." He pointed at Paden. "You're bludger goes to Edgecombe. You," he pointed at Terrance, "go after Pince. Leave Davies to me."

"What about offense?" David asked.

"They've already adjusted to most of the changes we've made," Amber added.

"I know. First, other than this very first play, I'm going to our second set of play calls. They haven't heard that yet so they won't know quite what to make of it. Second, Weasley, you and Akers switch places in our formations; that means your call sign as well. That'll mess them up for at least the next twenty minutes. When you hear me call RIVER, go back to where you started the match; Potter, Payne, when I make that call you two swap. Can you manage that?"

"So Ginny's now Romeo, and David is Cash? And when you call RIVER, they go back again?" Amber asked.

"And then Harry will be Juliette while Amber is Tango?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, but don't worry about the name so much. The pass you make is the same; just the player receiving it changes."

"Got it," Amber said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, Weasley, you're on three goals already. I want to get this first play to you if I can, so be ready."

"I will," Ginny said.

"Alright," Marcus said. "When we break, the four of you go set in your stack like we haven't made any changes. First call is going to be SILVER MEDUSA. Higgs, you clear Weasley at the stack with your bludger. Urquhart, you hold yours so you can keep her clear going into the shot. Everyone got that?" He got nods and affirmations all around. "Let's go."

"And here we go. Slytherin have something specific in mind as their slashers set up at the zone-line." Lee announced.

"SILIVER MEDUSA!" Marcus called.

"I gotta say I love the sound of that play call," Lee said, in a rare moment of true appreciation of anything to do with Slytherin. "Silver Medusa… Brilliant."

The Slytherin slashers moved and it was clear the change between Ginny and David had thrown their assigned defenders. They nearly collided and were left struggling to catch up with the two Slytherin slashers as the play unfolded. Marcus dished to Harry on his right and Harry faked a toss up to Amber as they crossed behind the hoops. Ginny and David flashed back around to the zone-line and the first bludger came crashing down on Ginny's defender, driving him further off. "COPPER ROMEO!" Marcus called. Harry dropped the quaffle into Ginny's hands. He and the rest of the Slytherin slashers pulled hard to follow Ginny as she drove into the right side of the attacking third. They zeroed in on the closest Bird slasher to them, positioning themselves so they couldn't converge on Ginny. The confusion sewn by the change in positions and call signs had left Ginny so free Paden was able to send his bludger at the Birds' keeper and Ginny slotted an easy shot through the right hoop.

"GOAL! 70-50 TO RAVENCLAW NOW! They gather for the charge back. And here come the bludgers."

Ginny didn't bother celebrating her goal. She needed to get back and stop Pince and she was already behind. Fortunately, she was very fast and even though they were both on the same broom, hers wasn't a school broom. She maintained it meticulously and it showed as she quickly caught up to the Bird slasher. He fended her off, managing to corral a pass from Edgecombe, but then help arrived in the form of a bludger and she was able to knock the quaffle free. They battled for it and she gave it a kick, sending it flying. There was a mad scramble as the other six slashers dove for it. Harry, being completely fearless and nearly as quick as Ginny, pushed his broom into a vertical dive and snagged the quaffle barely a foot from the ground. He wrenched his broom skyward and flashed up past Marcus. Dropping the quaffle into the keeper's hands he pulled around in anticipation of the play-call. "RIVER!" Marcus bellowed.

"WEASLEY AND AKERS SWITCHED PLACES!" Crabtree shouted, trying to get his team adjusted to the Slytherin changes. "SHE'S ROMEO, HE'S CASH!

"ISLAND VEELA CASH!" Marcus called.

"DON'T LET HER SCORE AGAIN!" Crabtree ordered as Slytherin began moving.

"Island Veela," Lee sighed. "Now there's an island I'd like to visit!"

"Mr. Jordan!" McGonagall growled.

Harry smirked, under the previous calls all the Slytherin slashers would have been racing to line up behind Marcus and the play would have started with the quaffle in David's hands. Not this time though. Anticipating the movements of the Slytherin players, Ravenclaw moved to block them. Only Ginny wasn't racing for her hoops, she was going to the Ravenclaw end. She was clear by twenty yards and it was growing. Marcus hit her perfectly in line with his pass and there was nothing Ravenclaw could do but watch as she bore down on their keeper. Hillard backed up to his left hoop, trying to gain height on her. Ginny broke across the face of the hoops but he hesitated, gambling on her signature behind the back shot. Leaving her to easily slot the quaffle through the wide-open right hoop. Ginny followed the quaffle through, giving it a celebratory kick into the stands before she raced back to defend. It wasn't the most sporting move, but it wasn't against the rules either and it gave her time to get into position again. Growing up her brothers may not have let her play quidditch with them, but that didn't mean she hadn't learned to use every trick she could get away with from them.

"GOAL!" Lee announced. "That pulls Slytherin within ten of the Birds. It also puts Weasley on five goals. She's eligible to go Seeking now and she's got almost two hours to try and snag her first ever Snitch. And Ravenclaw has called time as they try to deal with their change in fortune."

Grinning ear to ear, Ginny flew back to the huddle where she received congratulations and back thumps all around. Flint grinned. "Man, I been lookin' forward to calling that with you or Payne since I thought of the name," he said.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Cause you're all alone out there. On an island. And you're girls. Hence, Island Veela."

Amber and Ginny both blushed. "There are male Veela," Ginny pointed out.

"Not as far as I'm concerned," Marcus countered. "Just a shame you're both barely out of nappies." The rest of the boys snorted. Ginny and Amber both slugged him. "Oh, Oww! Oww!" Marcus chortled. "Bloody damn mosquitoes up here." He let his team enjoy the laugh for a second before turning serious again. "Alright, now my bet is they're going to concede a snitch to us and mostly ignore you Weasley. What we need is for you to catch it as fast as you can. Hopefully you'll manage that before they can even us up on goals. Payne, I'm moving you to Davies. Potter, you're switching to Goldstein. Akers, you get Edgecombe; just do the best you can on them. Higgs, Urquhart, help Potter and Akers as much as you can. And don't forget, just cause you don't have the bludger doesn't mean you can't fly interference. Just don't touch anyone with your bats and don't touch the quaffle. It's not gonna be easy, but let's try and get another goal if we can. And as soon as Weasley catches the snitch revert to the defensive assignments we started the match with. Sound good?"

"Got it/Yep/Ready," his team responded.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said before they broke apart.

"What?"

"Just a reminder, I've already caught a snitch this year."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, we'll I'm gonna have two before we're done today. So suck on that, Potter." She darted up and away.

Harry glanced at Marcus. "What?" he asked. "She hates when I beat her."

"Didn't say a word," Marcus said as he flew off.

"AND WEASLEY'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" Lee announced. "After closing to within ten of Ravenclaw, Slytherin have fallen behind again by a score of 110-70. But a snitch will pull Slytherin ahead by ten. It's always a gamble when there's a snitch eligible player out there. Do you send them after it? Do you defend against the Seek or take advantage of being up a slasher and try to score enough goals to offset a sntich? Either way, it's a battle out there. One, that just like Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw wouldn't have counted on just a week ago.

Marcus snagged Pince's shot out of the air and bellowed, "SHIELD HER!" For about thirty seconds the match devolved into a complete melee as Ravenclaw suddenly turned it's focus on Ginny and preventing her making a catch. The bludgers came first but she managed to roll around one while Paden flashed in and knocked the other away from her. David leaned hard against Edgecombe, preventing him from reaching Ginny as she and the snitch flashed by. Amber slewed in front of Pince, blocking him off the chase. Harry kicked the tail of Goldstein's broom, sending him careening towards the Gryffindor stairwell, bent low on his broom and set an intercept course with Davies' the lone, unmarked player on the pitch. Ginny drove an elbow at Davies as he banged into her shoulder. They shoved back and forth and the snitch started to pull away from her.

"GINNY ROLL!" Harry screamed. Ginny barrel rolled out of the way a second before Harry would have slammed into her. Doing his best impersonation of a bludger, he crashed, shoulder to shoulder, into Davies' sending the other slasher careening away from Ginny. She accelerated after the snitch and snagged it out of the air before anyone else could interfere.

Meanwhile, Marcus blasted down the pitch. Everyone was so focused on Ginny they'd forgotten keepers were as capable of scoring as anyone else. Even the Birds' keeper wasn't paying attention to the quaffle.

"AND WEASLEY'S CAUGHT IT! BLIMEY! FLINT HAS TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION TO RUN THE LENGTH OF THE PITCH AND SCORE A GOAL OF HIS OWN! UNBELIEVABLE! SLYTHERIN LEAD 130-110! NOW THAT WAS A SNAKEY BIT OF PLAY."

"MR JORDAN!"

"It was a compliment, honest Professor."

"GET BACK!" Marcus cried. "GET BACK! REMEMBER YOUR ASSIGNMENTS!" The sound of the whistle blowing halted Marcus' frantic instructions.

"TIME, RAVENCLAW!" Hooch called. The teams quickly separated to their own ends

"That was bril!" Harry said when Marcus joined them.

He smirked. "Couldn't let Weasley have all the glory today, could I?"

"You could have at least given me five minutes before you stole the spotlight," Ginny retorted, pretending to be angry with him.

Marcus grinned. "You can have the spotlight next year, Runt." He scanned over their heads to the Ravenclaw team. "Man, Crabtree is pissed." He laughed. "To bad for him," he said smugly.

"So what's the plan, Boss Man?" Harry asked.

"Defensive assignments revert to the start of the match," Marcus said. "Offense, Potter switch with Weasley, Akers, switch with Payne. When I call CHECK switch back."

"So I'm Cash, Ginny's Tango, David's Juliette and Amber's Romeo?" Harry asked. "And CHECK means we go back?"

"Yep. Can you manage that?" The four slashers exchanged looks. It was starting to get a bit confusing. On the surface it was simple. They were all interchangeable, but the majority of their practice time was spent in their original assignment. It was kind of the oxymoron; Changing nothing Changes everything. It shouldn't matter, but it did. "You'll be fine," Marcus said. "Trust me. Now let's get Weasley another goal so she can go at the snitch again."

Over the next hour things proved to be not fine; all the changes caught up to the inexperienced Slytherin team. Ravenclaw had erased their deficit and pulled to a 170-150 lead. All four of their slashers had at least four goals and Goldstein had just broken through for his fifth tally of the match. "TIME!" Marcus called. The whistle blew and his team slowly settled around him.

"Alright," he said when they'd all gathered, "It's almost impossible to Chase and defend someone going after the snitch so we're not going to worry about Goldstein. Let him catch it if he can. I'm more concerned about them getting another player to five goals. If they do, we're really going to be pressed to keep up. Weasley, Payne, double up on Pince. Potter, Akers, take Edgecombe. Davies is mine. Higgs, Urquhart, keep the bludgers off us on defense by sending them at Goldstein. That'll be our snitch defense. If you get a chance to help us on offense do it. But the most important thing is not letting them score again. Got it?"

His team nodded their agreement. "Do what we can, Boss Man," Paden said.

"Keep your heads up. If we can get someone snitch eligible again, especially Weasley, we're not out of this. Remember, she catches that thing again it's a hundred points. Marcus stuck his hand out. "Keep your ears open and do your jobs. No one plays the hero. Slytherin on three," he said. The team crowded in. "One – Two – Three."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"HERE WE GO!" Lee announced. "We've got thirty minutes left in our fourth match of the season and one goal by Ravenclaw could really break open what's been a hard fought battle. Slytherin aren't out of it yet, but it's beginning to look bleak. Unlike years past, Slytherin are more than just thugs on brooms—"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

"Well it's true!" he protested. "Am I right, Hogwarts?" The resounding roar from the crowd was an emphatic affirmative.

"Just announce the match, Mr Jordan," Professor McGonagall sighed wearily.

Five minutes, and another three changes in possession, later the score stood at 170-160 to Ravenclaw when Goldstein went into a dive with Ginny racing after him. "ROMEO, HELP HER!" Marcus shouted. David flashed after the two slashers.

"STAY WITH HIM!" Crabtree shouted. He launched a bludger at David. At the same time Edgecombe misinterpreted his captain's instruction. Thinking he was supposed to go with David and keep him off Goldstein so he could catch the snitch, he abandoned Harry. "NO," Crabtree cried, "NOT HIM, POTTER!"

It was too late though because Harry was already streaking free in the Ravenclaw zone.

"SLIDER BRONZE!" Marcus shouted.

Amber launched a blind pass into the left third of the attacking zone. Harry zoomed in and slammed it past Hillard before the keeper could recover.

"AND WE'RE TIED AT 170! HANG THAT, GOLDSTEIN'S KNOCKED WEASLEY AND AKERS ASIDE AND CAUGHT HIS FIRST SNITCH! 220-170 TO RAVENCLAW NOW. AND HERE COME THE RAVENCLAW SLASHERS. WHAT A MATCH!"

"POTTER GO!" Marcus shouted. "CATCH THE SNITCH! PAYNE, ON DAVIES! AKERS, WEASLEY ON GOLDSTEIN, BEATERS EDGECOMBE!" Slytherin scrambled to carry out his instructions.

"GOAL BY PINCE! 230-170 TO RAVENCLAW. And it's no longer a solitary run for the snitch as Pince flies up to join Potter. It's starting to fall apart for Slytherin now. AND THEY'VE SEEN IT!

"WEASLEY!" Marcus shouted. She turned. "HELP POTTER!"

Ginny hesitated. It made no sense. Even if Harry caught the snitch they'd still be behind. But if she could score another goal, they'd be in front. Her next catch of the snitch would be worth a hundred points. But she couldn't touch it if she didn't get another goal first! "WHAT? WHY?"

"DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!" Marcus thundered. Ginny didn't answer, she just obeyed.

"Shot by Davies is blocked by Flint," Lee announced. "Flint tries to go to Payne, but is forced back and gives to Akers instead. Akers tries to rush the zone, but is turned back by two attacking Birds. They're on him and he makes a desperate heave back to Flint. Flint barrels through Edgecombe to snag the quaffle and keep possession for Slytherin. He's in a wrestling match with both Edgecombe and Davies now as they try to strip him of the quaffle."

"MARCUS!" Amber screamed. "DROP IT!" He did and she grabbed the falling quaffle and turned only to run into Goldstein blocking her.

"AMBER!" David cried as he flashed by. She tossed him the quaffle and he snagged it with Edgecombe immediately forcing him back again.

"BACK!" Marcus shouted. Without looking, David tossed the quaffle over his shoulder. Marcus caught it and wrapped it up tight. All three of the Ravenclaw slashers not after the snitch converged on him in a giant scrum of arms, legs and brooms, desperately trying to rip the quaffle free from the powerful Slytherin keeper.

Ginny banged into Pince, doing everything she could to get Harry free so he could catch the snitch. She still didn't understand what Marcus was thinking, but she would damn well give it everything she had. Harry just had to get the snitch. He just had to. Maybe if they were both trying to get a sixth goal they could get one of them free. Maybe that was what Marcus was thinking.

A bludger flew into the scrum of players, knocking Davies back. Marcus smashed his forehead into Goldstein's nose, gave an almighty grunt and tore himself free from the grasping hands of the Ravenclaw slashers.

"MARCUS!" Amber and David cried. Marcus ignored them and heaved the quaffle as far as he could.

"The match has turned into a free-for-all over the last few minutes. Slytherin is making a desperate play to close the gap by using Weasley to hold Pince off Potter as they tear after the snitch. Meanwhile, Flint has turned the Chase into a wrestling match and is just holding onto the quaffle. Slytherin can't score that way but neither can Ravenclaw. It's a bit unusual, but Flint's about as big as troll so it's actually turning into a sound strategy."

"WEASLEY!" Ginny whipped around. What the hell did he want now? Her eyes widened. Somehow her teammates had gotten the quaffle out clear to the Ravenclaw zone and there wasn't a player around but her, Harry and Pince. She pounced on it and slammed it past the stunned Ravenclaw keeper.

"GOAL!" Lee bellowed. "WEASLEY'S SNITCH ELIGIBLE AGAIN!"

"HARRY MOVE!" Ginny screamed, zeroing in on the snitch.

"TIME!" Crabtree thundered.

"DAMNIT!" Ginny snarled as the whistle blew. Two bloody seconds and she'd have had it. TWO!" She and Harry turned their brooms back to their zone and settled around their keeper.

"Fuck," Marcus swore, "now that's some shit! Can't believe that worked. Way to keep your ears open, Weasley. Payne, great call for the quaffle back there. Akers, Potter, Higgs, Urquhart, great job all around. Weasley, if you're still single in eight years or so, you're mine." Ginny blushed.

"She's got six older brothers you know," David jokingly warned.

"Hasn't scared Potter of, has it?" Marcus retorted.

"They're nothing compared to me," Harry threatened, only half joking.

Marcus laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Shit Potter, you would too, wouldn't you? Relax mate, I'm not after your girl." He winked at Ginny. "Yet."

"Look at her," Amber teased. "If she gets any redder she'll burst into flame."

"Shut up, Amber," Ginny growled softly. The rest of the team laughed.

"Can we get back to winning the match?" Harry said pointedly.

Marcus glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes left. Weasley, we need that snitch. I'm not sure how they'll defend you. You're a better flyer than Pince, but he's got size and strength on his side. You're probably going to see the bludgers coming at you too. Higgs and Urquhart keep them off her. Potter, we'll obviously be happy if the snitch flies into your hand, but you're on the Chase till I say otherwise. Goldstein is yours. Akers, take Edgecombe, Payne you've got Davies. Win Slytherin on three." He held his hand out and the team crowded in. "One – Two – Three – WIN SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny did everything she could not to react. She'd seen the snitch hovering by the Ravenclaw stairwell and if she could just slowly edge away from Pince she might be able to get it before the other slasher even knew what was happening. Her plan was thwarted when Harry drifted past the tower. He stopped dead for about two seconds, utterly shocked to see the snitch there, before his hand snatched out and plucked it from the sky.

"GOAL, RAVENCLAW!" Lee cried. "Wait, what's this? The snitch has quite literally just flown into Potter's waiting hand! He about fell off his broom when he came around the edge of the stairwell and saw it sitting there; stared at it for a good few seconds before he thought to grab it. Score is now 240-230 to Ravenclaw. Talk about your sheer dumb luck. Meanwhile, with his latest tally, Edgecombe is snitch eligible. He's raced up to join the Seek and it looks like Ravenclaw is going to keep Pince on it as well. Risky strategy by Ravenclaw captain Crabtree here, but with only a few minutes left to play, preventing a catch by Weasley may be more important to the Birds winning than snagging a snitch themselves."

Marcus glanced at his watch. There were ten minutes to go and he needed to make a decision. Despite having three slashers against two in the chase, they'd been unable to score another goal since Potter's unlikely catch of the snitch. At the same time, Weasley was getting hammered in the Seek. She might have been an unnaturally gifted flyer, but she was a tiny thing. Friggin' Edgecombe was nearly as big as he was and Pince was probably twice her size. Ten minutes… There really wasn't a decision to be made. He could hold them to under nine goals in ten minutes. "POTTER," he ordered, "HELP HER!"

The match was moving into its dying moments as Harry leaned into Pince, knocking him off. The score had drifted further in favor of Ravenclaw since he'd gone to help Ginny. It stood at 260-230, but everyone knew it came down to the snitch now. If Ginny got it, Slytherin would probably win. If she didn't, then they'd lose. The four slashers tore across the pitch, banging and slamming against each other. Edgecombe kicked the shaft of Ginny's broom and surged ahead but Harry was there at his shoulder harassing him and he couldn't make a grab at the racing snitch. Ginny recovered and surged even on Edgecombe's other side. And that was when experience made a move. Edgecombe threw himself into a skid. Harry and Ginny couldn't avoid him and they slammed into the rapidly slowing Ravenclaw slasher. Pince streaked by them all and snagged the snitch from the sky. "YES!" he shouted.

Harry and Ginny peeled away. Somewhere another snitch would appear. "There!" She pointed and tore after it.

"I'll keep him off you," Harry shouted. But the horn sounded and as quick as that, they had lost.

"AND IT'S OVER!" Lee cried. "RAVENCLAW WIN BY A SCORE OF 310-230 OVER SLYTHERIN! Ravenclaw stay top of table with a record of 2-0. Slytherin and Hufflepuff carry records of 1-1, but Slytherin sit second by virtue of their head-to-head win against the Badgers. Gryffindor currently sit last in the standings with a record of 0-2. That's it till next week folks."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, the twins slid into place on either side of Hermione. Once again one of them forced Harry aside to accomplish it. "Hello, Luv," the twin between Harry and Hermione said.

"Just thought we'd check in and see who you're supporting this weekend?" the other asked.

"Harry and Ginny, of course," she said.

The twins sighed dramatically. "No need to ask the rest of them," the first twin said.

"Too true, my stunningly attractive doppelganger," the second twin said.

"We still love you, Hermione," they said together.

"But till we get done feeding your boyfriend bludgers this Saturday," the first twin said.

"You are officially the enemy," the second twin said.

"We, however," the first twin said, "are not above fraternizing with the enemy."

"So if he bores you."

"Or even if he doesn't."

"Come find us," they finished together. They tried to kiss her cheeks, but Luna pulled her wand on Hermione and hit her with a Repelling Jinx. Hermione was shoved back about a foot and the twins ended up kissing each other smack on the lips. "Urgh!" they cried, jumping apart. Harry and Ginny burst into laughter and promptly slid to the floor under the table.

"Faces," Ginny gasped, laying across Harry's lap

"Luna, you're brilliant," Harry chortled.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 **CRACK!** The match with Gryffindor was barely five minutes old when things went about as bad as they could for Slytherin. Harry's back was to the play, but he heard it clear from the half-line. "OH!" the entire stadium full of fans cringed. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "TIME!" Harry turned around to see her and Madam Pomfrey rushing to the downed player.

"OH, SERIOUSLY WICKED BLUDGER ATTACK BY ONE OF THE WEASLEY TWINS! Can't tell which from this distance, but he's absolutely crushed Slytherin Keeper Flint square in the chest. Pretty sure bones were broke with that one. Flint has proved he's one tough S.O.B–" Professor McGonagall's concern was evidenced by her lack of reprimand. "–But if he manages to keep playing after this one I'll be surprised."

Harry settled to the ground with the rest of his teammates, hovering a few feet away while the matron and Madam Hooch worked. Ginny grabbed his hand when Marcus coughed and sprayed blood into the air. His lips appeared to be tinged blue and he was struggling to breathe. The matron worked quickly; using her wand to look for things only she seemed able to see. She grabbed two potions from her bag and magicked them directly into Marcus' stomach. "How bad?" Madam Hooch asked.

"His sternum is crushed, his lung is punctured and he's drowning in his own blood," the matron reported matter-of-factly.

"He'll be ok though, right?" Ginny asked. "You can fix him, can't you?"

"Of course I can," she snapped. She pulled a small white rectangle from her bag, set it on the ground and tapped it with her wand. It sprang open, revealing a stretcher. She levitated Marcus onto it, then levitated him up. "Not that I expect any of you lot to listen, but this should be more than enough evidence as to why you should stop playing this idiotic sport." Without another word she hurried away with Marcus floating before her. The team watched them go in silence.

"Brilliant healer," Madam Hooch observed. "Cracked in the head, but brilliant." She clapped her hands. "You're allowed ten minutes to warm up a reserve before play starts again. Either that, or you can forfeit the match." The remaining players exchanged looks. Marcus was their unquestioned leader, the heart and soul of their team. He had taken them from nothing and molded a bunch of 'babies' – his word – into a team that could at least hang with the likes of Ravenclaw.

"How can we play without, Marcus?" Amber whispered. The team continued to glance about, waiting for someone to step forward.

"We're not forfeiting," Harry growled. The rest of the team focused on him. "Unless you lot want to tell him that when he wakes up," he added.

"He'd kill us," David agreed.

"But who's going to call our plays?" Amber protested.

"Tiffany," Harry barked, "get in the air."

"M–Me?" Tiffany stammered.

"You're his backup, aren't you?" Harry challenged.

"Yeah, but."

"But nothing," Harry cut her off. "You know the plays. You know the calls. Get in the air and let's go… Move!" Harry snapped when the team hesitated. Ginny, David and Amber mounted their brooms and took off. Paden, and Terrance followed them. "Well?" Harry demanded when Tiffany hesitated. She gave a jerky nod, mounted her broom and flew up to the hoops.

"That's the spirit," Madam Hooch said. "The rest of you, back to the bench." The rest of the reserves hurried away and Harry, feeling a bit like he was about to toss his cookies, joined the rest of his teammates in the air. He snagged the quaffle and launched a shot at Tiffany. She caught it and tossed it to Amber.

"FIVE MINUTES!" Hooch called.

"Bring it in!" Harry called. The team gathered round him. "Alright," he said, "Tiffany, you gotta call the plays and direct us. That's your job. You've done it in practice with both the first and second team. This isn't any different. None of us expect you to be Marcus, just don't quit on us. The rest of you, no one plays the hero. We do our jobs and we'll be alright, got it?"

What followed was a good solid thumping delivered by their nemesis as the Lions took them apart. The final score was 300–160. The Weasley twins had a near telepathic understanding of what the other was doing and they terrorized Slytherin's backup keeper the entire match. Terrance and Paden had been thoroughly dominated by the pair. Meanwhile the Lions' keeper, Oliver Wood, was the best the Slytherin slashers had faced outside of practices this year. He wasn't quite up to Marcus' ability. But on more than one occasion he proved Marcus wasn't the only one who could stop Ginny's signature behind the back shot. Marcus had thought his slashers would match up well against their counterparts and they had. Gryffindor had three returning starters at the position, but it was only Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson's second year in their spots. Charlie had been replaced by a fourth-year, Jaden Smith. David, Harry, Amber and Ginny had held their own right up to the scoring of points. Wood had stuffed them; Tiffany hadn't managed to do the same to the Gryffindor slashers. The loss pushed Slytherin to the bottom of the table. They carried the same 1-2 record as Huffelpuff and Gryffindor, but with each teams' lone wins canceling that particular tiebreaker, it shifted to total points scored for the season. Gryffindor claimed second with a total of 830, Hufflepuff were third with 680, and Slytherin with 580 were last.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Like I said, a whole lotta quidditch. Hopefully not too many people are disappointed that Slytherin has lost 2 games already. But, you know, Slytherin are very young. They might be uber talented, but experience and the physical differences between 11 year-olds and 15,16, and 17 year-olds are usually rather profound.


	18. Chapter 10: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **There are Things Besides Quidditch? Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so glad we don't have quidditch this weekend," Harry said. He, and his three friends were sitting at their accustomed table in the library. Hermione and Luna were helping them to get caught up on the revision they'd missed due to practices and matches.

"Tell me about it," Ginny grumbled, "I'm still sore from our last match."

"How's Marcus?" Hermione asked. "No, not that one, Harry." She took the book he was searching and pushed another into his hands.

"Madder than a sphinx without a riddle," Harry grumbled.

"And meaner too," Ginny added.

"Is he flying yet?"

"Not till, Monday," Harry answered. "Thank the gods," he added. He leaned back in his chair. Friday, February 14th had arrived and with it the vast majority of students above third year seemed to lose their minds. The girls we giggly and squealy and just all around more mental than ever while the boys all seemed to be running around trying not to be outdone by their mates in the quest to come up with the perfect gift for their girlfriends. Harry watched as yet another poor sod that had forgotten the date slumped into his seat after being berated by his girlfriend's girlfriends for making her cry. On the one hand, Harry got it. I mean for Merlin's sake the whole reason there wasn't quidditch this weekend was because it was Valentine's Day. How could you not know it was coming? But on the other…

"What I don't get," Harry said, "is why it's all on the bloke. How come the girl isn't expected to do something special for him? And while we're at it, why make a big production out of one day but completely ignore the rest of the year. Don't girls want to know a bloke thinks they're special in July or September or any other day for that matter?"

Hermione set a small box in front of him. "Is this a preface, excusing you from getting us something?" she asked smugly. Ginny and Luna followed suit, placing gifts in front of him as well.

Harry smirked. "Nice try, Hermione," he said. He reached into his bag and pulled out three packages that he distributed to each of the girls.

"Drat," Hermione muttered. She dug into her bag and handed gifts to Ginny and Luna as well.

"I don't know if we should be disappointed our prank didn't work or pleased he got us gifts," Ginny said. She passed Hermione and Luna each brown paper wrapped packages.

"Pleased he remembered. Even if none of us are his girlfriend," Luna said.

"Thank you, Luna," Ginny and Hermione said, accepting her gifts.

"All at once?" Hermione asked.

"How about we all open, Luna's, then Ginny's, then Hermione's then mine?" Harry asked.

"Ohh," Luna said. She clapped her hands excitedly. "I like going first. Go on then." Very quickly Harry, Ginny and Hermione had unwrapped woven leather bracelets. His was pink and red, Ginny's was pink and green and Hermione's was pink and blue. "Their friendship bracelets," Luna said. "The pink is for my birthstone, amethyst. The other color represents your birthstones."

"Cool!" Harry said. "Does it just tie on?"

"Really?" Luna asked. "I was worried you wouldn't wear it because it's kind of girly."

"It's awesome," Harry assured her. "And I'll punch out anyone who says it isn't. Here, help me tie it." Luna happily helped each of them affix the bracelets.

"Thank you, Luna," Ginny and Hermione said.

"You're welcome," Luna answered joyfully. She clapped her hands together again. "Do I get to open one now?"

"Do mine next," Hermione said. From her, Harry received a full box of chocolate frogs and a slide made of emerald green glass for his guitar. Remus had managed to repair it, but Harry said the sound was still off.

"This is awesome, Hermione," Harry said. He tested the slide on his finger. "I can't wait to try it. Thank you."

Hermione beamed and focused on Luna. She'd given her a hundred-power looking glass that Luna was already peering through. "OH!" Luna gasped, fumbling it. "Harry, you have a very big nose, just so you know." Ginny giggled.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry said dryly

"You're very welcome. It's important to tell people these things even if they may not want to hear them. She peeked through the glass again. "Hermione, your nose is just perfect."

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked. "I thought you could use it when you go on expeditions with your father."

"Oh, yes," Luna agreed, "That and to spy through windows with. Do you think I might see someone in the nude?"

Harry snorted. "Luna!" Ginny gasped, scandalized.

"What?" Luna asked. "You don't think it would work for that?"

"Pretty sure it will," Harry chortled.

"Erm, yes," Hermione agreed. "Well I'm glad you like it, Luna."

"I do very much. Thank you, Hermione." She leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Harry bit his cheeks, as Hermione turned scarlet.

"I like mine too, Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione had gifted her a new school bag. Inside were a dozen of the same spiral bound notebooks and coloured ink pens she used to take notes in class. "Thank you." Hermione grinned happily; pleased her gifts had been received well.

"Yours, or mine?" Harry asked.

"Do mine last," Ginny said.

The girls quickly opened Harry's gifts. Inside, each found a small box of Honeydukes' Best Chocolates. He'd also given them each new stationary sets. Each set came in its own, unique, wooden box and there were slots inside to keep your inks, quills, sealing wax and personalized stamp organized. He'd picked three different inks in elegant bottles for each of them and added a quill from a golden eagle to complete the sets. "I hope you don't mind they're all the same," Harry said. "But I know you all love chocolate and you all write so many letters, I thought you'd like them."

"I don't mind," Hermione said, covetously examining the writing papers. "Besides, they're not really the same."

"Well, I knew you wouldn't, Hermione," Harry said. He knew his friend loved stationary and quills and inks and whatnot. "And I know they're different, but they're still the same."

"Harry," Ginny said, "It's wonderful. I've always wanted a writing set."

"I as well," Luna agreed. "I have Mummy's. But I prefer not to use it. There isn't very much wax left at all."

Hermione reluctantly slid the cover on hers closed. "Ginny's now?"

"Brilliant," Harry agreed, grabbing it.

"It's not much," Ginny warned.

"Hush, Ginevra," Luna reprimanded. "It's not the cost that matters." She and the others tore the paper from Ginny's gifts.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered. Harry just smiled.

"I do so love your sketchings, Ginevra," Luna sighed. "I shall set this on my nightstand."

"You did this?" Harry asked.

"We didn't know you could sketch," Hermione accused.

"Oh, she has hundreds at home," Luna said. "She doesn't very often share them though."

"You really like them?" Ginny whispered. Her sketchings were done with embers gathered in the morning from the dead fire. Each was from memory and was of the four of them. She'd signed them on the back.

Best Friends

Hogwarts, 91-92

With Love, Ginny

And then fearfully splurged a galleon each to frame them, hoping they would be well received. "I just don't have money to give gifts like yours."

Hermione set her picture down and pulled Ginny into a tight hug. "You give amazing gifts, Ginny," she assured. "You really do."

"You're not just saying that?"

Harry put his hand on hers, leaning across the table he whispered, "Ginny, the only gift I've ever received better than what you've given me, is the day I found out my mum wasn't dead."

"Some day you're going to be wealthy and famous, Ginevra," Luna said, "and I hope when you are that you still give me hand knit scarves and mittens for my birthday."

"Bugger," Harry said, "You said amethyst, didn't you?"

Hermione gasped. "February. You're birthday is in February! Please tell me we haven't missed it."

"You haven't," Ginny assured. Harry and Hermione sighed with relief. "It's tomorrow."

Harry dropped his head, banging it on the table. "Ginny," Hermione cried, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Thanks a lot, Weasley," Harry grumbled.

"I thought you knew!" Ginny protested.

"How would we know?" they demanded.

"Well I know when yours are."

"Yeah, mine," Harry blustered. "The whole world knows when mine is."

"And Hermione's is September 12th," Ginny retorted.

"How do you know that?"

"You told us on the train," Luna said, "they day we met." Harry and Hermione stopped arguing and stared at the other two.

"Was hers ever mentioned?" Harry asked.

"No."

Harry turned to Luna. "It's still Ginny's fault your gifts will be late."

"Hey!" Ginny protested.

"I agree with Harry," Hermione added.

Ginny scowled at them. "You could have asked her you know," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Could have," Harry said, "but it's better for us to blame it on you."

"Git," Ginny retorted.

Fred and George sliding into chairs at their table interrupted them. "Hey, Sis," one of them said,

"Forgiven us yet?" the other asked. The two had kept their distance since the pummeling Gryffindor had given Slytherin.

"I will if you prank those two," Ginny answered, pointing at Harry and Hermione.

The twins exchanged a look. "What if we only get Potter?"

Ginny pressed her lips together. "I'll think about it."

"What if we throw in a Valentine's gift?" one asked. The other twin slid a small box in front of her.

Harry tried to find some difference between the two he could use to tell them apart. Giving up, he inhaled deeply. Luna _was_ nuts, he concluded. He didn't think either of them smelt of anything in particular.

Ginny eyed the gift. "What'd you do to it?"

"You wound us," the twins protested dramatically.

"I'll wound you alright," Ginny retorted.

"So little faith," one twin muttered.

"Sad to be so jaded at such a young age," the other agreed. He put a small box in front of Luna. "Happy Valentines you two," they said.

"I'm not touching that," Luna said.

"Honestly, Gred," what did we ever do to her?"

"Well, there was the time we told her Ron wanted to kiss her."

"True."

"And the time we tricked her into eating a handful of Bertie Bots Vomit Flavor Beans."

"True."

"And the time—"

"Perhaps quit while we're ahead, Forge," Gred cut him off.

"Yes, perhaps," Forge agreed. "We didn't really come over her to see either of them anyway."

"To right," Gred agreed. They turned to Hermione and Forge set a box easily three times the size of Ginny and Luna's gifts in front of her.

"Couldn't forget our best girl," Forge said.

"Happy, Valentines, oh beautiful slayer of slimy git potion masters," Gred said. They leaned in to kiss her cheeks, thought better of it and instead each took one of Hermione's hands and kissed the back of it.

"Enjoy," they said together and walked off as quickly as they'd appeared.

"Can we please prank them again?" Luna asked.

"They've been awful nice," Hermione pointed out.

"They're annoying me," Luna retorted.

"Why?"

"Because they are. I think it's the smell. It gives me a headache."

"And that's reason to prank them?" Hermione asked.

"Pranking the twins is just something you do on principal, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I do still have the mentos and diet coke in my trunk," Harry offered.

"Mentos and diet coke?" Ginny asked. She'd been in the Muggle shop buying mars bars often enough to remember seeing both in the aisles. "Those are Muggle, right? What can they do?"

"I'll show you later," Harry said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Oy," Fred said. He pointed to the couch just vacated by a couple of Ravenclaw firsties. "Check it."

"Gotta be one of theirs," George said. He heaved himself up and retrieved the brown paper wrapped package from the couch.

"What is it?" Fred asked when his twin returned.

The package turned out just to have been a paper sack so George opened it and peered in. "No idea," he said. He pulled out a small bottle. "Rowena's Remarkable Recall Remedy," he read. " **DO NOT SHAKE. REALLY, YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT**. Must be taken with supplied Charmed Cerebellum Cultivation Chews."

Fred grabbed the bag and pulled the rest of the contents from it. "Charmed Cerebellum Cultivation Chews. Take only with Rowena's Remarkable Recall Remedy; **DO NOT SHAKE. REALLY, YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT. **Ingest entire package of chews into mouth. Chew 3-5 seconds. Swallow **_WHILE_** consuming Recall Remedy. Mixing of Chews and Remedy **_MUST_** begin in mouth. Be sure to consume entire contents of Recall Remedy as quickly as possible. Take no more than one dose per four month period." He turned to his twin.

"You gotta be kidding me." George said.

"This is why Ravenclaws are always top of class?" Fred asked.

"They take all the smartest people to begin with and then they give them this?" George complained.

"That's not on at all," Fred exclaimed indignantly.

"Too right, brother of mine," George agreed.

"You know what this means, right?"

"That we're taking it?"

"Too right it does. I'm bloody sick of trying to remember whatever Snape writes on the board."

"Too right," George agreed. They quickly tore open a package of chews and popped them in their mouths. They grabbed bottles, twisted the tops and clinked them together. "Bo'mms up," George said.

"To remarbable reball," Fred said. They tipped the bottles back and chugged… For about two seconds before the chemical reaction between the mentos candies and diet coke took over and erupted from their mouths like Mount Vesuvius. The bubbly foam exploded back up their noses and they spewed the sticky concoction everywhere. The twins pitched forward to their hands and knees, coughing and hacking.

Eventually George gasped, "What the hell was that?"

"No i–idea," Fred hacked. "But I think we've been–"

"Pranked," they said together.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna tumbled over each other in a desperate attempt to escape the library. They stumbled out the door and ran down the hall. Rounding the corner was as far as they managed before they collapsed in a pile of laughter. "C–Can't be –believe they f–f–fell for th–that," Ginny hiccupped.

"Bril," Harry chortled.

"R–recall R–remedy," Hermione giggled.

"C–Ch–Chews," Luna sniggered.

"And it was all Mug–Muggle," Ginny cackled.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following Friday, Harry was in potions; his last class before he and Ginny had to rush to quidditch practice. The next day they were to take on Ravenclaw in a match that pitted the highest ranked team against the lowest from the first three weeks of the season. Snape was being his usual miserable self, but over the quidditch season Hermione had been made to pay for the trio's supposed mistakes instead of he and Ginny. Thankfully, with only a few minutes left before the bell, it looked like they were all going to escape unscathed today. Harry had just turned in his and Ginny's potion when he bumped into Hermione as she brought hers up. The bumping wasn't the problem though. It was the sudden changing of something very private that shocked them both and caused Hermione to drop her potion. The two didn't even react to it; instead they just stared at each other in growing horror.

"Twenty points for your clumsiness, Granger," Snape snarled. "And detention tonight, as you'll need to brew your potion again if you want to receive a passing mark."

"Here, Hermione," Ginny said, "I've filled another phial for you before I emptied your cauldron."

"Weasley, do you honestly expect me to believe Granger brewed that?" The bell rang and Harry snapped out of his horror.

"Hermione, I'm really, really sorry, but I've got to go." He grabbed his bag and darted for the door.

"Me too," Hermione squeaked. She grabbed her bag and raced after him. The rest of the class bolted after them, leaving Ginny suddenly alone with her head of house. Ginny glowered at him defiantly.

"You have something to say, Weasley?"

Oh how she wanted to. She wanted to more than just about anything she'd ever wanted in her life. But he would only make it that much worse for Hermione or Luna if she did. She tossed the phial in the bin, grabbed her bag and walked out. He would pay. One way or another she was going to fix him good and she didn't care how many detentions he gave her for it.

While Harry raced for the Slytherin dungeons, Hermione was barreling up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. The two reached their dormitories at the same time, darted into their rooms, slammed the doors shut and sealed them. They raced for their bureaus, grabbed the first undergarments they could find and dove onto their beds where they pulled the curtains closed and tore their clothes off as quickly as they could.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck," Hermione whimpered, shucking out of a pair of boys' boxers. She grabbed her wand and waved it over her new undergarments. " _Finite Incantatum! Finite! Finite_!"

Meanwhile, Harry was having a bit more difficulty. Some of the things girls wore underneath were a bit more complicated than a pair of pink knickers. "SIRIUS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he bellowed. Unsatisfied with his ability to get out of the straightjacket that was a woman's bra, Harry simply ripped it off. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at his clothes. " _Finite! Finite! Finite! Finite! Finite! Finite_!" Cautiously, he prodded his clothes with his wand but nothing seemed out of order. The lone diagnostic spell he knew revealed nothing either. He grabbed his pocket mirror. "Sirius! Come on you yellow bellied flea bag, pick up!"

"Harry!" Sirius came back. I was just speaking with Hermione."

"That better be it," Harry snapped at him. "Hermione just got detention with Snape because of you. And if I end up in a bra and knickers in the changing rooms I swear I'll find the spell to trap you in your animagus so I can take you and have you fixed."

"Yes, that's it," Sirius chortled.

"It better be," Harry warned, "I swear, I'll do it."

Sirius roared. "I swear, Harry, that's it. Opps, gotta go, kiddo, Hermione's a bit angry with me." Harry tossed the mirror on his pillow and threw his clothes on. Flint was going to kill him for being late. Pulling his bed hangings open he grabbed the offending garments and threw them in the stove. They went up with a satisfying rush of flame and he quickly ran for the pitch. "I'm going to kill him, I swear," he fumed as he raced down the halls, up the stairs and out the front doors.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Marcus pulled up short as he left the Slytherin changing rooms. They had just played Ravenclaw for the second time and been utterly demolished by a score of 420-90. "What was that?" Professor Snape said quietly.

"Someone sold us out," Marcus fumed.

Snape quirked a brow. "Sold you out?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"They had our plays; stuff that's only in my playbook even."

"You have a suspect I presume?"

"You have to ask?"

"Be careful, Flint. His father is most displeased with you." Without another word he turned and walked away.

Marcus stood there for a minute after Snape had disappeared before he put his fist through the wall. Anger seething in his veins he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Think, Flint!" he snarled to himself.

Ten minutes later he was standing outside the Ravenclaw common room. The door opened and he was blasted with the sounds of their celebration victory from the match that day. Jamison Crabtree let the door close behind him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"You had our plays, didn't you?" Marcus said.

Jamison shrugged. "You don't honestly expect me to answer that."

"Look, I don't blame you. I'd have done the same thing. I'm not even going to ask for it back because I sure as hell wouldn't give it back if it was yours. All I'm asking is that you let me see it… One minute. You can have your whole team watch to make sure I give it back."

Jamison studied him for a moment. "There was something in there no one but you should have known, wasn't there?"

Marcus lip twitched. "Guess you're in Ravenclaw for a reason, aren't you?"

"Alright," Jamison said, "it's not like I'm gonna give it to the Puffs or the friggin' Lions or anything. You'd be doin' us a favor if you beat the Puffs again. Yeah, some little first-year found one of your playbooks layin' around and gave it to me."

"Which one?"

"It wasn't that Lovegood girl if that's what you're askin'."

"I know it wasn't her. She'd never sell out Potter or Weasley, and both of them would kill for me. Was there a name in the book?"

"Nope."

"You're not gonna let me see it?"

"I think you already know the answer you want."

"I need to know if it's the one I handed out or a copy."

Jamison tipped his head. "I'll be back." He ducked into the Ravenclaw tower. Marcus opened and closed his hand into a tight fist while he waited. Jamison was back with Edgecombe, Goldstein and Pince in less than five minutes. He tossed a thin book bound in black leather to him. "That what you're lookin' for?"

Marcus flipped it open. One look told him it wasn't an original copy. He quickly flipped through it; finding dozens of notations that he knew existed in only one place; his playbook. Someone had broken into his trunk, broken the protections on his playbook and copied the information from it. He closed the book and tossed it back to Jamison. "Appreciate it. I'll do everything I can to take the Puffs out for you." He turned to go.

"Flint," Jamison stopped him.

Marcus turned back. "Yeah?"

"That's some bad ass shit you got your team runnin'."

Marcus shrugged. "Hasn't got any scouts bangin' on my door yet."

"They will. If they don't they're friggin' morons."

"Thanks," Marcus said.

"See ya around," Jamison said. Without another word, he and his teammates disappeared back into the Ravenclaw common room and the waiting party.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Books!" Marcus barked the second he walked into the meeting room. Harry and the rest of the team promptly opened their playbooks. "Set them aside," Marcus said. Harry gave a mental shrug. It wasn't all that unusual; Marcus was obsessed with the playbooks. He drew his wand and summoned everyone's book, banishing them into the fireplace. Harry's eyes widened. He'd spent countless hours going over the plays and calls; written dozens of notes in his book and it was all going up in flames. A glance at his teammates revealed they felt much the same way about the loss of their playbooks. Marcus held up a last playbook. "This," he said, "is my book. Someone on this team broke into my trunk, broke the protections on my book and copied everything I hadn't shared with you." He paused before menacingly growling, "You see where I'm going with this?"

"Someone gave our playbook to Ravenclaw?" Mandy said incredulously.

"That's why they knew everything we did!" David exclaimed.

"They knew everything," Marcus snarled. "Shit that was only in here!" He hurled his playbook into the fireplace.

"Who was it?" Amber demanded.

Marcus deflated. "I don't know."

"What?" the team cried.

"They covered their tracks too well and Snape won't let me feed the lot of you veritaserum." The team stared at him incredulously before slowly turning on each other.

"Hey," Paden said, "where's Malfoy?"

"In detention with Snape," Marcus answered.

"Was it him?" Paden asked.

Marcus shrugged. "All I know, is I can't touch him." He started passing out new playbooks. "And if my playbook finds its way into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor's hands again, it wasn't him and the rest of you I _can_ kill. Now shut up and listen cause we got a shit-ton of stuff to get through."

"Potter!" Harry turned on his broom. Marcus beaconed him over.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you're planning to do to Malfoy, don't."

Harry stared back and with a perfectly straight face said, "I wasn't going to do anything to him."

Marcus waved him away. "Tell you're little girlfriend too." Harry gave him the finger. Marcus laughed and tossed him a snitch. "Try not to let Weasley beat you." Harry snagged the snitch and flew off.

"GINNY!" he called, holding up his hand. She broke off from shooting drills and flew up next to him.

"Brilliant. My arm's about to fall off."

Harry let the snitch go. "I've just been ordered to tell you to leave Malfoy alone."

Ginny whipped her head around. "What?"

"We're not supposed to do anything to him."

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, but after the last couple of weeks Marcus' had, even I'm not dumb enough to do something he tells me not to… Ready?"

"Shite," Ginny grumbled and shot off. Harry bolted after her.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry slammed the quaffle past the Puffs keeper and blasted up after Cedric. The Puffs star slasher was bearing down on the snitch and he'd be damned if he got beat to it. Taking aim he pressed his broom for everything it had. Cedric had left him the impression he was an alright bloke after the first time the teams had played. But the broken nose he'd given Ginny earlier had changed Harry's opinion quickly.

"AND THAT'S POTTER'S FIFTH GOAL OF THE MATCH! Score is 160-130 to the Birds now as he rushes up to challenge Diggory in the Seek. Less than an hour to go now, and after the debacles of the last two matches, Slytherin have found the form that gave the Puffs and Birds fits the first two matches of the season."

"TIME!" Marcus called. Hooch blew her whistle seconds before Cedric could grab the snitch. Harry hauled hard on his broom to avoid slamming into the other boy. As much as he wanted to knock him off his broom, hitting him after the whistle might get him thrown out of the match entirely. Fuming he flew down to join his teammates.

"Why'd you call time?" Harry demanded angrily. "I had him."

Marcus glowered at him. "I'll call time when I want to, Potter. You don't like it, quit."

"Sorry," Harry said quickly. "I just wanted to drill him."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I stopped you. Hooch's already warned you twice. If you'd hit him like you wanted, she would have given them a major foul. That's four shots, one to each of them and Abbot's on four goals already."

Harry bowed his head. "You're right. I lost it. Sorry."

"Now that you got your head on straight, forget about the snitch. We gotta get Payne another goal. Cool?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Marcus held his hand out. "Win Slytherin on three." The team crowded in. "One – Two – Three – WIN SLYTHERIN!"

"You ok?" Ginny asked as they floated into position. The front of her jersey was covered in blood, she had cotton stuffed in her nose and both here eyes were turning black from the elbow that had broken her nose.

"Just pissed," Harry grumbled.

"I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't."

"You're acting like it."

"I'm sorry, alright!" Harry said exasperatedly. "I don't like when my friends get hurt and that was dirty."

"It was quidditch," Ginny countered. The whistle blew.

"HOMER!" Marcus shouted and the match was back on.

"GOAL! Score is 170-140 to the Birds. Abbot's on five for them now. AND DIGGORY'S CLAIMED A SNITCH! 220-140 TO HUFFLEPUFF! Diggory races to rejoin the Chase while Abbot sets off on the Seek. Things just turned bleak for Slytherin."

"POTTER, GO!" Marcus shouted. Harry blasted up after Abbot. He streaked in next to the other slasher and they jostled back and forth a bit before settling into a search pattern. They'd been alternately darting ahead of each other when Harry pushed his broom over into a vertical dive for the ground. Abbot plummeted after him. The ground rushed up and at the last possible moment Harry wrenched his broom level and blasted across the pitch.

"OH!" Lee cried. "POTTER'S PULLED OFF THE BEST WRONSKIE FEINT WE'VE SEEN THIS YEAR! He's left Abbot in a heap on the ground behind him as he rushes back up into the sky. There's the whistle as Madam Pomfrey rushes out to check on the downed Hufflepuff."

"Feel better?" Marcus asked when Harry joined them.

"I would if it had been Diggory."

Marcus chuckled. "It wouldn't have worked on Diggory." He glanced down to see Abbot being carried off by stretcher. "Alright, look's like Abbot's done." He watched the Puffs backup slasher warming up as he talked. "His backup assumes his status and is snitch eligible. "Potter, I'm pulling you off the Seek. Let's go back to the first match and double you and Weasley up on Diggory. He get's another goal and we're done for. Akers, you're on Patil. Payne, Macmillan. Higgs your bludger is on Diggory. Urquhart, Patil. First priority for goals are Payne and Potter. We're gonna need more than one snitch to win this today so let's take advantage of them putting Tanner on the snitch and score a couple goals. Priority goes to Potter then Payne. Cool?"

"Got it," the team answered.

"Do it, on three," Marcus said and held his hand out. "One – Two – Three – DO IT!"

Over the next fifteen minutes the match stalled. Neither team could break past the other's defense and Hufflepuff's backup slasher, Tanner, was proving no match for the snitch. He'd only spotted it once and had lost it again within fifteen seconds of setting off after it. Harry wheeled over in a loop and crashed down on the Slytherin zone-line. Going left and right from behind the hoops Ginny and David whipped out wide and pulled for the stack. Marcus dished to Amber behind the center hoop and she dropped like a rock towards the ground building speed before angling forward and up.

"DOPPLER!" Marcus called. Each player made minor adjustments and the stack shifted from the center of the zone-line to the left, throwing off the defensive efforts of the Puffs. "SHREDDER!" Marcus called.

Amber ignored the call to pass to Harry and kept the quaffle. "Snitch! Behind Marcus!" she, Ginny and David cried, as the four players flew past one another. It took a half second for Harry to realize he hadn't received the expected pass, and for his teammates' message to sink in. He pulled hard on his broom, coming up and out of his dive and raced for his zone.

Amber launched up into the sky with Ginny pulling hard and moving into position on her left shoulder. David pulled his broom into a climb, staying level with them but some twenty yards to their right. Amber pulled to the right, leading Ginny back across the field she pulled away from her teammate a bit. David turned into them, angling to cross above and behind Amber. Amber flashed through the convergence, tossing the quaffle up. David caught it and dropped it back down again. Ginny flashed past and snagged the falling quaffle. Amber peeled around to her right, heading back towards her own end in as tight a circle as she could pull. Ginny pulled to her left, racing all the way back behind the Hufflepuff hoops where she crossed with David going the other direction. She handed off to him and he blasted out from behind the hoops. He skimmed the edge of the ward as he pulled around, aiming for the penalty area and Amber as she drove back into the zone.

"SWEEPER!" Ginny cried as David flashed in front of Amber.

"AND POTTER'S AFTER THE SNITCH! He surprised everyone when he pulled out of the play when Slytherin hit the zone-line and raced back behind the Slytherin hoops. Now we know why. One of Slytherin's other slashers must have seen the snitch when they were setting up and delivered the message. Slytherin have continued the play without him and they've managed to shake Hufflepuff's slashers off their tails. Diggory is the only one in position to stop Potter catching the snitch and the battle is on."

For about ten seconds, Harry held his own against Cedric, but then Tanner joined the fray and the snitch was quickly gone.

Back up in the Hufflepuff zone David tossed the quaffle over his shoulder to Amber. She snagged it and slammed it through the center hoop.

"And Potter's lost out on the Snitch, but Slytherin slasher Payne has just scored her fifth tally of the match. That makes her eligible to go Seeking and this presents a real problem for Hufflepuff. Score is 220-150 to Hufflepuff, but Slytherin now have a hundred points worth of snitch available to them if they can just catch it. Of course Hufflepuff have a snitch available to them as well. Unfortunately for them, Tanner has yet to give any indication he's capable of catching one. Still Hufflepuff have the lead and if Slytherin hope to pull out the win today they need to catch the snitch and catch it fast. And the Puffs call time as they try to figure out the best way to go about stopping Slytherin stealing the win here today.

"Nice call," Marcus said when the team settled around him.

"You're not upset?" Amber asked timidly.

Marcus chuckled. "You made a good call. We got a goal out of it. You're on the Seek now and we nearly had the snitch when we weren't even after it. I can't see everything and you lot only got one more game with me back here. It's about time you started thinking about that, yeah?"

"Oh good," Amber sighed, "we thought you'd kill us for not listening."

"You gotta take the nappies off sometime, Payne."

"Can we leave that for another game and have you tell us what to do so we can win this one?" Ginny asked.

"Catch the snitch. Don't let Diggory score. Pretty simple."

"Maybe a little bit on the _how_ aspect of that stroke of genius," Harry said.

"Akers, what would you do?" Flint asked.

"Send Potter after the snitch. Put me and Weasley on Diggory. Give Patil to Higgs and Urquhart. Payne on Macmillan."

Marcus nodded. "Close. Payne, you seek. Potter you're on Macmillan."

"Why?" David asked.

"If I send Potter up there now, they're going to let Tanner fly against him and hope he pulls off a miracle. Meanwhile Diggory is down in the Chase going for a goal. Who does more to stop Diggory scoring, Potter or Payne? Best-case scenario, Potter gets the snitch and we hold on Diggory. But we're still behind. Now I've gotta send Payne up to Seek and maybe we can win if she gets it. What do you think they're going to do? Even if he can't catch it, they'll send Diggory up against her. Again, who's the better option against Diggory for us? But if I send Payne up there now, they'll leave her to Tanner. And she _will_ beat Tanner. I get to keep Potter down here to stop Diggory scoring and maybe we can get a break and get Potter on six goals. That lets him go after the snitch twice if we need it. So yeah Potter can probably get the snitch against Tanner quicker than Payne. But either way we're still behind. This gives us the best chance of winning. Make sense?"

"When would it make sense to have Potter Seek first?"

"If it was Diggory, instead of Tanner, who was on the Seek. We send him up, hope he beats Diggory, get him back in the Chase while Payne goes and Seeks, hope she holds Diggory off, Potter scores another goal and then we send them both against him."

"How do you think of all this stuff?" Amber asked.

"You study chess. I study quidditch. Same principals, different game. Win Slytherin on three." He held his hand out. "One – Two – Three – WIN SLYTHERIN!"

"You got this, Amber," Harry encouraged her as they broke apart.

"Stuff him, Amber," Ginny agreed.

"I will," she said and raced up to join the other slasher.

For a short time things unfolded just as Marcus predicted. Amber was able to out class Tanner. Only a stroke of luck was going to deliver him the snitch over her. But she struggled to make the final grab herself. Things went from bad to worse when Cedric managed a sixth goal. Hufflepuff immediately sent him to Seek and pulled Tanner back to the Chase. The roles were reversed in the battle for the snitch and Amber was reduced to just preventing Cedric from making a catch and scoring a hundred points for it. That would pretty much end any hope Slytherin had so Marcus was forced to send Harry up to join the battle for the snitch. Slytherin caught a break though when Cedric gambled on the snitch going right and it instead went left right into Amber's path. Harry was able to keep Cedric off her for about twenty seconds and she snagged her first snitch of the season.

"AND THERE'S A SNITCH TO PAYNE!" Lee announced. "Score is now 240-200 to Hufflepuff. Potter and Diggory remain eligible for the Seek, but a catch by Potter will only bring Slytherin fifty points. That would put them in the lead right now, but Diggory can seal the win for Hufflepuff with the hundred points his second catch of the match would garner."

"NO!" Marcus shouted as Amber rushed to join the chase. "STAY ON DIGGOY. HELP POTTER!" She reversed course and raced up to rejoin the other slashers. The two Slytherin slashers bracketed Cedric, with Amber jumping in his way at every opportunity.

"We're down to five minutes left in the match," Lee said. "Flint has been at his best today; shutting the Birds down time after time. He's easily the best keeper to come through Hogwarts in a number of years. I haven't heard if any of the professional teams have expressed interest in him, but I can't imagine why they wouldn't. He's an absolute beast out there. And Akers breaks free to score his fourth goal of the match. 240-210 to the Puffs. Slytherin just refuse to be put away and anything can happen yet. AND THUNDER HAS STRUCK! Diggory's got his second snitch of the match. That's a full hundred points to Hufflepuff and the score sets at 340-210. It's all over but the crying now as Slytherin have nothing but their pride left to play for. That sets tomorrow's match up between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as a possible defining moment for the Birds. A win by them will seal the quidditch cup while a Gryffindor win gives Hufflepuff more than just pride to play for going into the final week of the season."

Marcus sat at his locker and stared into space. He'd asked Snape for this; gotten rid of all the bad apples to start the season. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and that they'd lose a lot of games, but Slytherin had been in line to lose a lot anyway, so he'd asked for a chance to play on a team without politics. And for the most part he'd gotten it. Malfoy had been a pain, but he'd dealt. He just hadn't quite counted on his team being so damn young. They could fly. There was no doubt about any of them in that regard. If they stuck it out through the rest of their time at Hogwarts they were going to be one hell of a team. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't going to be part of it. Worse, it didn't seem the pros were noticing just what he'd managed to accomplish with a bunch of 'babies.'

"Tough match, Flint."

Marcus looked up. "How'd you get in here?"

"Munchkin let me in." Charlie Weasley held his hand up. "Bout this tall, long red hair."

Marcus snorted. "You forgot to mention tough as nails."

Charlie chuckled. "Guess growing up with six older brother will do that to a girl."

"She about took my head off at tryouts with that behind the back shot of hers. Neck was sore for a week."

"She's got good things to say about you."

"That why you're here?"

"Word in the league says Slytherin is the most interesting thing going at Hogwarts this year. Strange considerin' you've only won a single match."

Marcus stared at him. "You for real?"

Charlie held out an envelope. "Just remember, we were first."

"You're joking."

"Talked my boss into letting me bring this. Wanted the chance to thank you for lookin' out for my sister." He waved the envelope. "You want this or should I just keep it?" Marcus cautiously reached for it.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: I feel like I've always struggled to write Luna but I have to say, I find this particular Luna is very entertaining. She's still a pain to write, but I do like her an awful lot.

And you know I'm not done with the Mentos and Diet Coke deal, not by a long shot.


	19. Chapter 10: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **There are Things Besides Quidditch? Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Peeves," Harry hissed. The poltergeist spun around from where he had been engaged in removing the candles from a chandelier in Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Wasn't Peevesie, Professor," the poltergeist protested, shoving his hands behind his back. A candle slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. "Peevesie was just fixing…" he trailed off when he realized there was no one there. "Who's there?" Peeves demanded.

"A friend," Harry answered.

Peeves cocked his head. "Friend? No. No friend. Peeves thinks you're a student out of bed. Tell Filch I will." He drew a deep breath.

"Wait!" Harry said sharply. "I'm a new ghost. I've come to haunt Hogwarts." Peeves floated towards Harry, following his voice. Harry was forced to slide away to keep from being found.

"Peeves doesn't believe you Ghostie. Ghosts can't hide from Peeves."

"Then maybe I'm not a ghost. Maybe I'm something else. I don't know. But if you call Filch then I won't be able to give you my gift."

Peeves stopped chasing him. "Gift? Ghostie brings Peeves gifts?"

"I do. I have many gifts for you, Peeves."

Peeves darted forward, forcing Harry to retreat quickly and then duck under and behind the poltergeist. "Give them to Peevesie!"

"Not fast enough, Peeves."

Peeves spun around. "Ghostie is fast. But Peevesie will find him."

"Ghostie will leave if Peeves doesn't behave and stop chasing him. Peeves won't get any of his gifts." Harry took a chance and pushed the door of the classroom open.

Peeves darted out and Harry followed. The poltergeist flew to one end of the hall then raced back again. "Ghostie!" he called.

"Over here," Harry called.

Peeves whipped around and raced past him. "Peeves is coming Ghostie. Ghostie promised Peeves gifts. Peeves will tell the Baron if Ghostie doesn't give them."

"Quiet Peeves or I'll leave."

Peeves stopped and floated in place. "Ghostie?"

Harry had taken advantage of Peeves talking to twist the cap from a bottle of diet coke. He set it on the floor, dumped in a handful of mentos and quickly capped it again. He hurriedly backed away, leaving the bottle to appear from nowhere as it left the protective folds of his cloak. "Over here, Peeves."

Peeves whipped around. He spied the bottle and drifted towards it. "Ghostie?"

"Stay back, Peeves," Harry hissed. He shifted positions as Peeves turned to him. "That's your gift. Watch what it does."

Peeves turned back just as the bottle exploded. Diet coke blasted off the ceiling, completely drenching the hallway. Harry was startled at just how loud it was in the confined space. "If you want more of these, meet me in the clock tower tomorrow at midnight," Harry said. And then he ran. There was no way in Hogwarts, someone wasn't coming to check on that. Peeves, being no fool himself, pelted away.

* * *

"Hello, Peeves," Ginny said. She'd taken over tonight so Harry could sleep. He'd been ready to fall off his broom by the time practice had been over today.

The poltergeist whipped around. "Ghostie?"

"Yes."

"Ghostie sounds different."

"I'm different than I was yesterday. But I still have your gifts. Did you like the one I gave you yesterday."

Peeves cackled and flew a loop. "BOOM! HA. HA. Filchy was mad. Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning. BOOM! Do it again!" Ginny set an unopened bottle of diet coke and a package of mentos on the floor and backed away. Peeves quickly spotted them and ducked around the corner. "No Boom?" he said. "Stupid gift. Peeves is going to tell. Yes he is."

"Peeves," Ginny said sharply. "You get to make it go boom."

"Peevesie makes it go boom?"

"Yes. I'll teach you. Would you like that?"

Peeves clapped his hands. "BOOM! Peeves will make big boom. Peeves makes biggest boom ever under Filchy's cat."

"Come out here and I'll teach you how."

Peeves darted out. "How? Show Peeves! Fast. Fast. Fast."

"Shush," Ginny hissed, "Do you want Filch to catch you?" Peeves drew his fingers across his lips and an actual zipper closed them. Ginny blinked a number of times. "Right then. First, pick up the package next to the bottle and open it. Empty them all into your hand." Peeves quickly complied. "These are just Muggle candies, Peeves. You can eat them if you want. But only eat one or we won't be able to make a big boom."

Peeves quickly unzipped his mouth and popped one candy in. "Ohh, Peevsie likes."

"Yes. They're good. Now, set them on the ground. And open the bottle." Once again Peeves complied. "This is just a Muggle drink. You can try it, but just a tiny little bit or the boom won't work." Again Peeves tried the drink. Just the tiniest bit caused him to let out a massive belch. "SHUSH!" Ginny hissed furiously. Peeves zipped his mouth closed. "Don't make a sound," Ginny ordered. Peeves nodded and they waited nervously to see if anyone had heard. "Ok," Ginny sighed with relief. "Now, take all the candies and put them in the bottle as fast as you can. Put the top back on as tight as you can, set it on the floor and run away." Ginny waited just a few seconds to make sure Peeves did what she told him too. "Meet me by the statue of the hump-backed witch tomorrow at midnight and I'll give you more, Peeves," she said and raced away. About thirty seconds later an echoing boom told her their weapon of destruction was nearly trained.

* * *

Hermione watched as Peeves cautiously approached the statue of the hump-backed witch. She didn't know how she let Harry talk her into these things, but here she was. Luna had been an option as well, but even Ginny was concerned about sending their friend alone. Luna would never purposely expose them, but you could also never really know what was going to come out of her mouth. She backed away from the statue, leaving a dozen rolls of mentos to go with a dozen bottles of diet coke.

"Hello, Peeves," she said.

"Ghostie!" Peeves said excitedly.

"Shush," Hermione hissed. Just as Ginny had said, Peeves literally zipped his mouth closed. "You can talk. You just have to be quiet."

Peeves unzipped his mouth. "Peeves can be silent. Peevesie can be silent as silent. Ghostie has changed again."

"I have. But I've still brought you more gifts. Do you remember how to make it go boom?"

Peeves bobbed his head. "Big Boom," he whispered. "Can Peevesie still have a taste?"

"Yes. But just one and just a tiny sip. Promise?"

Peeves straightened up and saluted. "Peeves swears on Filchy's dead cat."

"Filch's cat isn't dead," Hermione pointed out.

"Not yet," Peeves said. "But Peeves keeps trying."

Hermione opened her mouth to scold him but she really just wanted to get out of there before she got caught and put in detention till term finished. "Alright, Peeves. If you promise, you can have all of these on one condition."

Peeves flew a loop. "Peeves swears. What condition? Tell him. Tell him. Tell him."

"I want you to make one boom in Snape's office and one boom in his private quarters. If you do that you can make the rest anywhere you want. If you do that for me, I might have more gifts for you at another time."

Peeves eyes widened. "All of them? Ohh Snape. Snapesie greasy Snape. Mad he'll be. Peevesie might get in trouble. Big Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Twelve Booms. Peevesie likes Boom. Deal Ghostie. Peevsie will make Booms."

"Good," Hermione said, already fleeing.

* * *

"Hee, hee," Peeves cackled. Ghostie would like this. If Ghostie even knew about the booms. He hadn't seen Ghostie since the night at the humpbacked witch. "Shush, shush, shush," he told himself. "Don't get caught. Mustn't be caught." He zipped his mouth closed. Filchy's cat had very good hearing. He was very practiced at making the booms by now so it took him no time at all to set it all up. He paused, considering if he wanted to eat one of the candies or take a sip of the drink. _No, no, no_ he silently told himself, _not this time. Too, too, too dangerous. Risky, risky, risky._ Task complete, he concentrated as hard as he could and sunk into the floor. He reappeared in the entry hall and quickly floated into the great hall. He snagged a plate of sausages from the Hufflepuff table and floated up to rest on his favorite gargoyle. Moving through solid stone was a terrible drain on him. "Not long. Not long. Boom. Biggest boom of all," he cackled near silently.

"How many does he have left?" Luna asked.

"One or two," Harry said. "Depends on if he hit Snape's quarters or not. We might not hear about that even if he does manage to pull it off." It was the day before Slytherin's final quidditch match of the season and over the last week, Hogwarts had seen chaos unlike any other time in its storied history. Apparently Peeves knew very little of delayed gratification. So far the poltergeist had set booms off in the trophy room, the prefects' toilets for both the boys and the girls, the divination classroom, the entry hall, the first, second and third floor hallways, the Hufflepuff common room, Filch's office, and Snape's office. Thankfully the four of them had been done with potions that day. The poor class to have followed the incident still wore looks of terror close to a day later.

Underneath the head table, carefully balanced where it wouldn't be kicked by an unsuspecting foot, a bottle reached its breaking point. Naively, Filch ate his breakfast with his beloved Mrs Norris sat in his lap. Beside him, Snape cursed the luck that had placed him next to the cantankerous caretaker and his beast of a pet.

 **BOOM!** The bottle exploded. The surprise of it was enough to send Filch and Snape toppling arse over teakettle. **MEERROOOW!** Mrs Norris let out a hideous wail of terror. Her claws dug into skin as she sought traction. It took all of about a third of a second for the cat to go from naught to seventy and she was off like a shot across Snape's face, up onto the head table where she flashed the length of it. Plates, goblets, cutlery, eggs, bacon, toast, tea, you name it, if it was on the table it went flying as the cat shot the length of it. She leapt from the table, covering the distance from the head table to the Slytherin table where the destruction was repeated. The cat hit the end of the table, and was out the door of the great hall.

Total elapse time, 2.4 seconds.

During Mrs Norris' flight, Harry and Ginny were on the floor in utter shock. The accustomed seat the foursome took each day at the Ravenclaw table was fewer than ten feet from the head table and ground zero for Peeves' prank. They'd gotten it only a bit less than Snape, Filch and his damnable cat. The two of them staggered to their feet. "Buggering hell," they said together.

Total elapsed time fifteen seconds.

"MY CAT!" Filch wailed, racing after the monster. The entirety of the great hall watched him go in dumbfounded silence.

Peeves picked that moment to fall from his gargoyle. He landed with a splat in a large serving dish of scrambled eggs on the Gryffindor table. "HA HA!" he cackled. **"BOOM!** Best boom ever! Ohhh, ickel naughty students. HA HA!"

Fred and George jumped to their feet. "We would just like to take this moment to state in the most unequivocal terms that _that_ was not us," they said together.

"We do however," one of them went on, "pay homage to the utter genius responsible."

"And pledge to them our undying loyalty," the other finished.

Professor McGonagall brushed a kipper from the front of her robes. "That will be enough, Messers Weasley," she said shortly.

Harry met Ginny in the Slytherin common room a short while later. He couldn't help but return the smile tugging at her lips. She took his hand and they set off for their first class. "I don't care if we did get blasted," she said.

"It was totally worth it," Harry agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"And the last weekend of quidditch for the year has dawned bright and warm," Lee announced. As both sides are out of the running for the Quidditch Cup, It's only pride on the line for Gryffindor and Slytherin today. Gryffindor are flying high after putting the lone blemish on Ravenclaw's record for the season last week. You can bet Gryffindor want nothing more than to put another pummeling on their longtime rival Slytherin. Meanwhile the Snakes will be just as intent on avenging their earlier loss to the Lions. Slytherin keeper Flint, especially, will want to give good account of himself after having missed most of the last match against Gryffindor due to a run in with a Fred Weasley bludger."

Paden flashed down from his perch above the Slytherin hoops and blasted the bludger away from Marcus. A number of things had become clear over the course of the year. One of them was the Weasley twins were fearsome beaters. Wood was a top-notch keeper and the Gryffindor slashers were very skilled, but it was the play at beater that had made the difference for the still young side. Gryffindor were going to be fearsome for a number of years to come.

Meanwhile Slytherin were younger still. Their beaters might not be up to the Weasley twins, but in Harry and Ginny they appeared to have two star slashers in the making. The looming loss of their keeper painted a slightly less rosy picture of the future for Slytherin, but the makeup of both sides looked to set the stage for some epic clashes in the coming years.

Marcus snagged a shot by Spinet and tossed the quaffle to Harry. The match had proven very even so far. Gryffindor were wining the bludger battle, while Marcus was outclassing Wood. Slytherin seemed just a tick better at slasher and the score stood at 100-80 in Slytherin's favor an hour into the match.

"POSIDEN!" Marcus called. Harry and his fellow slashers, wherever they were on the pitch, blasted for the centerline. The crack of the bats signaled the incoming bludgers were on their way. "SHIMMY!" Marcus shouted. The Slytherin slashers adjusted their paths upward and the bludgers flew past under them. They converged into a diamond formation with Harry in the lead, Ginny on his left shoulder, David on his right and Amber behind. Paden and Terrance raced after the bludgers with the Weasley twins hot on their tails.

"SLIDER!" Harry called. He let the quaffle go and broke left, taking David with him. Caught in the slipstream the quaffle flew back to Amber. She caught it and dove after Ginny as she drove down and to the right. Spinet and Johnson pounced on Ginny and Amber while Smith and Bell chased after Harry and David as they pulled around in a sweeping arc back to the Slytherin end. David suddenly slammed on the brakes and Harry shot away, taking the two Gryffindor slashers with him. The three flashed past the Slytherin stairwell and Harry broke right as hard as he could to come back around it.

Ginny shouldered Spinet away and slid backwards into Johnson, freeing Amber to race behind the Slytherin hoops she pulled around to her left and flashed back at an onrushing David. Some thirty feet behind, and gaining fast, Harry barreled after him. Going the opposite direction, Amber flashed between her two teammates as they drove to the left hoop. She dished to David and he broke right with Harry just ten feet behind him. Wood held his ground as David cocked his arm, gambling on a drop back to Harry. David slammed the quaffle through the far right hoop.

"GOAL!" Lee cried. "Slytherin's slashers continue to demonstrate the teamwork that has made them a formidable opponent despite being the youngest group in the school. Combined with better play from their beaters this time around, along with star keeper Flint showing as well as ever, Slytherin have pulled ahead by a score of 170-100. All four Slytherin slashers are on four goals now and with that last goal, Akers is on five. Meanwhile Gryffindor have yet to get a single slasher past three goals and if they can't pick up the pace, they're in danger of Slytherin putting the same kind of pounding on them as they did Slytherin in their last meeting. And Gryffindor have called for time."

Slytherin settled around their captain. "I'm on the Seek, right?" David asked hopefully. He was the only Slytherin slasher yet to catch a snitch this year and was eager to get his hands on one.

"Yep," Marcus said. He leaned back on his broom with his arms crossed and relaxed. "Wood isn't the idiot Patil is so he's probably going to keep all his slashers in the Chase. We're outclassing him straight up and he needs to get his players on five or we're going to kill them. Expect to see some bludgers, but not too much else."

"Alright," David agreed.

"The rest of you, just keep doing what you're doing," Marcus said. "Leave Akers' mark to me." He held his hand out. "Served Cold on three."

"Served cold?" Amber asked.

"As in, Revenge is a dish best served," Ginny provided.

"Oh," Amber said. The rest of the team grinned predatorily.

"One – Two – Three – SERVED COLD!"

"And Payne snags her first snitch of the day!" Lee announced. That's three total to Slytherin and we're really seeing the difference Flint makes to his side. Score is now 340-150 to the Snakes. This is pretty much the exact opposite of what happened the last time these two teams went at it and the only real difference between then and now is the Slytherin captain. Fortunately for the rest of the school this is his last year. Something to be thankful for," he said glumly. "Gryffindor have yet to get a slasher on five and at this point they probably just want to call mercy and be done with it. Sadly for the Lions, there's almost half an hour left to play."

"YES!" Ginny exploded. She'd finally managed to slot her fifth goal of the match past Wood. She was eligible for the Seek!

"GO!" Marcus ordered. It was still a long shot – they needed to beat Gryffindor by more than five hundred points to overtake them for third in the season standings – but it was a shot.

"GOAL!" Lee cried. Spinet finally gives Gryffindor a snitch eligible player and she rushes up to contest the Seek against Weasley. Spinet is every bit as good in the Seek as she looks on her broom. I keep telling her she's gorgeous but she still won't go out with me."

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall said.

"Score is 350-160 to Slytherin.

Ginny heard her coming and dove for the ground. Spinet nosed over after her and the two slashers plummeted through the swirling mass of players in the Chase. A bludger whipped past, narrowly missing them both and still they dove. And then Ginny's Wronskie Feint became a battle. The snitch darted across under them and she pulled hard after it. "Fuck!" she heard Spinet blurt. The other slasher banged into her shoulder, driving Ginny off. "Try and Wronskie me," she growled.

Ginny leaned into the bigger girl and the two raced the length of the pitch. The snitch reached the wall surrounding the field and zoomed along it with the two girls pelting after. Spinet forced Ginny closer to the wall, till her jersey was catching and tearing at the signs supporters of the two teams had affixed to it. Ginny shoved the bigger girl away and when she came back in, she slammed on the brakes. Spinet skidded into the wall and slid along it for twenty feet before she righted herself. Ginny sped past the rapidly slowing slasher only to receive a kick to the tail of her broom as she went by. By the time she'd kept herself from crashing Spinet had righted herself as well.

Shoulder to shoulder they blasted up after the snitch, following it on a weaving run back and forth through the Gryffindor hoops clear to the other end where Marcus was forced to dive away or be run over by it and the onrushing slashers. The bludgers flew in again and they barrel rolled around them. Bending lower on her broom Ginny edged forward. She made a wild grab for the snitch but it launched straight up out of her grasp.

She and Spinet followed the fleeing orb higher and higher to the very top of the playing boundaries where it led them in a giant arc before plummeting back down. The wind howled in Ginny's ears as the dive went vertical and the speeds grew beyond what the broom could do without gravity assisting. Faster and faster they went, plunging through the rest of the players. The ground raced up and still the snitch didn't change directions. Spinet wasn't backing out though and Ginny would be damned if she would either. She was not losing that snitch! The two slashers hurtled towards the ground and the point of no return. It was going to come down to which of them could pull their broom out of the dive when the snitch finally made its move. Far beyond what any sane person would have considered safe, the snitch broke from its dive and skewed parallel to the ground. Ginny pulled; harder than she had ever pulled on her broom in her life. Her body sagged into the saddle as the g-forces multiplied, growing heavier by the instant. Willing her broom to make the change of direction as her speed bled off. And suddenly, blinking back spots in her vision, she was flashing after the slowly rising snitch. She didn't know what had happened to Spinet and she didn't care. She snagged the snitch and blasted up into the sky.

"WHAT A SEEK!" Lee bellowed. "AFTER A BATTLE LASTING CLOSE TO TEN MINUTES, WEASLEY HAS SNAGGED THE SNITCH. I didn't think anyone but Diggory could beat Spinet to the snitch, but Weasley's done it. I know you're upset Alicia, but I'm not a bad consolation prize if you're interested."

"Jordan," Professor McGonagall growled.

"Right, well think about it, Alicia. Score is 400-160 to Slytherin. It's a beating that's for certain. But with time winding down I don't think Slytherin have it in them to score the points they'd need to overtake Gryffindor in the standings. And there's the whistle. Final score is Slytherin 440, Gryffindor 160. One match left pitting Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup. See you all tomorrow."

Harry opened the door to the boys changing room and poked his head in. Marcus was always the last one out and today he was even slower. Everyone else had showered and changed but he was still sitting in front of his locker in all his gear. "Come on," he hissed ushering in the rest of the team, girls included.

Ginny was last and she slid up next to him, taking his hand nervously.

Amber approached Marcus. "Marcus?"

He looked up, a bit surprised to see a girl in the boys' changing room. "Yeah?" he asked, taking in the rest of the team.

"Well, we just all wanted to thank you for being our captain this year."

Tiffany step forward. "It couldn't have been easy with all us _babies_ and all, and we just really appreciate you sticking by us."

"We know we didn't win much," Harry said, "but we wouldn't have stood a chance without you so we all got together and got you this." He presented Marcus a large framed sketching of the Hogwarts stadium. The stands were empty, but fourteen players were in action on the canvas. A silver plaque was affixed on the dark green frame; engraved with the words,

The Piss-Ants

On the back each of the players had signed their names.

Surprised, Marcus just stared at the piece. "Ginny drew it for us," Amber said. She didn't want to, but we forced her to sign it there." She pointed to the signature in the bottom corner.

Marcus glanced at the signature before focusing on Ginny. She flushed a furious red. "I hope you like it."

Marcus reached for the piece. He studied it for a long few seconds before looking up again. "I got offers from a couple teams; could really use some help keeping my skills up the rest of the year if any of you were interested?"

"Who've you heard from?" David asked excitedly.

"Falcons, Chudley and the Vratsa Vultures so far. Not sure which one I should take yet, but I'm thinkin' I kind of like having a Weasley on my team." He winked at Ginny.

Ginny grinned back. "I know I can make one night a week if that helps."

"I might not be able to do the same night as Ginny, but I know I want to keep flying," Amber said. "Next fall is a long time to lay off till."

"I'll be here whatever night Ginny is," Harry said.

Marcus laughed. "Like there was ever a doubt. Thanks guys. I appreciate this."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

With quidditch done for the season, Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff the day after the Slytherin/Gryffindor match to claim the Quidditch Cup, Harry and Hermione finally resumed their animagus training. The door to the Room of Requirement closed behind them.

"Hey kiddies!" Sirius exclaimed. Glaring daggers, the two stalked up to him. "Oh, come on," Sirius protested, "You're not still on about the whole swapped knickers deal are you?" Hermione hauled off and kicked him in the shin. "YEEOOW!" Sirius howled. Hopping on his good leg he clutched at the other. Harry shoved him and he toppled over. Hermione then doused him with water and Harry dropped a bag of flour over him.

"That's for the three hours I had to spend with Snape," Hermione yelled at him.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry dug in his bag, pulled out a frog and offered it to his friends. "No thank you," Ginny and Luna said.

Hermione waved him off. "Listen to this," she said. Harry paid her half a mind. Secretly he'd been relieved they didn't want one. It was the last he had left from Hermione's Valentines present. "After extensive investigation, the Daily prophet can confirm Gringotts bank did suffer an attempted break in back on August 31st 1991."

Harry tore the frog open, grabbed it and bit the head off before it could escape. He sighed contentedly. He really loved chocolate frogs. The cards were kind of neat too. He'd actually brought his collection from home with him after the Christmas hols. They made excellent flash cards when he needed to revise for Binns' class. He quirked an eye at the card, he'd not yet found one of Perenelle Flamel. He was about to finish the frog when Ginny gave a great sigh and held her hand out to him. Harry paused. She had obviously changed her mind and wanted a bite. She gave him puppy dog eyes and pushed her lower lip out a bit. Harry sighed dejectedly and placed the last of his chocolate in her hand.

She popped it in her mouth. "Thanks," she said with an impish smile.

"Remind me why I like you again?"

"Harry," Hermione said, "are you listening to me?"

"No, he's flirting with Ginevra," Luna said. "Or she's flirting with him. I'm not entirely certain though. It may be mutual flirting."

"Luna!" Ginny cried her face flaming.

"I was so listening," Harry said. He knew his face was three shades above molten as well, but he wasn't going to admit it. Damn Luna and her no filter anyway.

"Fine then," Hermione challenged, "what did I say?"

"Someone tried to break into Gringotts back before school started," Harry answered.

"Annnnd?" Hermione asked when he didn't go on.

"Annnd, the goblins finally turned over the decomposed, half eaten remains of the person responsible after they got caught in one of the traps and were left to serve as rat food for the last seven months."

"That's pretty good, Harry," Luna said. "Wrong, but not a bad guess at all." Quick as a flash, Hermione reached over and whapped Harry on the head with her paper.

"OWW!" Harry complained. Ginny snickered. "Watch it you," he snapped at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Best move quickly, Hermione," Luna said, "they're back to flirting." She shifted, avoiding the kick Ginevra directed at her. Hermione glowered at him.

"Alright, I'm listening. What did it say?"

"The vault belonged to Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel, Harry."

"Oookay?" Harry asked.

Luna set her crossword down. "He probably doesn't remember, Hermione," she said. "He was pretty upset after all."

"Remember what?" Harry asked. Ginny gasped.

"Got it now, do you?" Luna asked.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Don't you remember, that night in the hospital wing when we overheard Snape and McGonagall talking? Seems to be rather a large coincidence that someone tried to break into the Flamels' vault at Gringotts and that Dumbledore is using a cerberus to guard something of the Flamels at Hogwarts, doesn't it?"

Harry frowned. That did seem a rather curious coincidence. His attention fell on the card in his hand for a second. "Bugger," he whispered.

"Bugger!" Hermione exclaimed. "Bugger! That's what you have to say?"

Harry flipped the card over. "Read it."

"No, I am not reading it! Do you not understand how big this is?" she ranted at him. "You have to be insane to break into Gringotts. And they didn't catch anyone. That means the person crazy enough to break into Gringotts has reason to come here! What could they be hiding that would justify endangering students like this?"

"The Philosopher's Stone," Luna said.

Hermione rounded on her. "The Philosopher's Stone?"

Luna plucked the card from Harry's hand and held it out to Hermione. "Perenelle Flamel is a French Sorceress born in 1334. Perenelle is a noted philanthropist, healer and writer who first came to fame in the fourteenth century. She is married to the Alchemist Nicholas Flamel, the only known creator of the legendary Philosopher's Stone. Perenelle and her husband just recently celebrated their 624th wedding anniversary," Luna recited from memory.

"I seriously wish I could do that," Ginny muttered.

"Would make revising easier," Harry agreed.

Hermione rounded on Harry. "Would you stop! Don't you see how bad this is? What if this is how _He_ comes back? Don't you remember what Snape did to your parents? What if he wasn't trying to make sure no one got to the stone that night? What if _he_ let the troll in so everyone would be distracted so he could go get the stone and give it to _Him?"_

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: My favorite bit of the whole chapter. Maybe even the whole story.

Peeves straightened up and saluted. "Peeves swears on Filchy's dead cat."

"Filch's cat isn't dead," Hermione pointed out.

"Not yet," Peeves said. "But Peeves keeps trying."


	20. Chapter 11: Part I

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Fools' Folly: Part I**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

With quidditch officially over, a mere twelve weeks remained till end of year exams began and it brought a palpable change to Hogwarts. Professors assigned extra revision and students slowly began to stress under the increased workloads. Fifth and seventh-years, especially, wore expressions of impending doom as they faced the daunting prospects of Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s respectively) the exams that went a long way to determining a witch or wizard's employment prospects on leaving school.

For Harry and his friends though, things remained fairly steady. With he and Ginny only spending one night a week helping Marcus keep his edge they actually saw an increase in their available study time. Hermione and Luna benefited as well. They were no longer burdened with helping Harry and Ginny stay above water and the four remained firmly entrenched at the top of their class. Harry had even recovered from his plunge in the rankings he'd suffered while mourning Kaa to push Ginny from her place atop the DADA rankings. She still led them all in Charms though, with Hermione leading the way in Transfiguration; Luna easily eclipsed them in Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione also led them all in History of Magic. She was the only one of the four who could pay attention to Binns for an entire lesson. Luna struggled the most there. Her attention span wasn't the best to begin with and the dull old ghost bored her to literal tears. Astronomy and Herbology were a tossup between the four, but Neville Longbottom topped them all in Herbology. The shy boy simply had a way about plants and no one could match him.

Potions, well, it remained a joke. Malfoy was supposedly top of the first-year class in the subject. Harry and his friends weren't even in the top half according to the class rankings. Oddly enough Snape never seemed quite willing to force Malfoy to drink one of his potions. Despite Snape's dire predictions of the results, the four of them were routinely made to do so. And despite near constant monitoring of their maps, they'd not caught the git anywhere near the third floor corridor either. If he really was trying to get the stone he wasn't giving anything away.

"Remind me again why we have to take this class?" Harry asked, as he, Ginny and Hermione trudged up from the dungeons for dinner.

"Because it's required," Hermione muttered.

"Have we learned anything?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said.

"Seriously." He stopped and the other two turned to him. "Being completely serious, have we learned anything at all?"

Ginny shrugged. "I suppose. Not anything I couldn't have learned just by reading the book though."

"He really doesn't do anything but write the ingredient list on the board and walk around yelling at us," Hermione agreed. "I can't honestly say I've heard him tell us anything that isn't in the text somewhere."

Harry shook his head and started walking again. The girls followed, silently brooding with him. "Bloody hell I wish Sirius could get him sacked already," Harry grumbled.

"I swear," Ginny agreed, "if it wasn't so absolutely beautiful outside I would have hexed him. I can't wait to get out of this castle for a few hours."

"That and we've only two weeks left till we're free of him," Hermione added.

"Yeah, and if we're lucky he'll get eaten by a dragon over summer," Harry said. The group hit the landing and the entry hall to find Luna waiting for them. She had her bag on one shoulder and a large basket in her hands.

"I rather fancy a picnic by the lake," she said simply. Harry, Hermione and Ginny had little choice but to follow her out the front doors.

"Luna," Ginny sighed contentedly, "you're brilliant."

Sprawled on his back on the blanket Luna had packed in her basket, comfortably stuffed with fried chicken, beans and potato salad, in the warm sun of early June, Harry had to agree. Even Snape had been chased from his mind. He reached over and took Ginny's hand in his. "Brilliant," he agreed.

"We really should get some studying done."

"Hermione," Luna said.

"Yes?"

"Hush," she, Harry and Ginny all said.

Close to half an hour later, something intruded on the peace of their evening. Harry cocked his head to the side before rising up, braced on his elbows. "Do you hear that?"

Hermione sat up next to him. "It sounds like shouting," she said.

"No," Ginny said, "there was something before that." A rather loud roar, coming from a good distance caused her brows to suddenly rise into her hairline.

Hermione and Harry looked sharply at each other. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" Another roar, closer than the last, reached them.

Harry scrambled to his feet. "Get up!" He hauled Hermione and then Luna up. "Go!" He began herding them. "Get in the forest!" Ginny was already up and she began tugging Luna along.

"But we're not supposed to go in the forest!" Hermione protested.

"And we're not supposed to light professors on fire either," he retorted, herding her along.

 **ROOOOAAAR!**

"AAAIIIEE!" Hermione screamed and ran.

"Quiet!" Harry snapped. He chanced a glance back but it was too late. The dragon had seen them. It let loose another roar and dove. Harry turned his full attention to running but they were too far from the forest. "GO!" He gave Hermione a shove and crashed to a stop.

Hermione made it only a few seconds before she realized Harry was no longer with her. She turned back. "HARRY!"

Ginny and Luna reached the edge of the forest just as Hermione screamed Harry's name. They turned back to find that while Hermione was only about thirty meters from the dubious safety the forest offered, Harry was a good thirty meters further behind her. He was turned to face the onrushing dragon. It was almost on him… And he wasn't moving. He glanced over his shoulder.

"DAMNIT, HERMIONE, RUN!" He turned to the dragon and drew his wand.

Luna whipped her wand out. " _ARRESTO MOMENTUM_!" she cried

Beside her, Ginny screamed, " _DIFFINDO_!"

Harry locked his green eyes against the yellow of the dragon's. Absently he noted they reminded him a bit of the snitch, and somewhere in the recesses of his brain it was processed that the dragon wasn't particularly large. In truth, it was probably only a few months beyond a hatchling. Knowing what he did of dragons, it wasn't a comforting thought. It could easily eat double its weight in a single meal. The dragon would kill and eat all of them if it could. Food equaled growth, growth equaled survival. To the dragon, it was really that simple. At the last possible second Harry bellowed, " _REDUCTO_!" and threw himself to the side.

Luna's spell struck first. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Harry to avoid the dragon's grasping claws. His and Ginny's spell struck at the same time, slamming into the dragon's armored chest. The dragon bellowed in pain and crashed to the ground in a tumble of wings, claws and snapping teeth.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny and Luna screamed, frantically waving for her to join them.

Harry rolled to his feet. He locked eyes with Hermione while the dragon regained its bearings between them. _Great,_ he thought, _now its hungry and mad._ "RUN!" he shouted. He took aim with his wand again. " _REDUCTO_!" he screamed. He was pelting for the forest before the spell had even impacted the beast. He chanced a glance back and wished he hadn't. How could it possibly move that fast? The dragon roared just as Harry reached the tree line. He dodged to his left only a second before a jet of flame incinerated the space he'd just been. Left, right, back and forth Harry plunged deeper and deeper into the forest with the dragon crashing after him.

Slowly the confines of the forest and the ever-crowding trees allowed Harry to pull away from the beast. Still he plunged recklessly deeper into the wood. Perhaps, if he'd only been prey he'd have chanced slowing. But he knew he'd challenged the dragon's supremacy and it would pursue him till it caught him or he managed to lose it entirely. He was running for his life and he didn't dare stop. As much as he could he tried to move to his right. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had been to his left when he'd entered the forest and moving as he was might keep the dragon from stumbling on them. Hopefully they'd made it out and gone for help. Though he didn't know what good it would do him. He had his mirror but had no idea where he was and no way of directing someone to him. All he could do was run. _This is what I get for wishing a Dragon would eat someone,_ he thought morbidly.

He'd been going for well more than an hour when he came across a stream and turned to run in it, stumbling along the slippery rocks for close to a mile in an attempt to break his scent trail. Finally, in desperate need, he stopped and listened. He heard nothing but the gurgle of the water splashing over rocks. It was so quiet the beating of his pounding heart and labored breath thundered in his ears. Cautiously, eyes alert for any movement at all, he bent and scooped water to quench his burning thirst. That was when he became aware of the vibration coming from his back pocket. He reached back and shut it off. He didn't dare chance answering it. The noise would be too great a risk.

Cautious of drinking too much and the possibility of a side ache if he were forced to run again, Harry left the stream as silent as ghost. He found a pair of trees growing close together that would provide him protection from two sides and backed into them while he considered what to do. For the first time he became aware it was growing dark. The dark didn't frighten him. He'd spent plenty of time in his cupboard and was more than accustomed to it. It was the dark combined with the vastness of the forest that set his teeth on edge. Somewhere out there the dragon was hunting him. And as it grew darker, the advantages it had grew. What he wouldn't give right now to have completed his animagus training. He'd be able to run like the wind then; perhaps even follow his scent path back to the safety of Hogwarts. Better yet, the ability to apparate or having a bloody portkey would be handy. _Stupid fucking laws are going to see me end up dragon dung,_ he thought furiously. One way or another though he was never, _ever,_ going anywhere without his broom again. Stay or go, which was the better choice? Sit in one spot and hope someone found him before the dragon did, or try and save his own arse? Never one to sit, Harry pushed off from his hiding place.

Keeping to the far side of the stream, he went back the way he'd come. Hopefully the source was the lake. If he could make it there then perhaps he could determine the right direction to the school and follow the shoreline back. Provided he wasn't eaten first.

"STOP!" Ginny cried, grabbing Hermione and Luna and yanking them back. "We have to go back."

"We have to go after, Harry!" Hermione cried pulling her hand from Ginny.

Luna grabbed her. "NO! Ginny's right. We need to go for help."

"But—"

"Hermione," Luna cut her off sharply. "Harry is faster than all of us. We'll never catch him. If we try to follow him all we're doing is chasing the dragon."

"We have to go for help, Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"We can get brooms," Luna urged.

"We'll be able to find him and get him out faster that way," Ginny said.

"Right," Hermione said. "Let's go." The three took off back the way they'd come. They were only a few hundred yards or so into the forest when they turned back and they burst out of it very quickly.

"PROFESSOR!" Ginny cried. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Grubbly-Plank and Hagrid were all standing over their abandoned picnic site. The three raced up to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"There was a dragon," Ginny gasped, bent over double.

"We were having a picnic," Luna said.

"We ran into the forest to hide," Hermione said. "Harry led it away from us. He's still in there with it."

Professor McGonagall shot a look at Hagrid. "This will be on your head," she said.

"Now, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said, "let us deal with retrieving Mr Potter and worry about that later."

"Ohh, you better believe there will be a later," she retorted. She focused on the three students. "You three get back to the castle. We'll deal with this."

"We want to help!" Hermione protested.

"Don't argue with me, Miss Granger. Do as I told you." Without another word, she and the other professors hurried past them to the forest. Hagrid hesitated for a second.

"Come along, Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore called. He hurried to catch up.

The moment they were out of earshot, Ginny said, "If they honestly think we're going back to the castle–" Ginny said.

"–then they're loonier than I am," Luna finished.

"I'm not leaving my best friend to fend for himself against a dragon," Hermione said. She broke into a run for the quidditch stadium. Luna and Ginny tore after her.

"Come on," Ginny said pouring on a burst of speed. She reached the Slytherin team entrance and pressed her hand to the door. It swung open and she dashed for the broom cupboard. She hadn't used one of the team brooms since Christmas but she still knew which were in the best shape and she quickly grabbed them. "Here," she shoved a broom at Hermione. "It's the best one of the lot. Luna, take that one." She grabbed a third broom and packed it away into one of the cases, tucking it in her pocket for Harry once they had found him and then grabbed a broom for herself. She tossed cases to Hermione and Luna and grabbed one fore herself as well. She was never going to be caught without her broom again. "Let's go." She mounted the broom and shot out of the changing rooms. She glanced back to see if the others were following. Apparently, fear for Harry was enough for Hermione to overcome her fear of flying. Her face was gritted with determination and she held her broom in a death grip, but she was keeping up. Together, they raced out over the forest.

A shadow passed overhead, blocking out the moonlight guiding Harry. The receding light sent a new thrill of terror coursing through Harry's veins. _The date, the date, the date,_ he thought furiously. _The thirteenth!… **Friday** the thirteenth. Of course. Shit, shit, shit. Ok, when? Think, think, think! _ Harry silently berated himself. He couldn't quite remember. He only knew the full moon was due towards the middle of the month. With great reluctance he turned his eyes skyward. He sagged with relief when the clouds passed. The moon was very nearly full but there was a distinct unroundness to it. He had to suppress the maniacal desire to laugh. Small blessings, he didn't have to worry he'd run into a werewolf too. Funny what being stalked by a dragon could drive from your thoughts.

Harry gave himself a shake and took stock of his situation. He'd been walking for over an hour now and was beginning to believe he might have managed to actually escape the dragon. A sharp cry on his right and the sudden pounding of hooves against the earth had him instantly with his back pressed to the nearest tree with his wand out. The sound faded and he slowly let his breath out. The forest fell silent again; seemingly too silent. A far off scream pierced the night and Harry shuddered. He'd spent enough time spirit walking with his animagus to know the death-cry of prey. There might not be werewolves out there, but the dragon certainly wasn't the only thing looking to feed tonight. _No spells,_ he reminded himself, _not unless you know it's the dragon. Don't do anything that might draw it too you._

Feeling like he was being closed in on, Harry set off again. He didn't know why, but staying in one spot felt like he was signing his own death warrant. Better to move he told himself. Better to move. He'd been going for about fifteen minutes when he brushed up against a bush and nearly cried out. Something wet and sticky had covered his hand. He froze. When nothing happened he wiped the substance off on his trousers. Was it some kind of defensive mechanism for the plant? Would Kaa's venom, coursing in his blood, protect him if it were some kind of poison? Forget the damn dragon, he was going to save the beast the trouble of killing him and have a bloody heart attack at this rate. A skittering to his left set him moving again. A short while later he came upon a bit of a clearing in the forest. Moonlight streamed down, illuminating a silvery white object on the far side. Harry flinched slightly. Bloody hell could things get any worse that he was going to get one of the headaches that had plagued him all year long?

Edging around the clearing his eyes kept being drawn back to the silvery object. There was something strange about it. It seemed to be growing. He stopped and studied it. Very slowly it dawned on him that what he was looking on was a white horse of some sort. He could make out the legs and the tail, but there was something black covering the head and neck. And it seemed to be lying in a pool of some sort. That was very strange. The ground was quite dry here. And since when did water glow silver in the dark. He took another step and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. The shadow that was covering the horse was moving. It was feeding on it. The death-cry he'd heard earlier was the horse. The puddle it was lying in was its own blood… But why was it silver? Blood wasn't silver in the dark. It was black. The shadow suddenly rose from its feeding and Harry had a brief second to assign it the designation of a wraith or some sort before his scar exploded with searing pain; a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And considering his past, that said more than anything.

"ARRRGH!" Harry screamed. He stumbled backwards, tripping over a root to fall on his bum. His fall saved his life because just at that instant the dragon leapt. A mighty roar and blast of flame shook the clearing. The dragon landed between Harry and the wraith, sending the other creature fleeing. Harry's head was still throbbing when the dragon turned on him. It roared again and Harry's head was instantly clear. He scrabbled backwards across the ground till he was brought up short by a fallen tree. The dragon reared back, filling its lungs. Harry struggled to his feet.

"He's still not answering!" Hermione cried. She and Luna had been following Ginny for well more than an hour as she led them on a search pattern that was leading them ever further over the forest.

"We'll find him, Hermione," Luna assured her.

"Why won't he answer? What if the dragon's already found him?" A muted scream filtered up through the forest; stopping her panic and their flight instantly. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Shush!" Ginny hissed.

"I think it came from over there," Luna pointed.

"Come on," Ginny said and was off like a flash. She'd been going about a minute when a glowing fleck of light, faster than any snitch she'd ever seen, circled her three times. She slammed to a stop, with Hermione and Luna nearly barreling into her. The fleck of light stopped and hovered in front of them.

"KAI!" Luna and Ginny cried. The fairly flew a loop, hovered and darted forward about ten feet. She stopped and beckoned them to follow.

"You want us to follow?" Ginny asked. The fairy darted away. "LET'S GO!" Ginny said. She bent low on her broom and gave it everything the fastest flyer in Hogwarts could.

"Oh, thank you, Kai," Luna sighed with relief as she and Hermione chased after Ginny and the fairy.

"Who's Kai?" Hermione cried.

"She's our friend. She'll take us to Harry, I promise. Come on, bend lower. We have to keep up!"

Terrified for a thousand reasons already, Hermione pressed her tummy to the shaft of the broom. "Faster, faster, faster," she urged through her tears. The broom surged ahead but she still wasn't able to match Ginny.

Kai sped away from Ginny like she was standing still. She stopped three different times so she could catch up before flashing away to become nothing more than a speck of light in the distance. A scream of pain and terror reached Ginny's ears just before the forest lit up like daylight. She lost sight of Kai for a second. And then, just before the forest lit up again she heard Harry.

 **" _PROTEGO_!"** Harry screamed. A spiraling blast of flame raced down on him. It slammed into his shield and spread over it. Almost instantly, Harry felt the heat feeding through the shield into his wand and his hand. "aaaAAARRRGHH!" he cried. His palm felt as if he had set it on a red-hot stove burner. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly take any more the flames mercifully ended. The smell of his burnt flesh filling the clearing, Harry sagged to his knees. He felt like he'd done more magic in that one spell than he had all year. Combined with the horrific pain radiating up his arm, he struggled not to pass out. Giving his head a shake he lifted it to see the dragon watching him. It was waiting, playing with him. Shakily he raised his wand again. The dragon drew breath once more and unleashed its inferno on him. " _Protego_!" Harry gasped.

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked. Somehow she found a last bit of speed in her broom. She had to get to him! She just had too! Up ahead, the dragon's flames died and the forest darkened once more. She caught just a glimpse of Kai before the fairy darted straight down.

 _Please, just let my friends be safe,_ Harry thought as the flames erupted from the dragon's mouth.

 _"Fear not, they are coming for you,"_ a voice answered. Harry blinked and in that instant the flames split, sending jets to either side but leaving him completely unscathed. In utter confusion he stared at the dragon. It seemed just as astonished as he was. Between them floated a tiny fairy! It darted towards the dragon, stopping only inches from the beast's head and jaws. A series of noises, sounding like an angry, chattering squirrel issued forth from the fairy. The dragon snapped at it and the fairy easily darted away. The dragon bellowed and blasted a jet of flame at the fairy. It hit the tiny creature, seeming to utterly consume it. Harry's jaw dropped when the flames ended and the fairy was still there. The creature was literally standing on air, arms crossed, tapping a foot angrily.

 _Oh boy,_ he thought madly, _I've seen that look before. He's going to get it now._ The fairy regarded the dragon for a second before it darted forward and, with a tiny fist, knocked the beast on top of the head. The dragon dropped like a rock and didn't move. Harry's jaw hit the ground.

"HARRY!" Ginny slammed into him. "Oh thank goodness you're ok. Please tell me you're ok." She pushed back, holding him by the shoulders. Other than staggering back a step, Harry barely noticed her. He stared past, mouth agape at the sight of the unconscious dragon. "Harry!" Ginny gave him a shake.

Harry looked at her confusedly. "G–Ginny?" he asked, his eyes darting back and forth between her, the dragon and the fairy. "Wh–what the – what – Buggering hell," he finally blurted.

Hermione and Luna dropped into the clearing. "HARRY!" they cried, tossing their brooms aside. He and Ginny were knocked back as the two hit them.

Hermione clung to him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried, her body shaking.

Still not quite sure how he was ok, Harry tried to sooth her. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"I was so scared," she croaked.

Harry couldn't help laughing. "You ought to have tried it from my end."

It was apparently the wrong thing to say. Hermione pushed back from him, her face livid. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, LETTING IT COME AFTER YOU LIKE THAT!" she shouted.

"Saving your life," he ventured. He smiled. "You're welcome, by the way." She smacked him in the shoulder. "OW!"

"Idiot!" She hit him again. "Stupid." Another punch. "Scared me half to death!" The left shoulder again. "And then I had to fly here!" she continued to rant.

"Ow! Hermione. Ow. Ow." Harry tried shielding himself, but she kept beating him about the shoulders and chest and without thinking, he grabbed her wrist. "ARRGGH!" he screamed, the pain driving him to his knees. He dropped her hand and cradled his.

Hermione stopped instantly. "Harry!" the girls cried dropping down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Let me see," Ginny demanded. Harry pulled away from her.

"What did I do?" Hermione cried.

"Nothing," Harry gasped. "Just – just give me a second and let's get out of here."

"What's wrong with your hand?" Ginny pressed.

"It's burnt."

"As much as I am enjoying this, I fear I must insist we move along," a voice interrupted.

"GAHH!" the girls cried, spinning around. A tall woman, wearing a flowing gown that seemed to ripple like water, stood before them. Her skin had a translucent quality, with just the barest hint of blue to it, and her hair was a white-blonde that glowed like light itself.

"W–who are you?" Harry whispered.

The woman smiled. "I have been called many things; a guide, an angel, a temptress, the Devil's maiden. Tonight, I am a savior."

"Kai?" Luna asked cautiously.

The woman favored her with a smile. "Yes, I have known that name recently as well. She held her hand out to Harry. "Stand, brave knight, for though you have faced much, the greatest trial of the night yet awaits."

Harry stared at her. "You're having a laugh."

Amused, she arched a brow at him. "No. I am not." She gave a wave of her hand. "Up with you now," she said, picking the four up and setting them on their feet. She beckoned Harry to her. "Come, let me see your hand." Harry glanced at his friends.

Luna gave him a bit of a shove. "Go on. She's not likely to harm you after she's just saved you, is she?"

The woman laughed. "No, I am not. Quickly now. We have little time."

Harry cautiously moved to her. Hermione crowded in just behind him. "Time for what?" he asked.

The woman bent and touched her finger to the pool of blood surrounding the dead horse. A single drop clung to her fingertip when she stood again. "Your hand, let me see it." Harry slowly turned his hand over; revealing most of the flesh was completely burnt away. What remained was blackened and oozing puss. In places the white of exposed bone glistened in the moonlight. Harry began to tremble. It was the first time he'd actually seen it.

"NO!" Hermione cried stepping in front of Harry when Kai reached to drip the blood on his palm. She held her wand on the woman. "That's unicorn blood! You're trying to curse him!"

Harry stared at the back of his friend's head before darting his eyes to the dead beast. She was right! What he'd thought was a horse was actually a unicorn and he felt something break inside of him. It was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and the sadness he felt at the loss of it to this world was profound. "You heard her!" Hermione said frantically. "She said it herself, she's been called the Devil's maiden."

Harry backed away, pulling Hermione with him. Kai made no move to stop them. "I see you know the price one pays for killing a unicorn, Child."

"It's blood will keep you alive even if you're an inch from death," Hermione said. "But you'll live a half life, a cursed life. I won't let you do that to him."

"Yes," Kai answered, "But Harry did not kill _my_ unicorn, the one who marked him with the scar upon his forehead did. Nor does Harry take what is not his. It is given to him by the one to whom it belongs." An odd silence settled on them.

"Nimue," Luna whispered in disbelief.

Kai smiled. "I have been called such, yes."

Luna instantly dropped to her knees. "Forgive them, my Lady," she pleaded. "They were not raised with the legends."

Ginny stared at her friend before turning her gaze on Kai, or Nimue, or whoever she was. The woman merely watched her, raising her chin slightly when Ginny's eyes widened. "The Lady of the Lake," Ginny whispered and dropped to her knees with her head bowed. "I'm sorry. Please, Luna's right, they weren't raised with the legends. Please don't hurt them."

Harry and Hermione stared at their two friends before focusing on each other. "I don't care who she is," Hermione said. "If she hurts you, I'll kill her."

"Hermione!" Luna and Ginny cried.

Kai laughed. "Rise, children, I did not come to be worshiped, I came to help." Luna and Ginny exchanged a look before slowly climbing to their feet. "Did I not lead you to him, Child?" Kai asked, focused on Hermione. She turned her gaze on Harry. "Would you not already be dead if not for my actions?" Harry focused on Hermione. "Have I not done more for you than your friend Kaa before you allowed her to bond with you? Am I to be trusted less than her?"

"Harry," Luna pleaded softly.

"She's our friend, Harry," Ginny said. "She came to both Luna and I when her mother and my father died. I trust her with my life."

Harry remained focused on Hermione. She stepped to the side. "I'll still kill her if she hurts you," she said. Luna and Ginny groaned.

Never taking his eyes from Hermione, Harry held his hand out to Kai. "Terrified of dragons, but you'll threaten a goddess."

"No one hurts my brother."

Harry felt a drop land on his palm. The effect was instantaneous. Cooling relief washed across his hand and up his arm and the waves of pain he'd been dealing with vanished. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully. "Oh man, that's nice." He opened his eyes and examined his hand. It was completely healed with just a single strip of scared skin that perfectly matched his wand, to mark his battle with the dragon. He opened and closed his hand a number of times. It was a bit tight, but otherwise seemed perfectly fine. He focused on Kai. "Thank you."

"I am pleased to help," she answered. Harry glanced at the dragon. "Is it dead?"

"No. Merely relearning his place. I shall deal with him shortly. It is nothing for you to concern yourself with. What is your concern is the stone hidden within the castle and the one who seeks to steal it for his master. If you hurry, the return of the one called Voldemort might yet be prevented." She looked up sharply, staring off into the forest. Harry and the others quickly followed her gaze.

"What?" Harry asked. He didn't hear anything, but if Kai really was Nimue, or the Lady of the Lake, or a goddess, then she could probably see and hear things far sooner than he could.

"Go," Kai said. "Quickly now. This task belongs to you four and much rests on you." They hesitated for a second. "GO!" she said sharply.

"Harry," Ginny called. He turned to her and she tossed him the broom she'd brought.

Harry quickly mounted it. "Let's go," he said. The three girls grabbed their brooms from the ground.

"Luna," Kai said.

"Yes, my Lady?" she asked.

"The puzzle I gave you… You will need it yet tonight."

"I remember."

"You cannot tell; not a word. It is for you alone to decipher and bring about."

"I won't. I promise."

Kai smiled. "Such a lovely child." Luna blushed. "Now go," Kai said. Luna kicked off and the others followed.

Harry quickly took the lead, rising high above the forest. Far, far in the distance a spec of light glowed invitingly in the night. "Come on," he said, bending low. "I'm not letting Snape get that stone." Hermione, Ginny and Luna followed.

Ginny slipped back next to Luna. "What did She mean?"

"Shush," Luna reprimanded. "I'm thinking." And she was. The day Kai left, and a full year before she found her again with Ginny, she had been given a riddle by the fairy. Kai said it was important but she shouldn't dwell on it too much. She would know when she needed it.

At eight, One who is Half found another and became Two.

At eleven, Two become Four and two who were Half become Whole.

Before Four are twelve, Four must become Three and Three must become Two.

And Two must go on.

But if Two are not Whole the Second will not survive the night.

If the Second dies, than before thirteen One who is Whole will follow.

And the Cursed One shall rise.

At fourteen, Two who are broken remain. One will follow the previous two

Only the First shall endure.

Fifteen shall see the First perish

And All shall burn

 _But how?_ Luna asked silently. It wasn't particularly difficult to figure. Harry was eight when he found Hermione. They were all eleven when Harry and Hermione had joined her and Ginevra. That was two twos that had become four. But now, as they were to stop Snape stealing the stone, they were to be separated. Only two of them would make it to the final confrontation. And it needed to be Harry and Ginevra. She'd known Ginevra was only Half herself from before either of them could talk. She'd known the same of Harry from first sight. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. They were two Halves that made a Whole. But Hermione would never willingly let Harry go on without her. And Ginevra would acquiesce to her. But if she did, Hermione would die tonight; sometime in the next year, Ginevra would die and Voldemort – she'd never understood Ginevra's fear of his name – would return. She, herself, would die before she reached her fifteenth birthday and Harry wouldn't reach his sixteenth. And the very last bit, well that didn't need any thought at all, did it? But how was she to get Hermione to allow Ginevra to be the one to accompany Harry to the end; especially as she couldn't say anything to anyone as to why?

Kai waited patiently for the others to arrive. It didn't take long. They'd only been a minute or so away when she sent the children on. It was Minerva who came first. She had watched her from the time she'd arrived at the school. Bright, ambitious, perhaps a bit unimaginative, but a kind sort in a strict manner; she rather liked the girl. "Oh my," she gasped on entering the clearing. Kai said nothing. It _was_ rather a sight for a mortal; what with a dead unicorn, an unconscious dragon and herself.

"Minerva?" That would be Wilhelmina. She liked her as well. The girl had always understood the importance of the plants and animals.

"Goodness, me." Dear Filius. She had always been pleased with him. He'd never let his small stature hold him back. And creative, how she loved that. The way he combined spells. It made her heart sing.

"Norbert!" Hagrid. A simple man with a good heart who didn't know any better and refused to learn. There were many things to love about him and many that frustrated her no end. "What'd yeh do to 'im!" Kai merely raised a brow.

"Hagrid," Minerva said, grabbing his arm.

"Have you found them?" Albus. Kai pressed her lips together. Impertinent child this one was. Seeking to control what cannot be controlled. Manipulating, deceiving, twisting and never realizing it was all falling to ruin around him. More times than she cared to remember had she fixed his messes. Well, tonight she would finally get a chance to confront him. He drew up short, his eyes quickly taking in the scene. They alighted on her and he stepped forward. "Good lady, I do not believe we have met. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school known as Hogwarts. Perhaps you have heard of it or myself?"

Kai regarded him through narrowed eyes. "I know who you are, Albus Dumbledore, and why you are in _my_ forest. Fear not, the children are safe."

He tried to cover his surprise, but mortals do not easily deceive a goddess. "I thank you for that knowledge, but feel I must ask how you know this?"

"Yes, you would," Kai said absently. She bent and touched the dragon on the top of its head. It instantly woke. "I know this because I saved Harry from Hagrid's foolishness." She held the dragon's chin in her hand, keeping its eyes locked with hers as it rose to its feet. "Much better," she said when it did nothing more than let out a short whine. With her other hand she reached out and traced a circle in the air. A portal opened, leading from this world to another. "In with you now." Like an obedient puppy, the dragon trotted to the portal. It stopped just short of entering. "Go on. I shall be along shortly." The dragon took a step, stopped and turned on the astonished sorcerers. He started to draw breath. "Ah," Kai warned. The dragon gave an angry snort. "Go." Head dropping, the dragon walked through the portal. It closed the moment his tail disappeared. Kai focused on Hagrid. "Foolish child." He shifted guiltily. "Before this night has passed you shall return to this place and bring with you the creature you call Fluffy. You will stay here with it till I come and send him back where he belongs."

"Forgive me," Minerva stepped forward. "But you said you saved Harry?"

"Yes. He is alive and well. Though trials await him yet tonight that may see the doom of you all."

"I'm sorry," Albus said. "But would it be too much to ask you to explain yourself in as quick and concise a manner as possible?"

Kai tipped her head. "Coming from you, that is asking much. But very well." She indicated the dead unicorn. "Voldemort has killed one of _my_ unicorns. You drew him here; to this place where children abound, and his strength is now more than since his own curse reflected off the forehead of Harry Potter and took his body. Even now the servant stands before your final deception as he seeks the stone that will return his master to his full power. Harry, Hermione, Ginevra and Luna race to stop him. Pray they do not fail. For if they do, all will be lost."

Albus stared at her with widening eyes. "We must go." He tried to move but found his feet firmly rooted to the ground. The others all tried as well but found they were stuck just as fast. A dozen spells flashed at her, but they had no more affect than the dragon's flames did. A deep rumbling filled the forest as Albus poured his considerable magic into trying to break free. After about a minute, his efforts subsided.

"You will stay," Kai said quietly.

"Who are you?" Albus demanded.

"I have had many names. Most recently, I have been called Kai… I am fond of it."

"Let us help them," Minerva pleaded.

Kai smiled at her. "It is too late for that, Child. If you wished to help, then you should have stopped Albus placing the stone in the school to begin with. The path was set then. It is for Harry and his friends to deal with now. Were I to let you interfere now they would all perish."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

You'd think, given the whole story has built to this I would not have almost forgot to post today. Hopefully there were some interesting twists and turns to what JKR already gave us.


	21. Chapter 11: Part II

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **Fools' Folly: Part II**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It took ten minutes for Luna and the rest to cover the distance back to Hogwarts and as they dismounted she was no closer to finding an answer.

"What should we do with our brooms?" Hermione asked.

Harry sent his away in its case and stuffed it in his pocket. "Keep them. I'd have been out of the forest hours ago if I'd had a broom." He pushed the doors open and they slipped inside. "Anyone got a clue how to get past a cerberus?" he asked.

"Orpheus played his lyre to get past Cerberus in Greek mythology," Hermione offered tentatively.

"Right," Harry agreed. "To save his wife. But he lost her again when he looked back to see if she was following before they were both safely out of the underworld, right?"

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"So then we just need a lyre and someone who can play it," Harry muttered. "A Lyre is like a harp, right?"

"I don't think it needs to be a lyre, Harry," Luna said. "It just needs to be music. It was the beauty of Orpheus' playing that put Cerberus to sleep."

"Alright," Harry agreed. "Now would be a good time to have not broken my guitar, I guess."

"Erm," Ginny ventured, "you could try singing."

"Oh," Luna said. She clapped her hands excitedly. "That's a brilliant solution, Ginevra." She darted up the stairs. "Come on then."

Harry was left with Hermione and Ginny. "Erm, that's a really good idea, Ginny," Hermione said. "I'm glad _you_ thought of it." She darted up the stairs after Luna.

Harry glowered down at Ginny. "What?" she demanded.

"You are so going to pay for this."

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Harry. I don't know what you're upset about."

"Hurry up you two," Luna called down. "Before Filch or that cat of his finds us."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along. "I hate you. You know that, right?"

"Don't worry, Harry," she retorted. "I'm not all that fond of you either."

Harry pressed his ear to the door he'd last seen with Ginny many months ago. "Do you hear it?" Ginny whispered.

"There's definitely something on the other side," Harry said. A sudden crash had the door rattling on its hinges. "GAH!" the foursome cried, stumbling back.

"I think it knows we're here," Luna observed.

"Ya think?" Harry retorted.

"Yes, yes I do. I'm quite certain of it. Dogs are known to have an excellent sense of smell and it does have three heads. That is three noses you know." Harry stared at his friend. There were times he really did just want to grab her by the arms, shake her and ask her if she really was crazy or if she was just messing with him.

"M–maybe you should start singing before we open the door," Ginny offered.

"Maybe I should start singing," Harry muttered. "Maybe you three should go take singing lessons and we'll come back in six months."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Harry," Luna said, "But I'm happy to take lessons if you like anyway."

"If I like?" Harry asked his voice rising. "If I like. I've just spent close to three hours running for my life from a dragon that was intent on turning me into plant fertilizer, practically had my hand burnt off and now I'm about to serenade a bloody damn Hell Hound and you're on about singing lessons?"

"Well you brought it up!"

"Stop!" Hermione snapped. "Luna, hush. Harry you need to calm down."

"Calm down," Harry muttered. He began pacing back and forth. "Right, calm down. Why we have to get the bloody damn stone instead of the omnipotent demigoddess… makes perfect sense to me. Calm down. Calm down."

Ginny grabbed his hand. "Harry, stop." He drew up short. "Think of a song," she said.

"A song?"

"Yes. Something soft, maybe a bit sad."

"Soft and sad," he repeated. "Soft and sad."

"Something with love," she added, blushing.

"Love. Yeah. Ok, yeah. Soft, sad, love."

"Do you have one?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I heard my mum playing on the piano one day."

"Do you remember what it felt like?" Harry closed his eyes. Did he remember what it felt like? It felt like his insides had been torn out. That's what it felt like. He could still feel it. "Just remember what you felt then and sing." Harry nodded slightly, allowing the memory to wash over him. Silently he found the beat and drew a breath.

"You build it up and tear it down.

There's no reason to follow you."

For the first few lines, the others just listened. "He could serenade me any time," Luna sighed dreamily. Ginny shot her a dirty look but Luna didn't notice.

Hermione pressed her ear to the door. "I don't hear anything," she whispered.

Ginny drew her wand. "Go ahead and open it. If it tries to come through, I'll blast it back so you can shut the door again."

"Right," Hermione agreed. She pointed her wand at the latch. " _Alohomora_ ," she whispered. The door cracked open and a low growl spilled from behind it.

Luna caught her hand, preventing Hermione from slamming the door shut again. "Wait," she hissed. "Let it hear him." After about a minute, the growling diminished somewhat and a loud thud was heard to come from behind the door. Cautiously, Luna let the door swing open. The hinges squeaked and the growling grew again. Luna froze.

"Do you know a Lubricating Charm?" Ginny whispered.

"No," the other two answered.

"Right, well I think it's wide enough I can peek through."

"Be careful," Hermione urged.

"Trust me," Ginny said. "I've already been up close and personal with this thing once." She positioned herself at the edge of the door, took a deep breath and poked her head around. The cerberus was sitting in the middle of the room, staring straight at her with all of its heads; including the cobra that was its tail. "Meep!" she squeaked. The cerberus' heads perked ever so slightly but then lolled again. The cobra was swaying back and forth like a snake charmer was playing a flute in front of it and as she continued to watch the left head fell with a resounding thud to the floor. She backed out quickly. "It's working," she hissed. "Keep singing." A moment later another thud came from the room. "That's two," Ginny whispered.

"Two?" Hermione asked.

"Two heads sleeping," Ginny answered.

"Oh," Hermione mouthed. Another thud signaled the third head had fallen. Ginny poked her head back in. Only the cobra-tail of the beast remained awake and it was slowly settling lower and lower till it fell limply over the left dog head. Ginny pushed the door open a bit further, stilling when the hinges squeaked and the middle head snorted. But other than that, the beast didn't move. She slipped fully into the room and waved the others in. "Don't stop, Harry," she ordered.

"Do you see the stone?" Hermione hissed.

"No, but there's a trap door in the floor," Luna said. The other three followed to where she was pointing. "Of course we'll need to move its foot," she observed.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look. "You first," Ginny said.

"Why me?" Hermione demanded.

"Gryffindor, duh," Ginny retorted. "Besides, I was the one who poked my head through the door. I'm full up on my bravery quota for the day."

Harry, who was getting a bit tired of singing, plus his throat was getting dry and he was going to need water very soon, pushed past them and nudged the beast's foot with his own. There was no response at all from the thing. He motioned frantically for the girls to move the foot, pointing at his throat as well. They sprang into action and heaved the foot off the door. The cerberus let out a snort and flopped to its back. "Meep!" they squeaked and clapped their hands over their mouths. For a half second, Harry stopped singing. The middle head shook.

"Quick!" Harry hissed and started singing again. But the spell was broken and the cerberus was rapidly waking. Harry dove for the trap door. In one motion he yanked it open and shoved Luna in.

"AIEE!" she screamed. Ginny pushed Hermione in and jumped after her. Harry jumped just as the cobra struck. It missed him by mere inches, but he was safely through and plummeting down with the screaming girls.

"But they're children," Wilhelmina protested. "They can't possibly be expected to deal with something like this."

"No," Kai agreed, "they cannot. Regardless, all other paths lead to ruin."

"How can you possibly know that?" Minerva demanded.

"Because I have lived them… And it is but this, _one,_ narrow path that allows hope to live." She stopped and stared off into the distance. A smile creased her lips. "That is one trial survived."

"OFFHA! OFFHA! OFFHA! OFFHA!" They all came to an abrupt, but soft landing.

"Is everyone ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes/Fine/Define ok," came the response.

Harry flopped to his back. "Good. I'm just going to lay here for a bit till my heart stops trying to tear a hole in my chest."

"Good idea," Ginny agreed.

"Not sure if I'm on heart attack five or six tonight," Harry muttered.

"It was really nice of them to provide us with a soft landing, don't you agree?" Luna observed.

"What is it, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Some kind of plant, I think," Hermione said. She raised her wand over her head. " _Lumos_."

"Guess you were right," Harry said, observing the mass of vines they'd landed in. He tried to stand up and realized one of the vines was wrapped tightly around his ankle. He gave a tug and another vine snaked around his thigh. "Um guys?" he asked.

"It's moving," Ginny said.

A vine wrapped around Harry's chest. He grabbed at it but another grabbed his wrist. He was quickly being wrapped up like a mummy.

Luna smacked a vine that tried to catch her hand. "Now you stop that!" The vine snapped her across the face, drawing blood.

"LUNA!" Hermione and Ginny cried, lunging for her. The vines yanked them back and they began to struggle mightily.

"STOP!" Luna shouted. "Stop. You're only making it worse. Don't you remember? Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, hiding in your dank and dark lair. Devil's Snare, Devil's snare, pretend to sleep you might avoid its snaking vines' creep. Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, if, in its grip you've slipped, best ignore a dare, and – ignite – its – lair.

"Your flame, Hermione!" Harry cried.

"I can't get my wand to release," she cried.

"Relax," Luna said. "You have to relax. It's the only way it will loosen its grip."

Harry did his best to do as Luna was telling him, but even she was slowly being wrapped up by the plant. What he wouldn't give for the dragon to find him now.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. Hermione didn't answer and with the vine over his eyes, Harry couldn't see. He tried getting his wand to release, but couldn't make the movement to do so. They were well and truly cooked this time.

"GOT IT!" Hermione cried. Almost instantly the vines began releasing them. "Let him go!" Hermione screamed, kicking at a vine still wrapped around Harry's eyes.

"Down here, Hermione," Ginny said, tugging on a vine around his ankle. A few seconds later Harry was free. He scrambled to his feet, giving a last kick at a vine still trying to reach them. Hermione directed a bit of flame at it and it scrabbled away from them.

"Thanks," Harry gasped.

"Had to pay you back for the dragon," Hermione said. She shot a bit of flame at another overly aggressive vine.

"Let's get out of here," Ginny said.

Harry grabbed Luna and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for paying attention in Herbology," he said.

"Oh!" Luna gasped, surprised.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione and Ginny agreed giving her quick kisses as well.

"Now let's get out of here," Ginny said. She grabbed Harry's hand and set off for the only door visible. She paused before opening it. "Ready?"

The all drew their wands. "Ready." She pushed the door open.

" _PROTEGO_!" they cried together. When nothing happened, Ginny edged her way into the room.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"It looks like birds," Hermione said. And indeed it was; hundreds and hundreds of them flitting about a chamber as big as the great hall.

"There's the door," Harry said. He edged into the room another few steps. With a look at the other three, he said, "Nothing for it," and bolted. Whatever was supposed to happen, Harry didn't appear to have triggered it. He skidded to a stop in front of the door and gave a tug. "Locked," he muttered.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione slid to stops around him. "Don't do that!" they exclaimed.

"That's exactly how you almost got eaten by a dragon, Harry," Luna went on. "I should think you'd have learned a bit of caution from it."

"I am being cautious," Harry retorted. "I haven't tried to magic the door open."

"What do you think we're supposed to do?" he asked, examining the lock.

"I can't tell anything," Hermione said after casting the lone diagnostic spell she and Harry knew.

"Should we try unlocking it?" Harry asked.

"Be my guest," Hermione answered.

"You go ahead," Harry answered. "After all, it was your spell that saved us in the last one." Hermione glowered at him. "Hey, I'm just being cautious."

"Oh – Fine," Hermione sighed. " _Alohomora_!" She gave the handle a tug. " _Finite Incantatum_ ," she tried. "Nothing," she said when the door refused to budge.

"Let me see," Ginny said, pushing past the others.

"Harry, I don't think those are birds," Luna said. "They look like keys. And look," she pointed. "Brooms."

Harry eyed the brooms. "Those don't look like they could lift a butterfly," he said dubiously.

"Still," Hermione said, "I think we need to find the correct key. And we have other brooms. You and Ginny should be able to manage it easy."

" _BOMBARDA_!" Ginny cried. There was a massive explosion of noise and Harry, Hermione and Luna spun around to find the door hanging by a single hinge. They stared at Ginny. Ginny grinned at them. "Bill's curse puzzles. I couldn't find anything other than a locking spell. There was no reason not to blast it away."

"Brilliant," Harry sighed.

"And you say I have violent tendencies," Hermione muttered. She stepped past them into the next room. The others followed. The next chamber was completely dark but as they stepped in, it was flooded with light.

"Oh dear," Hermione said. Spread out before them was the largest chessboard Harry had ever even imagined. Far across the room he could see the white pieces all set and ready for a game while right in front of them were the backs of the black pieces. He stepped close to one. It looked to have been carved of solid stone.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ginny said.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Luna asked. "We have to play our way across." She tapped a bishop on the shoulder. It turned to her. "Are we meant to take your places?" The bishop nodded. "Well, that's it then. Easy, Peasey, Hermione will get us across."

"Me!" Hermione cried. "But – but."

"But what?" Luna asked.

"But you're better than I am."

Luna shook her head. "No. As I recall I beat you the first three times we played. We then drew two and you've won the last twelve. I am fascinated with all the possible variations, but it's still far to liner for me. Frankly, it gets boring."

"But this is wizards chess," Hermione hissed.

"Exactly," Luna said. "You'll be able to get us across. I'm rather afraid I'd lose at least one of us. It's best to know one's limitations after all, isn't it?"

"She's got a point, Hermione," Ginny said.

"But what if one of you gets hurt?" Hermione protested softly.

Harry took her hand. "You can do this, Hermione," he said. "I know you can."

"I can't lose you," she sniffed.

"Then don't," Harry answered. "We need you, Hermione," he pleaded when she still hesitated.

"Ok," she whispered. "Just let me think for a minute."

"Bril," Harry agreed. Hermione closed her eyes. Her lips moved, but she didn't make a sound and Harry knew his friend was going through a thousand scenarios he couldn't even think of while she settled on a plan. After a minute or so she blew out a breath. "Alright, Luna, take the place of that pawn. Ginny, you're the queen-side bishop. I'm the king-side knight. And Harry… you're the king."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why. Now quit arguing with me and get in place."

"Alright, already. Yesh. Ask a simple question." Harry stepped to the king and tapped it on the shoulder. "Take a hike," he jerked his thumb. The king took its crown off and set it on his head before handing Harry his sword. "Thanks." The king turned its back on the white side and left the board. Harry quickly surveyed the game. Luna, Ginny and Hermione were already in place.

"White always goes first," Hermione said, peering across the board. "Yes, there." She pointed to a white pawn moving on the board. The pawn settled in place and a great grinding noise filled the chamber while the massive timer affixed to the wall was flipped over. "Harry," Hermione said, "time how long that lasts for me. Luna, I want you to move forward two squares, but I want you to wait till just before the sand runs out."

"Ok," Luna agreed.

"Looks, like three minutes," Harry said when Luna settled in place. White was quick to move; bringing a knight out from the back faster than the timer could be flipped. Hermione countered quickly as well, moving herself out from the back. White countered by moving a bishop all the way out to threaten her. If Hermione didn't move, white could take her with its next turn.

"Ruy Lopez," Hermione whispered. She took a breath and blew it out before commanding her other knight to move out from the back.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted. "Are you insane? A knight for a bishop is a fair trade."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"What?"

"Shut up… You. Move." The second black knight moved and it was white's turn. Harry was utterly astonished when white didn't take Hermione but instead moved a pawn. A number of moves later, Hermione was still at risk by the same bishop when she drew first blood and directed one of her pawns to take a white pawn. The black pawn drew a stone sword and moved onto the white pawn's square. It viciously decapitated the other piece and unceremoniously dragged the body off the board. As the black pawn returned to its spot it kicked the head of the white pawn, sending it in a high arc to crash against the wall. Harry and the rest stared in horror that only grew when white countered by using a knight to destroy the very same black pawn. The horse trampled the head of the pawn to dust while it waited for the knight to remount after dragging the body of the black pawn from the board.

"Was that really necessary?" Luna asked, looking up at the knight towering over her. The horse snorted angrily. The game progressed for some time with both sides losing a number of pieces. Being careful not to move from his square, Harry slid to the side as a particularly violent attack by the white queen sent the arm of a black bishop tumbling his way.

"Had to do that," Hermione muttered. "Only way."

"Only way what?" Harry demanded.

Hermione ignored him. "Luna, you see it right? I move. The queen takes me. You take the rook. That's check. White only has one defense. Then Ginny takes that pawn and puts white in checkmate."

"WHAT?" Harry and Ginny shouted.

"Hermione, no!"

"It's the only way, Harry!" Hermione shouted back. "Anything else and the only one who gets across is you."

"But if it's checkmate in three moves, then ask him to yield! You there," Harry shouted at the other king. "Do you yield?" The white king moved its head left and back right once before settling to stare straight ahead. "You son of a bitch! Fine, the hell with the stone. We su—"

" _Silencio_!" Hermione cried, waving her wand at him. " _Petrificus Totalus_." She hit him with a full body bind as well. "I'm sorry, Harry." She moved and the white queen turned. "Finish it, Luna," Hermione said. The queen struck and Hermione was thrown from her horse. She crashed down on the board, hitting her head and didn't move.

"NO, GINEVRA!" Luna screamed. "We're still playing. She quickly moved to take the white rook. White countered by sliding a pawn forwards a square. "Now you, Ginevra," Luna said.

Ginny rushed forward and slammed the pawn blocking her with her staff. "Checkmate," she said. The white king dropped his sword and the remaining pieces moved aside. Ginny dropped her staff and ran to Hermione.

" _Finite Incantatum_ ," Luna said, waving her wand at Harry.

He bolted to Hermione, crashing down on his knees beside her. "She's breathing," Ginny said. "I think she just hit her head." Luna knelt beside them. "I'll stay with her. You two go."

"I can't leave her," Harry croaked. "She'll die. Like Kaa."

"You have to. You and Ginny are the most powerful. Go. I promise I'll keep her safe."

Harry smoothed the hair back from Hermione's face. "I can't. I can't." Hermione moaned and rolled her head to the side.

"See, she's waking up already. Go. I'll stay till she can get up and we'll go for help."

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Right here, Hermione," Harry blurted.

"Get stone," she whispered. "Take Ginny."

"Forget about the stone."

"Muggle. Kill if come back. Need s–stop."

"Ginevra," Luna said, "take him."

Ginny stood up, pulling Harry with her. "Come on, Harry."

"But."

"Come on, Harry," Ginny urged.

"Go," Luna said.

Harry allowed himself to be dragged away, not looking away from Hermione till he and Ginny had passed through the next door. "Come on," Ginny said. "The faster we stop Snape, the faster we can get back to her."

Harry gave himself a shake. "Right, Snape, Dead Man Walking," he growled and broke into a jog. Ginny hurried to keep up. "What do you think is next?"

"Not sure. We know the cerberus was from Hagrid. The Devil's Snare was Sprout. The keys were probably Flitwick, and McGonagall was the chessboard. Who knows how many more of the professors are part of protecting it."

"At least, Quirrell and Dumbledore, right?" Ginny asked.

"Probably. Ergh, what is that smell?" The two eased around a bend in the passageway to find a troll at least as big as the one from Halloween night unconscious on the floor. Its club was lying next to it and there was a massive bruise on its misshapen head. "Bad year to be a troll," Harry muttered as they quickly made their way past it. They ran down a long hallway and skidded to a stop at a small room with a table set in the middle of it. Just as they entered the room the hallway they'd come from filled with purple flames. The only way out, another hallway opposite of where they'd come ignited with black flames.

Harry unconsciously flexed his recently burned hand. "Not more fire," he muttered.

"Harry, look at this." Ginny pointed to a blackboard beside the table. He quickly read it and turned his attention to the table and the bottles set on it.

"Snape," they grumbled together. "Well he'd certainly know which potion to drink to get past his own trial," Ginny said. She turned back to the board. "Ok, let's see if we can figure this out."

"Don't bother," Harry said.

"What?"

"If you came through here, would you put them back where they belong or would you mix them up?"

Ginny dropped her head. "Bugger."

"Besides, I already know which one we needed to drink to move forward." He picked a bottle up from the table and tipped it over. "The empty one.

Ginny glanced between the two hallways. "Well this is a problem. We can't go forward and we can't trust that he put the bottles back where they belong after he went through, so we can't find the potion that would let us go back either."

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"No idea."

Harry scowled and racked his brain for a solution. It was actually starting to get uncomfortably warm in the room. "Think we can run fast enough?" he asked.

"Sure," Ginny said. "If it was ten feet. That looks more like a hundred. And it's magical fire; much more dangerous than normal flames."

"I've got it! Get on your broom."

"You're insane."

"If you hadn't noticed it's starting to get a bit warm in here. I don't think we've got much choice."

A bead of sweat took that moment to roll down Ginny's brow. "Good point." She pulled her broom out and mounted it.

"Ginny."

"What? Arrgh! What are you doing," she spluttered, fending off the drenching Harry was giving her.

"Fireproofing you," he said cheekily. Utterly soaked, Ginny glowered at him. "Would you mind?"

Ginny pointed her wand at him. "Fine, but this doesn't count as revenge."

"Save a girl's life and what do I get?" Harry retorted. Water pouring off him, he floated into position. "Here goes." Ginny blasted after him. It only took about twenty feet before steam began rising from her soaked clothing. By forty, she was growing warm and by sixty it was as warm as any bath she'd ever been in. By seventy it was scalding and by eighty she was pretty certain she was beginning to cook. She streaked out of the flames into a stream of freezing water. "Hot, hot, hot," she chanted, fumbling to release her wand so she could douse Harry again.

"Damn, damn, damn," Harry whimpered. He should have wrapped his hands in something. It was nowhere near what the dragon had done to him but it still bloody hurt.

Ginny crawled over to him. "Are you alright?" She examined his hands. They didn't appear to have blistered, but the skin was an angry red. His face also looked like he'd gotten a bad sunburn.

"I'll live. You?"

"I'm fine. I think it might not have been as bad following you."

"Don't suppose you know a Numbing Charm, do you?"

Ginny grinned. "I'm a redhead. We're born knowing how to cast Numbing Charms on sunburn." She pointed her wand at his face and then his hands. "It won't heal it, but at least it won't hurt."

Harry sighed blissfully. "At this point, I'll take it." He climbed to his feet and offered her a hand up. "Ready?"

"Not really."

"Me either." They set off up the stairs for whatever came next.

Kai appeared in the chamber beside Luna. The blonde girl was knelt on the floor cradling her friend's head in her lap. "Did I get it right?" Luna asked upon spotting the tiny fairy. Kai floated over Hermione where she rubbed her fingers together. A small sprinkling of fairy dust floated down and settled on the angry bruise to Hermione's temple. Hermione let out a soft sigh and her limbs stopped trembling. Kai flew up and sat on Luna's shoulder where she leaned her tiny head against the girl's cheek. "I've missed you too," Luna whispered.

She didn't ask her to go help Harry and Ginny. Kai had saved Harry once tonight; given her a riddle that might have saved the world, and had just set Hermione's injury to begin healing. Even a goddess had limits. If she could be of further help she would do so without asking. If she couldn't, then it meant she had already done all that could be done. Luna smiled down at Hermione and brushed the hair back from her face. "It's almost over," she said softly. "Harry and Ginny will get the stone and Sirius will be here soon. I promise."

"Well, now this is a surprise."

"You!" Harry gasped.

"Yes, me, Potter. I must say I rather expected it would be Miss Granger with you. No matter though, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, it hardly matters which dies first."

"But Snape?" Ginny said.

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he? Who would suspect p–p–poor st –stuttering prof–ffesor Quirrell next to him?"

Harry glanced at Ginny. She was as stunned as he was to have found it was Quirrell trying to steal the stone and not Snape.

"But it was Snape who tried to kill Harry at the quidditch match," Ginny protested.

"No. No. No, dear girl. _I_ tried to kill him at the quidditch match. I must admit being shocked that your friend Miss Granger would light someone on fire… But it was certainly effective. The commotion knocked me over and I lost eye contact. Another few seconds and I'd have managed it. I'd have managed it anyway if Snape hadn't been muttering his little counter curse."

"S–Snape was trying to save me?" Harry stammered.

"Indeed. Too bad he managed to avoid getting killed the night I let the troll in. But then I did manage to see your familiar killed and we can't win them all, can we Potter?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry roared, lunging at him.

"Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped tightly around Harry and Ginny, binding them together. "I'll kill you," Harry snarled.

"Yes, yes," Quirrell retorted flippantly. "Now be quiet while I examine this interesting mirror." Harry struggled to get free, but the bindings were far to tight to break loose.

It was then that Ginny realized the Mirror of Erised was standing behind Quirrell.

"This mirror is the key to finding the stone," Quirrell muttered, tapping his way around it. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's off chasing dragons in the forest… I'll be far away by the time he gets back.

"You set the dragon on us?" Ginny asked. With the revelation that Quirrell had set the troll loose in the school, Harry seemed to have lost the ability for coherent thought and all she could come up with was to keep Quirrell talking.

"Yes. I'd tricked that oaf Hagrid into taking the egg down at the village pub. He was so excited he didn't even realize he'd confirmed how to get past the cerberus for me. Frightening creature really, but simply dealt with if one knows a bit of history.

"Harry saw you and Snape arguing in the hall," Ginny accused.

"Yes, well Snape always suspected me. Tried to frighten me — as though he could with Lord Voldemort on my side…"

Quirrell came back around the front of the mirror and stared angrily into it. "I see the stone. I see myself presenting it to my master… but how do I get it?"

"Why would Snape save Harry?" Ginny asked. "He seems to hate him."

"Oh, he does. Heavens, yes. He and Potter's father were at Hogwarts together, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"I know all about what Snape did," Harry retorted. "He betrayed my mother and because of him my parents are dead."

For the first time Quirrell seemed taken aback. He cocked his head slightly. "Yes. He did, didn't he? My Lord has been most curious as to the source of some of your knowledge."

To Harry and Ginny's utter horror, a new voice, raspy and cloaked with malevolence, laughed softly. "I have indeed."

Harry and Ginny frantically searched the chamber. Voldemort was here already? But how?

"Enough," the voice snapped harshly. "I will deal with this."

Quirrell stopped in his examination of the mirror. "Master, you are not strong enough." He seemed to be searching the chamber for Voldemort as well.

"Silence!" Quirrell froze in place like he'd been petrified. "I will speak with him."

"Yes, Master." Quirrell quickly began unraveling his purple turban. The fabric piled at his feet and Harry got a whiff of the stench of garlic mixed with something a bit like brimstone.

"Urgh," he gasped. Quirrell turned around and there, growing out of the back of his head, was a face. A hideous face, chalk white with glowing red eyes and slits for nostrils just like a snake.

"Meep," Ginny squeaked. Harry couldn't even manage that.

"Harry Potter," it rasped. The smell of brimstone washed into the chamber and Harry and Ginny nearly retched. "We meet again." The ropes binding the two shifted, separating them from each other. The instant he lost contact with Ginny, Harry's scar exploded with the same pain he'd felt in the dark forest. It would have drove him to his knees had he not been so tightly trussed up. That didn't stop him from hurtling across the floor to stand directly in front of Voldemort though.

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked.

Voldemort ignored her. Instead he bent lower so he was eye to eye with Harry. It looked very strange indeed as Quirrell looked like he was doing a back bend exercise. Harry knew what was coming. He tried to turn his head but found he couldn't even close his eyes to stop Voldemort invading his mind. If Harry felt his scar had hurt before, it was nothing to know. His entire head felt like it was in a vice with white-hot pokers randomly plunging into his brain. "AAAARGGGHH!" he screamed.

Ginny frantically struggled against the ropes; there was a tiny gap on her left side and if she could just force her hand through it she might be able to make the motion to release her wand. She gave a last twist and shove and was able to wiggle her fingers through. She wasn't supposed to let anyone know she had this wand. The only time she ever used it was late at night in her bed with the hangings drawn. But she loved it. Not even the nasty scorch mark she couldn't polish away could take away from its beauty. She'd often wished she knew whom the wand had belonged to, but Sirius said he wasn't certain; only that it had belonged to a Potter long ago. She did feel a bit guilty for thinking it suited her even better than her actual wand did. But not much; yes, she had learned a used wand could be better than a new one, but only if it chose you. This one had, grandmum Prewett's hadn't. Ginny gave a last push and she was able to trigger the release for her wand. It only slid about half way into her hand, blocked by the ropes binding her, but it was enough. Dealing with binding ropes was basic curse-breaker knowledge and all those nights spent sitting behind the closed hangings of her bed had been spent trying to actually perform the spells she had learnt from Bill's curse-puzzles. This one was easy enough for her now; at least when she could perform the wand movement for it.

" _Būdi nanna baiṇḍiṅg seṭ,"_ she said as loudly as she dared. It wasn't enough to free her entirely but the ropes nearest her hand turned black and loosened. A glance up told her she hadn't been noticed. Closing her eyes she concentrated as hard as she could and cast the spell again. This time a good portion of the ropes turned black and those impeding the movement of her arm fell to ash, freeing her to make the proper wand movement for the spell. She cast the spell a third time and the rest of the ropes fell away. Switching the wand to her good hand she took aim.

Through exhale and inhale, Harry screamed in one long wail that left his throat raw and little sound coming from him. Voldemort was ripping into his mind, mercilessly shredding his defenses and he could do nothing to stop it. Suddenly it ended. He spilled to the floor, utterly incapable of doing anything to stop his head smacking the stone with a dull sounding splat.

" _BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!" Ginny screamed. The spell slammed into the Quirrell/Voldemort creature and sent it flying across the chamber. She raced to Harry, crashing to her knees at his side. She grabbed his head and rolled him to her. "Harry… Harry! Can you hear me?"

Peace, blissful peace. Harry floated in a river of peace. He didn't know what had stopped the pain and he didn't care. He only wanted to stay where he was and never move again.

Ginny shook him. "Harry! You have to wake up!

 _Ginny,_ Harry thought. She was with him. That was nice.

"KILL HER!" Voldemort shrieked. Quirrell leveled his wand on Ginny and blasted her back across the chamber. She flew into the wall and smacked her head. Stars dancing in her vision, she slid down the wall and lay, unmoving on the floor.

"Harr," she slurred.

"No," Harry croaked. The pain was back. Not as bad as before, but his head felt like it was being crushed again. And Ginny was gone. There were voices pounding at him, each word like a club slamming into his skull.

"Foolish girl," Quirrell snarled, looming over her. "Did you actually think you could attack my master and live?" A flick of his wrist sent her wand skittering away. Ginny managed to flop to her back. Shakily she raised her right arm and triggered the release for her other wand. "Please," Quirrell sneered. Another flick of his wrist sent that wand flying away as well.

"KILL HER!"

"A last word?" Quirrell taunted. Ginny gathered herself enough to spit at him.

"NOW!"

" _AVADA_ —"

"NO!" Harry screamed. He tackled Quirrell from behind. A tangle of limbs, they toppled on top of Ginny. For a brief moment the pain in his scar flared beyond anything he'd yet felt, but then it receded. Replaced instead by a burning that seared in every place his skin touched Quirrell. Four voices shrieked in agony and they rolled away from each other. Harry stared at his hands. They were red and angry and blisters were forming on them.

"Harry?" Ginny gasped. He focused on her. She had a nasty burn on her face and neck. He reached for her. She flinched, but when they touched the pain receded slightly. He drew back sharply.

"Master?" Quirrell cried. "What is this magic?" Harry and Ginny turned in time to see Quirrell's right hand crumble to dust and fall to the floor, leaving behind nothing but a stump. A blackened bit on his face was slowly flaking away too.

"FOOL! KILL THEM!"

Harry and Ginny looked sharply at each other. He grabbed her hand and they dove at Quirrell. They went for his face and the sound of four people screaming filled the chamber as Quirrell/Voldemort staggered back under the onslaught. They crashed into the mirror knocking it over. It shattered into a thousand razor sharp shards that sliced into their skin. Quirrell thrashed and shrieked, but Harry and Ginny wouldn't let up and after about a half minute, his whole body crumbled to dust. Hands and arms badly burnt, Ginny passed out from shock. Harry wobbled unsteadily beside her. A rushing sound, like a gathering wind filled the chamber and a swirl of greenish mist formed into a wailing apparition. Two embers of red, eyelike, focused on him hatefully. With a hideous wail it swooped down on him. The apparition passed through him like a ghost, but instead of feeling as if he'd been plunged into ice water, it felt as if every pain and injury he'd ever suffered in his life hit him all at once. It was too much for his brain to process and he slumped, bonelessly down on top of Ginny.

"Lily, Wait!" Remus cried. She ignored him and plunged down the hallway. Flames recoiled from her as she sped past. They quickly filled in again, blocking Remus from following her.

"How?" Sirius gasped.

"It's the damn Heart's Shield," Remus snarled. "Magic can't touch her." He trained his wand on the flames. "Help me get rid of this."

Lily flew up the steps into the last chamber. It took only a half second for her eyes to land on Harry and Ginny and she raced to them. Sliding on her knees through ash and broken glass the cuts she received went unnoticed. Magic couldn't touch her, but razor sharp glass was still razor sharp. "Merlin no," she whispered. She grabbed an arm each and frantically searched for a pulse. "Please, James, help me," she pleaded. There was nothing at their wrists so she moved to their necks. She found Harry's first, weak but steady. Focusing on Ginny she finally registered the ghastly burn her fingers were probing at. She bent and placed her head on the girl's chest. "Please, please, please," she whispered. It was soft as well, but her heart was definitely beating and she'd just felt Ginny take a shallow breath. "Thank you," she gasped. She sat up and pulled phials of stabilizing potion from her pocket. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She raised Harry's head and carefully poured the potion into his mouth before doing the same for Ginny. "REMUS!" she screamed. "I NEED YOU!"

"I'm here," he gasped. A wave of his wand banished much of the glass and mess around the two students and Lily. "Let me in, Lils." She shifted so he could begin examining them.

"Are they alright?" Sirius asked.

"Eventually," Remus answered. "Just make sure no one sneaks up on us."

"Trust me," Sirius said, "my eyes are open."

After a few minutes, Remus conjured stretchers and levitated Harry and Ginny onto them. "Let's go. Sirius, take Harry." He set off, floating Ginny in front of him.

"Got him," Sirius said, following with Harry. Lily started to follow but stopped. Underneath Ginny had been a large red stone. She quickly scooped it up and put it in her pocket.

Kai let out a slow breath. Worlds split, realities fractured, in one Luna perished from the bite of the cerberus' tail. In a second, Hermione was no more. In another Harry was slowly being digested within the belly of a dragon. That one was terrible indeed; Voldemort was risen and already laying waste. But in this reality, hope yet remained. Ginevra's brother, William… she could do nothing "You may go," she said. In the time it took to blink she was gone from the clearing. Leaving Albus and the rest to stare blankly at the place she had been. In another blink she was back. "If the cerberus is not brought I will be most displeased." Another blink and she was gone again.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

The song Harry sings to get past the cerberus is called, Never is a Long Time, by the group Roxette.

I always wondered why Ron didn't make Harry the King on the chessboard. On the one hand, yes, it is the most dangerous piece for Harry to be. On the other, it is the one piece you protect at the cost of all the others; and, if you win, it is the one piece you are guaranteed to still have on the board.

The spell Ginny uses to get free of the bindings in the fight with Quirrell/Voldemort comes from the ancient language,

 **Kannada:**

I am far from any kind of language expert. But according to what I found on the internet, Kannada was in use by a wide and stable population earlier than the 3rd century B.C. I thought it worked as a good language for an advanced magical population that has since went out of favor for the mostly latin based spells JKR gives us, but remains in use by curse-breakers because it is exceedingly effective.

Ginny's spell,

Būdi nanna baiṇḍiṅg seṭ

Translates to english as

Set my bindings to ash.


	22. Chapter 12

Author's notes:

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except where I might use some song lyrics which I will call out at the time and give proper credit. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

Also, if you have not read my story, Harry Potter and the Muggles' Daughter, you are going to be lost. That is the prequel to this. But hey, if you haven't, _**BONUS!**_ You've got a whole story you can go read before coming back here!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE**

 **The Rest of His Life**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Through dark and light Harry floated along. He wasn't quite certain what had happened. He really didn't even remember who he was. He actually didn't remember _what_ he was. He remembered pain though; pain beyond imagining. Pain that made him forget everything else.

He floated on.

Time had no meaning. He didn't know he was missing anything but the pain and there was no pain here. He was happy to stay here. Happy. That was something new. He remembered being happy. The light grew but with it pain returned. Panicked he retreated. There was pain in the light. He remembered that now too. The dark offered protection from pain. He'd hidden in the dark often.

He floated on in the dark.

But now there was fear. He didn't know when he'd grown to fear the light, but he had. The dark was a refuge. But the light always came… Always… No matter how much he wished it wouldn't. It brought voices; shouting voices, angry voices, hateful voices. With the voices came pain.

He retreated further into the dark. It was hopeless, he knew. The light was burning all that remained of the dark away. He could feel it on his skin, see it burning through the closed lids of his eyes. It was coming. Just like always. And with it came the pain. He whimpered and his eyes snapped open.

"Shush," a gentle voice soothed. A hand was laid on his brow.

Harry stilled. He knew that voice. He trusted that voice… He _needed_ to find that voice. It would protect him. It had kept him safe in the light before. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't move. Panic overcame him. He had to find the voice! A face moved in front of him.

"Rest. I'm here. You're safe now."

Harry took in her face. It was her. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Back to the dark. The dark was safe.

Almost twelve hours later, Harry blinked his eyes open. "Mum?" he croaked. His voice was broken and his throat raw from the abuse his screams had inflicted on it. There was movement to his left. Before he could turn to it his mum moved into his line of sight.

"I'm here."

He blinked a number of times. "G–Gin–n…"

"She's safe. Hermione and Luna are too. Just rest."

Harry managed a slight nod before his eyes closed.

When he woke again his brain seemed to actually be functioning. He turned his head to the side. "Hey," he rasped.

Hermione's head shot up from the book she was reading. "Harry!" She was out of her chair, book spilling to the floor and at his bedside in less than a second. "You're awake! We've been so worried. How are you feeling?" Harry motioned at his throat. "Oh!" Hermione grabbed the pitcher from the table and poured a glass for him. Harry struggled to sit up. "No. Don't move," she admonished him. She put a straw in the glass and held it so he could sip from it.

Harry collapsed back on the pillows. "Thanks." After a few seconds he raised his hands up so he could see them. He'd only just realized they were heavily bandaged.

"Hermione?" Luna poked her head around the curtain. "Harry!" she exclaimed and darted to his bed. "Oh it's so nice to see your eyes again. They're the most amazing green you know."

"Thanks," Harry whispered. Apparently he couldn't manage much more than that.

"Ginevra is still in bed," Luna said when his eyes quickly searched the area. "She was hurt nearly as bad as you. But she's fine now. Well mostly she's fine."

"Luna," Hermione hissed.

Harry struggled to sit up. "What?" If something had happened to her he'd never forgive himself.

Hermione put her hand on his chest. "Stop, Harry. She's fine. I promise."

"What then?" he whispered. "Come on, Hermione. I know something's wrong. Just tell me."

Hermione shot Luna a dirty look. "She didn't want you to know yet. She was afraid it would upset you too much."

"Hermione, you're not making me feel any better. Just bloody tell me.

"It's her brother, Bill. Something happened when they tried to recover a treasure from the pyramid. All the protections were set in motion. He was the only one on the team who didn't get out."

Harry stared at her in horror. "When?"

"The same night we went after the stone."

"Is he…"

"They don't know. They're hoping to get the pyramid open again soon, but it could take them months to clear all the curses again."

Harry stared at her for another second before pushing himself up. "Help me up."

"Harry, we can't. You're not supposed to be out of bed for at least another two days."

"Hermione, if you don't help me, I'll do it without you," Harry threatened. "I don't care if I have to drag myself."

"Lay down Harry," Sirius said, stepping around the curtain. "Forget what Pomfrey will do to us, I don't even want to think about what _others_ will do."

"I really don't care what anyone does to you, Sirius." Harry tried kicking his covers off, but his legs wouldn't work. "I swear, if someone doesn't help me…"

"Let me talk to the matron," Luna said. "She said Ginevra could try sitting in a chair today. Perhaps Sirius could levitate her over so you can see her." She was gone before anyone could say anything else.

"Lay down, Harry," Sirius said, "We'll be right back."

Harry flopped back on his pillows. "How long?"

"Have you been in hospital?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Four days." Harry turned to her sharply. She shrugged. "You were both burnt really badly."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I was only in overnight. I haven't even missed any exams or anything."

Harry groaned. "My head hurts even thinking about it… How much trouble are we in?"

"I'm not certain yet. I think they want to talk to all of us at the same time."

Harry let his head drop. "Bugger." He picked his head up and reached a hand out to her. She took it. "If you ever sacrifice yourself like that again, I'll kill you." Hermione grinned at him.

"Look who I've got," Sirius said. He levitated a large chair around the curtain.

Harry's eyes locked on Ginny. "Hey," she said, trying to smile. Her eyes were red and puffy though, making it obvious she'd been crying. Like himself, her hands were bandaged and she had a large bandage covering the right side of her neck and her cheek.

"Hey," he said. Sirius set her down and Harry just stared straight into her eyes; no magic, no Legilimency, just willing her to understand. A tear slid down her cheek and he reached to brush it away. She leaned into his hand a bit and his bandages quickly soaked her tear up. "Thank you," she whispered. Frustrated, Harry called up a supreme effort of will and heaved himself up enough that he could lean over and kiss her cheek. His lips exploded with tingly jolts and he flopped back on the bed, grasping her hand in his. She furrowed her brow at him.

"Couldn't feel you," he gasped, lifting her bandaged hand with his.

Another tear slid down her cheek and she leaned over to lay her head next to his shoulder. "Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"You know—" Director Bones began.

Two days had passed since Harry had learned of Bill's disappearance – he refused to think of it as anything more – and the comeuppance of their actions in going after the stone were currently unfolding. They were all there, Sirius – who was not only his advocate, but also Hermione's. Magical law limited the parents of Muggle-born children in what would be their normal duties. It couldn't stop them from appointing a magical guardian of their choice however and that's where Sirius came in. Luna's father – though the man appeared to be nearly as scattered as his daughter so Harry wasn't sure what kind of advocate he really was for her – and Ginny's mum and her brother Charlie. Her mum was only keeping her mouth shut under threat of being removed from the proceedings by Ginny's second oldest brother.

She was crazy. Harry was dead certain of it. Every little thing brought an explosion of seriously intense volume from the woman. And, frankly, his head still hurt from Voldemort's attacks. His occlumency shields were shredded in dozens of places. His citadel had been breached. The trunks, banded in heavy steel, were torn open. It was not pretty. But Voldemort hadn't gotten anything that wasn't already public knowledge from him. Harry had long ago moved the things that mattered; hidden them in a pinecone on a small, unassuming tree in the Bourton town square. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick were all present, as well as two aurors who had accompanied the head of the DMLE. One of them was taking notes.

"—I don't particularly care about four students and the adventures they get up to whilst at school. I dare say we all had a few ourselves and other than being out after curfew, I'm not even certain of what school rules they may or may not have broke. Certainly no laws were broken.

"No, what bothers me is the decision to hide such a dangerous and valuable object within a school. Especially – whether it was Voldemort behind any of it or not – when said object was the reason behind a break-in at Gringotts. I am appalled by the lack of judgment shown and find it incomprehensible that at least one of you did not put a stop to this—"

"Now, Amelia," Dumbledore tried to stop her. "I have explained that it was my decision to hide the stone within the school. As a personal favor to a good friend."

"It was an idiotic decision," she snapped. "This is a school! It is not a fortress. And whatever you may think, Albus Dumbledore, it is not your personal fiefdom. Our society charges you with the education of our children and bestows the awesome responsibility for their safety and well being to you. Nothing more, nothing less. You have betrayed each and every student, parent and member of our society with your actions. Not only did you hide a dangerous artifact within the school, you set up an obstacle course of challenges straight out of Greek mythology that practically begged for some overly ambitious student to attempt to get past them. Frankly, you're lucky only these four tried. And even after hearing their story and viewing it for myself I still can't believe they survived.

"Further, that you are so incompetent as to allow an obviously deranged man to exist under your nose for an entire year without cottoning on to the fact leads me to wonder at your competency to continue in your position. Let's not forget to mention Rubeus Hagrid and his little pet. It is all so incomprehensible as to be ludicrous. That not one of your staff thought to put a stop to all of this borders on the absurd. Frankly, if it were up to me, I'd sack each and every member of staff involved in this lunacy. And to top it all off, the stone is now missing." She finished her rant to dead silence.

Harry glanced at each of the people present. Luna and her father were both staring off into space. He didn't know about her father, but he knew better than to think Luna had missed even a word of it. Hermione, Ginny, Ginny's mum and Charlie all looked like they'd been stupefied. He was pretty sure he could knock any one of them over with a feather. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick stared at the floor, appearing to be every bit as ashamed as Director Bones said they should. Snape glared at Director Bones with unconcealed malice. Dumbledore, the son-of-a-bitch actually looked amused; as if the whole situation being his fault was beneath him. It made Harry feel like giving the man a good punch in the nose. He wondered if the bastard would have even cared if one of them had been killed. The last person, Sirius, well he was staring at the Director with a look that could only be described as besotted. Harry nearly laughed.

Director Bones stood. "Harry, Hermione, Ginevra, Luna," she said, "Frankly you should be given the Order of Merlin for your actions." Snape snorted. She rounded on him. "Give me a reason, Master Snape," she growled. He glared back but said nothing. "The ice is thin, Sir," she said. "I want you out of this school just as badly as half the Board does. I promise you, the moment I can make it happen, it will." She turned on Dumbledore. "You've been skating on your reputation for years, Albus… Maybe you should consider retiring before more of us begin to notice." With that she swept from the hospital with her subordinates chasing after her.

Sirius stood. "Minerva, Filius, despite what our eloquently loquacious Director has just said, you're both gifted teachers and Hogwarts would be ill served by your resignations." He turned on Snape. "You on the other hand, it goes without saying." Snape was smart enough to only glare in response.

"Sirius," Dumbledore warned.

"Don't even, Albus," Sirius cut him off. "I assure you, the players might be slightly different, but your resignation would be greeted with near equal fervor."

"Are you quite finished?" Dumbledore asked.

"Till you're asked to justify yourself to the board, yes."

"Then I suggest we bring an end to this. Certainly we can agree nothing more needs to be aired in front of the children."

Sirius smirked. "Certainly."

"Very good then." Dumbledore stood. "Harry, Ginevra, Hermione, Luna, I thank you all for your cooperation."

"Yes, Sir," they answered dutifully.

"Very good. I shall take my leave then." Without another word he swept from the hospital. Snape was gone a moment after him.

Professor Flitwick stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have much to think on." He was also gone quickly.

Professor McGonagall stood slowly. She focused on each of the four students. "I do not believe I have ever been more deserving of a dressing down such as that. I had many reservations regarding the actions taken this year. I either kept them to myself or failed to take them as far as I should have. You have my most humble apologies for those failures. Rest assured, that should I continue at Hogwarts after this, they are not mistakes I shall repeat." The four students simply stared back at her. Clearly none of them quiet knew how to deal with her apology. "It would be more than kind of you to simply say, 'Thank you, Professor.'"

"Thank you," they parroted.

"Very good then." She turned. "Charles, Sirius, Xenophilius… Molly, would you walk with me?"

Ginny's mum blinked. "Oh, yes, of course." She quickly stood. "I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be here, Mum," Charlie said. She glanced at Ginny but Ginny wouldn't even look at her. Mrs Weasley pressed her lips together but for once decided to say nothing and quickly left with Professor McGonagall.

"Anything?" Sirius asked.

Charlie shook his head. "They got it open, but it's like they feared. It's going to take months to clear it again.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Right."

"There's hope though, right?" Hermione asked.

Charlie glanced at Ginny. "I'm not a baby," she snapped.

Charlie sighed. "The only good news is they haven't found his body."

"They will," Luna's father said.

"Daddy!" she cried.

He smiled at her. "Now, now, Bopkin, you misunderstand me."

"Oh. Yes, of course." Luna patted Ginny's hand. "It'll work out. We just have to believe."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

After five days, Madam Pomfrey deemed Harry fit enough to leave the hospital. Most of the injuries he'd suffered had been superficial. Of the cuts, abrasions, bruises and knocks to the head he'd received, only a particularly nasty gash on his left knee had failed to heal before he woke. The burns to his hands and arms were a different matter. Regrowing flesh and skin was a delicate matter if one wished to have full function and avoid scarring. He was still wearing a protective bandage on his left hand.

But it was the internal effects that had held him back the most. The wizard who could cast a shield capable of standing against dragon flame, even a 'baby' dragon, was not a common occurrence. Apparently desperation really was the mother of invention. But his magic had been on overload from that moment on. Add in everything to follow and it was no wonder he'd been unconscious for two days. He'd been demolished mentally as well. The mind could only take so much pain before it shut down and Harry had exceeded that in spades. He'd never thought he'd experience pain beyond being whipped, but the pain of Voldemort invading his mind made even that seem a gentle slap to the arm.

But he was recovering.

Enough that he was able to join Ginny in making up the end of year exams they'd missed. She'd been released a day before him. With his release scheduled for the next day the professors had held off starting her on exams so he'd be able to join her. It saved them from having to set two different exam times as well. Ginny was mostly healed as well. Though she still wore a bandage on her neck and cheek. Madam Pomfrey was uncertain yet as to if she would have permanent scaring or not.

But Ginny's biggest issue had nothing to do with injuries, internal or external. Still struggling to accept the loss of her father, she was now facing the loss of her brother. Over the year Harry had been able to gather Bill was her favorite brother. But Hermione had said that Luna had confided in her that losing Bill might be even harder on Ginny than the loss of her father had been. Apparently Bill, and not her father, had been the subject of Ginny's Oedipal complex. Of course Hermione'd had to explain what an Oedipal complex was to him. He supposed, in a clinical, Freudian fashion, it made some sense. But he couldn't relate. He'd certainly never felt any of that towards his aunt and by the time he actually got to know his mother he was well past the age it would develop.

"Time," Professor McGonagall said quietly. Harry set his quill down and gently laid his head on the desk. The matron might have cleared him but two days of straight exams had his head throbbing. Thankfully, this was the last.

Ginny collected his exam and delivered them to the professor. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome Miss Weasley. Are you alright Mr Potter?"

He took a deep breath and sat up. "Yes, Ma'am… I think I might go see if Madam Pomfrey will give me a Headache Potion."

"Perhaps you might like to stay there and lie down for an hour before the feast tonight."

Harry considered. "Maybe. Thank you, Professor. I've enjoyed your class this year."

She gave them both a small smile. "I appreciate your saying so, Mr Potter. It's more than I deserve, but thank you. I've enjoyed the two of you as well. It is always enjoyable to teach students such as yourselves, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood."

"Well we all hope you come back next year," Harry answered.

"We really do," Ginny added.

Professor McGonagall's eyes got suspiciously bright. "Thank you, Mr…" She stopped and turned away for a second before turning back to them. "Thank you, Harry, Ginny."

"You're welcome," they answered.

"Best get going. I'm certain Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood are waiting on you."

Harry gave her a last smile. Ginny slipped her hand into his and he wove their fingers together. "Come on," she said. Luna and Hermione were waiting outside the classroom and joined them as they slowly made their way up to the hospital wing. None of them spoke. It had been that way since that night. The situation with Bill seemed to have deepened it. They each seemed to need to be with the others, but talking was subdued. And none of them wanted to mention the impending separation summer would impose on them.

Of course Harry and Hermione would spend the summer together. They really were brother and sister and were treated as such by their parents. Luna would be fine. Her father was taking her on an expedition to South America. She was due to leave the day after they got back. But Ginny was going home with her brothers and mum and there seemed to be an unspoken nervousness about what that meant. Normally she'd have seen Luna most days, but not this summer.

Harry and Hermione were hopeful of having her visit often, but Ginny wasn't sure she'd be allowed. Charlie had received an invitation to spend the summer at a special camp for prospective players for the English national side. The camp had started today. It was a closed camp; meaning for the ten weeks it ran, he couldn't leave without special permission. If he did, he forfeited his chance to be on the team for at least a full year. When Bill had first gone missing, he'd said he wasn't going to attend any longer, but Ginny had insisted he go. And really, it was silly that he wouldn't. Her mother might be difficult but she'd never been abusive or anything such. There was no reason Ginny shouldn't be able to be at home without Bill or Charlie there to _protect_ her. At least that's what Ginny said. Harry wasn't so sure. After what he'd seen in the hospital, he'd prefer Charlie be there. But it wasn't his place to say anything and he had to admit giving up your chance to play for England, possibly forever, was an awful lot to ask.

An hour later the four made their way down to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. "I suppose we have no choice but to sit with our houses, do we?" Luna asked.

"I'm afraid not," Hermione said.

A year had seen a number of changes in how the four were perceived. Quidditch had given Harry and Ginny a few people willing to be, if not friends, friendly with them within their house. Of course they got on well with Marcus. But he was willing to give the whole house the finger and there wasn't anyone, Harry included, who would pick a fight with the burly keeper. Ginny had even had a few conversations with her roommate, Daphne Greengrass. They never said a word to each other outside of their room, but behind closed doors Daphne would at least talk to her. Harry couldn't say the same of Blaise. He was pretty sure he could count the words they'd said to each other on fewer than ten fingers.

Hermione had also managed to break through the prejudices of her house. A couple of things had helped pave the way. The first had been the way Hermione had dealt with Ron way back on the first night of school. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson had been quite impressed. They'd sought Hermione out for a bit of instruction themselves. The second had been setting Professor Snape on fire. It had made her a hero to more than just the twins. Hermione denied it till she was blue in the face. She had to. But, as urban legends are wont to do, it persisted. The third thing going was Harry and Ginny themselves. Of all the students in the school they were the only ones willing to sass Snape. Students of all the houses bandied about the stories of Snape contorting himself into knots to avoid taking points from his own house because of the two. Anything that upset the most hated professor in the school was bound to be met with some level of approval by the student body. That wasn't to say everyone was good. Ron and Percy still hadn't apologized to Ginny and badmouthed them all any chance they got.

It was Ravenclaw that remained the biggest problem to the four. Hufflepuff was just a nonstarter for them. None of them were in the house so their interactions were very limited. But Ravenclaw had not warmed to Luna at all. Nor she them. She viewed her roommates with derision and the feeling was mutual. The upper years were worse and actually encouraged the students in her year to pick on Luna. The prefects did nothing to stop it. The four had turned their considerable pranking ability on Luna's housemates. It wasn't even disguised. Every time Luna was pushed, her homework was messed with or anything else, someone in Ravenclaw ended up running around the Great Hall as a silver and green chicken. They'd transform back, crowing, "Snape wears pink knickers." If Snape was actually in the Great Hall they'd be sitting on his plate at the high table. He couldn't assign them detention right then. They'd obviously not pranked themselves. But they all had to go to potions sooner or later. The greasy git had yet to fail them. And they'd yet to fail once they'd settled on a target. Their efforts had also, single handedly – or maybe it was four handedly, no, wait, eight handedly… actually, when you put Peeves in the account (The poltergeist now sat on his gargoyle every morning with a big bowl of scrambled eggs, eating it like it was popcorn, cackling 'Here, chicky, chicky.') it was ten hands – knocked Ravenclaw out of first place in the standings for the house cup.

All that was just a long way of saying Luna was in for a miserable evening.

Luna gave them each a hug. "I shall see you for breakfast then."

"And we're sharing a carriage to the village and compartment on the train tomorrow," Hermione added.

"Of course," Harry and Ginny agreed.

"Lovely," Luna said. She pushed the doors open and went to sit in her accustomed spot at the Ravenclaw table. It seemed all the more empty without the other three around her. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table. The twins slid apart, making room for her to sit between them, but Angelina grabbed her and pulled her between her and Katie instead. Harry and Ginny went and sat across from Marcus.

More than few eyes followed the four. The Hogwarts rumor mill was as efficient a mechanism as had ever been invented. The DADA professor had been killed. A dragon had escaped from the school's 'deranged' gamekeeper. The four had all spent the night in the hospital the same day/night of those events. Someone had seen Hagrid hauling the cerberus into the forest the next day. Aurors had been swarming the school ever since. Someone had seen Director Bones entering and leaving the hospital wing just after and before Hermione and Luna did. The whole school knew Harry and Ginny had yet to have been released. There was also the bit about Harry and Ginny sporting a number of still healing burns. It all pointed, correctly, to them somehow being involved.

Marcus eyed them. "Missed you on the pitch the last couple weeks."

"Sorry about that," Harry said quietly.

Marcus shrugged. "More concerned about you two. You look like shite by the way."

"Mostly feel like, shite," Harry answered.

"You gonna tell me what happened or can't you?"

"We got chased into the forest by the dragon."

"All of you, or just you two?"

"All of us."

"You two look a bit worse than your friends."

Harry shrugged. "For some reason it was more interested in us."

Marcus snorted. "Way I hear it was it was interested in you."

Harry shrugged again. "I think it'd have been happy to eat either of us."

"And you've got nothin' to say about Quirrell or a cerberus or anything like that?"

"No."

Marcus nodded slightly. "Talked to your brother, Weasley. He mentioned about Bill. I hope they find him."

"Thanks," Ginny whispered. A loud tinging sound slowly brought chatter in the hall to an end.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Good evening. And welcome to another Leaving Feast. Or if you are a first year, welcome to your first Leaving Feast." He paused to survey the students before continuing. "I feel I must take a moment to address some of the rumors traversing our halls before we continue. First, I shall begin with the dragon, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood. There is little secret within this unfortunate event. A dragon did chase these four students into the Forbidden Forest. Mr Potter and Miss Weasley were gravely injured, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, less so. Each student displayed remarkable bravery, intelligence and loyalty to one another during their ordeal. Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, particularly, were very brave in leading the dragon away from their friends, allowing them to go for help. Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood displayed admirable loyalty in leading professors back so that aid might be rendered to their friends and that we might deal with the dragon permanently. As such, each of these students is being given an award for special services to the school. If Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley would please stand for a round of applause."

Harry sighed deeply and stood. Ginny seemed just as enthused. He didn't even bother to look at Hermione or Luna. What a load of rot. And they had little choice but to go along with it. Everything was going to be chalked up to the dragon, and Dumbledore was going to get away with putting everyone in far more danger than the dragon had ever been. It was that or tell the world Voldemort wasn't dead and that the four of them, he and Ginny in particular, were responsible for killing their possessed DADA professor. He zoned out as the rest of the students applauded politely. Dumbledore then held his hands up. He smiled that grandfatherly smile that made Harry want to gouge the man's eyes out.

"Thank you. You may be seated." They wasted no time in doing so. Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Secondly, I must address the rumors regarding Professor Quirrell. I am sorry to say that Professor Quirrell is indeed dead." A rush of whisperers filled the hall causing Dumbledore to hold his hands up for silence again. "Yes, a tragedy to be sure. Without going into detail I will say this. Professor Quirrell was a bright young man who allowed his ambition to get the better of him and instead of working hard for his goals began to take shortcuts. Those shortcuts cost him his life.

"Some might question my decision to make an example of Professor Quirrell's death but I feel the young man he was when I first met him would agree with me when I tell you this. If you are to carry one lesson from Professor Quirrell with you as you move forward in your lives, it is to _not – be – him_. Because what became of the bright eyed young man I once knew is what eventually happens to all who embrace dark magic. Dark magic uses you. It consumes you and when there is nothing left, it kills you. I am truly sorry that such a happy occasion as tonight must be interrupted by such tragic news and deep subjects, but it is, perhaps, in the poignancy of the timing that the lesson might be learned. I ask you all for a moment of silence to remember Professor Quirrell as he was before he fell, because, if we forget what is right, he is all of us."

Harry bowed his head. As much as he hated Dumbledore, there was wisdom in his words.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. He clapped his hands together. "Let the feast begin." He took his seat and the tables filled with food.

Harry and Ginny quietly filled their plates and began eating. They talked softly with Marcus and as soon as they were able, left. Luna and Hermione joined them, but they all had packing left to finish, so after escorting the other girls to their houses, Harry and Ginny made their way down to the dungeons.

"I really don't feel like going back quite yet," Ginny said. Harry glanced at her. "I only have a few things left to pack. I'll just be stuck sitting in my bed the rest of the night if we go back now."

Harry nodded slightly. "Wanna go sit up in the clock tower?"

Ginny considered. "Yeah. I like it up there." They detoured at the entry hall and climbed the one hundred thirty four stairs up the tower. He pushed the door open and they moved onto the balcony that surrounded the tower. They moved to the rail and looked out across the lawns, past the stadium to the loch and forest and Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Behind them, the steady click and clank of the clock mechanisms provided an oddly reassuring sense that, no matter what, life went on. They'd been there for close to twenty minutes before Ginny softly asked, "Promise?"

Harry turned and she picked her head up from his shoulder. He looked down into her upturned face. Very slowly he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and innocent and everything he'd imagined kissing her would be. Lips on fire, face flaming, he pulled back. "Promise."

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut and her breath caught as Harry's lips pressed to hers. She was only eleven but something deep within her shifted. The naivety of first love settled in her heart and she was utterly certain Harry would be hers forever. He had promised after all. Face flaming to match his she opened her eyes when he drew back. His emerald green eyes blazed back, seeming to be lit from within. "Ok," she answered.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was rather frustrated with Harry and Ginny. They were just behaving oddly. She'd catch them looking at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking, the other would catch them and both their faces would flame the color of molten lava. And they were smiling uncontrollably as well. She didn't mind them smiling, but she might like to know why they were both so happy all of the sudden. She could understand if they'd heard that Bill had been found and was safe and sound, but she knew that wasn't the case. It had been going on all through breakfast and the ride in the carriages from the school and she was tired of it. Didn't they think she and Luna might like a reason to be happy as well? Well now that they were settled in a compartment on the train she was going to give them a piece of her mind.

"Relax, Hermione," Luna said before she could get started. "It's obvious that, sometime after they left us last night, Harry kissed Ginevra. Or perhaps she kissed him, but I think it is most likely he kissed her."

"Kissed her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I rather imagine on the lips. They have, after all, kissed each other on the cheek before and if he were to have done that I don't see the reason for them to be covered in Besotting Plimper bites."

"B–besotting Pl–Plimper bites?" Hermione stammered.

Luna sighed. "Please don't tell me you've never heard of Besotting Plimpers."

Hermione blinked a number of times. "N–no, I can't say that I have."

Luna shook her head sadly and muttered, "Any wonder as you've been covered with them yourself on more than one occasion." She focused on Hermione and recited in her lecturing voice. "Besotting Plimpers are insects that are near indistinguishable from the common mosquito. They fly around biting people and infecting them with the blood of their last meal. If they travel between the same two people it can lead to said individuals becoming besotted with each other. Under the right circumstances said besotted will fall in love, hug, kiss, marry, have sex and babies; not necessarily in that order. I do hope you'll marry before having babies you two. I rather think even William would kill Harry if you did not." The only sound to be heard in the compartment was that of three people, Harry, Ginny and Hermione, opening and closing their mouths like goldfish.

This persisted for about a minute before Hermione and Ginny squeaked, "I need to use the toilet," and spilled over each other in their rush to leave.

Luna let out a sigh and set her copy of the Quibbler aside. "I'm very happy for you, Harry. A bit jealous, but happy nonetheless. Ginevra should be back shortly, but I rather imagine Hermione and I might be a while." With that, she left. Harry still hadn't managed to pick his jaw up from the floor.

It was only about five minutes later that the door slid open and Ginny slipped back in. The two stared at each other faces going red. "I really just like holding your hand," Harry ventured.

"Me too," she said. Harry scooted over on the bench and she sat down next to him, sliding her hand into his. "I like it a lot, actually."

Harry grinned at her. "Good." She blushed and looked down. "You're really pretty too."

She looked at him sharply. "You really think so?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yeah. I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." His face turned scarlet again.

"I – I really like your eyes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Everyone says that."

"It's true though," Ginny insisted. "It's like they glow." He stared at her and she looked away, blushing again. She glanced back but he was still staring at her and she just couldn't seem to stop feeling self-conscious so she kept doing it, looking away and glancing back.

Something occurred to Harry and he thought he should make it clear. After all, he wasn't exactly versed in this whole kissing girls thing. Well maybe not on the lips anyway. He had plenty of experience kissing girls on the cheek. There was his mum, Mali, Mrs Tonks, Tonks, and Hermione. They'd all kissed his cheek as well. Luna had kissed his cheek too, but he'd never kissed hers. And there was Gwen – the girl from the boat kiosk at Disney World. But none of them were Ginny. Ginny was the only one he'd kissed on the lips. Well, aside from his mum. But that had been an accident. She'd been going to kiss his cheek when he'd turned and ended up getting kissed on the lips instead. They'd stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Anyway, Ginny was the only girl he'd kissed on the lips and he wasn't exactly versed in everything that meant. Or what it didn't mean. Or, well it was all kind of confusing and embarrassing and it made his stomach turn flips… or swoops… or… or… maybe just flips and swoops covered it. Again, he wasn't sure. "Ginny?"

She turned to him. "Yes."

"I just thought that maybe, since we haven't said or anything yet, but I was wondering if you'd maybe wanttobemygirlfriend?" Harry finished in a quick rush and waited, hoping she'd understood and he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Talking was seriously difficult… and embarrassing… and, well, it was much easier just to hold her hand.

Ginny's brows went up to her hairline. She had thought that maybe he wanted to be her boyfriend. That's what it meant if you kissed someone on the lips, didn't it? But he hadn't said and now that he had, she wasn't so sure. It really was confusing. But if he was asking, then it wouldn't be confusing anymore and maybe she could stop blushing Every – Single – Time he looked at her. "I – I think I'd like that."

"Bril."

Ginny blushed again. Apparently not. _Stupid redhead complexion_ she silently muttered. Harry shifted on the bench, leaning against the outside wall. His thumb rubbed absently over hers, sending soothing jolts of – she didn't know what actually – something up her arm.

"Ginny?"

She shifted from studying their entwined hands to his face. "Yes?"

"And it's ok that I kiss you… you know… like – like last night. Not all the time," he hastened to add, "but sometimes?"

Ginny blushed deeper. Would it never stop! "I – I think that would be nice." Actually, she was a bit worried about that. She'd been thinking about the kiss he'd given her pretty much Every – Bleeding – Second she'd been awake since he had. Her lips were still on fire and she was a bit concerned they might just melt right off her face if he kissed her too much. That same smile, the one that seemed to blot out the sun itself bloomed on his face. And his eyes, they did that glowing thing that made her tummy feel like someone had set a snitch loose in it.

"Bril."

"Just – just maybe not where anyone can see… especially my mum or brothers."

Harry nodded. "Ok." That actually sounded like a good idea to him. He didn't think her mum would react very well at all. And come to think of it, he didn't want Sirius or Remus or even his mum to see him kissing her. That was private. Not even Hermione got to see that. She could know he'd kissed her, but she didn't get to see it. They watched each other for a second before his eyes darted to the door. For a second she thought he might kiss her right then and there, but then the door slid open, admitting Hermione and Luna. They turned to the two girls who grinned back. Harry and Ginny's faces flamed again. Hermione and Luna exchanged a look.

 _Oh hell,_ Harry and Ginny thought.

"Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree," Hermione and Luna sang. Ginny buried her face in her hands.

"K – I – S – S – I – N – G."

"First comes love," Hermione went on.

"Then comes marriage," Luna sang.

"Then comes Harry pushing a baby carriage," they finished together. They broke into peels of laughter and collapsed on the floor.

Harry kicked at Hermione. "I hate you." She made kissy faces at him.

"Just you wait," Harry retorted. "I know what you saw in the mirror."

She pursed her lips at him before breaking into song once more. "K – I – S – S – I – N – G."

"Number one goal for the summer," Harry muttered, "learn the Silencing Charm."

"Oh," Luna said, "Now don't be mad. We're only teasing… We'll even play exploding snap with you to make it up."

Harry and Ginny continued to glower at the other two for another moment or so before they slowly started to grin. Ginny jumped up and grabbed her bag, digging for her cards. She sat down on the floor and started to shuffle. "You're so going to get it, Plimper girl." Harry slid off his seat to join them. Luna and Hermione might be the chess queens, but snap was his and Ginny's game. They almost never lost.

They sat and played till the train began slowing as they reached the outskirts of London. "Alright, I've more than made up for bit of singing," Hermione said. She'd just had her hand blow up on her and her face was covered in soot. "Besides, I need to use the toilet before we reach the station."

Luna brushed soot from her jumper and climbed to her feet as well. "I'll come with you. Ginevra?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine." The other two left and Harry and Ginny began picking up their things. "Harry," she ventured softly.

"Yeah?" He turned to her.

Ginny flushed and looked at the floor. "I was thinking that maybe we should say our real goodbye on the train." She stopped and forced herself to meet his eyes. "You know, so my mum doesn't see us." She took a step closer to him.

Harry stepped to her. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He caught her hand. She edged closer. "Only one thing," he said.

"What?"

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

She stared up into his green eyes. "Promise?" she whispered.

Harry bent and softly kissed her. He pulled back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Promise."

Ginny tucked her hands up between them and laid her head against his chest. "Ok."

"I'll write you every day."

"Ok."

"And maybe you can come visit." Ginny nodded. "Sirius would be happy to come get you."

"Ok."

Ten minutes later they were on the platform. Luna's father had collected her just a few minutes ago and after exchanging hugs with Ginny, and shaking the twins' hands goodbye, Harry was watching her walk away. At least she Fred and George were good now. And her mother had been civil; which had surprised him. Maybe things would be fine for her this summer. But there was something small tugging at him.

"Ready, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry waited till Ginny had disappeared through the archway before turning to his godfather. He grinned. "Is she cooled off yet?"

Sirius smirked. "Mostly."

Little did Harry know he'd spend the rest of his life wishing he hadn't pushed aside that little niggling warning telling him he should never have let Ginny out of his sight.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes.

First, a note to guest reviewers. If you want a response, you have to create a profile, log in and leave a review. That said, a guest reviewer asked the question (Ginny's wands?) in regards to the previous chapter. If you go back to the train ride home at Christmas this year you will see it stated that that Lily, the night before in the Room of Requirement party where Harry sang and broke his guitar, gave Ginny and Luna second wands and wrist holsters for them.

Second, that's it for Philosopher's Stone. I hope everyone enjoyed it and that it provided a few interesting twists to the story JKR gave us.

Thank you to all those who stopped by and left reviews, especially those who did so every chapter. Reviews, good or bad, are wonderful and many of you asked me very good questions, or made very good points. I think the best point made so far over both Muggle's Daughter and Philosopher's stone is why Lily didn't mention in her letter to Remus that it was Peter and not Sirius who was the Secret Keeper. That one stopped me in my tracks, and I have to admit that she probably should have. Too late to do anything about it now but it was a very good point.

Last: With the little bit of a cliffy I just gave you, I'm sure the question on everyones mind is when will I begin posting year-two? The answer is next week! Till next week then.

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
